A VIRGEM
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:Eu sou uma virgem tentando escrever um romance erótico, mas não consigo escrever uma cena de sexo, graças à minha total falta de experiência. Mas perder minha virgindade está se provando ser mais difícil do que o esperado...
1. Chapter 1

**_Oi Pessoas!_**

 ** _Olha eu aqui "traveiz"!_**

 ** _Quinta vou começar a postar essa adaptação e espero vcs por aqui._**

 ** _Gargalhadas garantidas._**

 ** _Beijo grande e até. (estava com saudade de escrever isso)_**

Sinopse

"Os seios dela se erguiam com alarmante velocidade enquanto a pesada mão dele descia para seu macio, ainda rijo espinheiro..."

Você pode dizer 'espinheiro' em um romance?

E quanto à espada de carne? Isso é o que era... uma espada de carne.

Bem, tanto quanto é possível ser uma espada de carne, 'matando através das profundezas dos desejos mais obscuros de uma mulher'.

E sobre os seios? Eles podiam realmente levantar?

Deus, eu não tenho nem idéia do que acontecia quando se tocavam as partes íntimas.

Eu sou uma virgem tentando escrever um romance erótico, mas não consigo escrever uma cena de sexo, graças à minha falta de experiência.

Meus dois melhores amigos me incentivaram a abandonar a caneta por um tempo, e ganhar alguma prática real através das múltiplas facetas do namoro, como encontros às cegas, perfis online e conexões aleatórias.

Mas perder minha virgindade está se provando ser mais difícil do que o esperado...

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi Pessoas!_**

 ** _Primeiro capítulo chegando antes do prometido._**

 ** _Boa leitura_**

 _Espinheiro_

"Os seios dela se erguiam com alarmante velocidade enquanto a pesada mão dele descia para seu macio, ainda rijo espinheiro..."

"Espinheiro? O que infernos você está escrevendo?"

"Jesus!" eu gritei, batendo a tela de meu laptop para fechar. "Edward, você não pode andar atrás de mim e começar a ler minhas estórias".

"Estórias?" ele perguntou, enquanto levantava sua sobrancelha. "Seios, espinheiro? Você está escrevendo uma cena de sexo?"

"Oh, bem... sim. Na verdade, estou", eu disse, levantando meu queixo.

Ele cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e disse:

"À que diabos você se refere como espinheiro?"

Sentindo o calor que sua pergunta começava a mostrar em meu rosto, virei de costas pra ele em minha cadeira e empilhei minhas anotações, para que ficassem perfeitamente juntas. 'Espinheiro' era um termo respeitoso usado para se referir à área privada de uma moça; ao menos foi isso que minha mãe me ensinou.

"Bella, à que você está se referindo?"

Limpando minha garganta e estufando meu peito, olhei nos olhos dele e disse, "não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estava me referindo ao pacifico e agradável jardim feminino".

Eu observei enquanto Edward cuidadosamente me estudava com aqueles olhos esverdeados que tinham passado os ultimos seis anos estudando a mim e minhas excentricidades. Ele foi meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro, ele me aceitou por quem eu era desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos: uma garota super protegida pelos pais, ensinada em casa, ingênua, e sendo atirada em seu primeiro dia de faculdade.

Finalmente, ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás e gargalhou, me deixando imediatamente tensa; mesmo que nós fossemos melhores amigos, eu continuava sendo auto-consciente de minha falta de "vocabulário moderno".

"O que é tão engraçado?" perguntei, enquanto segurava meu laptop contra o peito.

"Bella, por favor, me diga que você não chama a vagina de uma mulher de seu agradável jardim".

"Edward", silenciei-o.

Aquilo culminou em outra risada enquanto ele envolvia seu braço ao redor de meus ombros, me guiando pra fora do meu quarto no apartamento que dividíamos com nossa outra amiga, Alice.

"Bella, se você não consegue dizer vagina em voz alta, então não tem jeito de você ser capaz de escrever sobre pênis latejantes e mamilos excitados."

Calor decantou sobre mim com a menção de um pênis latejante, uma coisa que eu nunca tinha experimentado, pra começar. Os únicos pênis que eu tinha visto foram cortesia do Tumblr e algumas cuidadosas pesquisas no google. Eu deveria, ao invés, estudar um pessoalmente, por que pelo que pude ver da internet e li em outros livros de romance, eles pensavam por eles mesmos... contraindo e levantando quando excitados. Eu estava fascinada em ver uma verdadeira ereção tomar forma. O que aconteceria se eu tocasse aquilo? Essa era a questão que estava constantemente em minha mente.

Enquanto crescia, eu fui muito protegida pelos meus pais. Fui ensinada em casa e passava muitos dias na praia ou em meu quarto lendo. Qualquer coisa escrita por Jane Asuten era meu livro ideal, até eu encontrar um dos romances sujos de minha mãe em seu criado-mudo. Nós não falávamos sobre sexo, nunca, então me fascinou ler um livro sobre respirações pesadas e grossas protuberâncias. Eu não consegui evitar; fui fisgada.

Desde então, eu estive lendo novelas românticas. Quando eu era jovem, eu só lia na biblioteca, então nunca foi pega pela minha mãe, e fui longe com isso. Durante a faculdade, eu foquei nos meus trabalhos de aula, então, só depois que me graduei que comecei a ler de novo, alimentando a paixão por romances dentro de mim.

"Hey, você tá ouvindo o que eu tô falando?" Alice, minha melhor amiga e colega de apartamento perguntou enquanto olhava pra mim com seu roupão e seu cabelo enfiado em uma toalha.

"Ummm, não", eu disse com um inocente sorriso. Quando Alice tinha aparecido? "O que você estava dizendo?"

Virando seus olhos, Alice repetiu: "Você começou a escrever seu romance de novo?"

O jeito que Alice disse romance com sua voz insolente foi um pouco frustrante. Eu conhecia Edward e Alice desde meu primeiro ano na faculdade, quando nos conhecemos em uma orientação para calouros e descobrimos que íamos todos fazer inglês. Por aqueles quatro anos, nós tivemos as mesmas aulas, mesmas agendas e mesmo alojamento. Nos mudamos do campus depois do nosso primeiro ano e fomos para um pequeno apartamento de três quartos no Brooklyn, onde continuamos morando atualmente.

Infelizmente para mim, as paredes são finas, o espaço é apertado, e eu desafortunadamente tenho que conhecer cada pessoa que meus amigos trazem pra casa em um nível intimo. Edward é um homem das mulheres, sem surpresa nisso, dado sua pele bronzeada, olhos esverdeados e cabelo dourado super estiloso. Alice, por outro lado, teve alguns relacionamentos no período da faculdade, mas estava agora seria com seu ultimo namorado, Jasper. Sim, Jasper.

Nome horrível, especialmente quando gritado à plenos pulmões por Alice enquanto sua cabeceira da cama bate contra minha parede.

Agora que estávamos graduados, nós continuamos morando juntos, mas tomando caminhos separados por força do trabalho.

Edward conseguiu um trabalho com uma das maiores empresas de marketing, Bentley Marketing, editando comerciais, e Alice esta trabalhando como escritora freelance para Cosmopolitan. Ela começou escrevendo artigos sobre alguma coisa de 'cortes de cabelo para o verão' e foi para 'como maximizar sua contagem de orgasmo em uma noite'. Eu tinha aquele artigo salvo em meu notebook, como pesquisa.

Eu? Bem, eu não era tão sortuda no que dizia respeito a trabalho: infortunadamente, me foi oferecido um trabalho em Friendly Felines, onde escrevo sobre as novas e futuras formulas de granulado para liteira de gatos. Nossos escritórios eram localizados em Manhattan, mas nos menores prédios, onde meu chefe insistia em manter um bando de gatos não castrados e mal educados, que pareciam estar no cio todo dia. Você já ouviu os lamentos de um gato precisando de atenção durante o cio? Sim, soa como se estivessem morrendo. Tente escrever em um ambiente como esse.

Eu sou uma bola de pelos ambulante quando saio do trabalho.

Para me proteger de terminar como uma louca dos gatos que não se importa em comer trinta por cento de pelo de gato em cada refeição, eu decidi escrever um romance. Eu sou a garota que vive em fantasias, onde o amor sempre prevalece, e um herói esta esperando na outra esquina para investir em seu cavalo branco para salvar você.

Dado meu amor por amor e minha habilidade de me perder na escrita, eu não achei que seria tão dificil escrever meu primeiro romance, considerando o fato de que esse é meu genero favorito. Mas eu esqueci um pequeno detalhe no plano: eu ainda era virgem.

Respondendo a pergunta de Alice, eu disse: "Sim, eu comecei a escrever de novo. Eu senti que estava na hora de revisitar Fabio e Mayberry".

"Por favor, me diga que você não nomeou seu personagem de Fabio de verdade", Edward disse com uma bufada, enquanto ia pra geladeira e tirava três cervejas.

"O que tem de errado com Fabio?" perguntei, levemente ofendida. "Pra você saber, Fabio é um nome nascido nos anos oitenta e noventa para o gênero romance. Ele é o rei de todo romance. Você não tem como errar com um nome como esse".

"Bella, você sabe que eu amo você, mas acho que você tem que tirar sua cabeça de seus livros por umas poucas horas e entender que não esta mais vivendo nos anos oitenta ou noventa. Nós estamos vivendo na era de Christian Grey e Jett Colby, homens dominantes com lados perversos. Pare de ler aquela merda de peito arfando e coloque sua cabeça aqui e agora" Alice castigou-me.

"Não há nada de errado com um peito arfando", defendi, pensando sobre o que estava escrevendo.

O que mais seios fariam no calor da paixão? Balançar? Balançar me lembrava de minha tia e sua gelatina de salada, não de dois humanos apaixonados esfregando seus corpos juntos.

"Certamente há", Edward disse, enquanto entregava a Alice e eu uma cerveja. "Quando eu tenho uma garota se contorcendo embaixo de mim, eu não estou pensando 'nossa, olhe seu peito arfando'. Eu estou pensando 'merda, suas tetas estão balançando tão rápido com minhas estocadas que eu vou gozar em um segundo'".

É claro que ele iria dizer balançando.

"Eca, Edward. Você é tão grosso", respondi.

"Hey, estou dizendo a você como um cara pensa. Deveria ajudar".

"Não, o que vai ajudá-la, na verdade, é perder a virgindade", Alice disse, enquanto dava um gole em sua cerveja.

O embaraçamento rapidamente correu pelo meu corpo enquanto eu esperava a resposta de Edward; ele não tinha ideia de minha experiência sexual. Eu guardava aquilo pra mim mesma... e minha amiga boca aberta, Alice.

"O quê?!" Edward disse enquanto me olhava com olhos arregalados e quase um pouco magoados. "Você é virgem? Como que eu não sabia disso? Como assim você não me contou?"

"Alice" - rosnei para ela, me sentindo completamente mortificada. Ser virgem não era algo que eu tornava publico, dado o fato que eu estava com vinte e três anos e só tinha dois beijos abaixo de meu cinto de proatividade sexual.

"Desculpa", Alice disse com um sorriso inocente. "Escorregou".

Eu não acreditava nela nem um pouco.

"Você é virgem, sério mesmo?" Edward perguntou de novo, ainda embasbacado com as notícias.

"Bem, se você quer saber, sim. Eu sou. Eu só não encontrei o cara certo, ainda", eu disse, enquanto olhava para baixo, encarando minha garrafa de cerveja e começando a me sentir levemente com pena de mim mesma.

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Eu estou, eu..." Edward se calou, tentando encontrar as palavras para expressar seu choque. Eu não o culpava: nós diziamos tudo um ao outro. Eu estava supresa que ele não surtou comigo por ter segurado aquela informação vital.

"Não é que eu nunca tenha tentado", defendi. "Eu só, eu não sei..."

"Você não tentou", Alice disse com um olhar acusador. "Não mente. Marcus e Dwayne não contam. Você mal tirou sua cabeça fora de seus livros tempo o bastante para beijá-los na bochecha. Você está vivendo através de seus personagens, quando o que precisa é viver na vida real".

"Eu não estou vivendo em meus livros; eles são só meus amigos" respondi suavemente. Algum leitor sério saberia do que estou falando.

"Não diga isso", Alice disse, apontando pra mim. "Nós falamos sobre isso, Bella. Mr. Darcy e Elizabeth não são seus amigos".

"Orgulho e Preconceito é um bom exemplo de literatura e romance", atirei de volta.

"Você precisa ser fodida", Alice gritou. "Você precisa largar os livros, abrir suas pernas, e ser realmente fodida, Bella. Se você quer ter alguma chance de escrever um daqueles seus livros, precisa experimentar a sensação em primeira mão".

Eeep!

"Ha, primeira mão" Edward deu risada para ele mesmo.

"O que isso significa?" perguntei - confusa.

"Masturbação" Alice contornou.

"Oh, nojento. Eu nunca faria isso".

"Espera, segura ai" Edward disse, enquanto se levantava e apontava sua garrafa de cerveja pra mim. "Então, não só você é virgem, mas também está me dizendo que nunca nem mesmo se masturbou?"

Engolindo, eu disse, "Você quer dizer, tocar eu mesma?"

"Maldição, Bella", Edward disse em descrença. "Como pode eu conhecê-la por seis anos e nunca ter sabido sobre sua vida sexual, ou a falta dela?"

"Talvez porque você esteve muito ocupado transando com todo o curso de inglês", eu disse de forma maliciosa, começando a me irritar com Alice e Edward se juntando contra mim.

"Hey, tirei boas notas, não tirei?" ele sorriu maldosamente.

"Você é irritante", eu disse, enquanto voltava penosamente para meu quarto.

"Espera aí, mocinha" Alice disse, enquanto se levantava e puxava meus braços. "Você sabe que te amo, certo?" sua voz suavizou.

"Eu pensei que amasse".

"Não fique tão brava com a gente; nós só estamos tentando te entender. Você quer escrever uma novela romântica porque quer ter outro futuro alem de escrever sobre as ultimas e mais importantes pás de pegar merda de gato, certo?

"Sim", respondi- exasperada. "Eu também amo a ideia de criar minha própria estória de amor, fazendo duas pessoas que estavam vivendo em diferentes circunstancias se apaixonarem. É tudo sobre descobrir quando se torna amor, o momento exato quando você encontra a única pessoa em sua vida da qual você não consegue viver sem. Isso é o que me intriga".

"Concordo, mas você sabe que sexo vende, correto?"

"Sim, eu sei disso em primeira mão. Eu gosto de livros que tem uma pequena brincadeira neles." Apesar dos livros que eu li estarem levemente ultrapassados, coisas continuavam acontecendo neles, coisas que faziam meu corpo inteiro esquentar.

"Isto é chamado sexo, Bella" Alice corrigiu. "Foder, fornicação, molhar o biscoito, fazer leite, trepar".

"Meter" Edward cortou. "Estapear o trigo, bater botas, chacoalhar o pinto".

"Cavalgar o pônei, pegar a catinga de baixo..."

Edward deu um olhar para Alice e disse, "Pegar a catinga de baixo? Você é melhor que isso, Alice".

Ela encolheu os ombros e estava para começar de novo quando eu disse, "Eu já entendi. Sexo. Viu, eu posso dizer isso".

Mesmo que parecesse como se eu tivesse algodão em minha boca.

"Tente dizer isso sem desenvolver um leve brilho em seu lábio superior".

Instantaneamente, eu comecei a umedecer meus labios superiores, me sentindo mortificada.

"Não havia brilho" eu defendi.

"Oh sim, havia".

Eu gesticulei minha mão no ar, tentando apagar a conversa e disse, "Só volte ao ponto antes de eu me irritar".

"Bom", Alice continuou. "Sexo vende, então se você quer escrever um livro que vai deixar ligadonas todas as senhoras enrugadas ao redor do maldito país, vai ter que se colocar lá e experimentar como é ter um orgasmo, ter um homem apertando o seu pequeno e duro mamilo, saber como é ter um pau em suas mãos, em sua boca, em sua boceta..."

"Okay" eu segurei minha mão pra cima. "Eu peguei isso. Eu preciso fazer sexo. Como você sugere que eu consiga isso, sem pagar a alguém na esquina?"

"Tinder" Edward sugeriu.

Alice pareceu considerar a opinião dele por um segundo, mas depois balançou a cabeça. "Tinder é muito agressivo. Eu acho que ela iria murchar sob a pressão. Ela precisa ser levada para um encontro primeiro, não se encontrar no motel mais próximo. Nós precisamos de alguém que vai pegar leve com ela".

"Você tá certa" Edward concordou.

"O que é Tinder?" perguntei- me sentindo um pouco curiosa.

Sorrindo brilhantemente, Edward puxou seu celular do bolso e acenou com sua cabeça para eu chegar mais perto. Eu sentei no braço do sofá com ele e olhei em seu celular enquanto ele se detinha em um app.

"Tinder é um app de pegação. Ele mostra a você todas as garotas ou homens, no seu caso, que estão na área e estão usando Tinder. Você pode procurar através dos diferentes perfis e ver se você está interessada neles ou não com um toque de seu dedo".

"Sério?" eu perguntei, enquanto olhava fascinada para o seu celular.

Uma vez que o app estava aberto, uma foto de uma mulher subiu na tela. Ela estava usando um biquini e tinha alguns dos maiores peitos que eu tinha visto.

"Oh meu deus", eu disse. "Ela é alguma das suas garotas?"

"Não" ele gargalhou. "Mas se eu apertar dizendo que eu gostei dela, e ela disser o mesmo sobre mim, então é um match, e nós vamos poder nos comunicar um com o outro através do app... enviar mensagens de texto, possivelmente sair".

"Sim, eu não acho que estou pronta pra isso".

"Você definitivamente não está", ele sorriu, enquanto digitava em seu celular.

"Você está escrevendo pra ela? O que aconteceu com Tânia, sua amada da faculdade?"

Amada era muito longe da realidade. Edward nunca teve realmente um relacionamento. A coisa mais próxima que ele alguma vez teve e que chegou perto de um relacionamento foi Tânia, e eles estavam indo e voltando entre todas suas pegações aleatórias.

"Tânia já era. Ela ficou muito apegada, e, isso foi um match com essa garota, e eu estou fora de algumas prisões".

"Ugh, você é um porco". Eu virei pra Alice enquanto Edward ria, e disse: "Qual a próxima opção?"

Com um gigante sorriso em seu rosto, Alice disse: "Encontros online".

"Sim!" Edward deu um soco no ar enquanto finalizava sua digitação. Ele puxou seu tablet da mesinha - o homem tinha dinheiro - e começou a digitar de novo. " aqui vamos nós".

"Oh, boa pegada" Alice aprovou. "Ela não vai atrair muitos loucos nesse website".

"Isto é exatamente o que eu estava pensando", Edward disse, enquanto começava a digitar de novo. Parecia que o desgosto de Edward comigo por não ter confidenciado com ele tinha passado, porque ele estava no completo modo de ajudaEdward.

Tipico Edward, essa era uma das muitas razões do porque eu o amava.

Em minutos, ele tinha um perfil feito e pronto pra preencher com uma foto minha em nossa graduação. Eu estava usando um vestido de bolinhas vermelho, meus oculos vermelhos e saltos pretos, jogando um beijo para a câmera.

"Não use essa foto", eu disse, tentando agarrar o tablet dele, mas ele foi muito rápido e virou pra longe.

"Os caras vão ter a ideia errada dessa foto", eu especifiquei.

"E que ideia seria essa?" ele perguntou com um sorriso irritante.

"Que eu sou uma perdida..." no minuto em que as palavras saíram de minha boca, eu percebi o que estava dizendo. "Ugh, deixa pra lá. Faça o que você precisa fazer para me dar, um... alguma ação".

Se eu iria fazer isso, se eu ia tentar completar meu sonho de escrever uma novela romântica, então eu teria de começar a estar mais confortável em falar sobre sexo... e isso começaria hoje.

"Essa é minha garota!" Alice disse, cutucando meu ombro. "Antes de você perceber, você estará fazendo aquilo como Jasper e eu".

"Sim, a propósito, você pode manter os gritos no volume minimo?" Edward disse, enquanto digitava em seu tablet, não olhando para cima. "Eu não preciso de uma ereção enquanto ouço você transando".

"Awww", Alice prolongou, claramente satisfeita; eu torci meu nariz com desgosto.

"Nojo, você tem ereções de ouvir Alice fazendo sexo?"

Ele deu de ombros como se isso fosse nada. "Isso acontece. Não quer dizer que eu quero Alice. Sem ofensa" ele disse apologeticamente. "Eu sou um cara, eu tenho ereções por coisas bobas... qualquer coisa pode me deixar ligado, na verdade".

"Interessante" eu pensei comigo mesma. Eu realmente precisava ler mais novelas eróticas modernas, porque as fofinhas estórias que minha mãe me apresentou não estavam

me ensinando metade das coisas que eu precisava saber. Eu precisava de um Kindle.

"Esta certo, você está toda estabelecida. Seu username esta em seu e-mail e sua senha é 'leveminhaflor', tudo em uma palavra".

"Esperto" eu disse sarcasticamente, enquanto tirava o tablet dele e dava uma olhada em meu perfil. "E agora?"

"O sistema vai combinar você com alguém e você pode conversar online. Se você encontrar interesses suficientes, você pode começar a ir a encontros. Muito simples", Edward explicou.

"Eu procuro os garotos?"

"Eles vão vir até você" Edward riu. "Só relaxe por agora e deixe as coisas acontecerem".

"Isso vai ser bom", Alice colocou as palmas de suas mãos juntas. "Tenha certeza de manter um diário de tudo que você passar, todos seus sentimentos, porque você pode querer referir de volta suas experiências. Oooh, isso é como um experimento", Alice disse com pequeno e muito exagerado excitamento em sua voz.

"Que bom que eu posso entreter vocês, mas se vocês dois não se importam, acho que vou voltar para minha escrita".

Edward se encolheu e disse: "Segure o espinheiro por enquanto".

"Você precisa de uma depilação?" Alice perguntou com

uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Não, eu tenho mantido aparado sempre desde o ano de caloura, quando você me chamou pra fora do ginásio". Outro desserviço que minha mãe me fez.

"Bem, não podar um arbusto..."

"Alice, por favor!" eu aleguei, enquanto Edward gargalhava.

"Ah Bella, eu amo você", ele disse, me puxando pro seu peito e me beijando na cabeça. "Esses seus pais tradicionais realmente te deixaram idiota. Eles continuam dormindo em camas separadas?"

Eu assenti enquanto pensava sobre meus pais, que estavam presos nos anos 50. Eles ainda dormiam em camas separadas, acreditavam que o homem é o provedor da família e que a mulher devia cuidar do lar, assim como em nunca falar sobre relação sexual; daí minha desconexão com o conceito todo. Apesar disso, minha mãe era muito apaixonada em formar casais.

A única razão pra eu ter fascinação com o gênero de livros que eu lia era por causa de minha mãe e suas novelas secretas, que ela mantinha embaixo de sua cama. Eles usavam palavras como "sexo" para descrever os genitais femininos e "gladio" para o pênis de um homem. Aquelas novelas foi minha única janela para o louco mundo do sexo.

Me sentindo energizada e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo, disse boa noite para meus amigos e saí para meu quarto, esperando que alguém no website me considerasse atraente o suficiente para me levar para jantar. Mesmo que eu fosse inexperiente com o sexo oposto, continuava ansiosa por sentir um relacionamento, o toque de um homem, um beijo. Esse era um aspecto de minha vida que eu estava dolorosamente perdendo, e Alice e Edward estavam certos, talvez uma vez que eu experimentasse a coisa real, eu seria capaz de colocar todas as minhas emoções em minha escrita e de verdade fazer um nome para mim mesma, outro que não fosse Cocô de Gato Extraordinário.

 _O projétil virgem_

"Eu juro por Deus, se você não parar de se lamber, eu vou pegar essa sua língua de lixa d'água e recortar com um par de tesouras, e você sabe o que? Eu vou curtir fazer isso, também!" eu gritei para Sir Licks-a-Lot, o gato laranja que insistia em passar um tempo no meu escritório todo dia na hora de seu banho diário.

"O que eu disse a você sobre conversar com os gatos?" Rose, minha colega de trabalho disse enquanto parava na porta de entrada. "Isso não é saudável, Bella".

"Nada nesse escritório é saudável", eu disse, enquanto dava uma olhada pra baixo em Sir Licks-a-Lot. "Pare de me encarar com sua língua metade pra fora; isso é bizarro!"

Como se ele fosse dono do meu escritório e tudo dentro dele, ele se sentou ereto enquanto mantinha contato ocular comigo, estufou seu peito, e então vomitou uma bola de pelo, bem na minha mesa.

"Eca, que nojo!" gritei, enquanto dava as costas pra bola laranja vomitada.

Com um olhar esnobe em sua face, ele levantou sua pata,

esfregou sua boca e depois pulou fora de minha mesa.

"Você viu aquilo?" eu perguntei a Rose, que estava no chão rindo de mim. "Eu acho que ele me deu o dedo do meio quando esfregou sua boca".

"Gatos não têm dedos", Rose me corrigiu entre risadas.

"Garras do meio então, ele me deu alguma coisa, isso é certeza".

"Você vai limpar aquilo?" Rose perguntou, saindo do chão para uma das cadeiras arranhada por gatos em frente a minha mesa.

"Não, vou guardar para o jantar", anunciei sarcasticamente.

"Você é nojenta".

Peguei um guardanapo da minha mesa - eu mantinha uma pilha deles lá por essa razão, limpar as bolas de pelo - e joguei isso na lixeira, odiando cada aspecto de minha vida durante o processo.

Murcha, me apoiei de volta em minha cadeira e disse, "Você não tá cansada de estar nesse escritório? Os gatos estão começando a me deixar insana. Isso não pode ser saudável".

"Hey, só fique feliz que você não é uma estagiária cujos deveres são alimentar os gatos, escovar os gatos e se certificar de que suas liteiras estejam sempre limpas no quarto do cocô".

O quarto do cocô.

Eu só tinha estado lá uma vez, e foi porque era meu primeiro dia e eu estava dando uma volta na empresa. O ofensivo cheiro de xixi de gato era tão ruim que eu não cheguei nem perto do quarto desde então. O quarto do cocô era onde todas as liteiras estavam, e não eram pequenas liteiras, eu estou falando de liteiras do tamanho de um navio de BattleStar Galactica. Eles estavam posicionados em diferentes prateleiras e diferentes níveis do quarto. Aquilo era o pesadelo de um estagiário.

"Como nós conseguimos segurar os estagiários por tanto tempo?"

"Estudantes de faculdade desesperados", Rose respondeu, olhando pra baixo em suas unhas. "Eles vão fazer qualquer coisa para entrar em uma revista impressa nestes dias, mesmo se isso significar ser um poste de arranhar ambulante".

"Isso me lembrou, chegou uma remesa de Cat Emery Boards para mim? Está previsto que eu faça algum tipo de exposição deles, mas tenho que receber a caixa ainda".

"Não que eu saiba, mas você pode perguntar a Susan; ela que trata de todas as remessas do serviço de entregas, o que, a propósito, você viu sua roupa outro dia? Ela estava no completo modo vovó-piranha".

Susan era nossa recepcionista, louca dos gatos certificada de acordo com ela mesma, que tinha uma queda maior pelo moço do serviço de entregas. Sempre que ela sabia que ele estava vindo, ela passava seu batom vermelho que sempre manchava seus dentes, sua sombra de olhos azul, que era dezesseis anos jovens demais para ela, e uma miniblusa que sempre parecia causar problemas com seus sutiãs de velha senhora.

"Não vi; eu estava entrevistando um abrigo do centro. O que ela estava usando?"

Rose se inclinou pra frente e olhou por sobre seu ombro para Susan, que estava cutucando seus dentes com um palito de dente. Com uma voz calma ela disse, "Ela tava com uma camiseta Hannah Montana com um profundo decote que ela mesma deve ter feito, e um par de calças de vinil roxa".

"Eu não acho que consigo acreditar em você nesse instante", eu disse, tentando prender minha risada.

Com uma risada zombeteira em seu rosto, Rose puxou seu celular e me mostrou uma foto que ela tirou de Susan falando com o homem do serviço de entregas, com sua barriga saindo pra fora de sua camisa Hannah Montana e calças roxas.

"Oh meu deus", eu disse, enquanto cobria minha boca. "Isso é a melhor coisa que eu já vi".

Eu estava para puxar o celular para uma olhada mais de perto quando Sir Licks-A-Lot pulou na minha mesa e começou a usar meu teclado como arranhador.

"Eh, cai fora daqui. Pssst!" eu tentei enxotá-lo pra longe.

Ele pulou pra fora de minha mesa, mas não antes de estourar o "d" de meu teclado e levar com ele

"Aquele pequeno bastardo!" eu gritei, enquanto ele escapava porta afora, mas não antes de sorrir de volta pra mim com o "d" em sua boca. "Ele agora tem o meu d e meu a. Como infernos eu deveria escrever artigos revolucionários em um ambiente como este?"

Agitando suas mãos e rindo, Rose disse, "Ele odeia você, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Eu pisei no rabo dele uma vez, por acidente. Ele vai segurar aquilo contra mim a vida inteira?"

"Com toda a certeza que ele vai. Hey, o que será que ele está tentando dizer?"

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei.

"Bem, ele tem seu d e a, ele deve estar tentando falar alguma coisa".

"Provavelmente 'morra, vadia, morra", eu brinquei, principalmente brinquei.

"Ele iria precisar de muitos as para isso".

"Bem, me deixe saber se você ver outros teclados sendo arranhados até a morte, nós podemos tentar quebrar seu codigo antes dele agir".

"Vamos fazer", Rose disse com um sorriso. "Então, eu vim aqui perguntar a você uma coisa".

"Oh, não. Eu não gosto desse olhar em seu rosto".

Rose segurou sua mão e disse, "Antes que você diga não, por favor, só me ouça. Eu sei que você não tá nessa coisa de encontro as cegas, mas eu conheci esse cara que iria ser perfeito pra você".

"Rose..." falei lentamente.

Eu ia a encontros, mas eu nunca ia a encontros as cegas. Eu não estava realmente de acordo com a estranha possibilidade de uma cena em que você vai ao encontro e vê que, não só ele é um palmo mais baixo do que te disseram, mas também tem uma verruga no queixo que pisca para você cada vez que ele sorri.

"Espere aí antes de você dizer não. Eu tenho de te dizer que ele não é como Marcus".

Marcus foi o ultimo cara que ela me apresentou, o da verruga piscadora.

"Ele é amigo de Emmett e é novo na cidade. Nós dissemos que iríamos levá-lo para se divertir, e pensei que você gostaria de ir conosco. Nós vamos dançar música dos anos 60..."

Maldita, maldita do inferno! Ela sabia que eu amava uma boa dança e era muito raro eu ir porque nunca encontrava parceiro, um que fosse semi-decente, a propósito.

"Ele sabe dançar?"

"Alguns chamam ele de Fred Astaire", disse Rose, enquanto remexia suas sobrancelhas.

"Você achava que Marcus parecia com Andy Garcia, quando na vida real ele parecia com PeeWee Herman, então me desculpe se eu não consigo totalmente confiar na sua opinião".

"Eu disse a você, eu estava bêbada quando encontrei Marcus pela primeira vez, okay? Eu tinha tequila agindo. Eu me desculpei por aquilo, você consegue superar agora?"

"Certo. Quando você quer sair?" eu perguntei, me sentindo apreensiva, mas um pouco excitada a respeito de um possível encontro.

"Esta sexta", ela grunhiu enquanto batia suas mãos.

Pensando sobre minhas opções, eu concordei com a cabeça e apontei meu dedo pra ela, antes que ela ficasse muito excitada.

"Não leve isso muito a sério. Eu só estou indo porque não tenho ido dançar faz um tempo".

"Eeeee!" ela grunhiu de novo, enquanto batia palmas e pulava pra cima e pra baixo. "Você está indo a um encontro!"

"Você me deixa exausta", eu disse, enquanto apontava para ela sair. "Eu tenho de terminar este artigo se quiser sair daqui em uma hora decente, e antes de Sir Licks-a-lot voltar para tramar minha morte".

Assentindo, ela se levantou e fechou suas mãos em seu peito. "Você vai amar Atticus!"

"Atticus?" perguntei, mas ela saiu antes que pudesse responder minha pergunta.

Só pelo nome dele eu já estava começando a me sentir nervosa sobre sexta, e sobre quem Atticus seria.

Rose, abençoado seja seu coração, tinha boas intenções, mas seus encontros às cegas eram selecionados na esquina de Creepy Court e Loser Lane. Isso porque eles eram normalmente amigos de seu namorado, quem por ele mesmo não era muito um vencedor, não que eu pudesse julgar muito. Eu podia contar em uma mão os encontros que tive na minha vida inteira. Eu sou a amiga, nunca a namorada, e eu estava okay com isso até perceber que tinha vinte e três anos, e continuava virgem e tão sexualmente inexperiente quanto uma adolescente com posters de Justin Bieber cobrindo suas paredes.

Eu terminei meu trabalho, evitei os olhares de Sir Licks-alot e sua dominação, que parecia estar amontoado no canto, escrevendo um plano de jogo na parede com suas unhas, enquanto rolava uma bola de catnip. Eu instantaneamente me senti nervosa por meu teclado e por sua passagem pela noite.

Enquanto eu pegava o metrô pra casa, pensei sobre minha situação de vida. Eu estava atualmente sendo intimidada por um gato de 10 kilos com o demônio em seus olhos; meu emprego, que pagava as contas, mas era arrepiante de tê-lo em meu curriculum como um emprego de verdade, e minha vida sexual, que era não-existente. Eu precisava pra caralho de uma mudança.

Eu estava em meus vinte, e deveria estar lá fora examinando os montes de encontros com homens ansiosos e parceiros sexuais que NYC tinha a oferecer, ao invés de sair com meus namorados literários, mesmo que eles fossem o único tipo de homem que poderia verdadeiramente me satisfazer. Eles eram perfeitos.

As pessoas ecléticas do metrô fluiam dentro e fora do trem, ouvindo musica em seus fones, mandando mensagens, e alguns até mesmo se pegando. Sendo a pervertida que eu era, eu assisti o casal se pegando com satisfação: como suas mãos corriam pra cima e pra baixo no corpo um do outro, como eles mal paravam pra respirar...

Eu quero aquilo! Eu quero saber o que é enfiar minha língua na garganta de um garoto. Eu quero saber como é uma ereção em ação ao vivo, ao invés de só ler sobre isso. Se eu iria fugir da vida de louca dos gatos que eu estava vivendo e finalmente escrever a novela romântica em que estive trabalhando por anos, então eu preciso de experiência de vida;

 _eu preciso fazer sexo!_

Com renovado vigor, caminhei para fora do metrô, subi para meu apartamento e entrei na minha sala. Eu iria fazer um plano de jogo de como perder minha virgindade. Alice estava certa, eu precisava começar a experimentar, me levando pra fora e tomando notas, porque quando eu estivesse finalmente pronta para ter um homem abelha polinizando minha flor, eu queria me lembrar de tudo sobre isso.

Deixando minha bolsa na mesa de lado, eu catei água na geladeira e fui para meu quarto, onde havia um pequeno embrulho de presente sobre minha cama com um recado. Eu fechei minha porta e pulei na minha cama, me perguntando o que um de meus amigos tinham me deixado. Eu abri o cartão e li em voz alta.

"Hora de encontrar seu grande 'O'. Amo você, Edward".

Confusa, cavoquei pela bolsa e puxei pra fora uma pepita pesada rosa do tamanho de um projétil, e um kindle que tinha um recado dizendo que estava completamente cheio. Meu coração vibrou no presente dos livros, mas então eu observei a pepita, me perguntando o que era.

"Que diabos?"

Eu chacoalhei aquilo na minha mão e imediatamente começou a vibrar, enviando a ardente cor vermelha para meu rosto.

Edward me deu um vibrador. Um vibrador! Que infernos eu faria com um vibrador?

"Edward?" eu chamei pelo apartamento com o projétil na mão, procurando por meus colegas de apartamento, mas ninguém estava em casa. Eu fui ao quarto de Edward, onde havia um recado pendurado na porta.

 _Bella – não vou estar em casa até tarde desta noite Apague as luzes, fique pelada e se divirta._ _Amo você – Edward._

 _PS. Eu espero ter baixado alguns livros bons; coloquei os com homens meio pelados na frente. Pensei que estes seriam inspiradores._

"Oh, meu deus, eu odeio ele", eu disse, enquanto tempestuava para meu quarto e batia minha porta com força.

Eu joguei o projétil de volta na bolsa, mas deixei o Kindle no criado-mudo - continuava inebriada por aquele presente, mas irritada pelo outro. Fui pra minha mesa, onde eu puxei um caderno de anotações novo e escrevi - "Meu diário do sexo" na frente. Me sentindo realizada com meu progresso, abri o caderno e comecei a escrever.

02 de junho de 2014

Eu vi um casal se pegando no metrô hoje...

Por ao menos cinco minutos, sentei e encarei a primeira entrada de meu diário, não sabendo mais o que escrever. Eu estava tão deprimida. Se isso não era uma indicação de quanto eu precisava me aventurar para fora de minha zona de conforto, então eu não sabia o que era. Minha irritação com Edward começou a passar enquanto percebia que eu poderia precisar da não autorizada ajuda que ele estava oferecendo. Eu podia sentir o embrulho de presente sobre minha cama me implorando para ser aberto de novo, para ser usado. Maldição!

Olhei a sacola, pensando que aquilo poderia não ser uma coisa ruim de tentar; aquilo era uma nova experiência, e poderia ajudar a me dar pistas do que esperar do que estava por vir.

Dando uma profunda respiração, abaixei minha caneta, fui para minha porta e chamei pelos meus colegas de apartamento de novo; ninguém respondeu, indicando que eu estava sozinha em casa. Fechei a porta e me virei para a cama, olhando a sacola mais uma vez.

'Eu posso fazer isso', disse a mim mesma, enquanto ia para a sacola e puxava o pequeno vibrador para fora, me perguntando por que Edward escolheu um tão pequeno. A única conclusão que eu poderia chegar era porque eu sou uma virgem e não tinha experiência com itens mais compridos de homens.

A lã da minha saia estava pinicando, então eu decidi que, para testar minha sexualidade, eu teria de estar confortável. Com aquela solida ideia, abri minha saia, desabotoei minha camisa e coloquei uma comprida e enorme camiseta que tinha um gato gigante na frente. Sim, eu gostava de camisetas grátis do trabalho; eu estava okay com isso.

Deslizando minha roupa de baixo, eu as lancei dentro do cesto com a habilidade destra de meu dedão do pé e soquei o ar enquanto rumava para a cama.

A cama rangiu enquanto eu sentava e entrava em posição, o que basicamente era eu pulando pela cama como uma baleia até estar confortável. Eu empurrei a sacola para o chão e agarrei o vibrador com minha mão direita, pensando que o usaria mais habilidosamente com minha mão dominante.

Cuidadosamente, examinei o pequeno mecanismo e liguei. Ele vibrou na minha mão, me fazendo rir de quão poderosa a coisa na verdade era, mesmo sendo tão pequena.

"Eu acho que tamanho realmente não importa", disse pra mim mesma, enquanto fechava os olhos e baixava o projétil para minha vagina.

Eu pairei por sobre minhas áreas privadas por uns bons minutos, me perguntando se o projétil iria desligar da não ação.

"Eu posso fazer isso", disse, enquanto dava uma profunda

respiração e estendia minhas pernas tão escancaradas na cama que elas estavam quase caindo para os lados. Quanto mais aberto melhor, eu supunha.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que estou fazendo isso", falei para ninguém, enquanto minha outra mão descansava sobre minha cabeça. "Só faça isso", repreendi.

Trincando meus dentes, segurei o projétil com meu dedo indicador e dedão e inseri o projétil dentro de minha vagina. Obrigada deus pelos tampões, porque eu fui facilmente capaz de localizar o buraco. Vibrações instantaneamente correram por minha metade de baixo, me fazendo grunhir.

"Oh deus, isso é estranho", falei para ninguém, enquanto fazia um pouco de dentro e fora com o projétil. "Isto deveria realmente ser maior, eu mal consigo senti-lo lá".

Eu continuei a fazer pequenas inserções. Conseguia somente pensar sobre o que minha vagina deveria estar pensando agora, como se eu estivesse jogando o jogo de bater na verruga com isso. Eu comecei a rir enquanto pensava sobre vencer o jogo contra minha vagina.

Eu achei mais fácil inserir quando as vibrações começaram a crescer em mim. Eu me perguntava se isso era porque eu estava começando a ficar ligada. Eu estaria escorrendo? Isso estava bastante liso... estaria eu me deixando ligada? O mero pensamento me deu calafrios. Eu nunca tinha me masturbado antes, então eu não tinha ideia do que esperar sentir em minha própria vagina. Estaria eu fazendo isso certo?

Eu não achei que estivesse, porque o projétil mal ia dentro.

Eu me perguntei...

Respirando profundamente, pressionei o projétil por todo o caminho de minha vagina, até sentir que ele estava completamente inserido. Imediatamente um suor começou a quebrar ao longo de minha pele pelas vibrações dentro do meu canal vaginal.

"Oh doce Jesus", eu disse, enquanto minhas mãos começaram a agarrar os lençóis da cama.

O projétil não só vibrava continuamente, mas também pulsava em diferentes padrões, que minha vagina estava começando a memorizar e contrair com cada choque, ao ponto que comecei a me sentir desconfortavel.

Querendo voltar para os mini-impulsos, eu fui tirar o projétil de minha vagina, mas estava travado! Eu não conseguia nem mesmo senti-lo, porque estava fundo demais.

"Oh meu deus!" me sentei com medo quando minha vagina começou a contrair com as sensações.

Pânico lavou sobre mim enquanto eu tentava agarrá-lo de novo, dessa vez tentando empurrá-lo pra fora usando meus músculos vaginais. Mas tudo que aconteceu foi uma ameaça de empurrar alguma coisa mais pra fora, então eu parei

imediatamente e procurei pelo meu quarto por alguma coisa para me ajudar.

Sobre minha mesa, próxima a minha cama, estava uma régua, que eu agarrei e observei pontualmente as beiras. Não, eu não estava pronta para forçar a maldita coisa pra fora, então baixei a régua e olhei pelo meu quarto um pouco mais, todo o tempo permanecendo em pânico sobre o vibrador enfiado em meu buraco do prazer.

Talvez houvesse forcéps na sacola de presente ou instruções, eu pensei, enquanto alcancei embaixo bem quando um pulso correu por minha espinha, vindo do projétil.

"Madrepérola!" eu guinchei quando senti o chão, escalando ao redor da sacola. Eu inclinei a sacola de cabeça pra baixo, mas nada caiu. "Maldito seja", praguejei enquanto outro pulso tremeu meu útero inteiro.

Suor continuava a se formar sobre minha pele, enquanto eu pensava sobre as consequências de ter um vibrador preso em minha vagina; isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu definitivamente não iria ao medico para ele puxar um vibrador para fora de mim, então me levantei, ergui minha camiseta pra cima para poder olhar o que eu estava fazendo e abri minhas pernas como um lutador de sumô.

"Qual é, sua putinha" eu xinguei - enquanto pulava pra cima e pra baixo em minha posição agachada, tentando afastar minhas pernas tanto quando possível, desejando que minha vagina parasse de contrair ao redor da maldita coisa.

"Por favor, saia!" eu disse, pulando mais forte enquanto olhava pra baixo em minha região sul, desejando que a maldita coisa desentalasse.

Mais suor gotejava abaixo de minhas costas enquanto a sensação dos pulsos continuava correndo através de mim, quando o puro medo de, ter um vibrador preso em minha vagina cruzou minha mente.

Bem quando eu estava dando um ultimo pulo gigante, minha porta escancarou e Alice entrou.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, enquanto parava na porta de entrada e olhava para mim chocada.

Eu parei no meio do meu quarto, minha saia enrolada levantada ao redor de minha cintura e meu tronco nú a mostra para todos verem.

Eu estava quase gritando para ela sair do meu quarto quando o projétil que estava uma vez atolado em minha vagina golpeou o chão e rolou para Alice, graças ao velho piso desnivelado que só um apartamento de New York City poderia oferecer.

Nós ficamos em silêncio quando Alice parou o projétil com seu pé e depois olhou de volta pra mim.

Seus lábios contraíram enquanto ela estudava a cena desenrolando em frente a ela. "Isso estava preso em sua vagina?"

Eu rapidamente puxei minha camiseta pra baixo e estiquei, para que eu estivesse apropriadamente coberta antes que começasse a falar.

"É rude entrar no quarto de alguém sem bater".

"Me desculpe por me perguntar que tipo de debandada de elefante você tem aqui. Se eu ao menos tivesse sabido que você estava tentando remover um vibrador de sua vagina, eu teria dado a você mais privacidade".

Calor de vergonha veio direto para meu rosto, tornando-o completamente vermelho.

"Isso é culpa de Edward", eu culpei. "Ele não me deu um comprido o bastante".

"Do que você está falando?" Alice perguntou, enquanto pegava um lenço de minha cômoda e levantava o vibrador. "Ele te deu um projétil".

"Porque eu sou virgem, eu sei", eu disse, virando meus olhos.

"O quê? Não. Você sabe o que um vibrador projétil é, Bella?"

Eu estava quase respondendo, quando fechei minha boca e pensei sobre isso por um segundo. Eu na verdade não sabia o que isso era. Eu só supus.

"Um vibrador para alguém que não rompeu seu hímen ainda?"

Um olhar contorcido de desgosto cruzou o rosto de Alice enquanto ela me estudava.

"Você pode dizer hímen, mas boceta é nojento para você?"

"Isso é um termo medico, a palavra com 'b' é gíria".

Balançando sua cabeça para mim, Alice disse, "Eu amo você Bella, mas você consegue ser tão ingênua às vezes. Um projétil é um estimulador de clitóris. Isso não vai dento de sua vagina, é só pra brincar entre seus vales".

"Você quer dizer... brincar em minhas doces dobras femininas?"

"Jesus, sim!" Alice respondeu, jogando o projétil sobre minha cama. Ela começou a rir e disse: "Eu não consigo acreditar que você enfiou em sua vagina". Como se ela enfim compreendesse o que tinha rolado, ela começou a rir histericamente enquanto segurava a porta de meu quarto. "Você tinha isso entalado em sua vagina e estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo pra tirar isso pra fora". Ela deslizou no chão e secou as lágrimas de seus olhos, enquanto eu dobrei meus braços sobre meu peito e esperei que ela acabasse.

"Como eu deveria saber?" eu me defendi. "Não havia instruções. Edward só me disse para encontrar meu O. Quem saberia que era só um estimulador de clitóris?"

"Você saberia se fosse para a sex shop comigo".

"Você sabia que aqueles lugares são cobertos de sêmen? Você conhece estas cabines de vídeos de sexo? Sim, eles não tem higienizadores de mão. Não há nenhum jeito de eu poder ir em um desses lugares. Você pode praticamente ficar grávida só de fungar o ar".

"Sim, eu li isso nas manchetes outro dia. Mulher sexualmente ativa fica grávida de respirar em uma sex shop".

Eu estudei Alice por um segundo e disse, "Você e eu, ambas sabemos que esse título está muito comprido para uma manchete".

Alice desceu pro chão enquanto ria e balançava sua cabeça. "Sério Bella, eu tô orgulhosa de você por tentar, mas talvez pergunte na próxima vez, antes de começar a enfiar coisas em sua vagina. Você consegue imaginar se nós tivéssemos que ir ao hospital para remover essa coisa, sentar no hospital enquanto você está constantemente sendo estimulada? Deus, você pode enfiar de volta pra nós podermos ver o que acontece na sala de espera. Isso faria minha noite".

"Você pode sair agora", eu apontei.

"Tá certo", ela ergueu sua mãos, mas disse antes de sair, "A propósito, eu vou ligar para minha especialista em depilação amanhã; nós vamos dar a você uma brasileira, garota, porque esse arbusto não é nem um pouco lisonjeiro".

"Hey, eu aparei!", eu disse, enquanto fechava minhas pernas.

"Nós queremos liso, Bella, não podado. Acredite em mim, quando você finalmente tiver um cara ali embaixo, você quer ter certeza de que as coisas estão tão limpas quando possível".

Outra onda de vergonha relampejou através de mim com o pensamento de um cara sendo tão intimo comigo.

"E pare de corar cada vez que eu falo sobre sexo. Você tem de dominar isso, garota, ser um ser sexual. Começar a assistir pornô... isso ajudaria".

"Okay, adeus, Alice".

"Tchau Bella. Me deixe orgulhosa e se masturbe do jeito certo: uma mão nos seios e uma no clitóris".

Eu fechei minha porta na cara dela enquanto ela ria todo o caminho para seu quarto. Eu olhei para o lenço enrolado no projétil sobre minha cama e ri daquilo. A maldita coisa sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo e tirou vantagem de mim. Eu não chegaria nem perto daquela coisa por um período muito longo de tempo. Estupido Edward.

Pegando meu notebook, sentei de volta em minha mesa e continuei a escrever em meu diário.

02 de junho, 2014

Eu vi um casal se pegando no metrô hoje...

Nota para mim mesma: googlar brinquedos sexuais antes de usá-los. Ações precipitadas podem causar danos corporais e vergonhosas viagens ao hospital, sem a apropriada pesquisa ser conduzido primeiro.

Por outro lado, vibradores não são de tamanhos diferentes devido a sua experiência sexual. Vibradores projetil são para estimulação clitórial, não para virgens que precisam ser defloradas. Também, Virgínia (minha vagina) curtiu a opção de vibração do projétil, mas não gostou de ser viciosamente atacado pelo dito projétil entalado, (a mini-máquina).

 ** _Curtiu?_**

 ** _Beijo grande e até_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi Pessoas!_**

 ** _Tão bom saber que vcs estão gostando da fic._**

 ** _E sim, ela é beward._**

 ** _Mas antes, iremos rir muito com as "desventuras" da Bella. No próximo cap. começa!_**

 ** _Boa leitura_**

 _Pornô é ciência_

"Bella, vem aqui, por favor, vem aqui", Edward disse, me chamando para o sofá. "Eu não sabia que você iria enfiar o vibrador na sua vagina", ele riu na ultima palavra.

"Por que você levou as instruções?" eu perguntei, enquanto relutantemente sentei no sofá próximo a ele e o deixei me puxar em seu abraço. Eu deitei minha cabeça nele, enquanto seu braço envolveu ao redor de meus ombros.

"Oh meu deus, isso foi usado antes?" eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Rindo, ele balançou sua cabeça em sinal negativo, e disse, "Ele veio em embalagem plástica, você sabe, o tipo que você nunca consegue abrir, e eu sabia que se você visse isso, você nunca tentaria abrir, então eu o fiz pra você. Não me liguei, na verdade em incluir as instruções. Eu só achei que você já soubesse".

"Eu não sei nada", eu disse, com vergonha em minha voz.

"Queixo pra cima, Bella. Você vai chegar lá", ele me apertou mais forte.

"Obrigada pelo Kindle, apesar. Eu mal posso esperar para começar a ler".

"É claro. Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito sobre tudo isto mais cedo. Eu teria acompanhado você por toda parte na faculdade e nas festas; nós teríamos conseguido algo pra você antes".

"Eu não acho, eu poderia ter conseguido uma noite e recuado depois. Eu não sou uma pessoa sexualmente carregada como você e Alice. Eu não estou confortável em minha pele como vocês dois. Eu quero dizer, você dois caminham por aí, e as pessoas só começam a se curvar em suas pernas".

"Isto não é muito preciso, mas eu aprecio o elogio", ele disse com um sorriso em sua voz.

"Você acha que eu preciso mudar meu cabelo e roupas?"

Tomando distância, ele desceu os olhos em mim e balançou sua cabeça enquanto me estudava com aqueles lindos olhos dele.

"Você é perfeita, Bella. Não mude coisa alguma. Você só precisa ter mais confiança em si mesma, ao invés de recuar por trás de seus livros. Talvez desabotoar a parte de cima de sua blusa e impulsionar seu peito pra fora, jogar seu cabelo para o lado e fazer uma pequena provocação. Você é linda e você sabe disso, então use, Bella".

"Obrigada Edward, mas isso é difícil para mim".

"Oh, eu vejo, jogue duro para conseguir". Ele me cutucou, me fazendo rir.

"Sim, é isso aí. Eu vou jogar duro para pegar cada homem no planeta, para compensar pelos vinte e três anos passados".

"Ambiciosa", ele riu.

"Pense grande ou vá pra casa", encolhi os ombros. Nos sentamos em silêncio por um segundo antes de eu dizer, "eu tenho um encontro na sexta".

Apertando meu lado, ele disse "Sério, isso é ótimo. Com quem? É do site de encontros?"

"Não, eu nem tenho olhado naquilo ainda. Você se lembra da Rose do meu escritório?"

"A que esta namorando com aquele babaca, Emmett?"

"Sim, é ela".

"Ela poderia fazer muito melhor".

Eu me afastei e estudei ele. "Você está dizendo que gostaria de ter relações com Rose?"

Rindo, Edward balançou sua cabeça. "Ter relações? Você é adorável, mas não, ela me irrita. Ela é bonita, apesar disso, mas você sabe que eu gosto de morenas pequenas. Eu estou me guardando pra você".

"Você está tentando me ensinar como flertar?"

"Isso está funcionando?" ele piscou.

"Não", eu ri, enquanto enrolava meu braço de volta ao redor de seu peito e me aconchegava mais perto. "A propósito, Emmett tem um amigo chamado Atticus".

"Atticus? Como o de To Kill a Mockingbird?"

Eu pausei enquanto pensava sobre isso. "Quer saber, eu nunca conectei seu nome com um livro. Isso o torna muito melhor".

"Jesus", ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada".

"De qualquer forma", arrastei. "Nós todos estamos indo dançar na sexta. Eu estou excitada, já que não fui dançar em uma festa tipo anos 60 desde a faculdade, mas também um pouco nervosa sobre, na verdade, estar indo a um encontro às cegas".

"Você sabe que eu iria sair pra dançar com você. Eu sou o melhor parceiro que você alguma vez já teve. Se lembra da vez que eu arremessei você sobre minha cabeça, e você perdeu seu equilíbrio, e caiu de bunda no chão?"

"Como poderia esquecer? Minha bunda ficou manchada de vermelho por dias".

"Eu sinto falta de dançar no clube de dança", ele disse com uma voz de coitado.

"Engraçado você dizer isso, porque em nosso ultimo ano você me abandonou por seu encontro de sexta à noite, e aquele foi o fim da dança para mim".

"Bem, eu fui um otário então", ele admitiu. "Se você alguma vez quiser ir, só me peça".

"Qual é, Edward. Você está muito ocupado nas sextas a noite para me levar para dançar".

Ele genuinamente me fez olhar em seus olhos e disse, "Bella, você sabe que eu nunca estou ocupado demais pra você".

Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas ainda conseguia fazer meu coração vibrar; isso era comum quando eu estava perto dele.

Dando a ele um sorriso de lado, eu disse, "Obrigada, Edward, mas eu acho que esse encontro às cegas poderia ser bom pra mim. Uma vez lá... quem sabe onde isso poderia levar?."

"Você está procurando por sexo na primeira noite?" ele perguntou- um pouco espantado.

"Oh meu deus, não. Eu acho que isso seria um enorme erro, especialmente dado a minha façanha com o vibrador em minha vagina hoje". Isso aí, eu disse vagina. "Eu preciso estudar um pouco antes de pular direto dentro disso com um estranho. O único sexo que eu conheço é dos livros, e eles fazem parecer tão fácil e maravilhoso. É realmente desse jeito?"

"Depende", Edward respondeu honestamente. "Você tem que estar com a pessoa certa, que sabe o que esta fazendo primeiro. Alguns caras gostam de usar você para fazer o que eles querem, mas um homem de verdade vai se certificar que você está satisfeita antes de ele estar".

"Isso veio direto da Bíblia Playboy de Edward?"

"Maldição, direto" ele disse, enquanto se inclinava para frente e agarrava a soda que nós estávamos dividindo da mesa de café. "Você tem que entender que sua primeira vez vai ser esquisita; você não saberá onde colocar suas mãos ou o que fazer quando a meia que ele está tentando tirar não quiser sair, então você espera ele tirar enquanto você fica lá deitada pelada". Ele me passou a soda e eu terminei-a, passando de volta para ele colocar na mesa de café. "Isso vai doer, Bella. Eu não vou mentir sobre isso, e você vai sangrar".

"Wow, soa como uma experiência tão agradável; eu mal consigo acreditar que esperei esse tempo todo para experimentar".

Eu sabia que sexo não iria ser ótimo logo de cara, mas agora, graças a Edward, eu estava realmente temendo isso.

O que diabos eu deveria dizer a pessoa que finalmente tiraria minha virgindade? Desculpe pela bagunça sangrenta, mas eu me esqueci de dizer a você que eu era virgem? O processo inteiro parecia devastador.

"Talvez eu devesse esperar até eu estar em um relacionamento sério", eu pensei em voz alta. "Parece que se eu estiver com alguém, de verdade namorando, ele iria ser mais sensível com minha condição".

"Não é como se você estivesse doente ou coisa do tipo", Edward gargalhou. "Você é virgem, não uma leprosa. Qualquer cara com mente correta iria respeitar o fato que você se guardou e iria te tratar com respeito".

"Você realmente acha isso?"

"Sim, você só tem de encontrar o cara certo primeiro".

"Então, você acha que um relacionamento de uma noite está fora de questão agora?"

Ele se encolheu enquanto pensava sobre minha pergunta. "Eu quero que você seja virgem para sempre, agora que eu sei que você é! Bem, sim, porque isso significa que você ainda é inocente, você é intocada, minha doce Bella, mas se você tem que ir para o lado sujo", ele me lançou um sorriso, "Então eu iria preferir que você estivesse em um relacionamento".

"E quando você se tornou meu pai?" eu provoquei.

"Não seu pai, só um superprotetor e preocupado melhor amigo". Ele correu sua mão sobre seu cabelo e disse, "Eu não sei, Bella. Desde que Alice me disse que você é virgem, eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre quão inocente você realmente é, e isso arrancou meus profundos sentimentos. Eu amo você do jeito que você é; eu não quero que você mude. Eu não quero que algum cabeça de pica venha aqui e te corrompa. Eu gosto de você por quem você é agora, só perfeita". Era fofo quão consternado ele estava. Ele apertou meu queixo e falou seriamente enquanto minha pulsação subia com sua proximidade. Porque ele tinha que cheirar tão bem?

"Você é perfeita", ele repetiu.

Dando uma respiração firme, eu disse "Obrigada, Edward, mas uma parte de mim não gosta de quem eu sou. Você e Alice tem esses ótimos empregos, e eu estou presa me esquivando de bolas de pelo e gatos a cada dia no trabalho, me perguntando se vou ser arranhada e gritando com Sir Licks-aLot. Desde que eu consigo me lembrar, tenho estado escrevendo estórias, e agora que estou fora da faculdade e tenho uma chance de fazer alguma coisa por mim mesma, eu não estou fazendo isso. Eu quero escrever esse livro, terminá-lo, e ficar orgulhosa de mim mesma, mas eu fico tipo, presa, quando chega na parte toda do sexo."

"Então, porque você tem de ter sexo no livro? Isso não é uma exigência".

"Não, não é, mas quando eu leio um livro sem sexo, eu sinto como se estivesse perdendo aquela conexão entre os personagens... me chame de pervertida, mas eu acho que sexo em um livro não é só sobre ficar tudo quente e molhado. É sobre ver os personagens formarem este vínculo que é inegável, você percebe?"

"Sim, e acredite em mim, a última coisa de que eu te chamaria é pervertida. Porque você não tenta ler alguns dos novos livros contemporâneos que eu adicionei em seu Kindle, ao invés dos caducos que sua mãe colocou em seu caminho?"

"Vou começar um esta noite, mas continuo sentindo como se eu precisasse saber como um orgasmo é. Saber como um pênis parece na vida real, para realmente fazer justiça em meu livro, você entende? Escrever pela experiência é sempre muito mais fácil".

"Você nem mesmo viu um pau na vida real?" ele perguntou, perplexo.

Corando, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu só vi..." limpei minha garganta e disse, "Uns na internet".

Como se eu tivesse contado a Edward que meus mamilos estouraram pra fora de noite e performaram seu próprio show burlesco, sua boca ficou aberta em choque.

"Você tem assistido pornô?" a voz de Edward quebrou no fim de sua sentença.

"Não, só vi algumas coisas".

"Espere. Então você nunca assistiu pornô, você nunca viu um pau na vida real, e você nem mesmo tocou um do lado de fora de um par de jeans?"

"Não" eu confirmei, enquanto balançava minha cabeça.

"Bem, merda. Você quer ver o meu?" ele disse, enquanto segurava o cós de suas calças de moletom.

"Edward! Não!" eu grunhi, enquanto cobria meus olhos. Calor corria acima em minhas costas com a proximidade da exposição de meu melhor amigo.

Rindo, ele disse, "Se você nem mesmo viu um pênis, como espera descrever um em um livro?"

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso", respondi rapidamente, ainda sentindo o calor em meu corpo do fingimento de Edward com seu cós.

Silêncio caiu sobre nós enquanto eu vi os trabalhos internos da mente de Edward se formando. Nunca era bom quando ele começava a pensar sobre as coisas.

"Eu não ligo de mostrar meu pau pra você, Bella. Isso poderia ser por propósitos experimentais. Ciência. Apesar de que isso não seria muito justo para todos os outros homens que você vai provavelmente ver, já que eu sou tão grande e grosso".

Uma bufada escapou de meu nariz. "Cheio de si, hein?"

"Não é ser cheio de mim mesmo se isso é a verdade".

"Eu não vou olhar seu pau por ciência", eu ri e balancei minha cabeça.

"Bem, ao menos me deixe te mostrar alguns pornôs. Eu posso guiar você através disso, como um jogador de futebol e seu treinador. Nós podemos pausar e conversar sobre posições, ereções, e todas as zonas erógenas que você deveria estar ciente. Nós podemos assistir em meu tablet".

"Porque eu estou até mesmo considerando isso agora?" eu disse, sentia a curiosidade vindo a mim.

"Sim!" Edward se inclinou, beijou o topo de minha cabeça e disse, "Já volto, amor".

Eu observei sua bem definida traseira sair para seu quarto, enquanto me convencia que era okay checar meus amigos. Eu tinha pego ele fazendo a mesma coisa comigo em múltiplas ocasiões. Ele estava de volta na sala, segundos depois, segurando seu tablet em sua mão e usando um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu me inscrevi em um site pornô com mais classe, então não será muito ruim de assistir por uma novata como você".

"Você tem uma subscrição?" eu perguntei, um pouco aturdida. "Por que? Você tem uma garota com você quase toda noite".

Distraido, ele encolheu seus ombros e disse, "Algumas garotas gostam de assistir pornô enquanto nós transamos, então eu pensei que seria legal ter uma subscrição ao invés de ter que procurar na internet por alguma coisa no calor do momento".

"Mulheres realmente gostam de fazer sexo enquanto assistem pornô?" engoli, pensando que nunca acreditei que eu seria uma dessas mulheres.

"Você ficaria chocada, Bella. Você pode até mesmo gostar disso".

"Duvido" eu disse como uma esnobe, odiando a mim mesma.

Edward sentou encostado contra o braço do sofá e colocou uma perna atrás de mim, então eu tive de encostar contra seu peito.

"Vem aqui; eu vou segurar o tablet na nossa frente enquanto assistimos".

Sempre amando um bom aconchego com Edward, eu encostei contra seu peito e escorei meus joelhos pra cima, para que ele pudesse descansar o tablet neles enquanto segurava-o firme. Ele inclinou em minha orelha e disse com suavidade.

"Pornô 'professora e estudante' ou 'secretária de homem de negócios'?"

"Secretária", eu disse rapidamente. "Não sei sobre a coisa estudante e professor".

"Não critique isso, é quente. Você vai se abrir mais, confie em mim. Uma vez que você tirar seus dedos molhados... oh, espere, você já fez isso hoje", ele riu.

"Edward!" eu o acotovelei no estômago, fazendo ele se contorcer ligeiramente. "Podemos, por favor, deixar disso?"

"Sua vagina com certeza fez".

"Eu odeio você".

Seu peito levantou e abaixou enquanto eu o sentia rindo contra minhas costas.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu só queria estar lá quando você estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo tentando tirar a maldita coisa fora de você".

"Você alguma vez considerou o fato que eu estava severamente apavorada de que teria isso entalado em mim pra sempre?"

"Você estava?" ele perguntou, sua voz amaciando um pouco.

"Mais embaraçada que qualquer coisa".

"Você vive e aprende, amor. Agora vamos aos negócios". Ele abriu um app que estava em seu tablet e começou a procurar por um video para nós assistirmos.

"Há um app para sua pornografia?"

"Sim, torna muito mais fácil assistir".

É claro que isso era mais fácil, eu pensei para mim mesma, enquanto observei Edward procurar pelo vídeo que ele queria. Qualquer site pornográfico iria querer facilitar para as pessoas assistirem. Isso era, na verdade, genial, ter um app para pornôs, e os ardilosos designers nem mesmo fizeram o ícone do app parecer como se fosse pornô. Era só um rolo de filme, inteligente.

"Oh, a garota é gostosa neste aqui".

"E sobre o cara?" eu perguntei, finalmente me sentindo um pouco confortável, graças ao caloroso abraço de Edward. Eu não iria querer assistir pornô com ninguém mais. Edward tornava isso fácil.

"Ele tem um pau de bom tamanho, para você saber como é".

"Oh, adorável".

"Agora, apoie as costas e relaxe. Nós vamos ter uma pequena lição na arte de foder".

A tela ficou preta e musica começou a tocar. A câmera abriu em uma linha do horizonte em Nova York, fazendo quase parecer que o filme era na verdade de classe. E foi assim até o CEO, personagem principal, estourar na tela com uma moça pelada sobre sua mesa.

"Oh, eles vão direto ao ponto, né?"

Rindo, Edward disse perto de meu ouvido, "Você estava esperando um pequeno romance antes?"

"Bem, isso teria sido legal".

"Eu posso romancear para você depois, amor", ele falava sempre tão suavemente enquanto seus lábios acariciavam minha orelha, sua voz completamente genuína. Isso me desconcentrava.

O jeito que ele disse 'amor' fez meus dedões formigarem. Sempre, desde o ano de caloura na faculdade, eu sempre tive uma queda por Edward. Eu quero dizer, como eu poderia não ter? Ele é o homem mais bonito que eu já conheci, e minha obsessão logo se tornou uma paixonite, que se transformou em uma verdadeira amizade. Seu apelido para mim era amor, porque ele sabia que era no que eu acreditava. Cada coisa sobre mim orbitava ao redor de amor.

Eu era romântica no coração e amava amar, simples assim.

Mas o ambiente de semi-intimidade que nós tinhamos agora mesmo tinha me profetizado o jeito que ele disse meu nome, o que era louco, porque de todas as mulheres que Edward namorou, eu iria ser a ultima em sua lista.

Com isso não quero dizer que eu pensava que fosse feia, porque eu sabia que geneticamente eu não era, mas eu era o tipo de mulher baixinha e com leves curvas e um estilo retro que era mais 'I love Lucy' que 'Clube das gatas sexy gostosas', as típicas garotas que Edward saía.

"Você está prestando atenção?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Sim, parece que ele está quase... fazendo... com ela. Wow, olhe seus mamilos".

Eles eram como torpedos subindo para fora de seu peito. Eu nunca tinha visto nada como eles. Eu tinha seios de bom tamanho, mas meus mamilos não cutucavam as pessoas nos olhos quando eu estava com frio.

"O que há de errado com eles?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Eles são grandes. Eu acho que estou habituada com meus mamilos, que são significantemente menores que aqueles, aqueles, auto-falantes".

"Auto falantes?" ele pausou o video e deu uma profunda risada.

"Eles são do tamanho de meu chap stick. Sério, olha pra eles".

"E o que seus mamilos se parecem?"

"Você sabe", eu disse, enquanto segurava minha mão pra cima e fazia um pequeno circulo com meu dedo indicador e meu polegar.

Edward inspecionou meus dedos por uma boa quantidade de tempo e então disse, "Bella, isso é quente. Você tem pequenos mamilos. Me deixe vê-los".

"Não!" eu o golpeei por trás enquanto ele continuava a rir.

"Taco por taco?"

"Podemos só assistir o filme?"

"Pornô é mais que isso", ele disse, enquanto me puxava mais pra perto, me aconchegando. "Agora, preste atenção. Isso é uma experiência de aprendizado".

O pornô começou de novo, e o CEO começou a andar ao redor da mesa, avaliando a mulher que estava estendida nua sobre sua mesa com seus mamilos de torpedo espetando o ar. Música brega tocava ao fundo, cumprindo todas as expectativas e generalizações que eu tinha sobre pornô.

No minuto em que o homem andou todo o caminho ao redor da mesa, sua parte mais baixa veio à tona, e foi quando eu vi sua ereção massiva.

"Oh meu deus, aquilo é uma ereção?"

Contendo sua risada, ele pausou o filme e circulou o pênis do homem com seu dedo. "Você vê isso, amor? Isto é chamado 'ereção', e isso bem aqui", ele circulou a vagina da moça. "Isso é onde ele vai enfiar sua ereção".

"Edward, eu não sou idiota" repreendi.

"Esta certo, só queria ter certeza. Em minha defesa, você teve um vibrador entalado em sua vagina hoje".

"Para com isso", eu ralhei, mas depois ri um pouco.

O pornô continuou, e eu assisti com fascinação como o homem devagar tirou suas roupas enquanto esfregava a seda de sua gravata contra o corpo da mulher. Isso era, na verdade, bem quente de assistir, ver a forma que a mulher reagia aos

pequenos toques do homem e o jeito que o homem estava completamente satisfeito com o jeito que ele estava fazendo sua mulher sentir. Eu comecei a ficar quente só de assistir tudo acontecer. Eu estava tão extasiada com o homem tirando suas cuecas que lamentei quando Edward pressionou pause de novo.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, enquanto olhava sobre meu ombro.

"Só pensei que você precisava de uma pausa pra água. Estou bem certo de que sua língua estava para fora".

"Não estava", eu disse, enquanto secava meu rosto só pra ter certeza.

"Está certo, amor. Você está pronta para o próximo passo? As coisas vão ficar sérias".

"Continua isso; eu posso segurar o que acontece depois".

"Okay, mas se você ficar assustada, você pode sempre envolver seus pequenos braços ao meu redor. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco".

"Anotado, agora continue".

Ele apertou play e nós dois assistimos quando o homem se virou ao redor e tirou suas cuecas, dando a câmera uma grande mostra de sua bunda, que era na verdade muito boa de olhar. Eu sempre considerei estrelas pornôs realmente ruins de se observar, mas este cara era um tipo gostoso.

Em segundos, sua bunda foi alternada com um completo frontal dele se masturbando.

"Doces melaços de monge", eu balbuciei, enquanto me inclinava à frente para uma olhada melhor. "Pênis são realmente grandes assim?"

"Não para um homem mediano, mas para nós abençoados, sim".

Eu dei a ele um olhar acusador, e depois virei de costas.

Homens, aquela era a única coisa que eu realmente sabia sobre eles... eles estavam sempre se gabanbo de seus paus. Aquilo era algo que eu realmente queria saber mais a respeito, porque homens eram tão orgulhosos de seus membros. Não era como se moças fossem intencionalmente mostrar a elas mesmas quão grandes suas dobras de moça eram. Eca, o mero pensamento disse me revirava.

Eu voltei minha atenção ao tablet, onde o homem continuava a se masturbar.

"Aquilo é normal? Um cara acariciar ele mesmo em frente de uma mulher?"

"Claro, porque não? Isso é habitualmente excitante para uma garota, ver um cara se masturbar só de olhar seu corpo nu".

"Hmmm, eu acho que isso poderia ser reassegurador, saber que o cara te acha atraente. Sim, isso é quente".

"Essa é minha garota amor, pegando o espírito das coisas. Da próxima vez, você vai estar acariciando sua vagina com um desses vídeos".

"Não conte com isso".

Bocejando, eu cobri minha boca enquanto apoiava minha cabeça contra o ombro de Edward.

"Tá cansada?" ele perguntou, lábios mal tocando minha orelha.

"Sim, só um pouco".

Pausando o filme e colocando seu tablet para o lado, ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e disse, "Isto é aprendizado e experiência sexual o suficiente pra você hoje. Que tal nós continuarmos outra noite? Nós começamos com preliminares, que tal outra noite nós enfrentarmos penetração?"

"Que coisa estranha de dizer, mas soa como um plano".

Relutantemente, eu me afastei do abraço caloroso de Edward e levantei do sofá. Eu puxei pra cima minha calça pink de moletom e puxei pra baixo minha gigantesca camiseta com um gato nela. Ajustei meus óculos e olhei pra baixo em Edward, que literalmente parecia perfeito com seu cabelo estiloso e bronzeado que nenhum homem deveria ter na cidade.

"Deus, eu pareço como um saco de lixo comparado a você".

"Você está adorável". Ele levantou do sofá e me puxou em um abraço. "Não deixe ninguém dizer a você algo diferente disso". Ele pausou e então disse, sinceramente, "Sinto muito que seu vibrador ficou preso dentro de sua vagina hoje".

"Sinto muito que você tenha perdido eu pulando pra cima e pra baixo agachada como um lutador de sumô para tirar aquilo".

"Você está perdoada", ele riu e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Vejo você de manhã, amor".

"Não se esqueça de fazer o café. Eu vou precisar disso".

Enquanto me aprontava pra cama, pensei sobre a nova aventura que eu estava embarcando. Eu já estava começando a me sentir um pouco fogosa, e talvez em breve eu iria ser capaz de dizer a palavra com P em voz alta sem corar, e olhar o pênis de um homem sem rir como uma garotinha de escola. Eu podia começar a sentir a maturidade se estabelecendo.

Esperançosamente, meu encontro de sexta a noite iria ser o começo de um novo relacionamento. Isso tinha potencial. O cara gostava de dançar; ele tinha que ser legal se ele não se importava em dançar a noite toda com uma estranha. Ao menos isso é o que eu esperava.

Quando eu fui pra cama, vi que meu celular tinha uma mensagem de texto. Era de Alice.

 _Alice: Depilação marcada, amanhã depois do trabalho. Hora de aparar o arbusto, babe._

Oh, inferno.

Havia uma coisa que eu tinha de ser grata. Mesmo que isso fosse mortificante, eu estava contente que meus amigos estavam tentando me ajudar em meus esforços de desvirginizar eu mesma. Sem eles, quem sabe quem eu estaria vendo e o que estaria enfiado em minha vagina. Sem eles, eu poderia muito bem continuar a esfregar em meu braço com o pensamento de meu ultimo namorado de livro, enquanto casualmente pressionava meus quadris em meu colchão, só esperando que um pênis brotasse para eu transar.

Que diabos era esse tipo de pensamento?

Balançando minha cabeça, eu deitei e disse a mim mesma para dormir. Acho que a pornografia estava começando a me pegar.

 _ **A estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos**_

Fabio estava deitado na cama aguardando que sua dama medieval liberasse seu cinto de castidade e finalmente o deixasse colher as flores silvestres do jardim que ela tinha lindamente preparado para ele. Ele observou enquanto ela caminhava para ele derrubando suas roupas, começando com seu soutien de algodão branco.

Ele percebeu que seus seios eram significantemente de tamanhos diferentes, mas ele afastou a ideia de sua cabeça e focou no cinto que ela estava afrouxando ao redor de sua cintura.

Ela derrubou sua roupa de baixo para revelar um sedoso emaranhado de anéis vermelhos que combinavam com os em sua cabeça e em seu mágico jardim...

"Não, você não pode escrever sobre cortinas combinando com cortinas. Você está insana?" Alice perguntou por cima de meu ombro, assustando cada parte de mim.

"Vocês, pessoas, não podem continuar fazendo isso", eu gritei, enquanto cobria a tela de meu computador com minha mão.

"Dama medieval? Você é melhor que isso, Bella".

"Eu sei que eu sou", eu disse, murchando. "Pra ser honesta, eu nem mesmo sei se ainda quero fazer um livro medieval. O sexo parece tão rude com toda aquela armadura e mobília. Quero dizer, onde ele coloca sua espada? Só atira isso para o lado?"

"Não, ele espeta na vagina dela, duh".

Virando meus olhos, fechei meu computador e agarrei minha bolsa. "Eu não estou falando sobre a espada porca dele".

"Wow", Alice gargalhou. "Edward me disse que vocês assistiram pornô noite passada, mas eu não acho que ele se esfregou muito em você".

"Eu posso ser ousada se eu quiser", respondi, minha cabeça erguida.

Nós saimos do apartamento e descemos as escadas, onde corremos até Edward que estava carregando uma caixa de pizza e um engradado de seis cervejas. O homem poderia comer e beber qualquer coisa que ele quisesse e não ganhar uma grama; como isso poderia ser justo?

"Jantar, moças?" ele ofereceu.

"Desculpe, nós temos um compromisso", eu disse rapidamente enquanto tentava ultrapassá-lo, mas parei no meio caminho por aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

"Que tipo de compromisso?"

"Hora de arrancar o arbusto fora do 'jardim de moça'" Alice disse, usando aspas no ar. "Despedaçar as ervas".

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, e então abaixou o olhar para minha virilha.

"Você é toda natural ali embaixo, amor?"

Cobrindo minha virilha com as mãos, como se eu não estivesse usando calças, eu disse, "Não encare, e não. Eu sou aparada".

"Então, qual o problema?"

"Ela vai fazer uma depilação com cera", Alice proclamou.

Encolhendo, ele olhou para mim com dó. "Droga, se divirta com isso. Me mostra depois?" ele remexeu suas sobrancelhas, sempre um fanfarrão.

"Cai fora daqui", eu empurrei ele para o lado e saí de nosso prédio.

Enquanto Alice e eu caminhamos para o metrô, ela falou sobre seu dia na Cosmo e sobre ter de testar diferentes tipos de tampões... ao menos não eram pás de pegar excrementos de gatos. Eu iria preferir acariciar um tampão todo dia que ter que testar peneiras de merda.

"Então, Edward parece estar interessado em seu novo empreendimento" Alice disse enquanto estávamos no metrô, nos dirigindo ao salão.

"Não parece diferente pra mim", dei de ombros e chequei meu feed do instagram.

"Oh, qual é, ele está claramente interessando em tirar sua virgindade".

"O quê?!" eu disse engasgando com minha própria saliva.

Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Edward estar interessado em fazer sexo comigo. Nós eramos amigos desde o ano de calouros, praticamente irmão e irmã.

O pensamento que ele estivesse mesmo que semiinteressado em mim era, na verdade, ridículo. O homem me viu por todos os meus dias completos no meu ano de caloura na faculdade, definitivamente não interessado.

"Ele tá sempre te rodeando. Eu vi o jeito que ele estava olhando pra você no corredor, e a sessão de pornô noite passada, sem mencionar o vibrador e o kindle. Ele quer entrar em suas calças".

"Isso não é verdade, e pare de falar sobre isso. Eu não quero me sentir desconfortável ao redor dele. Nós somos apenas amigos. Isso seria como você dizendo que quer entrar em minhas calças".

Alice me olhou de cima a baixo e riu. "Eu faria isso".

"Lisonjeiro, mas não".

Nós saimos do metrô e nos dirigimos às escadas cobertas de xixi do tunel do metrô para nosso destino. O fedor dos metrôs de nova York era uma coisa que eu nunca esquecia. Se algo, xixi nas faixas do metrô, não nas escadas. Meu maior medo era tropeçar enquanto subia e me encontrar em uma poça de xixi; eu não seria capaz de viver minha vida depois de tal traumático evento.

"Você sabe que ele é um perseguidor de virgens, certo?"

"Quem?" eu perguntei, ainda pensando sobre as escadas do metrô.

"Edward. Ele ama iniciar virgens no mundo do sexo".

"Isso não é verdade", eu disse, na verdade sem saber se estava certa ou não. Aquilo não parecia com Edward. Sim, ele gostava de trazer mulheres para o apartamento, mas ele era um cara genuíno, doce, gentil... Não havia um único osso malvado ou manipulativo em seu corpo... Era por isso que eu o amava tanto.

Ele era um homem das mulheres, apesar. A maioria das mulheres que Edward levava pra casa parecia mais como putas de 2 centavos que freiras usando cintos de castidade, então dizer que ele era um caçador de cerejas era novidade para mim.

"Pense o que você quiser, mas ele ama uma virgem".

Não querendo falar sobre Edward por suas costas, eu mudei

de assunto no momento que entramos no salão. Era um ambiente acolhedor, o que era supreendente, dado que estávamos indo para as salas de trás.

As paredes eram de uma cor queimada de um tom azul neutro e bambu circundando a sala, dando uma atmosfera quase serena. Talvez a depilação não fosse ser tão terrível. Nada terrível poderia acontecer em um lugar como este... onde fontes de água piscavam para você, e o doce cheiro de delicadezas te saudavam na porta.

"Senhorita Swan", a recepcionista me cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Por aqui".

Antes de me afastar, eu virei e dei a Alice um olhar nervoso, e em retorno ela apertou minha mão com uma piscadela e disse, "não grite muito alto".

Aquilo não foi muito encorajador.

A recepcionista falava comigo enquanto me guiava pelo escuro, mas ainda relaxante, corredor, que era preenchido com iluminação suave e musica calmante. Quando a gente passava pelas portas em ambos os lados do corredor, eu ocasionalmente ouvia um uivo ou o som do que parecia velcro sendo puxado de um tecido magnético.

Medo começou a fazer cócegas na parte inferior de minhas costas, enquanto eu tentava pensar sobre no que Alice tinha me colocado.

"Você vai ficar com Marta; ela é uma de nossas melhores técnicas. Eu informei Marta que esta é sua primeira vez, então ela está consciente de ser gentil com você".

Em oposição à aspereza, eu pensei, enquanto ela me acompanhava para dentro da sala. Porque você não seria gentil quando estava arrancando cada pêlo de sua mais sensível parte feminina?

"Marta vai estar com você em um momento", a recepcionista continuou. "Agora, tire suas calças e calcinha. Você pode colocá-las na cômoda ali, e então deite na mesa com aquele lençol em seu colo por privacidade. Você gostaria de um chá?"

"Eu estou bem", engoli, enquanto olhava ao redor da sala. Isto parecia como um lugar relaxante, mas eu sabia que coisas sadisticas ocorriam aqui; as paredes estavam falando comigo, me dizendo para correr, correr como o inferno. Antes que eu pudesse dizer que não estava pronta, a recepcionista fechou a porta e me deixou para me despir.

Tendo uma conversa comigo mesma, eu espiei dentro de minhas calças e disse a minha vagina que, apesar do que estava para acontecer a ela ser coisa do diabo, eu ainda a amava e, esperançosamente, aquelas ações trariam grandes recompensas no futuro.

Com toda aquela bravata, eu tirei minhas calças, e a dobrei gentilmente na cômoda, o que foi uma coisa estranha para mim, mas eu não iria focar nisso, e depois tirei meus shortinhos. Eu tinha calcinhas fio-dental, mas só usava-as quando absolutamente necessário. Eu vivi em shortinhos minha vida inteira e não planejava mudar, mesmo enquanto procurava por alguma ação.

Depois que tudo estava coberto, eu coloquei o lençol sobre meu colo e esperei em cima da mesa, o que parecia completamente inútil, dado o fato que Marta iria em breve estar derramando cera quente sobre minha vagina.

Esperar Marta aparecer era pura tortura. A música na sala estava alta o bastante para afogar os choros agudos das salas próximas a mim, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir vagamente, a dor vindo de cada mulher no salão. Eu conseguia sentir as vaginas chorando, pedindo a todas as outras vaginas na vizinhança para se fecharem, virarem para dentro e correrem por suas vidas, e nunca mostrar as pregas em um salão como esse de novo.

Imagens de árvores e campos esquadrinhavam as paredes, tentando me distrair do que estava para acontecer. Mas eu via direto através de suas táticas, porque minha mente estava focada sobre a cera que estava aquecendo ao lado, e as tiras esperando para serem grudadas em minha leitosa pele branca.

Isso ai... branco leitoso!

"O que eu estou fazendo?" perguntei a mim mesma,

enquanto pressionava meus dedos em minhas sobrancelhas.

Eu estava a segundos de levantar e colocar minhas calças de volta quando a porta de minha sala abriu e entrou uma gigante, monocelha aparada, aparência perversa masculina, usando um vestidinho justo, meias ¾ brancas, e seu cabelo em dois coquinhos laterais. Sua monocelha rosnava para mim enquanto ela se arrastava para perto, e eu podia ouvir minha vagina choramingar de uma longa distancia. Eu tentei fazer alguns movimentos com a vagina, enviando a ela um código Morse que eu estava gravemente sentida pelo que estava para acontecer, mas a maldita vadia me deu o velho dedo do meio e me disse pra me foder, se convertendo instantaneamente em um mundo de coceira.

Desconfortável de muitas formas, me virei na mesa, tentando parecer nervosa, mas ao invés, intuindo coçar aquela coceira incoçavel que só um dedo conseguiria aplacar.

"Você parece doente; você está bem?" Marta disse com um pesado sotaque que eu consegui presumir ser húngaro.

"Só nervosa" - eu admiti, enquanto continuava a virar.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa. Marta sabe o que fazer".

Era melhor saber, eu pensei, enquanto ela puxava uma mesa rolante cheia de cera e tiras para perto de mim. Um leve brilho de suor desceu em minha pele enquanto Marta tirava meu lençol e colocava suas mãos sobre meus joelhos e estendia minhas pernas tão abertas quanto poderiam ficar.

Maria Madalena!

Sua cabeça abaixou e estudou a mais particular de minhas áreas. Nem mesmo minha ginecologista era tão minuciosa quando me examinava, e ela com certeza não chegava tão perto. Eu juro. Eu senti Marta bufar em meu vale de maravilhas.

"O que está olhando ai embaixo?" perguntei, desejando que seu nariz não estivesse tão perto de minha vagina.

"Quero ver com que tipo de espessura eu vou trabalhar. Parece que eu vou precisar usar mais cera do que esperava".

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Seus pelos são grossos. É como uma floresta tropical. Muitas videiras pesadas, especialmente nas áreas escuras", Marta disse, sem açúcar cobrindo isso.

"Áreas escuras?"

"Sim, dentro da vagina e ao redor do ânus, mas nós vamos melhorar isso".

"Desculpa, mas você disse ânus?"

Marta estava misturando a cera quando falou, "Sim, seu ânus, isso é o buraco entre as duas bandas da bunda".

"Eu sei o que ânus é, Marta", eu disse, exasperada. "Eu só estou me perguntando por que você está falando sobre isso".

"Você marcou uma brasileira, não?"

"E daí?" perguntei, suando mais a cada segundo.

"Buraco a buraco", Marta disse, enquanto levantava um grosso palito de picolé e pegava uma grossa camada de cera com isso.

"Buraco a... sagrados pelos pudescentes!" eu gritei quando Marta cobriu minha vagina com um pouco de cera.

"Aguenta aí", Marta disse, enquanto colocava uma tira sobre minha pele. Havia barras nos lados da mesa para as quais minhas mãos foram instintivamente, me perguntando que infernos aconteceria depois. "Três, dois, um..."

Puxão!

Pesados pontos negros apareceram em minha visão, enquanto a dor ricocheteava sobre minha pele.

"Meu clit... você arrancou meu clitóris", eu guinchei, enquanto minhas mãos iam em direção a minha genitália. Mas elas foram rapidamente afastadas por Marta, que baixou outra tira de cera e daí a rasgou fora em uma questão de segundos.

Minha cabeça voou pra trás e eu implorei para ela parar, mas a diaba não ouviu, enquanto continuava a arrancar pelos e mais pelos de mim. Ela lançou as tiras de cera cobertas de pelos para o lado, e eu procurei nelas por sinais de minha vagina. Eu juro pelos céus acima de mim que ela estava grudada neles, porque eu estava quase cem por cento certa,

que ela não estava mais presa a meu corpo.

"Eu estou sangrando, eu sei que estou. Só me diga. Eu estou sangrando? Às vezes eu levo tempo para coagular, é isso que parece?"

"Você está bem", Marta disse, na maior naturalidade, enquanto colocava outra tira de cera sobre minha vagina. "Três..."

"Não, Marta, por favor, deixe Virginia em paz".

"Dois..."

"Marta, eu pensei que nós éramos amigas. Deixe Virginia em paz".

"Um..."

"Eu vou fazer o que você quiser", desespero fixo em minha voz. "Só não..."

Puxão!

"Capitã estripadora de xoxotas", eu gritei, enquanto lágrimas caíam de meus olhos. "Você é uma estripadora de xoxotas", eu disse - me surpreendendo com o tom ameaçador em minha voz. Eu subi o olhar em Marta para me desculpar, mas a demônia só riu. Ela riu de mim!

Ela era uma bárbara.

Ela me fez falar palavrões, e eu a odiava por isso. Nunca, nem uma vez, eu tinha dito a palavra com X em voz alta, mas agora palavras inapropriadas fluíam para fora de mim.

"Fique de quatro", ela disse, enquanto fechava minhas pernas.

"O quê?" eu perguntei - muitos delírios de dor para processar qualquer coisa.

"Fique de quatro e afaste suas pernas abertas". Eu pausei, não querendo fazer o que ela disse, até sua monocelha ficar nervosa e ela praticamente começar a rosnar para mim. "Agora".

Eeeep!

Rapidamente, me virei e fiquei de quatro, colocando minha bunda pro ar.

Sem aviso, ela espalhou cera sobre meu ânus e colocou uma tira. Havia alças no topo da mesa que eu aproveitei, e em um gesto suave, Marta puxou o buraco de minha bunda pra fora de mim, para juntá-lo com aos pedaços de minha mocinha no cemitério de quebradas e rasgadas partes íntimas.

"Demônio, você é um demônio", eu murmurei, enquanto Marta colocava suas duas mãos nas bandas de minha bunda e as abria. Eu conseguia sentir seu rosto perto e, naquele momento, eu rezei para os deuses da flatulência, para que eles me premiassem com uma buzina que iria enrolar sua sobrancelha em um penteado afro. Mas eu alguma vez tive sorte? Não.

Ao invés disso, Marta disse, "Nós vamos descolorir também".

"Descolorir o que? Você removeu todo o pêlo".

"Descolorir o ânus", ela disse, enquanto colocava outra tira de papel em mim.

"O quê? Ahhhh, chupadora sádica", praguejei, enquanto minha testa encontrava a almofada na mesa.

"Mais uma, e depois nós vamos fazer a descoloração".

"Espere, porque nós vamos descolorir... eu odeio você", eu chorei - depois que ela puxou uma ultima tira.

"Tudo feito", ela deu um tapa na minha bunda enquanto eu tentava recuperar meu fôlego do ataque da besta monocelha da depilação.

"Nós vamos fazer clareamento; fique como está".

Eu me sentia abusada demais para mesmo tentar impedi-la, então eu só me virei pra cima com minha bunda pro ar, tentando encontrar um lugar feliz onde unicórnios brincavam em campos brilhantes de donuts e árvores de cerejas.

Não foi até eu estar em casa e sentar em minha cama que eu finalmente saí da nevoa em que estava, onde Marta tinha me colocado.

O conforto de meu quarto me envolveu enquanto eu encarava o chão, me perguntando se iria alguma vez sentir minhas partes baixas de novo. Eu estava assustada demais até para olhar o que Marta fez comigo, e dizer que eu estava queimando lá embaixo era um eufemismo.

Dando uma profunda respiração, eu caminhei para minha cômoda e agarrei um par de shorts e uma camisetona, para me arrumar para dormir cedo. Eu não estava com humor para conversar com meus amigos.

Edward tentou conversar conosco quando voltamos, mas eu fui direto para meu quarto e fechei minha porta. Nem mesmo conversei com Alice. Eu nunca me senti tão dilacerada em minha vida, tão abertamente massacrada da cintura pra baixo.

Tinha de haver pele faltando; não havia dúvida em minha mente de que eu iria precisar de vitaminas extras para reparar qualquer dano causado lá embaixo. Se Alice queria prolongar minha virgindade, ela acertou em cheio, porque nesse instante, nada se aproximaria de minha vagina, nem há dez metros de distância.

Respirando profundamente, abaixei minhas calças e depois meus shortinhos. Meus olhos ergueram para o espelho que estava em minha frente, e eu estive próxima de gritar com a visão que vi no reflexo.

Eu estava completamente careca, mas no lugar dos pêlos havia um milhão de bolinhas vermelhas, sobre toda minha pele. Eu agachei no chão, abri minhas pernas e olhei no

espelho. De meu umbigo até minha bunda havia uma linha de bolinhas vermelhas acariciando minha pele, guiando para uma anteriormente branca bunda.

"Puta que pariu", eu disse, não me importando com meu linguajar nem um pouco.

"Bella? Você tá ai?" Alice chamou, batendo dessa vez.

"Não entre aqui", eu gritei de volta.

"Bella, eu tenho um creme para você colocar em sua vagina, isso ajudará com a dor".

Eu coloquei meus shorts rapidamente, e depois fui pra porta. Eu abri com força e dei a Alice meu melhor olhar matador.

"Você tem creme para ajudar com a dor? Por acaso você teria um creme para ajudar com a gigante estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos que eu tenho, e que vai te levar para o mago da bunda branca descolorida?"

A boca de Alice pairou aberta enquanto ela relanceava para minha virilha.

"Você descoloriu sua bunda?"

"Sim, e isso parece como a porra de Saturno no meio de uma chuva de meteoros vermelhos. Que inferno, Alice!"

Um pequeno sorriso tentou espreitar por seus lábios, mas ela foi esperta o bastante para escondê-lo antes que eu o estapeasse sua cara.

"Eu nunca disse a você para descolorir sua bunda".

"Você descoloriu seu cú?" Edward perguntou enquanto passava, parando a meio passo quando ouviu 'descolorir' e 'bunda' na mesma sentença.

"Eu não queria. Marta que fez".

"Quem é Marta?"

"A demônia que fez isto comigo", declarei enquanto baixava meus shorts, só o suficiente para mostrar algumas das bolinhas vermelhas.

"Oh meu deus", Alice disse, enquanto Edward se encolhia ao fundo e se retirava para seu quarto, claramente percebendo quando não era necessário. "Você deve ter tido uma reação alérgica a cera".

"Você acha?" eu perguntei, enquanto tudo em minhas regiões inferiores continuava a queimar. "O que eu faço?"

"Sentar no gelo?" Alice encolheu os ombros.

Eu apontei pra ela antes de fechar minha porta e disse, "Eu não gosto de você agora".

"Justo", ela disse, enquanto a porta fechava em sua cara. "Você vai me agradecer em alguns dias..."

"Isso se eu não matar você durante seu sono", ameacei.

Eu caminhei para minha cama e pluguei meu celular.

Agradecer a ela, ela tava falando sério? Eu quase perdi cada órgão sexual de meu corpo e eu deveria agradecer a ela? Com certeza Marta quase arrancou meu útero em um ponto; não havia jeito de eu ser agradecida a Alice.

Eu peguei meu diário e comecei a escrever.

3 de junho de 2014

Não confie em ninguém chamado Marta, especialmente se ela usar meias ¾ e abrir suas pernas como se fosse normal. Se apenas ela acidentalmente colocasse um pouco de cera naquela monocelha que parecia ter mente própria. A maldita coisa segurou sua pequena barriga de monocelha e gargalhou de mim, com cada puxão e lágrima de meus olhos.

Depilação brasileira, mais conhecida como 'depilação te fodendo na bunda', porque é isso que parece, não que eu soubesse, mas eu presumo que é assim que parece. Não há jeito de ser legal o que aconteceu comigo, e há uma razão para eles manterem aquelas salas escuras e cheias de música: porque eles não querem que você realmente dê uma boa olhada nas técnicas ou ouça o que elas estão dizendo. Isso é tudo conspiração. Há, provavelmente, algum laboratório por trás, onde eles transformam pelos púbicos em algum tipo de droga do mercado negro. Essa é a única explicação que eu consigo ter do porque aquelas senhoras tem orgulho de puxar pelos sensíveis de uma mulher.

Eu entendo que você pretende apresentar um lindo muffin para seu homem, mas uma brasileira é realmente necessária? Por que uma poda não é suficiente o bastante?

Nota para mim mesma: ver o que é preciso para se tornar uma técnica de depilação. Vingança é uma vadia, Marta, e eu vou atrás de você.

Coloquei meu notebook de lado e entrei debaixo de meus cobertores, quando recebi uma mensagem em meu celular. Eu o peguei e vi que era de Edward.

 _Edward: sinto sobre sua estrada vermelha, amor. Ao menos você tem o bom e poderoso cú sentado entre suas duas bandas; isso é algo para se orgulhar. Não há lugar como entre suas pernas, não há lugar como entre suas pernas. (Diga enquanto estala seus lábios vaginais juntos)_

Balançando minha cabeça e rindo, enviei uma mensagem de volta para meu muito intrometido melhor amigo.

 _Bella: eu já te disse o quanto eu te odeio?_

 _Edward: não minta, amor. Você me ama, e você sabe disso. Melhore logo. Você tem que melhorar para dançar na sexta. Noite do grande encontro!_

Bella: sim, vamos só ver se consigo fazer isso durante toda a noite sem arrancar minha vagina fora de tanto coçar.

 _Edward: sua vagina, na verdade, me enviou uma mensagem. Dizia que eu deveria ir e espalhar alguma loção calmante nela._

 _Bella: e seria com seu pau?_

 _Edward: whoa! Bella fogosa, eu gosto disso! A oferta continua de pé se você precisar. Amo você, Bella._

 _Bella: amo você, Edward. Agora me deixe em paz._

 _ **O testículo secreto**_

"Eu tô quase lá. Eu vou, com certeza, te fazer saber quão gigante um Maine Coon(raça de gato gigante) realmente é", assegurei a Rose, que queria nada mais que estar trabalhando na missão comigo.

"Você sabe que isso não é o que eu quero saber. Eu quero saber como é trabalhar com Jacob. Deus, ele é bonito. Você é tão sortuda".

"Agora você quer um pedaço do Maine Coon, não é minha culpa que você rejeitou", eu disse, enquanto abria a porta para o estúdio onde a sessão de fotos aconteceria. Eu tinha que conduzir uma entrevista com a família dona do agora popular, Baboo, que é uma sensação no youtube, e já que ninguém mais queria entrevistar a família, eu estava cheia com os deveres.

Mas uma vez que Rose descobriu que Jacob, o fotografo, iria tirar as fotos para a revista, ela fez tudo o que era possível para ''dividir o fardo'' que o artigo estava me dando. Eu não acreditei nela nem um segundo. Mesmo que ela estivesse com Emmett, ela ainda tinha um olho errante em Jacob - não que ela fosse fazer alguma coisa. Ela era toda sobre olhar e nunca tocar.

"Eu não sabia que Jacob estaria lá", queixou-se.

"Não é problema meu, e não se esqueça de Emmett; ele é um cara legal".

"Confie em mim, eu não vou esquecer-me de Emmett. Tire uma foto ao menos para mim".

"Eu não vou tirar uma foto de Jac..."

"Oi Bella", uma profunda voz masculina disse por trás de mim.

"Oh meu deus, é ele, não é?" Rose grunhiu como uma adolescente encontrando um membro do One Direction.

"Tenho que ir", eu disse, enquanto desligava. Dando uma profunda respiração, eu me virei e dei de cara com Jacob Black.

A grossa armação de seus óculos emoldurava seus profundos olhos negros, e seus cabelos pretos eram arrumados com um pouco de gel, tornando-o lindo de morrer, sem mencionar o corpo do moço. Ele estava usando uma camisa azul claro com um cardigan cinza, um maldito cardigan. Não era muito frequente você ver um cara vestindo um cardigan, especialmente não com músculos como os dele.

"Um, oi, Jacob. Como está?"

"Bem", ele assentiu, olhando ao redor e encontrando meus olhos de novo. "Você tá bonita hoje; óculos novos?"

Eu pensei em meus óculos lilás e concordei. "Sim, eu comprei eles duas semanas atrás".

"Eles fazem seus olhos realmente se destacarem".

"Obrigada", eu disse timidamente.

Eu só tinha trabalhado com Jacob uma outra vez, e eu realmente nunca pensei que ele tinha me notado, já que nós não conversamos muito. Nós fizemos nossos trabalhos e depois saímos; então eu fiquei surpresa quando ele notou uma coisa pequena como meus óculos.

"Você tá pronta pra isso?" ele perguntou com um sorrisinho, acenando para a sessão de fotos.

"Tirar fotos de um gato e fazer-lhe perguntas? Com toda certeza, eu nunca vou estar pronta pra isto", brinquei.

Rindo, ele olhou ao redor e depois se inclinou pra frente. "Eu tô contente que você está no set comigo hoje. Às vezes Friendly Felines me envia estas doidas perseguidoras que não vão me deixar tirar minhas fotos e sair".

"Eu sei do que você tá falando. Você quer estar dentro e fora," pisquei. De onde isso veio?

Sorrindo vivamente, ele assentiu. "Você me pegou, Bella. Esse é o motivo que estou contente que você está aqui, e também porque eu quero conversar com você um pouco mais. Eu senti que na última vez que trabalhamos juntos, nós mal tivemos uma chance de conversar".

Senhor profissional calças justas queria conversar comigo? Isso era um novo rumo em minha vida.

"Que sessão de fotos foi aquela mesmo?" perguntei, tentando não mostrar quão fora de meu elemento eu estava. Era raro eu conversar com homens. Ficar sozinha e casualmente flertando? Mais raro ainda. E era realmente isso que eu estava fazendo? Eu realmente não poderia dizer, dado a minha falta de experiência. Mas suor estava começando a inundar em minhas axilas.

"A exposição sobre melhores técnicas de liteiras", ele disse com um sorrisinho.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e prendi minha testa com minha mão. "Deus, eu preciso de um novo emprego".

Rindo um pouco mais, ele respondeu, "Mas daí você não iria mais encontrar comigo".

"Verdade. Você gosta de fazer esses artigos?"

Ele encolheu seus ombros. "Essas pequenas sessões de fotos são okay, mas na verdade eu continuo com meu trabalho porque na maioria das vezes eu vou para alguns lugares bem legais. E se eu tiver que tirar fotos de gatos em liteiras ocasionalmente, isso compensa".

"Onde você vai?"

"Jacob, podemos fazer algumas fotos de teste?" um dos produtores assistentes perguntou.

"Já estou indo", Jacob falou sobre seu ombro antes de retornar seu olhar para mim. "Eu quero conversar mais um pouco. Sai comigo no sábado?"

Ele estava falando sério agora mesmo? Sair com ele? Os peitos de Rose iriam sacudir de dentro pra fora se eu disser a ela que eu tenho um encontro com Jacob. Ele parecia muita areia para mim, mas ele era gostoso, doce e talentoso; eu seria estúpida em dizer não, especialmente com meu novo objetivo na vida.

"Isso parece divertido", eu respondi.

Um grande sorriso cruzou seu rosto com minha resposta, como se ele estivesse aliviado em saber que eu iria sair com ele.

"Não deixe este set sem me dar seu número de telefone, você tá ouvindo?"

"Não se preocupe", eu sorri, enquanto ele beliscava meu queixo com seu dedo indicador e seu polegar, e depois sair para o set com sua câmera na mão.

Suspirando, eu observei seu bumbum balançar pra longe. Ele realmente era bom de admirar por trás. Precisando dizer a alguém, eu puxei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Alice. Eu iria contar a Rose minhas novidades pessoalmente, só então eu poderia saborear o olhar em seu rosto.

 _Bella: Alice! Eu tenho um encontro no sábado com este fotógrafo realmente gostoso_.

Sua mensagem de volta foi quase instantânea.

 _Alice: Bella, eu amo você, mas que tipo de fotógrafo gostoso você poderia encontrar em uma sessão de fotos para um gato que gosta de lamber sua própria virilha enquanto balança em uma bola?_

Aquele era o truque número um de Baboo. Ele era Baboo, o lambedor de bolas balançador. Entretenimento para as massas tinham realmente descido morro abaixo.

Precisando provar que não só pessoas desleixadas, excluindo eu e Rose é claro, trabalhava em revistas de gatos, eu peguei meu app de câmera no meu celular e agi como se estivesse mandando mensagem, mas secretamente tirei uma foto de Jacob como prova de que eu não estava louca.

Como uma idiota, eu esqueci de desligar o flash da câmera. Então, quando o flash brilhou em Jacob e no assistente, eu me atrapalhei com meu celular e o derrubei no chão.

"Você tá okay ai?" ele perguntou com um sorriso que dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

"Sim", eu respondi, enquanto catava meu celular e virava de costas para eles para que não pudessem ver o rubor correndo sobre minhas bochechas.

Quando eu olhei de volta em meu celular, eu vi que a foto que eu tinha secretamente tentado tirar era de meu dedão, porque no minuto que o flash ligou, eu entrei em pânico e tentei interromper, resultando em meu dedão estando na foto, e não Jacob.

"Se você queria uma foto, você poderia só ter pedido", Jacob disse próximo a minha orelha, me fazendo pular.

"Cristo! Eu, ummm, eu não estava tirando uma foto sua".

"Mentirosa", ele disse muito perto, enquanto pegava meu celular e ligava a câmera de trás. Seu longo braço se alongou na minha frente e sua cabeça alinhou com a minha. "Sorria", ele sussurrou, enquanto tirava uma foto de nós. "Agora, envie para seus amigos e me deixe saber se eles aprovaram".

"Vou enviar", eu disse como uma imbecil enquanto Jacob se retirava.

Evitando todo contato ocular com o homem, eu mantive minha cabeça afastada dele enquanto enviava a foto para Alice. Eu estava mortificada, mas também feliz que tinha uma foto dele.

 _Bella: ele é gostoso e nós temos um encontro no sábado._

 _Alice: puta merda! Bella, você certamente sabe como pegá-los. Ele é lindo. Seus oculos são de verdade?_

 _Bella: eu acho que sim. Porque não seriam?_

 _Alice: hipsters, seus óculos são sempre um acessório, não uma necessidade._

 _Bella: com certeza são de verdade._

 _Alice: pergunte a ele._

 _Bella: eu não vou perguntar a ele, isso seria uma pergunta estúpida, e eu estou tentando manter meu encontro pra sábado. Eu meio que gosto desse cara._

 _Alice: e sobre Atticus? Isabella Swan, você está semeando o campo?_

Estava? Eu acho que estava. Eu não tinha nenhum comprometimento real com ninguém, e se eu queria escrever um livro sólido, eu iria ter que ter um monte de experiência com homens, todos os diferentes tipos. Então porque não ter alguma diversão enquanto eu podia?

 _Bella: eu acho que estou. P.S. Este é um ótimo titulo de livro,_

Semeando o Campo. Incrivel série sobre alguns jogadores de basquete gostosos.

 _Alice: você é irritante._

Tirando meu caderno de anotações e perguntas, eu dei uma profunda respiração e caminhei em direção ao casal. Eles estavam vestindo camisetas azuis de Baboo combinando, calças beges, e cheiravam a atum e queijo. Baboo parecia como se estivesse para me socar na garganta com sua pata; ele não estava satisfeito com isso. Esta iria ser um inferno de entrevista.

"Muito obrigada por seu tempo", eu disse para as pessoas de Baboo. "Baboo é um Friendly Feline (felino amigável)", eu disse, usando a marca da revista. Eu calei ao dizer isso, pois isso era um requerimento. Meu chefe pensava que esse era um bom jeito de conectar com os donos de nossas ''estrelas''; eu pensava que isso era um carregamento de merda.

"Nós não podemos dizer a você quão feliz isso nos faz. É como se nós tivéssemos sido assinantes a vida inteira, e não posso acreditar que nosso pequeno Baboo está finalmente sendo apresentado na Friendly Feline. Eu posso literalmente morrer feliz".

E eu acreditei na mulher que estava me encarando com loucura em seus olhos e espuma nos vincos de sua boca. Só uma pessoa-gato poderia realmente impressionar você com suas loucuras, te convencendo que eles eram pessoas gentis, quando na vida real eles só queriam te levar para suas casas e te usar como um arranhador. Eu não iria cair nessa.

"Eu vou com certeza te mandar as fotos e o artigo por email para você guardar. Nós apreciamos seu tempo". Eu olhei para Baboo, cujas orelhas estavam achatadas, e seus lábios tremendo, como se disesse, "Se vocês não me tirarem daqui logo, eu vou soltar o gato feral em vocês".

"Façam uma volta segura pra casa", dei um tapinha em Baboo, que estava a segundos de rasgar sua própria garganta com suas garras.

O casal saiu, praticamente fluindo em uma nuvem de amor. Sempre me fascinava como muitas pessoas eram obcecadas com seus animais. Eu sempre gostei de um bom amigo de quatro patas, mas não ao ponto onde eu pensasse que eles eram meus filhos e se eu pudesse, iria amamentá-los no peito três vezes ao dia... essa era a impressão que eu tinha pego dos pais de Baboo, ao menos.

Enquanto eu guardava meu caderno de anotações e gravador, senti os olhos de Jacob em mim algumas vezes enquanto ele guardava as coisas dele também. Ele deveria ter saído um tempo atrás, mas levou um longo tempo arrumando todas as suas coisas. Ele, na verdade, ficou e olhou as fotos com o casal, uma coisa que ele não fez em nossa última sessão, mas então, de novo, não é como se ele fosse dividir suas fotos com os diferentes tamanhos de liteiras apresentados no último artigo.

"Você está saindo agora?" ele perguntou, enquanto eu dobrava meu pulso sobre meu ombro. "Sem ao menos me dar seu número?"

"Você não me deu uma chance", eu disse, quando virei e sorri para ele.

Ele estava sentado sobre uma de suas caixas com um sorriso torto em seu rosto, seus braços cruzados sobre seu expansivo peito. Ele parecia divino, e eu não estava certa se isso era minha recém-descoberta ambição ou o fato que minha vagina poderia agora ver além da nuvem de cachos, mas eu estava começando a ter tinidos por dentro apenas de uma interação com o homem. Isso significava que meu ser sexual tinha acordado? Aquilo era mesmo possível?

Eu andei em direção a ele e estendi minha mão. Ele olhou para isso confuso, se perguntando se era para ele colocar sua mão na minha.

"Me dê".

"Dar o quê?" ele perguntou- ainda confuso.

"Seu celular, daí eu posso colocar meu número nele e você pode fazer o mesmo", eu disse, enquanto entregava meu celular.

"Então, você não é uma provocadora?"

"Por que você pensaria isso?" eu perguntei, na verdade surpresa que ele me considerasse uma provocadora.

Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto digitava em meu celular. "Você tem essa vibe toda pin-up girl. Eu pensei que você pudesse estar brincando comigo".

Pin-up girl? Dei tudo de mim para não bufar em gargalhadas. Sim, eu tinha um estilo retrô, mas eu não era uma garota pin-up. Ao menos eu não achava que era.

"Você me entendeu errado", eu disse, enquanto entregava seu celular de volta. "Eu sou a coisa mais longe de uma pinup".

"Você certamente não parece. Você é sexy, Bella. Você tem algumas curvas incríveis, e seus olhos... eu não consigo parar de olhar pra eles".

Okay, então eu poderia ver um molusco de uma milha de distância. Eu não era tão densa no que diz respeito a homens, mas bem agora, olhando dentro dos olhos de Jacob, ele falou sinceramente, e isso na verdade me surpreendeu. Eu não era uma feia, besta raivosa de forma alguma, mas eu não era uma supermodelo perfeita, que eu sabia ser o tipo de mulheres que Jacob saía.

Mas eu não ia pensar muito nisso; se ele achava que eu era bonita, eu iria aceitar o elogio porque, inferno, eu era bonita, e só porque eu não tinha muita atenção masculina, já que eu era sempre a amiga, nunca a amante, eu iria absorver esse momento. Já era tempo para eu começar a apreciar meu corpo curvilíneo, meu discreto cabelo castanho, e meu pouco ortodoxo estilo. Se eu queria que Virginia, minha vagina, recebesse algum amor, então eu precisava me amar primeiro.

"Obrigada", eu aceitei seu elogio, me sentindo bem sobre mim mesma. "Eu acho que eu vou te ver no sábado?"

Ele assentiu, enquanto me dava um diabólico olhar. "Você gosta de boliche, Bella?"

"Sim. Não sou muito boa nisso, apesar".

"Você não precisa ser. Um grupo de amigos vai ao boliche cósmico nas noites de sábado. Eu sei o que você está pensando, passeio total adolescente, mas eu prometo, você vai ter um bom tempo".

"Tô dentro. Eu deveria usar branco?"

"Ah, meu tipo de garota. Sim, use branco. Eu vou te enviar uma mensagem com os detalhes".

"Parece bom. Eu te vejo então, Jacob".

"Tchau, Bella", ele sorriu enquanto eu me afastava.

Mesmo que eu pensasse que eu iria, possivelmente, quebrar o quadril por não realmente saber o que eu estava fazendo, eu coloquei um balanço extra em meu quadril enquanto recuava para longe dele, esperando não tropeçar e cair sobre todos aqueles cabos na sala.

Eu corri de volta ao escritório, tendo certeza de ignorar todas as mensagens de Rose, que estava implorando por detalhes. Eu não queria nada mais que conversar com ela cara a cara, porque ela nunca acreditaria no que eu tinha para dizer.

Quando cheguei em meu escritório, fui instantaneamente recebida por Sir Licks-a-Lot, que estava sentado em minha cadeira, limpando sua pata, e parecendo menos que entusiasmado que eu tinha aparecido.

"Cai fora daqui", eu disse, enquanto ondulava minha bolsa em frente dele. Ao invés de fugir da tão assustadora bolsa, ele suspirou e lambeu sua outra pata.

"Pssst!" assobiei, tentando fazê-lo se mover, mas tudo que fiz foi fazê-lo se espreguiçar e depois arranhar minha cadeira de couro branco.

"Pare", eu chorei, enquanto atacava ele. Como um ninja, ele pulou, escalando minha cabeça, e voando para o topo de minha cabine de arquivos, onde ele se posicionou e riu de mim, como se eu fosse um mero camponês perturbando o tempo particular de vossa excelência.

"Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer que se esconder em meu escritório? Talvez ir atormentar mais alguém?", eu disse, enquanto derrubava minhas coisas e sentava em minha cadeira. Mexi meu mouse e acordei meu computador, mas quando fui digitar minha senha, notei que o V em meu teclado estava faltando.

Puta merda, ele realmente queria dizer "Morra vadia, morra".

Raiva crescendo, eu me virei para ele, e bem ali, sentado em meu arquivo, estava Sir Licks-a-Lot, com o V em sua boca e um olhar de satisfação em seus olhos.

"Você, seu filho da puta", eu disse, enquanto levantava. Mas fui muito lenta enquanto ele pulava fora da cabine de arquivo, ricocheteava em meu peito, e corria pela porta. A força de seu peso contra mim me fez voar para trás em minha cadeira e na estante de livros atrás de mim. Alguns livros caíram sobre mim, assim como uma ressecada massa de pêlos, que caiu em meu colo.

"Que inferno é isso?" eu perguntei, enquanto erguia aquilo.

No minuto em que eu vi um arredondado olho apontando pra fora do pêlo, eu gritei e lancei isso pro outro lado de minha sala, onde Sir Licks-a-Lot rompeu de lugar nenhum, pegou a maldita coisa em sua boca, e correu pra fora sem perder o ritmo.

"Aquele gato está louco", Rose disse na porta de minha sala, enquanto observava Sir Licks-a-Lot pulando em outros humanos, como se fossemos sua zona de trampolim pessoal.

"Eu odeio aquele gato. Ele escondeu um rato em minha estante, um rato morto, Rose!"

"Hey, ele deve gostar de você. Ele escondeu uma asa de pombo no escritório do chefe um mês atrás, e nós sabemos quanto eles se dão bem. Olha aquilo, ele se sente seguro em seu escritório".

"Não, ele só tá bagunçando comigo, eu sei disso. E ele levou meu V".

Rose espiou sobre minha mesa e olhou meu teclado. "Sim, talvez ele realmente esteja planejando sua morte. Difícil dizer. Mas é o suficiente sobre o gato demoníaco; me diga tudo sobre Jacob".

"Bem, ele me chamou para um encontro".

Rose bateu suas mãos na mesa e me olhou, morta nos olhos.

"Não, ele não fez isso".

Assentindo, eu respondi, "Ele fez. Nós temos um encontro planejado para sábado".

"Puta merda! Oh meu deus, eu tô tão ciumenta. Você sabe quão gostoso ele é, certo?"

"Rose, eu tenho olhos. Eu consigo ver".

"Só me certificando. Oh, meu deus, eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você tem que transar com ele".

"O quê?" eu disse, corando até meus dedões. As únicas pessoas que sabiam que eu era virgem eram Alice e Edward, então Rose dizer tal coisa tinha me tornado vermelho brilhante. "Eu não vou fazer sexo com ele, Rose".

"Por que infernos não?"

Eu estava para abrir minha boca, quando percebi que não tinha uma resposta. Por que infernos não? Talvez porque ele não parecesse como o tipo de cara que queria ter uma garota atrapalhada tentando desabotoar o botão de seus jeans e depois encarar seu pênis, se perguntando o que deveria fazer depois.

"Um, eu não gosto de pular nas coisas, tão rápido".

"Oh, quem se importa com isso? Você vai sair com Jacob Black você precisa superar isso".

"Talvez", eu disse, não realmente querendo dizer isso.

"Hey, e sobre Atticus?" Rose perguntou.

"O que tem ele? Eu continuo planejando sair com ele na sexta".

"Oooh, eu gosto desse seu novo lado, Bella. Semeando o campo, eu gosto disso".

"Semeando o campo, este é o nome de um de meus livros favoritos, é sobre esses incrivelmente gostosos jogadores de baseball que vivem em Atlanta. O personagem principal é Brady, oh meu deus, Rose você tem que..."

O olhar em seu rosto me disse que ela não poderia se importar menos sobre o livro que eu estava falando, assim como Alice. Ninguém dividia a mesma paixão por livros que eu?

"Está é a Bella que eu conheço", ela sorriu. "Estou contente que você está colocando seu Kindle de lado por um instante e indo a dois encontros. Estou orgulhosa de você. Você precisa que eu te leve as compras?"

"Não, estou bem", eu respondi, percebendo que talvez eu realmente passasse muito tempo lendo, se mesmo Rose percebeu. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu pensava que a ideia era louca. Eu não passava muito tempo lendo; não havia tal coisa. Eu só precisava manter mais tempo para a vida social, isso era tudo.

"Eu acho que vou te ver amanhã. Noite de encontro!"

"Whoo hoo," brindei com ela, me sentindo uma pouco ansiosa, mas excitada no geral.

Quando fui pra casa naquela noite, eu estava caminhando escadas acima para meu apartamento quando me deparei com um impecavelmente vestido e divinamente cheiroso Edward. Ele realmente definia o padrão para homens. Apenas à vista dele, todos os pensamentos de Alice conversando sobre Edward querer fazer sexo comigo vieram para a vanguarda de minha mente, fazendo meu corpo inteiro esquentar. Maldita.

"Hey, amor" ele me saudou com aquele seu sorrisinho charmoso.

"Hey, Edward. Encontro?" perguntei, tentando esquecer os pensamentos sexuais correndo sobre minha mente, e os sinceros olhares que Edward estava me dando, como se eu fosse a única garota com quem ele queria conversar.

"Sim, uma loira que eu conheci no metrô". Ele agia como se isso não fosse grande coisa.

"Coletar garotas no transporte público é baixo para você, Edward".

Sorrindo, ele se inclinou e disse, "Não quando seus peitos estão saindo para o mundo todo ver".

"Ugh, Edward".

"O quê? Você sabe que eu gosto de uma boa armação, e não consigo me segurar quando vejo uma".

"Você poderia tentar. E se ela for uma assassina psicopata?"

"Ela não é, eu já googlei depois que ela me disse seu nome inteiro. Ela trabalha em uma companhia de moda no Soho. Ela tem aquele estilo todo boho e não se importa em mostrar seus bens", ele meneou suas sobrancelhas enquanto fazia cócegas em meu lado.

"Pare", eu ria enquanto o empurrava. "Por favor, me desculpe, eu preciso ir comprar algumas roupas para os dois encontros que estão chegando".

"Dois encontros?" suas sobrancelhas fecharam.

"Sim, eu tenho a dança amanhã e boliche no sábado com um cara que eu encontrei hoje".

"Boliche? Uh, isso é brega".

"Não, isso é fofo", eu disse, enquanto erguia meu queixo.

"Okay, mas você vai me dar suas informações antes de sair. Eu não confio em um homem que leva uma garota ao boliche em um encontro".

"Você é tão estranho", ri. Eu estava quase saindo quando me detive e pressionei minha mão contra o peito de Edward para pará-lo. Pensamentos sobre o que Rose me disse mais cedo, sobre superar com Jacob, corriam por minha mente. "Edward, o que um cara gosta em um boquete?"

"O quê?" ele balançou sua cabeça como se não tivesse me ouvido corretamente.

"Um boquete, o que você gosta?"

Limpando sua garganta e se mexendo no lugar, ele disse, "Bella, isto não é uma conversa para ter em uma escadaria. Eu iria preferir mostrar a você na privacidade de nossa própria casa, onde eu posso realmente te ensinar".

"Se você está falando sobre eu praticando em você, você pode pensar de novo".

"Essa é a melhor forma de aprender", ele riu, enlaçando minha mão com a sua. Sempre flertando.

"Eu tô falando sério, Edward".

Correndo sua mão sobre seu cabelo, ele olhou em seu relógio e depois me levou escadas acima.

"Eu tenho dez minutos; sente e fique quieta", ele disse, enquanto me forçava a sentar no sofá e ia para a cozinha. Quando ele retornou, tinha uma banana em sua mão e um olhar concentrado em seu rosto.

Ele sentou próximo a mim e estendeu a banana, mas eu não prestei atenção nisso; eu, ao invés, estudei a curva em sua sobrancelha.

"O que está acontecendo?" eu perguntei, esfregando a curva com meu dedo.

"Eu não gosto disso".

"Gosta do quê?" eu perguntei.

"Você, boquetes. Eu não quero que você esteja oferecendo boquetes. Eu sei que eu tenho estado irritando você um monte ultimamente, mas isto parece tão real. Eu não gosto disso".

"Então, você está dizendo que eu não deveria estar fazendo boquetes nos caras?"

"Caras? Bella, por favor, me diga que você não está pensando em distribuir boquetes como um presente de participação depois de cada um de seus encontros".

Me encostei no assento do sofá e estudei Edward mais de perto. "Eu não te entendi. Um minuto você está me encorajando, ajudando a aprender sobre sexo, e no seguinte você está restringindo o que eu estou permitida a fazer. Eu não acho que você tem o direito de me dizer o que eu posso e o que não posso fazer".

"Você está certa", ele balançou a cabeça. "É só que está ficando real agora. Eu gosto de você toda inocente".

"Você está segurando uma banana em sua mão e esta prestes a me ensinar a arte de um boquete. Eu dificilmente iria chamar isso de real".

"Verdade", ele riu e depois deu uma respiração profunda. "Está certo, segura isso e finja que é um pênis".

"Eles são realmente tão grandes?" eu perguntei, olhando a banana e me sentindo intimidada.

"Sim, Bella, quando ereto, o pênis pode ser grande assim, e às vezes mesmo maior".

"Deus querido, onde os garotos os guardam?"

"Nós só colocamos eles pra baixo em nossas pernas".

"Sério?" eu perguntei, enquanto meu olhar se mexia para o dele.

"Não! Jesus, vamos continuar. Há três coisas básicas que um cara quer em um boquete. Número um..."

"Espere, deixe-me pegar um caderno, daí eu posso anotar isso".

"Não, você não vai anotar, só preste atenção. Foque no momento, Bella".

"Certo", eu concordei.

Eu olhei para o pênis... bem, banana, e a estudei enquanto Edward falava.

"Número um, dê batidinhas com sua língua na parte de baixo do pau dele. É sensível pra caralho lá embaixo, você vai tê-lo pronto em segundos".

"Peguei, embaixo do pau".

"Dois, brinque com suas bolas, a cabeça de seu pau, e períneo".

"Períneo?"

"Sim, o lugar bem atrás de seus testículos. Eu tô dizendo a você, um cara vai gritar como uma garota se você fizer isso direito".

"Okay, parte de trás dos testículos, peguei isso".

Ele riu enquanto balançava sua cabeça. "Finalmente, de a ele um hummer".

"O que é um hummer?" eu perguntei, enquanto olhava para a banana.

"Um hummer é quando você tem o pau dele na sua boca e vocaliza levemente. As vibrações vão sacudir todo o caminho de baixo até suas bolas, e isso causa uma incrível sensação dentro dele".

"Interessante. Eu deveria vocalizar músicais?" perguntei.

"Não recomendado. Qualquer coisa que você faça, aplique pressão, use suas mãos e boca ao mesmo tempo, e vá fundo. Mas pelo amor de deus, não use seus dentes. Mesmo que as revistas digam que caras gostam de uma pequena raspada de dente, elas estão mentindo. Toda vez que uma garota prende sua mordida, eu instantaneamente começo a entrar em pânico, achando que ela vai me morder lá embaixo. Eu só não consigo lidar com o desconhecido desse jeito, então mantenha os dentes cobertos como uma vovó".

"Vovó, anotado", eu disse, enquanto cobria meus dentes embaixo de meus lábios.

"Perfeito", ele sorriu suavemente e depois olhou para seu relógio. "Merda, eu tenho de ir. Pratique na banana, especialmente a coisa do sem dente. Se divirta".

"Obrigada, Edward".

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor. Mas só me prometa que você vai ser cuidadosa".

"Prometo".

Ele colocou ambas suas mãos sobre meu rosto e estudou meus olhos por um breve momento antes de beijar minha testa, sempre tão suavemente. Quando se afastou, ele sorriu levemente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas depois balançou sua cabeça para ele mesmo e se retirou.

Estranho.

Uma vez que ele tinha ido, eu voltei para meu quarto e encarei a banana enquanto tentava ganhar coragem para dar um boquete à uma fruta em formato fálico. Ao invés de envolver minha boca ao redor disso, eu envolvi minha mão, e comecei a mover pra cima e pra baixo em um ritmo constante.

"Oh yeah, você gosta disso banana? Você vai se transformar em um pudim de banana em breve? Você vai perder sua casca?"

"Há alguma coisa seriamente errada com você", Alice disse quando eu estava no meio do curso.

"Fecha a minha porta!" eu falei, enquanto jogava a molestada banana para o lado. Malditos colegas de apartamento.

Puxei meu caderno de anotações e comecei a marcar notas do dia.

04 Junho de 2014

Batidinhas, dentes de vó, atrás das bolas, e vocalizar: as chaves para o perfeito boquete. Homens gostam de ser vocalizados quando estão recebendo boquetes, interessante. Eu me pergunto se isso é algum tipo de canção de ninar para seus pênis. Eu iria querer ver a pesquisa científica sobre isso.

E quem decidiu que brincar com um períneo era alguma coisa que o faria explodir mais rápido? Eu preciso googlar o que isso é e onde está, porque eu estou um pouco confusa sobre a localização daquele pequeno botão de orgasmo escondido.

Eu posso entender a coisa dos dentes de vó. Duvido que uma mulher faminta mostrando suas presas comedoras-de-paus seja muito confortável para um homem. Eu poderia imaginar o fator libido baixando uns poucos níveis depois de ver dentes frescos esperando para pegar no mais sensível membro de um homem.

Bater com a língua. Como você bate com uma língua? Enquanto eu sento aqui e escrevo, estou praticando os movimentos de batida, e estou me perguntando quão efetivo

isso realmente é sobre um homem. Depois vou agarrar minha banana e bater minha língua sobre ela, até ver a pele. Deus, eu sou tão divertida.

Depois de meu curso intensivo de boquete, eu sinto como se pudesse enfrentar o mundo, e um pênis de cada vez...

Esperançosamente.

 _ **Vou tentar postar mais um amanhã.**_

 _ **Meninas, a tradução esta cheia de erros de português grotescos. Algumas acentuações erradas fui deixando passar, mas tentei corrigir toda a escrita, porém pode ter escapado alguma coisa.**_

 _ **Beijo Grande e até**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi Pessoas!**_

 _ **Agradeci e respondi a todas via MP.**_

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **_Evite acidentes indesejáveis_**

 _ **Vá ao banheiro antes de começar a ler o capítulo!**_

 _ **Boa leitura.**_

 **A Vagina Esfumaçante**

"Você está pronta?" Alice perguntou, posicionada sobre minha cama com suas mãos debaixo do queixo e seu pé no ar.

Não, eu pensei comigo mesma enquanto me olhava no espelho. Eu estava usando um vestido de poás que ia até meus joelhos e um par de saltos vermelhos. Meu batom combinava com meus sapatos, e meu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo alto com um grande cacho na frente, que era mantido alto com uma quantidade decente de spray de cabelo. Para finalizar o look, eu coloquei uma flor vermelha em meu cabelo com alguns grampos, para ter certeza de que continuariam firmes. Eu estava pronta, ao menos aparentemente; meu coração, por outro lado, estava batendo drasticamente contra meu peito.

"Tão pronta quanto eu posso estar", respondi.

"Bem, você parece fantástica. Sério Bella, estou chocada".

"Obrigada, Alice. Você tem certeza que meus peitos não estão aparecendo demais?"

"Não, eles parecem ótimos, e sua cintura parece impossivelmente pequena nesse vestido".

Surpreendente, pois eu não era tão pequena quanto Alice.

"Obrigada. Onde está Edward? Eu pensei que ele estaria aqui".

"Nem idéia. Eu enviei a ele uma mensagem, mas ele não respondeu".

"Está certo, bem, eu não quero me atrasar. Obrigada por toda ajuda, Alice. Eu realmente apreciei isso".

"Qualquer coisa para minha garota. Vá se divertir e não pense sobre a parte toda do sexo. Só relaxe, aproveita a companhia, e se ele te beijar, te beijou".

Eu assenti, e depois olhei ao redor de meu quarto. "Você viu meu mini pote de talco infantil?"

"Pra que você precisa disso?" ela perguntou, enquanto olhava ao redor comigo. "Aqui está".

"Obrigada. Desde aquela depilação, eu tenho estado realmente com coceiras, e eu descobri que o talco de bebê ajuda. Eu não acho que serei depilada de novo".

"Você só teve uma má reação, não é grande coisa".

"É grande coisa quando tudo que eu quero fazer é abrir minhas pernas e agir como um maldito macaco coçando suas bolas em um dia quente".

"Macacos fazem isso?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha zombeteira.

"Em minha cabeça eles fazem. Okay, tenho que ir". Eu me inclinei e deu um beijo na bochecha de Alice. "Te mando uma mensagem mais tarde".

"Se divirta", ela acenou para mim e depois juntou as palmas de suas mãos.

A viagem do metrô para o clube foi torturante, especialmente porque eu parecia tão fora de lugar. Então de novo, isso era New York, e ninguém parecia normal. A cidade era um eclético caldeirão de esquisitões, mas eu estava orgulhosa de ser um deles. Não era muito frequente você poder viver em um lugar onde cada um era tão amplamente diferente da pessoa perto. Eu amava cada pedaço disso.

Rose disse que Atticus queria me pegar em meu apartamento, mas eu achei que era bobo, uma vez que teríamos de pegar o metrô para o clube de qualquer forma. Além disso, eu não estava realmente pronta para estar sozinha com ele, especialmente porque nunca tinha encontrado o cara. Então esse era o porquê e eu estar indo sozinha. Achei que isso era terrivelmente considerável; Rose e Alice tinham outro pensamento.

Uma vez que eu saí do metrô e caminhei os dois quarteirões para o clube, todo o meu nervosismo desapareceu quando vi um bando de pessoas arrumadas como eu e parecendo mais que excitadas pela noite que chegava. Rose, Emmett, e Atticus estavam todos parados na calçada conversando quando eu caminhei em direção a eles.

"Oi gente".

"Bella, você veio", Rose me deu um grande abraço, enquanto eu arriscava um vislumbre em Atticus.

Ele se encaixou no tema, usando calças justas de lã cinza, sapatos que combinavam com suas calças, e uma camisa branca com suspensórios vermelhos e uma gravata borboleta vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam alisados para o lado e seus olhos castanhos pareciam afetuosos e convidativos.

"Bella, conheça Atticus", Rose disse, enquanto me puxava com seu vestido marrom e luvas brancas. Ela estava adorável.

"Atticus, é ótimo finalmente te conhecer", eu disse, oferecendo minha mão.

"Igualmente. Rose falou muito sobre você".

"Bem, espero que eu esteja à altura do que ela disse", eu disse timidamente.

"Você está", ele sorriu gentilmente para mim.

Eu conseguia ouvir a silenciosa excitação na mente de Rose quando ela enrolou sua mão nos braços de Emmett e eles caminharam para o clube, enquanto Atticus e eu seguimos de perto atrás. Ele ofereceu seu braço a mim como um cavalheiro, e eu aceitei, deixando ele me guiar para dentro.

O clube instantaneamente me levou de volta para a era do swing, nos anos 50 - era coberto de veludo vermelho e cores douradas com detalhes intricados. Havia decoração da antiga New York flanqueando cada canto da sala, adicionando um pouco de nostalgia ao ambiente. Um gigante candelabro honrava a pista de dança, onde casais já estavam swuingando e tendo um bom tempo. Eu não podia estar mais excitada.

"Você está linda, a propósito", Atticus disse em meu ouvido enquanto seguíamos Rose e Emmett até uma mesa.

"Me desculpe, eu não deveria dizer isso logo de cara. Eu estou meio enferrujado no que diz respeito a essa coisa de encontros".

"Está okay. Eu estou também, e você está muito bonito".

"Obrigado", ele sorriu para mim e me puxou um pouco mais perto. Eu já estava começando a gostar de Atticus. Ele tinha fala mansa e doce... bem minha cara.

"Essa está boa?" Rose perguntou sobre a cabine onde eles começaram a se sentar.

"Parece boa para mim", eu disse, enquanto sentava próximo a ela, e Atticus sentava bem próximo a mim.

Seus braços enrolaram atrás de mim sobre o assento estofado do banco enquanto ele olhava para a pista de dança, averiguando os dançarinos e a banda.

"Uau, há alguns incríveis dançarinos esta noite".

"Você vem frequentemente aqui?" perguntei, silenciosamente concordando com ele.

"Eu tento. Tem sido difícil ultimamente. Meu pai esteve no hospital com câncer, então eu não tive muito tempo para sair".

"Oh não, eu sinto muito".

"Está okay, ele está em remissão agora, então as coisas estão melhorando. Quando Rose e Emmett disseram que estavam vindo está noite e tinham uma amiga legal que eu podia dançar, não pude negar aceitar vir. Eu precisava relaxar, sabe?"

"Sei. Estou contente que você se encontrou com a gente", disse, enquanto tocava sua coxa instintivamente. O movimento o assustou por um segundo, mas depois ele amaciou e puxou sobre meu ombro.

Eu sentei congelada enquanto me perguntava que diabo me possuiu para tocar sua coxa. Esse era um movimento muito ousado, que eu nunca fiz antes, daí agora eu estava sentada lá contemplando o que fazer depois. Devia retirar minha mão e colocá-la em meu colo? Bater em sua coxa? Não, não bater em sua coxa, preveni minha mão, que parecia ter mente própria. Bater em sua coxa seria muito ousado, além de assustador depois de só conhecer o moço por dois minutos. Ao invés disso, eu levantei minha mão, não fazendo nenhum gesto de batida e rapidamente agarrei minha bolsa que estava na mesa. Eu estava começando a sentir coceira e precisava alcançar o banheiro. O nervosismo estava começando a me pegar.

"Me desculpe, você se importa se eu for a sala de moças(what?) bem rápido?"

"Não", ele disse, enquanto se levantava. "Quando você voltar, você quer ir para a pista de dança?" a vulnerabilidade em seus olhos cortou meu coração quando eu assenti.

"Eu iria amar isso".

Eu saí da cabine e me dirigi para o banheiro, onde havia uma curta fila.

"Um vaso", a moça em minha frente me falou com uma voz seriamente sombria de fumante.

"Desculpe?" perguntei, não realmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

"Há só uma privada aqui, um vaso. Vai levar um tempo, babe".

"Oh", eu disse enquanto me mexia no lugar, casualmente pressionando minha bolsa contra minha coceira na virilha para coçá-la. Isso era melhor que minha mão de macaco pegando tudo lá embaixo loucamente sobre meu caminho de ladrilhos vermelhos.

"Divertido encontrar você aqui", uma voz familiar disse em minha orelha. Eu virei para ver meu lindo melhor amigo parado perto de mim.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, a medida que dava um abraço nele.

"Pensei em dar uma dançada. Se importa em dançar comigo?"

"Eu não posso. Estou num encontro, Edward, e eu tenho que humm... jogar algum pó sobre minha estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos".

Ele olhou para baixo em minha virilha confuso, daí eu puxei meu talco de bebê de minha bolsa e ele assentiu em concordância. Ele olhou ao redor e depois me puxou pela mão para fora da fila e direto para o banheiro dos homens.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e disse, "Vá em frente, faça seu negócio".

Eu cobri minha boca e nariz e disse, "Oh, cheira xixi aqui".

"Bom trabalho, amor. Você reconhece que estamos em um pequeno espaço com um mictório, agora vamos fazer seu negócio e dar o fora daqui".

"Eu não consigo com você olhando para mim".

"Certo", ele virou e colocou suas mãos nos bolsos, dando-me uma limitada privacidade.

Por um momento, reparei em sua aparência. Ele estava usando calças ajustadas bege cinzento que estavam dobradas na barra, um par de sapatos oxford, e uma camisa quadriculada com uma gravata borboleta preta. Ele estava mais do que lindo, como sempre.

"Trajes legais", eu disse, enquanto levantava minha saia e começava a exguinchar talco em minhas roupas de baixo. Quanto mais, melhor!

"Obrigado. Eu devo dizer, Bella, você está espetacular. Seus peitos estão incríveis nesse vestido".

Virando meus olhos eu disse, "Obrigada, eu acho".

Rindo, ele disse. "Com toda seriedade, você está linda, amor".

Eu engasguei com seu elogio. A maciez de sua voz disparou direto por mim, me fazendo perguntar se ele estava começando a olhar pra mim sob uma luz diferente.

Silêncio caiu sobre nós, e uma tensão perturbadora se formou entre a gente. Eu estaria louca em pensar que Edward de verdade poderia me achar atraente? Ele estava só sendo um amigo, certo?

Eu estava tão infernalmente confusa.

Limpando sua garganta, Edward perguntou, "Terminou?"

"Sim", respondi, enquanto rosqueava a tampa do talco e o guardava de volta em minha bolsa.

Ele se virou e me deu sua mão. Eu segurei com a minha e deixei ele me puxar para perto. Ele levantou meu queixo e disse, "Sério, você tirou minha respiração quando te vi, Bella. Estou certo de que Atticus esta de ponta cabeça, apaixonado por você já".

"Obrigada", respondi, não sabendo o que mais dizer. Querendo mudar o assunto pra que eu pudesse parar de suar nos braços de meu melhor amigo, perguntei, "Você viu ele?"

Um pequeno franzir de testa perturbou o rosto de Edward por um segundo antes de ele responder, "Não ainda, mas eu vou certamente dar a você minha nota mais tarde esta noite, e se ele começar a ficar cheio de mãos, você pode apostar essa sua linda bundinha que eu vou tomar providências".

"Não se atreva!"

"Não posso evitar, sou protetor".

"É por isso que você veio aqui?" perguntei quando nós saímos do banheiro, evitando as zombarias de todas as mulheres na longa fila, esperando pelo único vaso. "Para me espiar, se certificar que Atticus não ficará cheio de mãos?"

"Se eu disser sim, você ficaria louca comigo?"

"Você é impossivel", balancei minha cabeça e dei um passo pra longe. "Eu vou ficar bem, Edward, mas obrigada por sua preocupação..."

"Edward", uma estridente voz veio do lado da sala quando uma Jessica Rabbit loira caminhou para perto de Edward. Seus peitos pareciam como se fossem escapar para fora de seu vestido a qualquer momento, e sua voz rivalizava com a de Fran Dresher. "Aí estar você. Eu estive procurando você por todo canto", ela disse, mastigando o que parecia um maço de

chiclete.

Encolhi com o pesado sotaque vindo da elegante moça 'peito empinado'.

"Só ajudando minha melhor amiga aqui", ele disse, descaradamente encarando os peitos dela. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam. Ela percebeu sua atenção e estufou o peito ainda mais.

"Prazer te conhecer", eu disse, mentindo, visto que na verdade não a conhecia. Virei para Edward, que não era capaz de tirar seus olhos dos peitos de sua ficante mais que dois segundos. "Tenha uma boa noite, Edward. Eu falo com você depois".

Ele me puxou para um abraço e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu tô aqui pra você se precisar de alguma coisa".

"Eu vou ficar bem", disse de volta. "Aproveite sua amiga e suas gigantes mamas bovinas".

Rindo suavemente, ele me abraçou mais forte e saiu, me dando aquela sua piscadinha.

Me dirigi de volta à minha mesa cheia de energia. Eu tinha um encontro para participar.

Enquanto me aproximava da mesa, Rose me deu um olhar de profunda confusão conforme ela encarava pra baixo de mim.

Atticus surgiu na minha frente e me perguntou se eu estava pronta pra dançar. Eu estava, mas o olhar que Rose me deu foi preocupante, então eu disse a Atticus ''um segundo'' e acenei para Rose vir a mim. Ela já estava em seu caminho para falar comigo.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntei em um tom calmo.

"Você está esfumaçante".

"Oh, bem, obrigada", eu aceitei seu elogio. "Mas por que você está me dando um olhar estranho?"

"Não, eu quero dizer que você está esfumaçando".

"Do que você está falando?"

"Toda vez que você se move, há está nuvem de fumaça saindo de debaixo de seu vestido".

"Nuvem de fumaça? Você tá drogada?"

"Sua vagina está drogada? Porque está esfumando alguma coisa debaixo de seu vestido".

"Rose, você está perdendo..." quando eu disse as palavras, sua acusação clicou em minha cabeça, bem quando Atticus agarrou minha mão.

"Eu amo esta música, vem".

Ele me puxou para a pista de dança com um rastro de talco de bebê seguindo nossa vigília. Ele me lançou ao redor da pista de dança, remexendo, pulando pra cima e pra baixo e me puxando para ele.

Com cada movimento, eu conseguia ver o sopro de talco vindo de debaixo da minha saia.

Mortificação correu por minhas veias, e eu rigidamente me movi pela pista de dança com Atticus.

Desesperada por ajuda, eu procurei por Rose, que tinha sua mão sobre a boca, olhando pra mim em descrença. Eu sabia que ela estava convencida que minha vagina estava pegando fogo. Ela não seria de grande ajuda.

Graças a Deus Atticus estava completamente distraído enquanto gingava ao redor, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre todos os outros ao nosso redor, quando as luzes brilhavam baixas sobre Atticus e eu, levantando o filme de pó excretando de minhas calcinhas. As luzes faziam aquilo muito mais óbvio.

Humilhação assentava profundamente, e mais profundamente com cada momento passado, com cada sopro de minhas calcinhas, e com cada coceira que o pó diminuíndo deixava na pequena estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos.

"Você é uma boa dançarina", Atticus disse acima da musica enquanto rodopiava seu dedo no ar com a batida da musica. Ele era realmente fofo, eu tinha que admitir isso.

"Você também", elogiei.

"Está nevoento aqui", Atticus disse enquanto varria a nuvem de talco fora de nosso espaço.

"Sim, estranho", eu ri nervosamente, tentando evitar contato ocular com qualquer um que pensava que eu estava defumando um prato de lombo de porco em minha vagina.

"Você quer tentar uma cambalhota?" ele perguntou, embaralhando suas pernas e girando meus quadris em direção a meus braços.

Eu queria uma cambalhota? E arriscar todo o talco concentrado em minhas calcinhas cair diretamente na cabeça de Atticus? Yeah, sem lugar no inferno.

"Talvez não agora". Não até eu limpar minhas roupas de baixo.

Arrisquei um olhar para o banheiro e notei que a fila estava não-existente, então eu seria capaz de cuidar de meu sopro feminino de moça que continuava flutuando pra fora de mim. Minha única preocupação era que, se eu dissesse a Atticus que eu tinha de ir ao banheiro de novo, ele iria pensar que eu estava tendo algum tipo de problema intestinal, ou que eu era uma viciada em coca precisando dar um teco. Ambas opções não eram lisonjeiras, então eu tentei a opção número três: telepatia feminina.

Enquanto dançava, tentei chamar a atenção de Rose para ver se ela conseguia sentir minha aflição, mas pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha saído para a pista de dança, Rose tinha desaparecido, provavelmente para fazer com Emmett.

Eles eram conhecidos por pegações pesadas em público; eu estava agradecida que eles tivessem saído ao invés de fazer isso bem na frente de qualquer um.

"Onde você aprendeu a dançar?" Atticus perguntou, enquanto me girava e esticava... depois puxava para ele de novo. No minuto em que meu corpo conectou com o dele, um sopro de talco soprou entre nós, como a maldita maré de um oceano, mas ao invés de água, era minha – eu odeio dizer isso, mas – era o pó de minha vagina.

"Faculdade", respondi, tentando ficar calma, mesmo que pudesse sentir suor começar a gotejar pra baixo de minhas costas, de vergonha.

"Eu me pergunto se as pessoas estão fumando aqui" Atticus disse, inspecionando a sala. "Uau, nós devemos ser bons parceiros, todos parecem estar nos observando".

"Bem, você é bom em guiar", eu elogiei, mesmo que eu quisesse dizer a ele "Não, Atticus, é a poluição da calcinha de sua parceira que esta afetando o ar".

Eu continuava a preencher o ar com cada movimento que fazia, e chegou ao ponto onde fiquei tão rígida para mexer que Atticus percebeu.

"Tem algo errado?"

Precisando cuidar da situação, eu disse "Não pense que eu sou uma viciada em drogas ou algo do tipo, mas eu tenho de ir ao banheiro de novo; a fila estava longa na ultima vez e eu realmente não consegui ir. Eu juro, eu não estou tomando drogas nem nada, apesar de parecer isso, dado o fato que eu tenho de ir ao banheiro de novo".

Eu estava divagando, e pelo olhar no rosto de Atticus, eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, porque eu conseguia ver em seus olhos, o olhar "whoa, esta garota esta mostrando sua loucura".

"Certo, te encontro de volta na mesa".

Derrotada, mas determinada, eu saí para o banheiro e rapidamente me tranquei no boxe. Abaixei minhas roupas de baixo, tirei-as completamente e esvaziei todo o talco de bebê que eu tinha estupidamente acumulado lá no vaso sanitario. Pó voou pra todo lugar, me fazendo espirrar descontroladamente.

Depois que me controlei, limpei meu nariz com minha mão e peguei alguns pedaços de papel higiênico para livrar minhas partes privadas de moça de qualquer excesso; eu iria apenas ter uma besta coçante. Melhor coceira que, garota da vagina esfumaçante.

Coloquei minhas calcinhas de volta e ruborizei. Lavei minhas mãos o mais rápido possível e praticamente corri para a mesa onde Rose, Emmett e Atticus estavam esperando por mim.

"Desculpa sobre aquilo", funguei, pois ainda sentia algum pó que persistia de meu ataque de espirros.

"O que tem embaixo de seu nariz?" Rose perguntou, me olhando divertida.

"O que quer dizer?" perguntei, limpando meu nariz e me sentindo insegura em frente de meu companheiro.

"Está branco".

Os olhos de Atticus esbugalharam quando eu limpei a evidência.

"Não tenho certeza, saiu?"

"Sim..." Rose ponderou, enquanto todos me encaravam.

Me mexi em minha posição, tentando conter a coceira que começava a se desenvolver lá embaixo. Eu sabia que parecia louca com minhas pernas com espasmos, enquanto tentava casualmente esfregá-las juntas para aliviar as pontadas lá embaixo.

"Umm, esta ficando tarde", Atticus disse, olhando em seu relógio. "Eu deveria ir".

Ele se levantou e gesticulou um tchau para Rose e Emmett. Ele deu um olhar para mim e balançou sua cabeça quando começou a se afastar.

Eu estava tão confusa sobre o porquê ele estava saindo tão abruptamente; e então isso me acertou. A substância branca debaixo do meu nariz, os movimentos erráticos das pernas, as viagens ao banheiro... puta merda, ele pensava que eu estava drogada.

"Atticus, espere"- chamei, enquanto agarrava seu ombro e o virava ao redor. "Eu posso explicar".

"Bella, eu gostei de você, mas não sou alguém que pode ser forte o bastante para lidar com uma viciada".

"Isso é o que eu posso explicar", pressionei minhas mãos em meus olhos e fiz uma careta. "É talco de bebê. Eu estava... hmm, eu estava coçando antes de vir, então decidi usar talco de bebê para ajudar. Eu aparentemente usei muito, e isso era aquela nevoa ao nosso redor: talco de bebê escapando. Eu voltei ao banheiro para aliviar um pouco disso de suas funções".

Mortificação era a única palavra para descrever como eu estava me sentindo. Mas eu gostei dele, e não queria que ele saísse sem explicação, especialmente desde que ele pensou que eu era algum tipo de viciada. Então, eu vesti minhas grandes calças de garota e expliquei tudo; eu só esperava que ele não me julgasse.

"Talco de bebê?" ele perguntou, me olhando com suspeita.

"Sim", eu puxei o potinho de minha bolsa e mostrei a ele. "Vê?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto olhava aquilo.

"Você pode cheirar, se você não acreditar em mim".

"Eu acredito em você", ele disse, sua voz amaciando um pouco.

Nós ficamos lá em silêncio por um segundo antes de eu dizer, "Eu tenho que dizer a você que isto é, provavelmente, a coisa mais embaraçante que alguma vez aconteceu comigo". Além de ter um vibrador enfincado em minha vagina, mas eu não ia falar aquilo pra ele.

Ele riu e disse, "Bem, isso é uma história interessante, com certeza. Que tal nós começarmos de novo, voltar para a pista de dança?"

"Eu amaria isso", disse, enquanto esfregava minhas pernas juntas, tentando facilitar a coceira.

Maldita seja, Marta, maldita!

Como um cavaleiro, Atticus me guiou para a pista de dança e começou a me girar por tudo, mas dessa vez, eu não estava vaporizando por meu traseiro. Ele sorriu brilhantemente para mim quando estalou seus dedos para o lado e seus pés flutuaram continuamente pela pista de dança.

Ele era adorável, com cada chute de seus pés e giro de seus braços, puxando-me em seu peito e depois me afastando. Me posicionei ao lado dele e combinamos nossos movimentos passo a passo.

Quando Rose me chamou para ir dançar swing, eu não tinha ideia de que iria, na verdade, fazer par com um parceiro tão bom; eu tinha até mesmo que admitir que ele era melhor que Edward, que estava parado ao lado, rodeando sua garota com as tetas gigantes enquanto me observava com olhos cuidadosos. Sua ficante puxava sua camisa, mas seu olhar nunca verdadeiramente se erguia de mim. Então eu sorri e gesticulei para ele saber que eu estava tendo um bom tempo. Ele acenou, mas isso foi tudo.

"Quem é aquele?" Atticus perguntou quando me puxou para perto e começou a me girar com seu corpo em curtos, mas rápidos, movimentos.

"Meu amigo, Edward. Ele era, na verdade, meu parceiro preferido de swing na faculdade".

"Sério? Ele está com ciúmes?" Atticus perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu não acho. Ele só está protetor, isso é tudo".

"Deveríamos mostrar a ele que não há nada para se preocupar?" Atticus perguntou, mexendo suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu acho que deveríamos", disse, bem quando Atticus me empurrou pra fora e depois me puxou para dentro, só para me empurrar para fora de volta do outro lado. Eu senti meu pé voar ao redor do chão quando a música me pegou e nós alternamos do swing da costa leste para o clássico Lindy Hop, meu favorito.

Em cada movimento, eu tentava esfregar minhas pernas juntas pra aliviar a coceira que continuava se erguendo, mas nada estava tranquilizando as cócegas entre minhas pernas;

isso era quase torturante, porque eu estava tendo um fantástico tempo com Atticus, mas sentia como se não pudesse verdadeiramente curtir aquilo.

Eu estava girando com meu braço esticado para o lado quando alguém agarrou minha mão e me puxou em seu peito, me guiando pra cima e pra baixo pela pista de dança.

"Edward" eu disse ofegante, quando ele me ergueu pra cima e me atirou sobre suas costas em um gesto suave, sem perder o ritmo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tendo um pouco de diversão com minha garota".

"Eu estou em um encontro", eu disse, quando o ultrapassei e depois voei direto para o aperto de Atticus.

Ele me rodou algumas vezes e depois começou a ricochetear seus pés e girar ao redor comigo em círculos, a medida que desviávamos nossos pés pra trás e pra frente. Ele me empurrou pra fora e Edward agarrou minha mão de novo.

Dei um olhar para Atticus, que estava, na verdade, sorrindo, curtindo o vai e volta.

"Segura, amor" Edward disse, quando me ergueu e me lançou no ar num rodopio. Eu sortudamente aterrissei sobre meus pés e chutei minha perna pra cima no ritmo. No minuto em que minha perna moveu para cima, a coceira que estava me comendo foi ligeiramente aliviada da fricção de minha perna contra minhas calcinhas.

Doce Jesus, foi um pequeno alívio.

"Vem aqui", Atticus disse, me puxando e me erguendo pra cima, me conduzindo para o chão para que eu escorregasse por baixo de suas pernas, me virando rapidamente e me erguendo de volta.

Nesse ponto, a multidão tinha formado um círculo e estava vaiando e gritando com cada movimento que os garotos faziam.

Eu era apenas o peão de seus joguinhos, e dizer que eu estava tonta era um eufemismo. Eu atirei meus braços e pernas do jeito que dava enquanto me mantinha com as músicas de ritmo rápido, tentando concentrar no que iria acontecer a seguir.

"Hora de um grand finale, amor", Edward disse, quando ele me puxou em seu aperto e me balançou ao redor.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura, puxou-me para ele, de forma que minhas pernas prenderam ao redor de seus quadris, e daí ele me ergueu sobre sua cabeça e eu cambalhotei em suas costas, aterrissando por trás dele, só para que ele pudesse me puxar entre suas pernas e me atirar de volta em sua frente. A multidão ao nosso redor ovacionou e Edward me girou em círculos, soltando minha mão. Eu chutei minhas pernas pra frente, não realmente prestando atenção para onde eu estava indo, saboreando o alívio da coceira que o movimento me provia, até minha perna conectar com alguma coisa macia.

Eu olhei para encontrar Atticus deitado no chão, segurando sua virilha e fazendo caretas de dor. Eu percebi o que fiz, não pelo pobre homem em minha frente, agachado em posição fetal, mas por causa do ''oohh'' coletivo da multidão quando eles me assistiram chutar meu encontro nos amendoins.

Naquele momento, eu tinha certeza que teria levado o mesmo olhar do contratempo da cocaína do homem caído em minha frente.

"Deveria ter rodopiado ao invés de chutado", Edward disse próximo a mim, quando parou com suas mãos em seus quadris enquanto nós dois olhávamos para baixo em Atticus.

"Você acha?" eu disse sarcasticamente, odiando a mim mesma.

 _05 de junho de 2014_

 _Nota para mim mesma: quantidades excessivas de talco de bebê pode resultar em vaginação fumacenta se não aplicada apropriadamente. Também, um chute rápido nas bolas pode encerrar um encontro em dois segundos. Da próxima vez, mantenha todas as extremidades para si e evite as jóias da família todas as vezes. E garoto, eu sinto muito._

 **Gostaram? E isso é só o começo!**

 **Mais tarde volto com outro cap.**

 **Beijo grande e até**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voltei.**_

Boa leitura

 **O grandioso porta lápis**

A vergonha da ultima noite não me permitiu acordar cedo e funcionar como eu normalmente fazia.

Ao invés, eu deitei em minha cama e encarei meu teto enquanto o canto de Alice na cozinha flutuava pra dentro de minha porta. Era sábado de waffle, e eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de suas guloseimas caseiras filtrando para dentro de meu quarto, tentando-me, mas não o suficiente para arrastar minha carcaça pra fora da cama.

Noite passada foi tão perfeita no fato que Atticus foi um brilhante parceiro de dança e uma verdadeira alegria de estar junto.

Ele era fofo, doce, e tinha alguns bons movimentos. Ele não se importava em dançar, o que era sempre um ponto alto, e o garoto conseguia sorrir a um ponto em que eu me sentia derreter cada vez que ele abria um sorriso em minha direção.

Eu realmente pensei que nós tínhamos alguma coisa rolando, até minha perna atacar e conectar diretamente com seu inocente testículo. Eu assisti com angústia quando Emmett ajudou Atticus a sair do chão e escoltou ele para fora do clube, enquanto o pobre garoto agachou em posição fetal e se contorceu; eu descobri mais tarde naquela noite, por Rose, que Atticus vomitou fora do clube de tanta dor, e estava com muita vergonha e dolorido demais para retornar, e aquilo foi o final do meu encontro. Uma batida suave tocou em minha porta, quando a suave voz de Edward flutuou através.

"Bella, venha tomar o café da manhã, amor".

"Eu não vou me mover desta cama", exclamei, enquanto colocava meu travesseiro sob minha cabeça.

Edward adentrou em meu quarto e sentou próximo a mim. Ele puxou meu travesseiro e me olhou com um olhar suave. Ele estava sem camisa, como costumeiro em sábados de manhã, e estava usando um justo par de calças de moletom cinza que ficavam baixas em seus quadris. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e jogados para o lado, e uma sombra de barba cobria sua mandíbula.

Era injusto ter um amigo tão gostoso.

"Você não pode ficar aqui o dia todo. Venha tomar café da manhã com a gente, amor".

"Eu não posso. Estou mortificada demais para fazer qualquer coisa".

"Não foi tão ruím, Bella".

"Não foi tão ruim?" respondi, enquanto sentava e olhava Edward nos olhos. "Edward, eu chutei meu encontro no saco, ao ponto que ele teve que sair para se recuperar de quão forte eu o chutei. Eu reverti suas bolas de fora pra dentro".

Rindo, e não se importando em esconder, Edward disse, "Não se dê tanto crédito; você não chutou tão forte". Tentando suavemente me consolar, ele esfregou minhas costas enquanto eu me martirizava pela noite passada.

"Ele ficou verde!" admiti.

"Esta é uma informação inválida. Não havia como, naquela luz, você ver seu rosto ficar verde; é praticamente impossível fazer essa avaliação. Nós teremos que riscar essa declaração do histórico", ele brincou, tentando trazer luz para a situação.

"Odeio que você está curtindo isso".

"Eu não estou curtindo isso", Edward suavizou ainda mais e pegou minha mão. "Eu só estou tentando mostrar a você que isso não é o fim do mundo".

"Isso é! Eu gostei dele de verdade, Edward. Eu senti como se talvez nós pudessemos ter tido algo".

"Você continua podendo", ele tentou me encorajar.

"Edward, com toda certeza eu queimei aquela ponte, no minuto em que meu pé se conectou com seu saco".

"Você não sabe, ele também gostou..."

"Há alguma coisa errada com você", eu disse, enquanto atirava meus cobertores pra fora e calçava meus chinelos, me dirigindo para a cozinha, onde Alice estava girando. Jasper estava sentado no bar e observava Alice com olhos sonhadores. Eles pretendiam se casar em algum ponto; isso era óbvio pelo jeito que ele a admirava. Se eu só tivesse alguém como Jasper - menos o nome.

"Aí está nossa pequena quebradora de nozes", Alice exclamou, apontando para mim com sua espátula.

"Ha-ha muito engraçada". Me joguei no banco próximo a Jasper, que colocou seu braço ao meu redor para me consolar.

"Não ligue pra isso, Swan; tenho certeza de que o rapaz já esqueceu".

"Você teria se esquecido de uma garota com talco saindo de suas áreas privadas e que chuta bolas inocentes?"

Ele pensou sobre isso por um segundo e depois balançou sua cabeça em negativa. "Eu iria postar isso em meu facebook assim que tivesse a chance".

"Jasper", Alice ralhou com ele, mas riu ao mesmo tempo. Que amiga.

"Isso vai passar", Edward interrompeu, colocando suco de laranja em um copo para mim. "Você precisa deixar isso ir, por que você tem um encontro esta noite, não tem? Com aquele fotógrafo de gatos".

"Oooh, um fotógrafo de gatos, isso parece excitante". Jasper arrulhou próximo a mim.

"Ele não é só um fotógrafo de gatos", corrigi a todos. "Ele ocasionalmente fotografa peças para nós. Ele gosta de passar seu tempo viajando e fazendo sessões de fotos para revistas de viagem, e até mesmo teve algumas de suas fotos na National Geographic. Ele nos ajuda em algumas ocasiões, só pelo dinheiro fácil".

"Viajante do mundo, parece interessante. Ele é bonitão?" Jasper perguntou, empilhando waffles dentro de um prato vazio. Ele era um homem faminto e ele comia como um. Ele poderia inalar um waffle em duas mordidas, e pelo olhar de seu prato, aqueles eram seus primeiros waffles.

"Ele é bonitão", eu disse, enquanto pensava sobre Jacob.

"Eles vão jogar boliche", Edward disse com os lábios sobre sua caneca de café. "Vocês não acham que jogar boliche soa divertido está noite?" ele perguntou a Alice e Jasper, cujas

orelhas se animaram.

"Soa. Eu acho que é tempo de nós tirarmos a poeira de nossos sapatos de boliche, não acha, docinho?" Alice perguntou, colocando mais alguns waffles no prato para mim.

"Vocês três nem mesmo se atrevam".

"Por que não?" Edward perguntou, parecendo um pouco magoado.

"Eu não preciso de vocês, rapazes, bisbilhotando sobre a plataforma de bolas, me encarando, observando cada movimento meu. Eu já tenho de lidar com conhecer os amigos dele; eu não preciso pensar sobre vocês três, me observando também".

"Nós estaremos lá para ajudar", Edward ofereceu.

"Sim, um monte de ajuda você foi noite passada".

Depois de encharcar meu waffles com calda de morango, meu favorito, eu os cortei em pedacinhos como uma criança e comecei a comê-los, ignorando o olhar que Edward estava me dando. Eu sabia que ele estava só tentando ajudar noite passada, mas tudo que ele fez foi tornar tudo pior uma vez que ele começou a competir com Atticus.

Oh, pobre Atticus, e suas bolas. Eu realmente esperava que ele estivesse okay e sem nenhum dano permanente.

"Você está brava comigo?" Edward perguntou, puxando um banco perto de mim. Sua mão quente foi direto para minha coxa.

"Não", suspirei. "Não é sua culpa. Foi só má sorte e uma necessidade de coçar a bendita estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos."

"Isso continua te incomodando?" Alice perguntou, agora sentando conosco pra beliscar alguns wafles.

"Não tão ruim como noite passada".

"Bem, isso é um bom sinal; você vai melhorar em breve. Aconteceu comigo quando depilei pela primeira vez também. Lembra disso, Jasper?"

"Sim, parecia como se uma fazenda de formigas tivesse crescido em sua virilha. Não pude tocá-la por dias".

"Obrigada", ela admoestou. Quando ela mastigou alguns waffles, perguntou, "Algum interessado do site online?"

"Oh, eu não sei. Eu esqueci disso", admiti.

Com toda a ação entre Atticus e Jacob, esqueci completamente sobre a tentativa de Edward de me introduzir no mundo dos encontros. Eu odiava admitir isso, mas estava só um pouquinho curiosa se homens pensavam que eu era interessante ou não.

"Bem, vamos ver", Alice disse, enquanto agarrava o tablet de Edward do balcão. "Qual era sua senha?"

"Leve minha flor", Edward disse com uma boca cheia de waffle encharcado de calda.

"Oh, isso é demais", Jasper riu. Eu presumi que ele sabia sobre meu pequeno cinto de castidade, porque qualquer coisa que Alice soubesse, Jasper sabia. Era algum tipo de código de casal; eles sabiam tudo. Era um pacote quando distribuía informação: você diz a um, o outro vai saber. Eu estava okay com isso, porque Jasper era um cara legal.

"Oh, meu deus, sessenta e sete respostas".

"Sério?" perguntei, quase engasgando em minha última mordida de waffle.

"Sim".

Ela virou o tablet em minha direção, e com bastante certeza, haviam sessenta e sete pedidos esperando que eu lesse.

"Como poderei filtrar entre estes?"

"Não se preocupe, já estou fazendo isso", ela disse, rolando através dos pedidos e deletando aqueles que ela aparentemente não gostava para mim. "Careca, feio, gordo, verruga facial, pêlos faciais esporádicos, careca, ama Nickelback – vá enterrar suas cabeças em um buraco." Ela subiu o olhar do tablet e declarou, "Nenhum amigo meu sairá com alguém que ouve Nickelback. Nem no inferno".

"Concordo", Edward disse, erguendo seu garfo para o céu.

"O que há de errado com Nickelback?" Jasper perguntou.

Todos os três de nós viraram nossas cabeças e encaramos

Jasper. Alice deu uma profunda respiração e disse, "Docinho, eu acho que pelo bem de nosso relacionamento, você deveria reformular essa pergunta."

Os olhos de Jasper foram de um lado a outro olhando em nós três. Finalmente, ele disse, "Uh... foda-se Nickelback?"

"Isso!" nós comemoramos, confundindo Jasper, mas ao invés de testar sua sorte, ele só encolheu seus ombros e pegou uma fruta que estava no meio do balcão.

"Então, alguma boa perspectiva?" Edward perguntou, espiando o tablet nas mãos de Alice.

"Tem esse cara. Seu nome é Alejandro e parece ser realmente legal. Olha, uma foto com sua irmãzinha, que fofo".

"Alejandro, isso sai pra fora da língua agradavelmente", Jasper aprovou.

"Me deixe ver esse cara".

Parecendo irritado, Edward puxou o tablet de Alice e começou a olhar o profile de Alejandro. Sua sobrancelha erguia enquanto ele lia tudo sobre meu potencial encontro.

"Diz aqui que seu trabalho é ser artista... isso é um hobby, não um emprego, não pode confiar nestes caras. Oh, e olhe, ele tem uma iguana de estimação... que estúpido".

"Não há nada errado em ter uma iguana", Alice replicou. "Ele seria perfeito para Bella. Claramente, o cara é bonito, com aqueles espessos cabelos negros e olhos escuros.

Você sabe que ele seria romântico com nossa garota, e isso é o que ela precisa. Seu amor latino iria apimentar a vida dela".

"Eu não gosto dele," Edward desaprovou.

"Bem, felizmente, isso não é para você, é para Bella".

Sem avisar, Alice retirou o tablet de Edward e entregou a mim.

"Veja você mesma, ele é bonito, ele parece divertido, e você sabe que ele seria capaz de derreter suas calcinhas. Você não teria problemas relaxando com ele".

A foto do profile na tela mostrava um homem que parecia estar no final de seus vinte, usando uma camiseta regata mostrando seus músculos, e um par de óculos escuros no topo de sua cabeça. O fundo parecia ser algum litoral estrangeiro, onde a água parecia tão azul quanto sua camiseta. Seu sorriso era de bochecha a bochecha, e eu percebi que ele poderia (possivelmente) ser o homem mais lindo que eu tinha alguma vez visto. Ele não era duro; ele era mais suave.

"Ele é atraente", balbuciei, vasculhando seu profile. Eu estava meio chocada que um homem bonito estava interessado em mim, mas também estava lisonjeada, para dizer o mínimo. Havia uma mensagem em meu inbox dele, então eu decidi dar uma olhada nela.

 _Oi Bella, eu não consegui evitar escrever para você depois de ver sua foto de profile. Seus óculos vermelhos prenderam meus olhos, assim como esses seus lindos olhos castanhos. Depois de estalkear, eu vi que você ama tacos, tornando você à garota de meu coração. Eu não consigo ter tacos o suficiente; eles são meu único vício. Se você não estiver muito ocupada, talvez eu possa levar você para sair, para alguns incríveis tacos não muito longe de meu apartamento. Eu prometo a você, eles são os melhores tacos de New York. O que me diz?_

 _Aguardando sua resposta – Alejandro._

"Bem, ele parece doce", corei.

"Ele quer te levar para comer tacos", Edward admoestou. "Como isso é doce?"

"Ele quer comer seu taco", Jasper riu para ele mesmo.

"Olha isso", Edward avisou de uma forma não característica. "Eu não gosto de Alejandro; eu não confio nele".

"Você nem ao menos o conhece" Alice replicou, enquanto pegava os pratos vazios de todos.

"Escreva a ele de volta, Bella. Marque um encontro".

Estudei o profile de Alejandro mais um pouco, enquanto Jasper limpava para Alice, como o obediente namorado que ele era.

Ele parecia bom, como um rapaz genuíno, mas o que poderia você realmente dizer pela internet? Ele poderia ser um psicopata na vida real, enquanto seu profile poderia dizer que ele tricotava para freiras na época do natal.

Deveria realmente dar a ele uma chance? E porque Edward estava tão contra Alejandro? Ele estaria vendo alguma coisa que eu não estava?

"Por que você não gostou de Alejandro?" perguntei, cortando o silencio que tinha caído na cozinha.

"Ele parece... muito experiente. Eu não o quero tirando vantagem de você", Edward respondeu.

"Você não acha que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma com uma pessoa experiente?"

Edward me deu um olhar aguçado e disse, "Amor, você chutou um cara na virilha noite passada - não estou certo de quão bem você se sairia sob uma situação de muito estresse".

Insultada, sentei de volta em meu banco e olhei para Edward. Dor cortou em mim enquanto eu pensava sobre suas palavras.

Sim, eu não era experiente, mas eu estava bem certa de que poderia cuidar de mim mesma quando empurrada em uma situação que eu queria para mim mesma.

"Você é um cuzão", finalmente disse, levantando e levando o tablet de volta para meu quarto comigo.

Alejandro iria receber uma mensagem.

No minuto em que atravessei minha porta, eu fechei-a atrás de mim para ganhar alguma privacidade... fui parada pelas mãos de Edward.

"Saia", eu disse, não me incomodando em me virar ao redor.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria te insultar. Eu só estou preocupado".

"Bem, pare de se preocupar, Edward. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Eu não sou uma criança".

Ele deu uma profunda respiração e correu suas mãos por seus cabelos, claramente perturbado. "Eu sei que você não é uma criança, eu só... Deus, Bella, eu me importo com você".

Finalmente virando, eu coloquei o tablet sobre minha cama e caminhei para ele. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros e disse, "Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas eu quero um amigo, não um irmão mais velho. Eu quero que você me ensine o que eu preciso saber, não que seja meu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante".

"Mas eu gosto de ser seu cavaleiro", ele sorriu timidamente.

"Eu sei, mas é hora de você dar um passo pra trás, Edward. Eu não posso ter você lá para mim pra sempre; você vai se acomodar em algum ponto, talvez com aquela garota peituda

da noite passada".

"Charlene? Não, ela é só comível. Não tem substância".

"Vê, isso é o que eu quero. Talvez Alejandro seja só comível, talvez ele seja divertido o suficiente para eu perder e ganhar alguma experiência. Eu preciso de experiência, Edward, porque agora mesmo, meu livro está quase tão seco quanto minha vagina".

Os labios de Edward se torceram num sorriso. "Eu disse a você que eu poderia fazer algo sobre isso".

"Cai na real", o empurrei pra longe, mas ele agarrou meus braços e me puxou em um abraço, fazendo meu estômago se revirar todo de novo por estar tão perto dele.

"Você me perdoa?" ele sussurrou suavemente contra meu cabelo. Como eu poderia não perdoar?

"Sempre". Apertei ele firmemente, pressionando minha bochecha em seu peito nu.

"Você vai realmente escrever de volta para ele?"

"Vou".

"Vai me dizer onde você vai, pelo menos?"

"Você promete não observar através da janela?"

"Eu não posso fazer tal promessa, mas eu posso tentar".

Rindo, eu disse, "Eu acho que isso é o melhor que eu posso pedir".

Uma vez que Edward me liberou, eu catei seu tablet e nos sentamos em minha cama juntos, e eu escrevi para Alejandro.

 _Alejandro,_

 _Você me ganhou nos tacos. Deixe-me saber quando e onde._

 _Pronta para roer – Bella_

"Você tem certeza de que não está muito tosco?" perguntei antes de enviar. Não era uma mensagem muito poética, mas passava a mensagem.

"Não, está perfeito".

"Você não acha que roer soa um pouco sexual?"

"Sim, e esse é o ponto", Edward se encolheu. "Não que eu realmente queira que você dê insinuações, mas como um amigo dando um conselho, isto está perfeito".

"Okay, bom".

Com confiança, eu apertei enviar, e só esperei que não soasse tão brega.

"Estou orgulhoso de você", Edward disse.

"Por que?" perguntei, caminhando para minha mesa e abrindo meu laptop para o site de encontro, para averiguar as outras mensagens.

Edward se ajustou sobre minha cama desarrumada e brincou com meus cobertores.

"Por sair de sua zona de conforto. Isso é muito corajoso".

"Isso é tudo para pesquisa", disse, dando um sorrisinho.

"Como o livro está indo?"

"Risquei a coisa toda. Eu não sei se um romance medieval é algo que eu possa escrever".

"Por que?"

"Bem, desde que eu comecei essa nova jornada, eu tenho estado lendo alguns romances mais contemporâneos, e eu tenho de ser honesta com você, eu amei. Romance contemporâneo é muito diferente de romances históricos. É um pouco mais afiado, as gírias são mais adequadas pra encontros e sexo, merda, Edward, você deveria ler algumas dessas cenas de sexo".

"Sério?" ele perguntou, parecendo realmente intrigado. "Como pornô suave?"

"Mais como pornô pesado". Me inclinei para frente e falei animadamente. "As garotas gostam disso pesado, elas gostam que suas calcinhas sejam rasgadas, e elas dizem para o cara com quem estão quando vão..." olhei ao redor e sussurrei, "chegar, como atirar direto nos telhados".

Uma risada berrante escapou de Edward enquanto ele segurava sua barriga.

"O que é tão engraçado? Isso é verdade. E você deveria ler algumas das coisas que essas garotas fazem. Edward, eu li um livro onde a garota deixa o rapaz enfiar um lápis no buraco de sua bunda".

A risada de Edward foi interrompida, e uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu em questionamento.

"Bella, que diabos você está lendo? Eu não me lembro de baixar nenhum livro desse tipo pra você".

"É um romance de professor/estudante. Eu sei, eu tenho sentimentos mistos sobre esse tipo de estória, mas eu só fui na onda. Parecia interessante, mas depois as coisas ficaram um pouco fora de controle... mas continua fascinante. Ela gostou do lápis em seu buraco; ela estava segurando o lápis para ele enquanto ele a avaliava em física. Ela tirou um A+, é claro, mas ainda assim, é fascinante".

"Bella, você sabe que ela poderia ter só segurado o lápis com suas mãos, ele não tinha que enfiar isso em sua bunda... isso parece bizarro".

"Espera aí", o parei com minha mão e disse, "Essa não é uma coisa regular?"

"Enfiar lápis no cú das pessoas? Não, Bella, isso não é normal".

Me sentei de volta em meu assento e pensei sobre isso por um segundo. Aquilo parecia tão normal no livro... não havia hesitação. Era como, oh você está enfiando aquele lápis em minha bunda, perfeito! Como se a mulher soubesse que sua bunda fosse o perfeito porta-lápis e deveria ser modelado como o porta-lapís dos dias modernos.

"Bem, parece um pouco perturbador então. Por que o autor escreveria aquilo?"

"Como infernos eu iria saber?" Edward riu. "Você precisa começar a selecionar o que você lê, e honestamente Bella, você é assim tão inocente? Você sabe que eu te amo, mas um lápis na bunda?"

"Não sei", encolhi os ombros e ri. "Eu só aprendi como chupar um pau em uma banana outro dia. Como eu deveria saber que as pessoas não deveriam enfiar coisas nos buracos de suas bundas?"

"Oh, coisas podem ir nos buracos das bundas, só não lápis"

.

"Oh! Como plugs anais!" eu disse com orgulho. "Ela tinha um plug anal em sua bunda antes de ter o lápis. E, você sabe, eu estava pensando outro dia, quando ele puxou o plug anal para substituir pelo lápis, você acha que fez um som de estouro? Como quando você puxa uma rolha de uma garrafa de vinho? Eu estou tentando visualizar este tão mencionado plug e tudo que eu consigo pensar a respeito é uma rolha de vinho".

Visões de rolhas em bundas correram por minha mente quando me virei e vi Edward passando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo em seu rosto, como se estivesse com dor.

"Bella, você sabe como googlar, porque você não googla o que um plug anal é?"

"Então, não é como uma rolha de vinho?"

"Pelo amor de deus, não, Bella", ele riu. "Um plug anal é fino em um lado e mais grosso no outro, e eles vem em todas as cores e tamanhos".

"Brilham no escuro?"

"Provavelmente. Eu nunca usei um".

"Oh, então eles não são, só para garotas?"

"Não, qualquer um pode enfiar um plug anal em sua bunda".

"Interessante", eu ponderei por um momento, pensando se eu poderia incorporar um plug anal em meu livro... eles pareciam interessantes.

"Nem mesmo pense sobre isso", Edward me interrompeu. "Você não vai escrever sobre plugs anais".

"E por que não?", perguntei desafiante.

"Porque você nem mesmo sabe como um pênis é pessoalmente. Você não pode ir de virgem para plugs anais. Trabalhe de seu jeito, Bella. Escreva sobre coisas que você conhece".

"Eu não conheço nada", eu disse- um pouco frustrada. "Eu só sei que quando você chuta um homem na virilha, ele não vai querer te ver de novo".

"Isso não é verdade. Atticus pode querer ligar pra você".

"Eu o fiz vomitar, Edward".

Ele assentiu e eu vi um sorrisinho cruzar por seu rosto. Eu o desprezei nesse momento.

"Sim, nós provavelmente devemos cortar nossos prejuízos com Atticus e superar. Seu encontro dessa noite, foque nisso, e no homem do taco".

"Seu nome é Alejandro", corrigi, bem quando um ruído saiu de meu computador, me fazendo virar e ver o que era.

Uma foto de Alejandro pulou sobre minha tela com uma mensagem dele.

 _Oi Bella,_

 _Estou tão contente que você me escreveu de volta. Como segunda-feira soa? Nós podemos nos encontrar no restaurante._

 _Alejandro_

"Alejandro me escreveu de volta", gritei. "Ele quer sair na segunda à noite. O que eu deveria responder?"

Uma longa expiração saiu de Edward enquanto ele saia de minha cama e parava atrás de mim. Suas mãos apoiaram em meus ombros e ele leu a mensagem de meu computador.

"Para informação, eu não gosto desse cara. Ele parece muito excitado".

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?" olhei para cima nele sobre meu ombro.

"Não, mas eu só não gosto dele".

"Isso é muito maduro em você", provoquei. "Então, o que eu deveria dizer?"

"Você quer encontrar com ele na segunda?"

"Eu deveria? Eu não quero soar desesperada".

Edward me deu um olhar prolongado, daí eu belisquei sua barriga, fazendo-o ir pra trás. "Eu não estou desesperada, só... intrigada. Segunda, então?"

"Certo, mas você vai me dizer onde este lugar de tacos é, porque pelo inferno que eu vou deixar você sair com este Alejandro e não saber sobre isso".

"Você é muito protetor", eu disse, enquanto escrevia para Alejandro e o deixava saber que segunda-feira funcionava perfeitamente.

"Só não quero ver você se machucar". Ele pausou uma segunda vez e me girou em minha cadeira. Ele ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos. Deu uma profunda

respiração e disse suavemente, "Você sabe, Bella, se você quiser, eu poderia mostrar a você tudo por mim mesmo".

Meu coração parou de bater em meu peito enquanto tentava compreender a oferta de Edward. Ele estava falando sério?

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei- minha voz quebrada.

Sua sobrancelha franziu enquanto ele pensava sobre suas palavras. Ele limpou sua garganta e levantou, colocando distancia entre nós.

"Deixa pra lá", ele balançou sua cabeça, como se o que ele estivesse prestes a dizer fosse maluco. Inseguro do que fazer, ele tropeçou um pouco e saiu, "Tenho de ir, mas se certifique de dizer tchau pra mim antes de seu encontro. Eu quero te desejar boa sorte".

Com isso, Edward deixou o meu quarto, me deixando completamente e internamente confusa. Ele se ofereceu para me mostrar tudo, assim como, fazer sexo comigo?

As palavras de Alice sobre Edward ser um perseguidor de cerejas continuavam correndo por minha cabeça; não havia jeito de ele ser um caçador de virgens, e mesmo que ele fosse, ele não iria querer estar comigo só porque eu era virgem. Ele não iria querer arruinar nossa amizade desse jeito; isso era impossível.

Eu chacoalhei o pensamento de minha cabeça e voltei pra minha cama, onde tirei meu kindle de minha mesinha-de-cabeceira e comecei a ler sobre a magnífica porta-lápis e seu pervertido homem.

 **Estrela do Norte**

"Eu tô dizendo, eu sou terrível no boliche" eu ri, enquanto Jacob e eu olhávamos na TV que mostrava nossos placar. Eu era um minúsculo vinte e dois, e Jacob estava jogando um cento e oitenta, o que era bastante impressionante para mim.

"Pelo menos você fica adorável fazendo isso", Jacob beliscou meu queixo, me fazendo derreter no lugar.

Eu estava nervosa ao vir para esse encontro, porque honestamente não sabia o que esperar. Eu só tinha encontrado Jacob uma vez antes, e nós mal tivemos uma conversa, então ver esse lado divertido dele era diferente para mim; isso estava me intrigando.

Nos encontramos na pista de boliche, e eu fiquei instantaneamente intimidada por ver que ele estava com quatro de seus amigos, que estavam todos vestidos e arrumados para boliche cósmico. Felizmente, já que eu usava minha camiseta branca, jeans e sutiã verde neon, eu encaixava no grupo, perfeitamente na verdade. Mas do lado de fora no beco do boliche, eu parecia como uma adolescente que passa seu tempo livre rodando nos postes de luz dos postos de gasolina.

Jacob amou minha roupa, apesar disso, e eu tenho de admitir, ele estava além de bonito em seus jeans escuro e camiseta gola V branca. Simples, ainda assim clássico.

"Quer dar um tempo?" Jacob perguntou, com suas mãos na parte baixa de minhas costas.

"Isso seria uma boa ideia. Meu dedão está começando a doer".

"Aw, você tem dedões de bolicheira". Jacob agarrou meu dedão e o levou a seus lábios, onde ele levemente o beijou.

Naquele momento, eu me senti como um desses personagens de desenho que começam a flutuar no ar enquanto suas pernas balançam e corações brotam de suas cabeças. Um beijinho no dedão de Jacob tinha me feito querer dançar ao redor e dar uma batida na mão de todo mundo.

Eu odiava que fosse tão apegada nas pequenas coisas... que um pequeno gesto de um homem tinha me chacoalhado e me feito estremecer em meus sapatos, mas eu nunca estive em um romance, eu nunca realmente fui em encontros e nunca realmente me coloquei lá, então era bom ver que eu poderia atrair alguma atenção de um homem. Curti ainda mais.

Jacob agarrou minha mão, enlaçou nossos dedos, e me guiou para o bar do boliche, onde me ajudou a subir no banco do bar. Eu não era alguém que frequentava boliches com

frequência, mas um boliche na cidade grande era muito diferente de um em uma cidade pequena. Era extravagante e até meio chique, com assentos em couro branco e tijolo aparente.

Felizmente, Jacob me deu um alerta de que normalmente o boliche tinha um estrito dress code, mas uma vez por mês eles tinham a noite do boliche cósmico e encorajavam os jogadores a usar cores divertidas e camisetas brancas para completar a atmosfera. Caso contrário, havia uma politica de não vestir roupas atléticas e camisetas brancas. Quando foi que boliches se tornaram esnobes julgadores de camiseta branca? Hello, eles já viram a clássica camisa de boliche? Uh, cafona!

"O que devo pegar pra você?" ele perguntou, enquanto chamava o bartender para nós.

"Umm, o que acha de uma margarita? Eles podem me fazer uma?"

"Estou certo de que podem". Quando o bartender chegou, Jacob pegou minha mão e disse, "Margarita com gelo para esta pequena lady, e uma Stella com espuma para mim, obrigado".

"Grande bebedor de cerveja?" perguntei, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

"Amo cerveja. Cervejas artesanais diferentes são as minhas favoritas. Eu amo viajar e conhecer cervejarias locais, pequenos buracos na parede onde eles fazem sua própria

cerveja. Eu tenho tido algumas cervejas estelares de cervejarias locais", ele enrugou seu nariz e continuou, "E eu tenho tido alguns reais mijos de burro também".

Uma genuína risada escapou de mim pelo olhar em seu rosto. "Oh não, ruim assim?"

Ele assentiu enquanto o bartender arrumou nossas bebidas em nossa frente. Jacob pegou sua cerveja e deu um gole, virando em seu assento para me encarar melhor.

"Eu estive em Milwaukee para uma sessão de fotos em um barco a velas durante o verão..."

"Há barcos a vela em Milwaukee?" perguntei, um pouco aturdida em saber daquilo. Eu sempre pintei Milwaukee como uma metrópole frígida, onde homens de neve e ursos polares jogavam amigáveis partidas de hockey no gelo. Aparentemente não.

"Oh, sim. Verão em Milwaukee é grande. A cidade assenta bem no Lago Michigan, então vela e lanchas são grandes durante a temporada de verão, assim como festivais de musica. É realmente uma cidade animada no verão; se você tiver uma chance, eu sugiro a você ir. E se você for, eu sugiro a você não ir à cervejaria que eu fui. Eu não consigo me lembrar do nome, mas eu sei exatamente onde estava, porque quando estava caminhando pelo centro, vi um mendigo mijando na esquina da Michigan Avenue. Ao invés de ultrapassá-lo e arriscar a possibilidade de ter mijo em todo o meu redor, eu entrei na

cervejaria da esquina para tomar uma bebida. Em pouco tempo eu descobri que a pessoa sem teto estava mais provavelmente ajudando a fazer a cerveja".

"Eca, nojento. Eles ao menos servem pretzels?"

"Não", Jacob disse com ultraje. "Você iria pensar que lá iria ter alguns tipos de pretzels, mas não havia nenhum. Você consegue acreditar nisso?"

"Não consigo", eu ri "Então, você viajou muito?"

Ele concordou dando um gole em sua cerveja. "Eu estive em todo os Estados Unidos, e depois, é claro, fora dos estados".

"Sério? Onde?"

"Vamos ver, eu estive na Europa, enfiei minha cabeça no centro da Torre Eiffel; eu estive no litoral da Italia e Grecia, também saudei a rainha da Inglaterra. Eu também tive a sorte de viajar para a África, Africa do Sul principalmente, e Australia, ambos os voos muito longos".

"Eu posso imaginar. Qual foi seu lugar favorito?"

Ele deu uma pausa e pensou sobre a pergunta, algo que eu admirei nele. Ele realmente tirava seu tempo e pensava em suas respostas.

"Eu teria de dizer Grécia, há alguma coisa no contraste do azul da costa contra o branco das construções. É um verdadeiro sonho pra um fotógrafo estar lá. E mais, a cultura é excitante. As famílias são intensas, e eu gosto disso. Eu tenho uma família muito próxima, então estar lá me fez pensar em lar".

"Isso parece incrível. Queria que eu pudesse estar lá algum dia. Eu tenho um passaporte, mas sem carimbos ainda".

"Não? Talvez os outros países não estejam prontos pra você ainda", Jacob disse com um sorriso.

"Isso ou eu só não tenho dinheiro guardado para isso, mas eu terei. Eu vou ter um carimbo".

"Onde você gostaria de ir, uma vez que você pudesse?"

Eu dei um gole em minha margarita, que eu estava realmente começando a apreciar, e disse, "Promete que não vai rir de mim?"

"Prometo", ele disse, e agarrou minha perna para dar uma leve apertada. Minha mocinha estremeceu com seu toque.

"Eu quero de verdade ir para a costa da Islândia. Eu sempre fui fascinada com a aurora boreal, e viagens para a Islândia são bem acessíveis. Eu acho que seria uma linda e divertida viagem".

"Agora, por que eu iria tirar sarro de você por escolher a Islândia? Meu amigo esteve lá por uma semana e quando voltou, me mostrou todas as fotos que tirou. Eu não podia estar mais invejoso. É lindo lá".

"Realmente é, ao menos do que eu tenho visto de minhas buscas no google".

"Agora, me diz por que você pensou que eu iria rir de você?", sua mão foi para o meu cabelo e começou a torcê-lo distraidamente. Bom Deus, ele estava derrubando todas as fronteiras esta noite, me tocando de cada forma possível, e maldito seja se eu não estava caída por isso, com cada um de seus toques.

"Eu penso que quando você pergunta a alguém onde eles querem ir, qualquer lugar do mundo, eles respondem algum lugar exótico. Não há muitas pessoas que querem ir pra Islândia".

"Verdade", ele deu risada. "Mas isso é o que te faz única; você não é como ninguém mais, Bella".

O jeito que ele deu essa declaração fez parecer como se ele me conhecesse há um tempo, quando na verdade, nós realmente não conhecíamos um ao outro tão bem.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa". Ele segurou minha mão e a levou para seus lábios, beijando levemente minhas articulações. Seus gestos eram doces e me sugavam com cada uma deles.

"Porque você me chamou para sair? Eu acho que nós não nos conhecemos tanto, e esse encontro saiu do nada. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruím. Estou apenas curiosa".

"Eu posso entender", ele respondeu com um sorriso diabólico. "Para ser honesto, eu sou meio tímido, e quando te conheci, eu te ignorei por que estava tão nervoso para chegar em você. Se você não percebeu, Bella, você é linda de morrer, e logo na primeira vez que eu te vi, eu fui fisgado. Desde então, eu tenho tentado pegar alguma sessão de fotos com você. Isso tem sido um desafio, mas uma vez que eu descobri que você escreveria a entrevista do maine coon, eu me certifiquei de estar lá".

"Sério?", perguntei, me sentindo um pouco embasbacada.

"Sério. Eu gosto de você Bella, muito, e desde que eu saí de lá, eu tenho de te dizer, tenho lido todos os seus artigos felinos". Um olhar adorável cruzou seu rosto, me fazendo rir.

"Que fina literatura você escolheu para ler".

"Eu sei mais sobre gatos do que gostaria, mas acho que você é ótima na escrita, mesmo que alguns artigos sejam sobre os mais efetivos jeitos de limpar bolas de pêlo".

"Sim, as fotos para aquele artigo foram um pouco intensas demais para o meu gosto".

"Elas foram um pouco pesadas", ele concordou e sorriu.

Sinceramente, eu disse, "Obrigada por ler meus artigos, mesmo que eles não sejam a mais fascinante literatura".

"Hey, eu aprendi alguma coisa", ele encolheu os ombros. "Você pretende trabalhar em algo mais?"

O nervoso começou a crescer, já que eu não tinha realmente falado sobre minhas aspirações de vida com ninguém além de Alice e Edward. Contemplei dizer a ele o que eu realmente queria fazer. Ele parecia como se fosse estar legal comigo sendo uma escritora de novelas românticas.

Às vezes, eu ficava preocupada com o que as pessoas pensariam se eu dissesse a elas, contasse a elas que eu estava interessada em escrever sexo, escrever romance, escrever sobre aquele todo-consumidor poder chamado amor. Eu sinto como se houvesse um estereotipo no mundo para pessoas que leem novelas românticas. As pessoas em geral as descrevem como senhoras tristes sentadas em um balcão de suas casas, usando um sweter rasgado enquanto comem chocolate e acariciam seus gatos, mas esse não era o caso em tudo. Há uma enorme comunidade por aí de pessoas que amam amor, que amam romance, e eu sou uma delas. É um mundo que eu amo viver, onde há felizes para sempre, onde a garota estranha pega o garoto bonitão, e onde o cavalheirismo não está perdido. Eu sei que tudo aquilo não tem como ser verdade, que a vida não pode ser tão grandiosa como alguns romances fazem parecer, mas eu continuo amando cada uma dessas estórias. Porque isso é um escape da realidade, um momento no tempo onde você pode sonhar acordado com o impossível, onde há uma chance de presenciar o verdadeiro amor se revelar bem em frente de você. Suspiro.

"Bella?"

"Oh, desculpe", balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estou, na verdade, escrevendo uma novela romântica. Bem, tentando".

"Uau, sério? Isso é muito legal. Seu herói vai usar óculos e tirar fotos de gatos?"

"Algo desse tipo", eu ri, enquanto terminava minha margarita. "Quer voltar a jogar boliche?"

Eu disse a ele que eu estava escrevendo um livro, mas eu não estava confortável o bastante, para entrar nos finos detalhes de minha fascinante novela romântica. Mas eu conseguia ver o olhar em seus olhos, e ele estava curioso. Eu estava receosa que ele fosse começar a falar sobre sexo, e eu não estava preparada para uma coisa daquelas. Eu conseguia apenas falar sobre sexo com Edward, não com um cara em quem eu estivesse interessada.

"Claro. Você precisa de algumas dicas para manter sua bola não saindo da calha?" ele zuou.

"Provavelmente. Eu nunca fui realmente atlética. Estou surpresa por conseguir erguer a bola".

"São 3 k", ele riu.

"É por isso que meu braço está cansado".

Sacudindo sua cabeça em mim, ele enlaçou seu braço ao redor de meu ombro e me guiou para nossa pista, onde seus amigos não estavam mais. Eles pareciam ter se dispersado, o que era bom, por que eu estava curtindo meu tempo só com Jacob. Quando estavam todos os seus amigos, eu me sentia meio intimidada.

Como uma esquisita, eu estava fascinada com os assentos de couro branco, que eram imaculados, e eu realmente me perguntava como eles os mantinham tão limpos. Eles deviam impermeabilizar a merda toda dos bancos, porque havia muitos drinks morrendo para serem derrubados todos sobre eles. Eu tomei nota de, se possível, perguntar ao gerente; eu queria seus segredos.

"Ladies primeiro, Bella", Jacob acenou.

"Legal, tô pronta".

Me dirigi para o suporte das bolas e agarrei minha bola pink brilhante de três k, enfiei meu dedão e caminhei para a linha. Eu estava quase começando a me dirigir para frente da pista quando senti Jacob parado atrás de mim, falando suavemente em minha orelha. Sua voz fazia calafrios correrem pra cima e pra baixo em minha pele.

"Posso te dar um palpite?"

"Por favor", eu disse um pouco ofegante.

Suas mãos estavam abertas sobre meus ombros e sua boca estava praticamente beijando minha orelha. Gah, Virginia estava acordando.

"Você vê estas pequenas setas na pista?" "Você deve alinhar seu pulso com estas setas e ter certeza de que sua mão se mexe direto através delas. Você acha que consegue fazer isso?"

"Parece simples", respondi com alguma confiança.

"Bom. Você pegou isso, Bella". Ele se inclinou mais e deu um gentil beijo antes de se afastar. Que flerte!

Minhas áreas femininas inteiras estavam vivas e acordadas, me deixando saber que elas ainda existiam e, de fato, que tinham uma bem trabalhada libido, que estava agora perfurante, graças ao ato um pouco íntimo de Jacob. Inferno, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu não gostava disso. Eu queria lançar minha bola pela pista e correr para dentro de seus braços.

Eu queria mais beijos... e não só em minha bochecha.

Concentrada no que Jacob disse para mim, ao invés de esfregar minha perna, eu levei meus braços pra costas e me dirigi para a borda da pista. Com um forte impulso, atirei meu braço para frente e lancei a bola. Eu observei com meus braços enlaçados juntos quando a bola foi direto para a calha.

"Maldição".

Virei para olhar Jacob, que tinha um gigante sorriso em seu rosto, mas estava balançando sua cabeça também. Ele veio até mim e levantou meu queixo enquanto me puxava para seu peito. Minhas mãos foram instintivamente para seus quadris, onde eu conseguia me sentir começando a tremer com o contato próximo. Eu desejava que pudesse ser como uma dessas garotas que não são afetadas por intimidade próxima, mas eu não era. Eu estava nervosa, cem por centro, uma suada bagunça quente de nervos.

"Aquilo foi uma boa tentativa".

"Foi patético".

"Foi", ele riu. "Você pegou essa próxima, apesar. Se lembre, braço reto e desça mais baixo no chão... isso pode ajudar".

"Peguei isso, braço reto e baixo no chão".

Ele esfregou meu braço com seu dedão e se afastou. Eu queria chorar e dizer a ele para voltar, mas me segurei para meu auto-respeito. Me virei e peguei minha bola, que tinha sido cuspida pelo negócio louco de retornar bolas. Aquela engenhoca era assustadora - visões de minha cabeça ficando presa naquilo me apavoravam cada vez que eu ia perto daquilo.

Com confiança, eu tomei minha posição, olhei para as setas e então comecei a me dirigir para a pista com meu braço começando a balançar para trás. Eu me acocorei em baixo e lancei a bola à frente bem quando ouvi um sonoro rasgo e um jato de ar direto em cima de Virgina.

Eu congelei no lugar enquanto tentava voltar no tempo, por que eu estava bem certa de que tinha rasgado minha calça de Virginia até o Grande e Poderoso Bundão.

Alguns espectadores devem ter pensado que eu estava congelada na pose de estátua de boliche que eu imediatamente adotei, mas eles mal sabiam, eu estava tentando mentalmente chamar Scotty para me transportar inferno afora da pista de boliche.

Muito mal que Scotty estivesse aposentado agora, o bastardo.

Que infernos eu deveria fazer? Levantar-me? Se eu levantasse, eu iria ter de explicar o que diabos tinha acontecido, e eu não estava certa de que estava pronta pra isso, mas então, de novo, eu estava usando uma tanga... e bem agora, eu estava agachada, o que significava... puta merda.

Eu levantei reta como uma haste e me virei rapidamente, escondendo minha bunda de Jacob, então só os pinos poderiam ver a bagunça que estava à minha traseira.

De todos os dias para escolher usar uma tanga. Isso era minha punição, tinha de ser.

Havia momentos na vida de uma pessoa onde você realmente pensa que quer morrer, Já que a situação em sua frente não podia ser pior. Era assim que eu estava sentindo, por que tudo que eu poderia pensar era na bunda descolorida que eu tinha, e nisso se iluminando como a maldita Estrela do Norte embaixo de luzes negras. Não tinha certeza se isso era possível, mas se fosse, iria acontecer comigo. Com minha sorte, três reis iriam atravessar a porta a qualquer minuto agora, com presentes para Virginia, e um camelo iria estar atrelado do lado de fora mastigando um fardo de feno.

"Você pegou dois pinos!" Jacob brindou quando veio até mim, me fazendo andar para trás. Ele não podia vir perto de mim. Como diabos eu iria sair disso?

"O que há de errado?" Jacob perguntou, preocupado. "Cuidado!" ele gritou enquanto eu continuava a andar para trás.

Com um passo errado, eu senti o solado de meu sapato prender e escorregar na graxa da pista.

Minhas pernas torceram debaixo de mim, e bem quando eu pensei que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, minhas pernas levantaram voo debaixo de mim e eu caí pra trás, pernas erguidas no ar, expondo minha genitália rasgada e combinando com a tanga verde neon.

Para segurar aquela ultima onda de auto-respeito que tinha restado, eu prendi as bandas de minha bunda firmemente juntas, só no caso da Grande e Poderosa espreitar por aí.

"Oh, merda", Jacob disse, enquanto agarrava meus braços e me puxava para seu peito. Ele me levou para os bancos e se agachou em minha frente.

Eu fechei minhas pernas apertadas e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Rasguei minhas calças", murmurei mortificada.

"Esta okay", ele esfregou o topo de minhas coxas. "Confie em mim, eu já fiz isso também, bem no meio de uma sessão de fotos, onde todo mundo viu meu pacote cair pra fora de meus jeans".

"Suas bolas?", perguntei, espiando por entre minhas mãos.

Rindo, ele concordou. "Sim, minhas bolas. Eu não tendo a usar roupas de baixo, então quando eu rasguei minhas calças, todo mundo teve uma grande vista de meus gêmeos balançando".

Um pequeno sorriso se propagou através de meu rosto, mas eu continuava mortificada. Isso era algo que eu não iria conseguir superar facilmente. Eu rasguei minhas calças em frente de meu encontro.

"Aqui, pegue meu cardigan, enrole isso ao redor de sua cintura, e nós vamos te levar pra casa, daí você pode mudar. Como isso soa?"

Eu concordei com minha cabeça enquanto pegava seu cardigan e enrolava-o ao redor de minha cintura, desejando morrer e só sentar em um buraco escuro comigo mesma.

O encontro estava acabado. Eu não conversei muito enquanto nós pegávamos um taxi de volta para meu apartamento. Eu só encarava pra fora da janela,

completamente tentando me remover do presente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer na verdade; eu estava mortificada por muitas razões.

Quando nós paramos na frente da porta, Jacob gentilmente disse ao taxista para esperar enquanto me acompanhava até minha porta.

Nós alcançamos a porta da frente e eu comecei a tirar seu cardigan, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Me devolva em nosso próximo encontro".

"Você quer outro encontro?"

"É claro. Você acha que um rasgo nas calças vai me deter? Qual é, Bella. Eu sou melhor do que isso. Eu gosto de você, muito. Eu meio que achei fofo o que aconteceu".

"Como isto pode ser fofo? Você viu minha Virgina".

Jogando sua cabeça pra trás e rindo, ele disse, "Sua Virginia? Oh, isso é incrivel. E, não, eu não vi sua Virginia. Eu vi um pedaço de calcinha muito quente, apesar".

Ele me puxou para perto e pressionou suas mãos na parte baixa de minhas costas, me prendendo em seu peito. Uma de suas mãos correu acima para minha bochecha, onde ele passou seu dedão gentilmente.

"Me vê outra vez?"

"Sem boliche?" eu perguntei com um sorriso fraco, me aquecendo com seu toque.

"Sem boliche", ele concordou.

Eu observei enquanto ele me puxava pra perto e minha respiração prendeu em meu peito com sua cabeça abaixada na minha. Eu rapidamente umedeci meus lábios e pressionei minhas mãos contra seu peito, quando seus lábios se conectaram com os meus. A mão que estava sobre minhas costas subiu por meu pescoço e dentro de meus cabelos, fazendo cada terminação nervosa em meu corpo levantar.

Seus lábios macios brincaram com os meus, me preenchendo com confiança, então eu corri minhas mãos acima em seu peito e entrelacei minhas mãos juntas atrás de seu pescoço para segurar melhor. Eu o senti me empurrando pra trás, e deixei quando ele me pressionou contra a lateral do prédio e se aprofundou em nosso beijo.

Então, eu já tinha beijado antes, mas nada como isso, nada que fizesse meus dedos do pé contraírem, que fizesse Virginia chorar de alegria, que me fizesse desejar arrancar as roupas do homem. Era isto que era sentir fogo? Sentir-se completamente fora de controle? Querer de um homem tão arduamente que você estivesse a ponto de arrancar suas roupas fora? Era.

Bem vinda ao mundo real, Bella. Era sobre isso que todos aqueles livros que eu li estavam falando, paixão consumidora.

Bem quando eu já estava me acostumando com a ideia de uma longa noite de lábios imprensada na rampa do prédio, Jacob se afastou, parecendo um pouco chocado... um olhar que era mais provavelmente interessado também.

Ele tocou minha bochecha de novo e disse, "Eu vou te ligar, Bella".

Eu apenas concordei e o observei se afastar, enquanto Virginia gritava com satisfação. Eu estava tão contente que ela aprovou. Uma vez que o táxi saiu, eu corri escadas acima, pra dentro de meu quarto e fechei minha porta. Eu precisava escrever em meu diário, e conversar com meus amigos era algo que eu queria evitar nesse momento.

Eu estava entorpecida, eu realmente não queria conversar sobre tudo, eu só queria regozijar com o beijo que eu dividi na rampa de meu prédio enquanto eu me inclinava debaixo das escadas com um inacreditavelmente sexy homem com... minhas calças rasgadas.

 _06 de junho de 2014_

 _Com certeza eu quase tive um orgasmo hoje só com o beijo de Jacob. Ele é tão sexy e compreensivo e doce. Tem de haver alguma coisa errada com ele, por que não tem jeito de um cara tão incrível poder ser tão perfeito, mas por enquanto, eu não vou me preocupar com o que poderia estar errado por que, PUTA MERDA, eu fui beijada desprendidamente. Aquele beijo me fez subir para uma quase aparição brilhante da Estrela do Norte._

 _Nota pra mim mesma: checar a longevidade das calças antes de usá-las em encontros, por que elas são obrigadas a rasgar se estiverem velhas. E mais, nunca_

 _descolorir a bunda de novo: má decisão em todo._

 ** _Bjs e até_**

 ** _Sentindo a sua falta garota!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi Pessoas!_**

 ** _Tudo certo?_**

 ** _kkkkkkkkk Meninas, a Bella ta fazendo uma "pesquisa", ta curiosa e sedenta por "aprendizado". O Jake é apenas um objeto de pesquisa, assim como os outros que virão. Sim, outros virão! Acredito que se Sir Licks-a-Lot tivesse mostrado o minimo interesse, ela teria saído com ele também._ _Ela vai demorar um pouquinho pra se enroscar com Edward. Enquanto isso vamos nos divertindo com suas desventuras._**

 _ **Boa Leitura**_

 _Castradora da leitaria masculina_

Eu fui capaz de evitar meus amigos por toda a noite passada, mas agora que era domingo de manhã e eles estavam começando a vazar fora de seus sonos e de seus quartos, evitar era impossível.

Edward estava usando um par de calças de pijamas xadrez... e era isso. Seus cabelos estavam empurrados para o lado que ficou em seu travesseiro, criando um tipo hilário de efeito capilar noturno. Alice saiu de seu quarto usando uma camiseta comprida e seus chinelos cor de rosa.

Juntos, eles caminharam como zumbis direto para a cafeteira, onde havia café fresco esperando por eles. Eu era legal assim.

Sentei em um dos bancos da cozinha, assistindo-os enquanto tomava um gole de minha caneca. Eu esperei a cafeina tocar seus lábios para vê-los iluminarem e perceberem que eu estava na cozinha, esperando por suas perguntas.

Como sempre, Edward foi o primeiro a se animar, uma vez que isso sempre deixava Alice ansiosa. Ele esfregou o lado de sua cabeça e me deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Bom dia, amor. Como foi o encontro? Eu tentei te perguntar noite passada, mas você já estava dormindo. Eu espero que tudo tenha ido bem".

Encolhi meus ombros e sorri por sob a caneca de café.

Edward parou repentinamente, caneca a meio caminho de sua boca quando disse, "Você perdeu sua virgindade?"

"Não! Sério, Edward? No primeiro encontro?" gargalhei do olhar em seu rosto.

Alivio correu através de seus olhos enquanto ele sentava próximo a mim.

"pelos olhar em seus olhos, você não pode me culpar por perguntar. Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Ele me beijou", eu disse com um sorriso brilhante. Continuava me lembrando como foi ter sido segurada por Jacob, ter seus lábios nos meus, querendo mais.

"Ele beijou sua buceta?" Alice perguntou de onde ela estava empoleirada no balcão. Sua voz soava como um fumante de setenta anos. Ela tinha a mais incrível voz matinal. Às vezes, quando todos nós estavamos bêbados, Edward e eu tentavamos imitá-la, mas Jasper era o único que chegava perto de sua personificação.

"Não, por que você pergunta isso?"

"Só me perguntando. Não sabia se havia mais detalhes suculentos que só um beijo".

"Não foi só um beijo", respondi. "Ele foi doce e sensível..."

"Não diga sensível" Alice ergueu sua mão. "Deus, eu odeio essa palavra. E úmido. Quando você estiver escrevendo, por favor, se certifique de nunca dizer que suas mãos sensíveis correram acima para minhas úmidas partes femininas. Deus, eu me mordo só pensando sobre isso".

"Okay"- arrastei. "Úmido e sensível são palavras retiradas de meu vocabulário. Edward, você gostaria que eu removesse alguma palavra também?"

"Pica, essa palavra é grosseira".

"Por que eu iria usar essa palavra?"

"Quem sabe? Você é uma bola de canhão perdida".

Aquilo era verdade, especialmente por que eu era tão facilmente influenciada pelos livros que eu lia. pelos amor de Deus, antes de minha conversa com Edward, eu estava pensando sobre que outras coisas poderiam ser enfiadas no buraco da bunda de uma mulher.

"Então, alguma coisa mais aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, mudando o assunto de volta para o encontro.

Fiz uma careta enquanto colocava minha caneca abaixo.

"A noite estava sendo fantástica..."

"Estava? Uh oh, o que aconteceu?" Edward interrompeu.

"Deixa ela contar a historia" Alice disse, enquanto segurava seus ombros e sentava no balcão próxima a mim, se aconchegando para a hora da história.

"A noite estava sendo fantástica", repeti. "Eu joguei terrivelmente, e ele foi ótimo, é claro". Edward virou seus olhos. "Nós tivemos uma ótima conversa no bar por um instante, conversando sobre viajar e onde nós gostaríamos de ir".

"Islândia", Edward disse apontando para mim.

"Edward, deixa ela falar" Alice repreendeu.

"Sim, eu disse a ele sobre Islândia e ele não me julgou. Ele na verdade tem um amigo que esteve na Islândia e disse que era lindo lá. Tanto faz, nós decidimos jogar de novo. Desde que eu era tão ruim, ele achou que seria de grande ajuda me dar algumas dicas..."

"Clássicos movimentos para ficar perto de você", Edward interrompeu de novo.

"Eu vou cortar suas bolas fora se você ficar no caminho dessa história mais uma vez", Alice preveniu, fazendo Edward recuar.

Não mexa com Alice quando ela era tirada da cama.

"Café", Jasper balbuciou, quando se arrastou pra fora do quarto de Alice pra dentro da cozinha.

"Shh!" Alice disse, apontando para o pote que já estava feito. Jasper não estava parecendo muito melhor que Alice; eles devem ter saído pra balada, uma de suas coisas

favoritas de fazer. Bem agora, eles poderiam ganhar de melhor retrato pendurado na parede de uma estação de polícia.

"Ele estava te dando dicas..." Alice ajudava, me guiando.

"Sim, daí eu decidi segui-las, e no primeiro eu lancei direto na canaleta. Eu não fui muito bem sucedida. Eu acho que é por que meu dedão estava doendo... a bola era meio pequena para mim, isto é, os buracos. Então ele me encorajou mais um pouco, parou atrás de mim e esperou que eu arremessasse a bola de novo."

"Puta merda, você lançou a bola pra trás e jogou isso direto no saco dele, não foi?" Edward disse com um gigante sorriso.

"Não!" eu me defendi.

"Edward!" Alice disse, enquanto voava através do balcão segurando uma caneta pra cima como uma arma.

Rindo, Edward se encostou e me pediu para continuar, "Eu não joguei a bola de boliche em sua virilha".

"Desculpe, mas isso faria sentido depois de seu encontro na sexta. Você é uma esmagadora de bolas".

"Batedeira de sêmen", Jasper zuou, parecendo animado.

"Ordenhadora de porra".

"Castradora da leitaria masculina".

"Boa", Edward disse, dando uma batida.

"Vocês querem ouvir a história ou não?" perguntei, agora ficando frustrada.

"Desculpa, por favor, prossiga, amor", Edward disse com sorriso cativante. Homen frustrante!

"Então, eu estava arremessando a bola pra frente, e quando e me curvei pra baixo pra soltar, minhas calças rasgaram da virilha para a bunda, bem na costura".

Meus amigos sentaram em silêncio e me encararam, não fazendo um movimento para dizer nada, então eu mostrei a eles minhas calças que estavam dobradas sobre o balcão. Eu balancei elas e enfiei minha mão através do buraco aberto na virilha para provar meu ponto.

Alice foi a primeira a romper o silêncio quando ela explodiu em gargalhadas, seguida por Jasper e Edward, que agarraram os jeans de mim e o inspecionaram.

"Só você" Edward balançou sua cabeça enquanto examinando a virilha. "O que você fez?" ele perguntou- claramente preocupado, mas com uma pequena diversão contida em sua voz.

"Bem, claramente, eu fiquei mortificada e parei ali por um segundo, curvada, esperando que nada estivesse aparecendo. E foi quando eu me lembrei que eu estava em uma situação de luz negra com um recentemente clareado cú..."

"Espera, o quê?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto procurava por Alice. "Você a fez descolorir o cú? Por que você fez isso?"

Alice baixou o olhar para suas unhas e disse, "Há muito cú sendo dito nesse apartamento. Honestamente, nós podemos ser adultos e falar sobre alguma outra coisa?"

"Não", Jasper disse, enfático. "Porque ela teve seu cú descolorido?"

"Eu não disse a ela para fazer isso; Marta disse".

Jasper balançou sua cabeça e deu um gole de seu café. "Eu não posso lidar com isso , nos diga, por que te preocupou sua bunda descolorida".

"Duh, eu não quero isso brilhando para o mundo ver debaixo de luzes negras".

Isso fazia sentido perfeitamente para mim, mas aparentemente Edward, Alice e Jasper pensaram que eu estava brincando, porque ao mesmo tempo, eles todos lançaram suas cabeças pra trás e urraram gargalhadas enquanto seguravam suas barrigas.

"Por favor, não me diga que você pensa que as luzes negras teriam feito aquela coisa brilhar", Alice propôs.

"Eu não sei. Elas poderiam".

"Bella, sua bunda foi descolorida, não mergulhada em materiais radioativos. Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Por favor, não me diga que você acreditou nisso de verdade".

Eu apenas encolhi meus ombros, por que francamente, eu estava mortalmente aterrorizada com coisas brilhando debaixo das luzes negras. Eu não tinha ideia do que Marta fez comigo. Por tudo que eu sabia, ela poderia ter feito um piercing na maldita coisa; eu não teria sentido, não depois dos puxões na bunda que ela me deu antes.

"Vamos ao ponto", Edward cortou. "Eu quero saber o que você fez".

Dando uma profunda respiração, eu continuei. "Jacob percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada imediatamente, então ele começou a se aproximar de mim, o que eu não queria, dada a minha situação, então eu andei para trás na pista e escorreguei na graxa que eles usam para ajudar as bolas a rolar, caindo de bunda e expondo meus jeans rasgados para Jacob. Dei a ele um assento na primeira fileira, na verdade".

"Oh Jesus", Edward balançou sua cabeça, enquanto Alice e Jasper tentavam conter seus risos.

"Sim, ele foi muito doce sobre isso, apesar. Ele me disse sobre uma vez que ele rasgou suas calças e depois me deu seu cardigan para que eu pudesse sair da pista de boliche com uma tira de dignidade. Ele me trouxe de volta pra cá, e foi quando ele me beijou do lado de fora de nosso prédio. Isso foi fantástico".

"Apesar do jeans rasgado e de expor Virginia para Jacob no primeiro encontro, eu diria que você teve um bom encontro", Edward disse.

"Nós tivemos. Ele me chamou para sair de novo".

"Você quer vê-lo de novo?" Alice perguntou, enquanto Jasper se esgueirou próximo a ela para colocar uma mão em sua coxa nua.

"Eu quero", admiti, querendo o que Alice tinha com Jasper. "Eu estou nervosa por duas razões. Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho aquele encontro com Alejandro amanhã. Cancelar ou continuar com isso?"

"Você não tem um compromisso com Jacob, você não é exclusiva, então eu diria para continuar com o encontro", Alice disse.

"Certo, Edward?"

Edward estava olhando pra baixo em sua caneca de café como se ele estivesse em um pensamento sério.

"O quê?"

Virando seus olhos, Alice repetiu ela mesma. "Bella pode ainda ir ao encontro com Alejandro amanhã".

"Ehhh, não. Eu não acho que isso é uma boa..."

"Cala a boca", Alice o cortou. "Você só está dizendo isso por que você não gosta de Alejandro, o que é tão estranho, visto que foi você quem fez a conta dela no site de encontros online. Você realmente só tem a si mesmo para culpar". Ela se virou para mim e disse, "Você vai sair com Alejandro amanhã. Qual a segunda questão?"

Me sentindo um pouco esquisita, especialmente por que Jasper estava na sala e Edward estava sendo estranho, eu me desloquei em meu assento e terminei meu café antes de continuar.

"As coisas foram bastante quentes entre nós noite passada. Ele foi bem bulinador. Eu gostei disso, não me leve a mal, mas eu sinto que se eu for a outro encontro com ele, ele vai querer subir um degrau".

"Você não quer isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não sei se estou pronta. Eu quero dizer, e se ele puxar suas calças pra baixo?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward perguntou. "Você acha que os caras entram em um quarto e puxam suas calças pra baixo?"

"Talvez", encolhi os ombros. "Eu comecei este novo livro e o cara entra no quarto todo o tempo sem suas calças. E se isso acontecer comigo? E se ele puxar suas calças pra baixo e começar a dar empurrões pélvicos em minha direção. O quê eu faria? Abrir minha boca? Ou abrir minhas pernas?"

"Jesus", Edward disse, enquanto corria suas mãos por seus cabelos. Descaradamente, eu observei quando seu tronco flexionou com seus movimentos. Ele era meu amigo, mas eu ainda estava permitida a admirá-lo.

"Amor, ouça-me com atenção. Se Jacob caminhar na sala e só puxar suas calças pra baixo, você precisa sair. Por que um rapaz só tiraria suas calças? Isso é estranho pra caralho. E, você abrir sua boca? Sério?"

Rindo, eu disse, "Eu só queria ter certeza de fazer a coisa certa".

"Não abra a boca se um pau vir voando em seu rosto".

"Mas você me disse que os caras gostam de boquetes".

"Eles gostam", ele responde, "Mas você só dá a ele um boquete se você quiser, não por que ele está estapeando você na bochecha com o pau dele. Jesus, você é tão inocente".

"Okay, então vamos dizer que ele puxa suas calças pra baixo e eu quero dar a ele um boquete. Como eu saberei se estou fazendo isso certo?"

"Nós fomos nesse assunto outro dia", Edward disse, enquanto agarrava uma banana e arremessava em mim.

"Nos mostre o que você aprendeu".

"Eu não vou chupar essa banana na frente de todos vocês para me julgar", eu mantive minha posição; eu tinha meus limites.

"Eu vou ajudar", Alice disse, enquanto saia do balcão e pegava uma banana combinando. "Isto vai ser fácil, dado o tamanho disto. Nem mesmo chega perto do meu homem, certo babe?"

Jasper piscou para ela e disse, "Isso aí, linda".

"Jasper, vem aqui; vamos segurar as bananas para as garotas, dai elas poderão usar totalmente suas mãos. Segure a base assim", Edward disse. "Amor, finja que meu punho são as bolas, okay?"

"Isto é tão ridiculo".

"Apenas imagine", Edward continuou. "Uma vez que você dominar o boquete, você vai ser capaz de descrever um boquete no seu livro sem nem mesmo pensar; isso vai vir, sem trocadilhos intencionais, tão naturalmente. Você não quer isso, amor?", sua voz estava brincalhona, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando ajudar, e isso é o que eu amava nele: ele estava sempre tentando ajudar, não importa que tarefa fosse.

"Certo, mas eu juro por Deus, se alguma coisa acontecer com um desses caras, você mantém sua boca fechada. Eu não quero que eles saibam que eu pratiquei em uma banana".

"Prometo, isso fica entre nós, certo pessoal?"

"Sim", ambos Alice e Jasper responderam juntos.

"Okay, onde devo começar?" perguntei, olhando pra banana que Edward estava segurando.

"Tirar sua camiseta seria o número um", Jasper disse, encarando Alice.

"Cara", Edward castigou. "Não, camisetas ficam". Edward virou para mim e disse, "Se lembra do que nós conversamos sobre? Comece lá".

Me inclinando para frente, eu olhei para a banana e balancei minha cabeça em descrença. Eu iria realmente chupar uma banana? Eu queria aprender, e se eu fosse colocada em uma situação onde eu estivesse com Jacob ou Alejandro, eu não iria querer me atrapalhar. Eu queria ter ao menos um pequeno pedaço de confiança, então esse foi o motivo para meus lábios embrulharem ao redor de uma banana enquanto fingia que o punho de Edward era as bolas.

"Está perfeito", Edward disse. Eu olhei para Alice e notei que ela e Jasper estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundinho enquanto ela satisfazia a banana e olhava para Jasper, seduzindo Jasper.

"Nós terminamos aqui", Jasper disse, jogando a banana para o lado e agarrando Alice. Ele a guiou fora da cozinha e de volta para o quarto, com Alice rindo o tempo inteiro.

Eu me afastei e olhei para Edward. "Isto é tão ridículo. Pessoas não praticam em bananas".

"Você pode praticar em mim", Edward brincou com suas sobrancelhas.

"Você continua oferecendo, Edward, quando você vai perceber que isso nunca vai acontecer?"

"Você vai dizer sim um dia, amor".

"Okay"- virei meus olhos. "Voltando à banana. E sobre uma camisinha? Eu li que os rapazes gostam quando as garotas colocam a camisinha para eles. É verdade?"

"Estamos terminados de chupar a banana?"

"Eu não sei, só parece estranho".

"Apenas faça isso realmente rápido, e então nós vamos falar sobre camisinhas".

"Tá bom", segurei o pulso de Edward e comecei a massagear levemente, enquanto corria minha língua ao longo da crista da banana e depois pra baixo, debaixo da banana, até bater no punho de Edward. Eu lambi seu dedo enquanto ria, e depois voltei para cima como Edward disse. Uma vez que eu retornei para o topo da banana, contornei a circunferência dentro de minha boca e comecei a sugar. Eu olhei para cima em Edward, que tinha olhos nebulosos, e foi quando eu vislumbrei abaixo em sua virilha, e vi que ele estava excitado. Edward, meu Edward, estava excitado. Ele pegou meus olhos e se afastou, mas não envergonhado.

Encolhendo seus ombros, ele disse, "Isso estava quente".

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou meu rosto enquanto eu tentava evitar contato ocular com sua excitação. "Eu não cheguei na parte da vocalização".

Deus, eu me senti tão esquisita, e eu odiei, absolutamente odiei o fato que Edward estava tão confortável com sua sexualidade que ele conseguia só sentar ali, excitado, e estar okay com isso.

"Estou certo que quando você vocalizar, você vai se sair bem. Não há nada a se preocupar com isso". Ele piscou e depois saiu para seu quarto, enquanto deslocava suas calças um pouco. Quando ele retornou brevemente depois, eu não consegui evitar dar uma espiada em sua virilha, e para meu desapontamento, ele já estava abaixado na hora que voltou. Eu aparentemente o deixei excitado, mas não tão excitado; não que eu tivesse tentado. Só teria sido legal vê-lo duro por mais tempo.

Que diabos eu estava pensando? Não, eu não queria vê-lo duro de jeito nenhum. Bom Deus. Eu precisava começar a me segurar. Todas as novas novelas românticas em minha vida e conversas de sexo tinham perturbado minha mente.

"Aqui", Edward disse enquanto me entregava um pequeno pacote escrito magnum nele. Eu não era completamente besta, eu sabia o que uma camisinha magnum era... eu assistia TV. O fato que Edward me entregou uma me fez pensar que ele devia estar...

"Pare de encarar meu pau", Edward disse, me pegando de guarda baixa.

"Desculpa", eu disse, envergonhada pra inferno. "É só, isto é uma camisinha magnum", eu praticamente sussurrei, fazendo Edward rir e sussurrar de volta.

"Eu sei. Eu uso elas todo o tempo".

Eu só o encarei, por que agora, as coisas ficaram pessoais. Sim, eu suguei uma banana enquanto ele segurava, algo que eu iria bloquear em minha memória, mas agora mesmo, eu estava segurando sua camisinha, e aquilo era mais pessoal que qualquer coisa que nós tínhamos feito juntos. Isso quase parecia como se eu estivesse segurando seu pênis em minha mãos, o que eu sabia não ser verdade, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia evitar pensar desse jeito.

"Bella, isso é uma camisinha, não uma bomba que você tem de desarmar. Desembrulhe isso e coloque sobre a banana".

"Por que os rapazes não podem fazer isso eles mesmos?" murmurei, quando o pacote provou ser uma pouco mais difícil de abrir do que eu esperava. "Eles deveriam fazer este mais fácil de abrir", eu pelejei. Bem quando eu rasguei o pacote, a camisinha voou no ar e parou bem no café de Edward, que estava no balcão.

Eu sorri para Edward e disse, "Ainda bem que você não vai usar isso de verdade, ou você estaria tendo um café-piroca".

Eu ri muito de minha piada deprimente. Edward me estudou com aquele olhar questionador dele, como se estivesse tentando me ler. Eu não gostava daquele olhar; isso sempre me deixou nervosa.

Ele colheu a camisinha pra fora do café e secou em suas calças. Ele me entregou e depois olhou pra baixo na banana. Cuidadosamente, ele me mostrou como enrolar e me disse tudo sobre o processo de como fazer isso divertido para o cara, também provocando ele devagar. Ele também me disse que se eu me tornar realmente experiente, eu poderia desenrolar isso com minha boca no comprimento do cara, mas aquilo parecia intenso demais.

Tudo que eu conseguia visualizar era ficar com a camisinha presa nas costas de minha garganta e morrendo engasgada com a dita cuja. Eu conseguia ver minha lápide agora. _Isabella Swan morta de asfixia com uma camisinha. Suas ultimas palavras foram, "Me observe colocar isso"._

Sim, não era o jeito que eu queria partir, então pensei que eu não iria me orientar no velho truque da boca.

"Isso parece bastante fácil".

"E é. Só desenrole para baixo", Edward confirmou. "Agora, um cara deveria estar bem aparado lá embaixo, mas se ele não estiver, tenha certeza de evitar colocar a borracha em cima dos peloss. Essa merda doeria".

"Espere, então eu vou e fico depilada pra inferno, mas um cara pode aparecer com bagos peludos e isso está okay?"

"Isso não está okay. Essa merda é péssima, mas sim, alguns caras pensam que é viril ter cabelos sobressaindo de cada ruga de seus sacos".

"Eca, nojento. Não fica suado lá embaixo?"

"Sim, massivamente suado às vezes, então se um cara tem um arbusto, eu iria considerar passar; você não quer lidar com aquilo".

Anotado, eu pensei. E se Jacob tiver um arbusto? Talvez aquela seja sua falha. Se aquela fosse 'a somente e única' falha que ele tinha, eu estava bem certa de que poderia lidar com isso, por que tudo que ele iria precisar era um pequeno encorajamento feminino.

"Você tem pelos lá embaixo?" perguntei a Edward. "Você tem este pequeno caminho feliz", apontei. "Então, isso significa que você não apara?"

Edward me deu um olhar acusador e disse, "Amor, eu pareço ser um cara carregando por aí uma massiva pilha de espaguete queimado com minhas bolas?"

"Não, mas às vezes pessoas surpreendem você".

Com um sorriso, ele pegou seu cós e puxou para baixo, então eu vi o topo de sua região púbica, e era completamente limpa. O único pelos que ele tinha era um bem aparado caminho feliz, que eu achava incrivelmente sexy.

"Sem pelos, amor, e não me provoque, por que eu vou mostrar a você os artigos se você continuar me espreitando assim".

A sala começou a aumentar a espessura uma vez mais com esta anunciada tensão sexual entre Edward e eu quando ele abaixou seu cós para a zona de perigo. A velocidade de meu coração aumentou, e eu achei difícil respirar quando assimilei tudo que ele tinha para oferecer. Seu peito erguia e descia enquanto ele me observava o encarando. Eu senti a necessidade de me atirar nele, correr minhas mãos peito abaixo e ultrapassar seu cós. Eu nunca senti uma urgência tão forte em ter Edward em minhas mãos antes, mas eu seria amaldiçoada se eu não o queria, aqui e agora.

"Não necessariamente", limpei minha garganta e me virei, tentando chacoalhar meus pensamentos maldosos para longe. "Eu deveria provavelmente tomar banho e ter alguns escritos feitos hoje. Tenho algumas coisas que quero testar. Me deseja sorte?"

Parecendo murchar, Edward me deu um suave sorriso e disso, "Boa sorte, amor. Se você precisar de ajuda, me deixe saber. Você pode usar meu pau como seu modelo". Sempre tentando iluminar o humor.

"Está okay, mas obrigada, Edward. Sua imortal boa vontade em ajudar não passou despercebida".

"Qualquer coisa para você, amor". Edward me puxou em seu peito e eu instintivamente envolvi meus braços ao redor dele, enquanto descansava meu peito em seu peito nu. Seus músculos das costas flexionaram por baixo de minhas mãos, e eu amei o jeito que seus músculos tensos do peito pareciam contra mim. Eu estava realmente me perdendo.

Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e disse, "Você sabe, você realmente não ter que sair com Alejandro..."

"Pare", eu ri. "Eu vou, supere isso".

"Você vai me dizer onde estes tacos são". Ele se afastou e apontou para mim.

"Mantenha essa atitude e você não vai saber nada!"

"Observe, jovem mocinha. Eu não sou contrário à laçar você e manter você aqui, para que não possa ir".

"Você vai me espancar se eu ficar atrevida?" No momento que as palavras deixaram meus lábios, eu cobri minha boca em choque.

Edward riu e balançou sua cabeça. "Aqueles livros estão começando a ter influência sobre você. Eu gosto disso. Com toda seriedade, estou feliz que você teve um bom momento noite passada e foi capaz de se recuperar das calças rasgando".

"Eu também. Obrigada, Edward".

"Qualquer coisa para minha estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos, castradora de leite masculino, garota das calças rasgadas".

"Você já sabe onde estão indo?" Edward me perguntou no telefone.

"Não, Edward, eu não sei, e estou ocupada agora. Se eu quiser ter esse encontro esta noite, eu tenho de terminar este artigo".

"É sobre o que?" ele perguntou casualmente, como se eu não tivesse dito a ele que estou com o prazo corrido.

Dando uma respiração frustrada, respondi a ele, "É sobre segredos que seus gatos querem que você saiba".

Uma curta bufada veio de Edward. Eu não podia culpá-lo, ler dentro da psique felina e tentar escrever um artigo bem respeitado sobre isso era próximo do impossível.

"Me diz um segredo".

"Bem, gatos não nos veem como uma espécie diferente; eles nos veem como gatos maiores e inúteis".

"Como se gatos não fossem inúteis eles mesmos", Edward zombou.

"Eles, é claro, pensam que são superiores e consideram nós, humanos, inadequados no que diz respeito a habilidades de gatos. É por isso que eles nos lambem com suas línguas de lixa".

"Deus, eu amo seu emprego", Edward disse com diversão.

Alguém falou com ele no fundo, alguma coisa ininteligível, mas eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Eu tenho de ir, amor. Me prometa que vai me dizer onde vocês vão".

"Sim, agora vá fazer seu trabalho profissional. Eu tenho alguns pelos de gatos para catar e trançar um tapete aqui".

Dissemos nossos tchaus e desligamos. Conversar com Edward no telefone durante o horário de trabalho sempre me ajudava a reenergizar, especialmente quando eu sentia um bloqueio de escritor chegando.

Para o artigo que eu estava escrevendo, eu tinha de anotar quinze segredos, e até o momento, eu só tinha dez. Eu tinha duas horas para escrever mais cinco antes de sair para o meu encontro. Eu iria trabalhar até tarde, mas contanto que tudo estivesse feito antes do meu encontro, isso não importava.

Estava curiosa do porque eu não ter ouvido de Alejandro ainda, o que me fez me perguntar se ele tinha outro encontro. Eu ainda não tinha falado com Jacob, o que me apavorava, por que ele disse que iria me ligar, mas Edward me disse que ele estava fazendo a tipica coisa que os caras fazem e esperando alguns dias para me contatar. De acordo com Edward, ele estava deixando rolar, visto que eu tinha rasgado minhas calças na frente dele.

Devido a eu estar tão nervosa sobre o encontro ser cancelado, decidi checar meu profile no site de encontros para ver se ele me deixou uma mensagem. Noite passada, eu passei uma porção de tempo selecionando entre todos os loucos que haviam me mandado mensagem, Edward me olhando sobre os ombros a cada vez que passava pelos caminho, naturalmente.

Seu raciocínio era que, como foi ele quem havia me envolvido no website, então ele queria ter certeza de que eu estava escolhendo caras respeitáveis para me levar a encontros.

Havia um cara lá que prendeu meu olhar: seu nome era Mike, e ele foi muito doce quando me mandou mensagem. Ele falou sobre seu cachorro e como ele amava levá-lo para caminhar no parque do outro lado da rua. Edward achou o cara um otário, como ele o chamou, mas eu achei que ele era um doce, então secretamente respondi de volta para ele noite passada.

Se eu me sentia um pouco leviana mandando mensagens para multíplos homens? Só um pouco, mas eu disse a mim mesma que estava mantendo minhas opções abertas. Era melhor ter opções, e para ser honesta, eu não tinha compromisso com nenhum deles, e não era como se eu estivesse dormindo com todos eles. Eu só tinha beijado um e chutado o outro na virilha; difícilmente chamaria isso de estar usando-os. Era mais como diminuir a população masculina, um chute na virilha de cada vez.

Abri meu profile no site de encontros e vi quatro mensagens no meu inbox. Como uma colegial boba, eu abri a parte de mensagens do site e vi mensagens de Alejandro, Mike e dois novos caras. Um estava em um idioma completamente estranho, então eu deletei, e a outra mensagem era de um cara chamado Kyle. O assunto estava entitulado, "Olá, Baby Boo".

Eu bufei e abri a mensagem. O computador levou um segundo para abrir a mensagem, mas quando abriu, o pênis maciço de Kyle pulou na tela com um laço embrulhado ao redor da base. Havia uma mensagem anexada.

 _Bella,_

 _Embrulhei um presente pra você. O que você acha? Este pau poderia ser seu com um pequeno sim._

 _Kyle_

"Eeeca!" gritei, bem quando Rose entrou na minha sala.

"O que tá vendo ai?"

"Nada", eu praticamente voei de minha cadeira, tentando cobrir tudo que estava na tela. Eu não era muito bisbilhoteira no que se referia a genitália masculina, mas recentemente eu estava levando um segundo para estudar o membro fálico da ocasião. Para pesquisa, é claro.

"Oh, você está olhando muito em alguma coisa", Rose disse, vindo ao redor de minha mesa e mexendo minhas mãos.

"Puta merda, que diabos de pornografia você está olhando? Aquele pau é grande!"

"Não é um site pornô, e você pode, por favor, abaixar sua voz? Eu não quero Gladys vindo aqui com sua bengala me bater na cabeça por ter um pênis em seu escritório".

Gladys era nossa estimada líder na revista, mulher-gato glorificada, e possivelmente lésbica, já que nenhum homem trabalhava no escritório, e se nós até mesmo falássemos nas espécies masculinas, ela ficava toda irritada ao nosso redor. Os únicos homens permitidos no escritório eram os gatos, e Sir Licks-a-lot era o chefe do bando.

"Bem, divida, qual é a do pênis?"

"Algum cara me enviou uma foto dele mesmo no site de encontros. Claramente, eu não vou responder".

"Por que não? Ele parece delicioso".

"Rose, tudo que você conseguiu ver é o pênis dele".

"Exatamente, o que mais você precisa ver?"

"Você é impossível. Isso é um não para esse cara", eu disse, enquanto dava um ultimo olhar na pulsante espada de carne. Eu deletei sua mensagem e me perguntei: todos os pênis pareceriam tão veiosos de perto? Parecia como se seu pau estivesse sento esticado até seu limite. Era assim realmente que uma ereção era?

"Você está sentindo falta do pênis, não está?" ela perguntou, confundindo meu pensamento com saudade.

"Não, aquela coisa foi demais". Querendo mudar o assunto, perguntei, "Há algo que você precise?"

"Não", ela balançou sua cabeça. "Só queria ver como você estava desde a situação do chute na virilha".

"Estou bem. Eu na verdade fui a um encontro sábado a noite e tenho um encontro está noite. Eu me sinto mal por Atticus, mas eu posso entender por que ele não vai me ligar de novo. Eu não vou jogar isso contra ele".

"Ele teve um bom momento. Ele disse que iria ligar pra você", Rose disse com um estremecimento.

"Ta tudo bem, Rose, você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu sei que o garoto está se escondendo. Ele não quer nada comigo".

"Isto não é inteiramente verdade. Ele está fora da cidade agora. Mas eu acho que ele planeja te ligar quando voltar".

"Claro" - virei meus olhos e olhei de volta para meu computador. Eu abri o e-mail de Mike e sorri para mim mesma quando uma foto dele e seu cachorro pulou. Mike tinha cabelos louros e olhos claros, e tinha um 'quê' de fofo nele. Ele era bastante atraente, e seu cachorro era algum tipo de pastor alemão.

"Eu posso ver que você está ocupada, só queria ter certeza de que você estava okay depois do que aconteceu sexta à noite".

"Obrigada, Rose. Estou okay. Eu tenho um encontro está noite que eu estava aguardando, então isso compensa pelos meu pé desenfreado".

"Você acabou aquele artigo?" Gladys coachou do corredor enquanto passava com seu coxeado e seu cabelo estranhamente cinza.

"Quase" falei de volta.

"Bom, tenha isso em minha mesa não depois das seis".

Com uma tosse que quase soou como o limpar de uma bola de pelos na garganta, ela bateu de volta a sua sala, segurando um gato ao seu lado, Mr. Wiggebottom.

"Essas são terriveis condições de trabalho", Rose sussurrou para mim antes de me deixar, me fazendo rir.

Isso era verdade. Havia muitos gatos, Gladyz era uma bola de canhão perdida, só carregando gatos ao redor do escritório por seus pescoços. E então havia o bullying, o fato

que nós eramos todos torturados e abusados por Sir Licks-a-Lot e sua dominação. A urgência em escrever meu livro se tornou mais prevalente com cada dia passado. Eu me sentia confortável com meu enredo. Seria uma estória new adult sobre dois amigos de faculdade que se apaixonaram um pelos outro depois da graduação, tipo o meu relacionamento com Edward, menos a parte de se apaixonar.

Antes que eu fosse terminar meu artigo, dei um rápido olhar na mensagem de Mike, e depois Alejandro.

 _Hey Bella,_

 _Aqui está Bear e eu na praia em Delaware. É lindo lá. Bear ama correr pra cima a pra baixa da praia com seu frisbee favorito na boca. Não é frequente ele correr livre, já que moramos na cidade, mas quando nós temos espaço, eu deixo ele correr livremente. Ele é sempre bom em vir de volta, então não há necessidade para se preocupar._

 _Eu vi que você trabalha em uma revista de gatos. Isso significa que você é uma pessoa-gato? Eu realmente espero que não. Eu não odeio gatos, mas qual é, como você poderia não amar mais um cachorro? Eles fariam qualquer coisa por você._

 _Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu amaria te conhecer pessoalmente. Você está livre sexta à noite? Se eu estou abrupto demais, me avise. Nós podemos conversar mais sobre as pequenas coisas até você estar confortável._

 _Espero que você esteja tendo um ótimo dia, Bella._

 _Mike._

Deus, ele era tão fofo. Eu escrevi uma rápida mensagem de volta, o deixando saber que eu estava livre na sexta. Podia muito bem alinhavar um novo encontro, já que eu não tinha falado com Jacob, e Atticus estava fora de cena.

Depois de rapidamente enviar a mensagem para Mike, eu cliquei sobre a mensagem de Alejandro, onde ele me deu as direções de onde encontrá-lo. Nós tínhamos um encontro pras seis, e se eu fosse fazer isso, eu tinha que terminar esse artigo. Graças a deus eu trouxe uma troca de roupas, para o caso de não ter tempo de voltar para o meu apartamento, que era o que parecia que ia acontecer.

Eu passei a seguinte hora e meia escrevendo e reescrevendo os últimos cinco segredos que um gato guarda de você. O tempo inteiro eu me abstive de xingar e falar para minhas paredes sobre que artigo estúpido aquele era, mas eu me segurei e fui capaz de imprimir uma cópia e colocar na mesa de Gladys, que estava adormecida no momento, com um gato dormindo sobre seus largos peitos.

Eu saí nas pontas dos pés de sua sala e voltei para a minha, onde catei minha sacola de roupas para mudar e entrei no banheiro abaixo do hall de minha sala.

Alice tinha ajudado a escolher uma roupa para mim. Ela disse que Alejandro iria provavelmente querer me ver em algo sexy e vermelho, então nós fomos com um par de apertadas skinny jeans pretas, saltos altos pretos, e uma regata vermelha que era decotada no peito.

Me trocando em tempo recorde, recolhi meus itens e me chequei no espelho. Meu cabelo já estava ondulado, daí eu só adicionei uma tiara preta e retoquei a maquiagem. Eu também adicionei uma pitada de batom vermelho para combinar com a camiseta. O look geral estava perfeito. Eu estava bem certa de que Alejandro iria ficar impressionado. Agora eu só tinha que cair fora do escritório sem pegar pelos de gato sobre minhas calças.

Eu agarrei meus itens e abri a porta do banheiro para sair, mas parei em meu caminho quando notei Sir Licks-a-Lot com sua gatinha dominada sentada atrás dele, me encarando.

Instantaneamente, eu fui transportada para West Side Story, onde os Jets caminhavam pelas ruas e estralavam seus dedos quando eles queriam assustar as pessoas pra longe.

Eu juro que vi Sir Licks-a-Lot erguer sua pata e começar a estralar enquanto me encarava, olhando o preto de minhas calças.

"Nem mesmo pense sobre isso", eu alertei. "Eu tenho um encontro, e eu não posso ter pelos de gatos sobre minhas calças; eu não trouxe um rolo de tirar fiapos".

Sir Licks-a-Lot ergueu sua pata para mim enquanto soltava um medonho miado. Certeza de que ele me mostrou o dedo do meio, antes de começar a caminhar em minha direção com a gatinha dominada seguindo de perto atrás.

"Não", o pânico aumentou quando as paredes do corredor começaram a se aproximar. Eu estava realmente tão aterrorizada por um gato? Considerando o olhar nos olhos de Sir Licks-a-Lot, eu estava; eu estava mortalmente apavorada do que o enlouquecido gato faria.

"Pssst", comecei a dizer, chacoalhando minha sacola pra frente e pra trás e caminhando pra frente. Eu repetidamente disse a mim mesma para não mostrar fraqueza. Ele poderia farejar fraqueza. "Pssst! Xô, cai fora daqui, seu demônio".

"Miau, rarara", Sir Licks-a-Lot respondeu, se agachando pra baixo em uma postura de caça.

"Não!", eu berrei como uma lunática e decolei correndo para eles, tentando usar o elemento surpresa.

A gatinha dominada galopou pra longe, mas Sir Licks-aLot manteve sua posição e saltou no ar, bem na minha virilha, com suas garras pra fora. Com os melhores reflexos que eu tinha, eu movi minha bolsa para minha frente, bem a tempo de bloquear Sir Licks-a-Lot.

"Ha, boa tentativa, bastardo", eu disse, enquanto caminhava em direção a minha sala.

Não foi até que ele cravou suas garras em minha mão que eu percebi que ele tinha se agarrado a minha sacola como um pedaço de velcro e se segurado como se sua maldita vida dependesse disso.

"Ack, sai", eu gritei pra ele, enquanto balançava minha bolsa, mas ele se segurava forte. Eu não tinha tempo para lutar com a besta, então joguei a bolsa no chão com ele agarrado, peguei minha bolsa em minha mesa, e corri para o lobby, onde freneticamente pressionei o botão do elevador. Eu me virei para minha sala e vi Sir Licks-a-Lot espreitar sua cabeça fora da porta de entrada e me reconhecer. Como um predador, ele começou a caminhar para mim com somente pensamentos de disseminar montes e montes de pelos de gato em minhas calças.

"Qual é, qual é", eu falei para o elevador enquanto ele se arrastava para mais perto.

O mágico bing da porta do elevador soou e as portas abriram. Rapidamente, eu entrei e comecei a pressionar o botão do lobby tão rápido quanto possível. As portas começaram a fechar e foi quando eu comecei a gritar para Sir Licks-a-Lot.

"Ha, ha, seu merdinha, boa tentativa! Você e sua gatinha dominada podem ir para o inferno".

Bem quando as últimas palavras voaram de minha boca, as portas do elevador fecharam e eu descansei contra a parede.

"Interessante ambiente de trabalho", uma profunda voz soou do outro lado do elevador, assustando cada pedacinho de mim.

Meu corpo voou contra o lado, minha mão segurando meu peito, onde meu coração estava batendo em um ritmo rápido.

"Oh, meu deus, eu não te vi ai", eu disse para um homem de cabelos claros usando um terno e me olhando de um jeito suspeito.

"Desculpa, eu imagino. Eu deveria te avisar na próxima vez que você entrar em um elevador?"

"Não, desculpa, eu estava só distraída".

"pelos terrível gato? Eu posso ver a razão. Eu imagino que você trabalha na Felinos Amigáveis".

"Sim, infelizmente", eu admiti e encolhi meus ombros. "Isso paga as contas, mas às vezes, como está noite, eu me pergunto se eu não estaria melhor sendo uma garçonete. Eu não iria ter de lidar com gatos possuídos pelos demônio".

"Sim, mas você não seria capaz de encontrar homens estranhos no elevador como eu", ele sorriu um brilhante sorriso branco.

"Isso é uma cantada?" perguntei- levemente confusa.

"Foi tão ruim?" ele franziu o cenho.

"Não, eu acho que eu posso ser obtusa", eu ri.

Ele ofereceu sua mão e disse - "James".

"Bella", eu respondi, balançando sua mão forte e muito grande.

"Que nome bonito, Bella. Como pode eu nunca ter encontrado você no elevador antes?"

"Eu normalmente não trabalho até tão tarde, mas eu tinha um prazo corrido e procrastinei muito hoje. Então, aqui estou deixando o escritório tarde".

"Faz sentido. Porque você estava fugindo daquele gato? Você parecia levemente louca, gritando para ele através da abertura das portas do elevador".

Rindo, eu respondi, "Eu não quero ter pelos de gato por toda minha calça preta. Eu esqueci meu rolo adesivo".

Normalmente, eu cairia morta de conversar com um cara em um elevador, só por que eu tenho sido extremamente tímida minha vida inteira quando se trata do sexo oposto, mas com meu novo objetivo de vida, eu estava me sentindo mais confiante. Portanto, eu fui capaz de continuar uma conversa sem suar uma piscina para os gatos do escritório nadar dentro.

Concordando, ele olhou minhas calças, e depois minha roupa inteira. Sua leitura enviou uma onda de calor através de meu corpo. Ele não era muito sutil.

"Não desejaria arruinar estas calças".

O que eu deveria dizer daquilo? Ao invés de chegar com alguma coisa inteligente para dizer, eu ri como uma idiota e esperei as portas abrirem.

Uma vez que as portas abriram, eu olhei para James, sorri cordialmente, e depois sai para o metrô.

Eu ouvi seus passos seguindo atrás de mim, me fazendo suar instantaneamente. Eu não gosto que pessoas que mal conheço me sigam. Visões dele me puxando para um beco escuro e me estuprando cruzaram por minha mente. Eu fui alcançar meu telefone quando percebi que o havia deixado na minha sala.

"Hey" James me chamou atrás de mim.

"Por favor, não me roube", eu disse, me encolhendo e colocando minhas mãos pra cima.

"O quê?" ele parou em seu caminho.

Eu espiei através de minhas mãos e notei que ele estava segurando um pedaço de papel que oferecia em minha direção.

"Você, uh, derrubou isso".

Me sentindo como uma completa idiota, eu peguei o papel

e me desculpei. "Eu sinto muito. Eu só... eu tenho uma imaginação hiperativa".

"Então, você pensou que eu estava indo te roubar? Pessoas roubam adultos crescidos?"

"Talvez?" perguntei.

Um pequeno sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto antes de ele dizer, "Bem, eu vou manter um olho aberto para uma coisa dessas. Tenha um bom tempo no Manny's. Eles têm os melhores tacos".

"Obrigada", eu disse, quando olhei de relance para o papel. "Alguma sugestão de taco?"

"Eu sou um homem de verdade e vou com os tacos de carne, mas eu ouvi que os tacos de peixe deles são bons também. Tome cuidado com as margaritas, apesar. Elas são boas, mas podem te bater em sua bunda".

"Peguei isso, obrigada, James, e desculpas por eu ser tipo uma louca".

"Você não é uma louca, Bella. Você é o oposto. Espero te ver por ai".

Ele gesticulou um pequeno tchau e saiu para o meio fio e chamou um taxi. Ele se movia com muita confiança, era difícil não observá-lo. Por alguma razão, eu quase desejei que fosse com James que eu estivesse indo comer tacos, por que ele parecia ser uma boa companhia, e mais, ele era muito atraente. Eu poderia me ver gostando dele.

Afastando meus pensamentos, eu segui as direções para o Manny's. Não era muito longe, foi uma corrida rápida e alguns quarteirões de caminhada. Eu cheguei bem na hora.

O restaurante era bem peculiar. Tinha algumas luzes cintilantes do lado de fora e o interior era vibrante com laranja, amarelo, e vermelho decorando as paredes. Havia um bar, onde as infames margaritas eram feitas, que era alinhado contra um lado da parede, e havia tiras de luzes penduradas no teto, lineando de parede a parede, provendo um ambiente adorável.

Na mensagem de Alejandro, ele disse que iria estar usando um sweater preto, então eu procurei ao redor pelos homem que eu me lembrava da foto do profile vestindo um sweater preto.

"Olá, Bella", uma profunda voz com forte sotaque veio de trás de mim. Eu me virei para ver Alejandro parado atrás de mim, segurando uma única rosa e usando um sweater preto. A gola V de seu sweater mostrava alguns pelos no peito, mas nada que fosse muito distrativo, e seus cabelos estavam ajeitados para trás, me dando uma ótima visão de seus olhos castanhos. Ele era um sonho espanhol.

"Alejandro?" perguntei, engasgando. Este homem quase parecia exótico demais para mim, com seu intoxicante pós-barba, profunda voz sensual, e suave apelos.

"Sim, querida. Não me reconhece?"

"Eu lembro. Eu só não estava esperando que sua voz fosse ser tão sexy".

Oh meu deus, eu disse aquilo?

Um sorriso devastador cruzou seu rosto com meu elogio.

"Vem", ele solicitou quando segurou meu braço e me guiou para a mesa de trás, onde havia abundante privacidade. Seu toque quente me arrepiou quando ele me guiou. Sua mão forte segurou firmemente, não aplicando pressão demais, só o bastante para me deixar saber que ele estava tomando o controle.

"Aqui, querida, me deixe puxar essa cadeira para você".

Como um cavalheiro, Alejandro puxou a cadeira para mim e me ajudou a sentar. Uma vez que ele estava satisfeito comigo sentada, tomou seu próprio assento do outro lado. Minhas costas davam para frente do restaurante, então eu só podia focar nele. Eu me perguntava se ele fez isso de propósito.

"Estou tão honrado que você decidiu vir jantar comigo".

"Obrigada por me chamar. Este lugar é charmoso", adicionei, enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Manny's é meu restaurante favorito".

Uma garçonete muito bonita veio até nós para pegar nosso pedido. Seu cabelo era preto e arrumado em uma longa trança francesa com uma flor atrás de sua orelha. Ela era linda, e quando eu virei para ver como Alejandro estava reagindo a ela, fiquei surpresa em ver que seus olhos estavam presos nos meus.

"Posso trazer a vocês dois algo para beber?"

"Duas margaritas com gelo e sal, por favor", Alejandro pediu sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

Uma vez que a garçonete saiu, ele me perguntou, "Eu espero que você goste de margaritas".

"Eu gosto", admiti, um pouco desconfiada sobre o pedido, já que James me disse que elas batiam tão forte. Eu jurei para mim mesma que só tomaria uma. Eu queria experiência em minha vida, mas não a experiência de estar bebada com um estranho.

"Se importa se eu pedir os tacos para nós também?"

"De jeito nenhum, você é o expert".

A garçonete retornou em um ritmo rápido com nossas margaritas, e eu ouvi quando Alejandro pediu os tacos em espanhol. O jeito que as palavras rolaram fora de sua língua, me fizeram apoiar sobre minha mão e só encarar o moreno e exótico homem.

Quando a garçonete saiu, Alejandro se virou para mim e disse, "Me diga, Bella, por que uma senhorita tão linda como você esta em um site de encontros? Eu aposto que milhões de

homens estão em fila para sair com você".

Adulação, eu reconhecia isso quando ouvia, e maldição se eu não ficava caída com isso toda vez.

"É difícil encontrar caras em New York", eu menti. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que uma semana atrás eu era uma ermitã vivendo em meu quarto e sonhando acordada com o toque de um homem ao invés de experienciar isso.

"Si, isso é verdade, não? A cena dos encontros é uma dificuldade. Eu, particularmente, acho difícil encontrar uma mulher genuína, uma mulher real como você, Bella. Agora, me diga sobre estes gatitos".

"Gatitos?" eu perguntei, tentando entender seu mix de inglês e espanhol.

"Você sabe, gatito. É, qual a palavra, estou tendo um branco. Você sabe, miau", ele disse em uma voz fofa, me fazendo rir.

"Oh, gatos".

"Si, gatos. A palavra me escapou. Me diga sobre os gatos".

"Nada realmente a dizer sobre eles. Eles são irritantes e ocupam minha vida inteira de trabalho. Eu evitei pelos de gatos me confrontando com o líder do bando bem antes de chegar aqui. Ele estava tentando fazer uma bagunça em minhas calças, mas eu o venci pela esperteza".

"Parece que você não gosta desses gatos", ele riu.

"Não, eles não são meus favoritos, mas alguns deles são legais".

"Então, há gatos em seu escritório?"

Não era a mais romântica conversa que eu já tive, mas eu dei alguns goles em minha margarita e prossegui.

"Sim, há muitos. Nossa chefe, Gladys, acha que é necessário viver em um ambiente de gatos quando escrevemos sobre eles".

"Isso deve... cheirar às vezes", ele riu.

"Oh, há uma sala inteira para eles fazerem seus negócios. Eu fico o mais longe possível. A pobre estagiária tem de lidar com isso".

"Estagiária?"

"Sim, umm, eles são normalmente estudantes na faculdade que voluntariam seus tempos para ter experiência de trabalho. Alguma coisa boa para colocar no curriculum".

"Ah, entendo. Então catar coco é bom para o curriculum", ele provocou, me fazendo rir.

"Às vezes você tem que pegar o que pode".

"Estou feliz que eu não sou um estagiário então".

Sugando em meu canudo, eu retirei e disse, "Então o que você faz, Alejandro?" eu sabia o que ele fazia, na verdade.

"Eu sou um artista. Meu apartamento loft esta, na verdade, bem em torno da esquina. Se você estiver confortável comigo mais tarde, eu posso te mostrar algumas peças".

Estranho ou não, eu estava bastante confortável com ele, mesmo que ele pudesse ser abrupto às vezes.

"Isso soa maravilhoso. Que estética você trabalha principalmente?"

"Oleos, só oleos. Eu procuro misturar as cores e trabalhar com cores mais espessas, dá mais movimento na tela".

"Estou certa de que sua arte é um sonho".

Sonho? Eu baixei o olhar para meu drink e notei que eu estava quase terminando isso. James estava certo, elas eram boas, mas eu já podia sentir isso se furtando sobre mim. Hora de maneirar.

"Eu nunca tinha ouvido que era de sonho, mas eu tenho uma galeria no Soho".

"Você tem? Wow, você deve ser muito bom".

"Eu faço o melhor que posso", ele disse, sendo modesto, obviamente, se ele tinha uma galeria no Soho.

"Então, de onde você é? Você claramente não é um novayorkino nativo com esse lindo sotaque?", eu disse, e ele sorriu para mim, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Espanha é de onde eu originalmente sou. Meu pai não estava tão orgulhoso de minhas habilidades artísticas, então quando eu tinha dezesseis, decidi fazer uma vida por mim mesmo onde eu não teria meu pai olhando baixo para mim. Eu fui capaz de me mudar para America, ganhar minha cidadania, e me prover por mim mesmo. Eu sou bastante orgulhoso disso".

"Como deve ser". Eu queria aplaudi-lo, mas pensei que isso poderia ser demais. E mais, nossas mãos estavam linkadas, e eu estava curtindo os leves círculos que ele estava fazendo nas costas de minha mão.

"Aqui estamos", a garçonete disse quando baixou dois pratos de tacos.

Apoiados sobre três pequenas tortilhas de milhos estavam tacos de peixe com molho cremoso, salada de repolho e lima. Para o lado estava uma pequena tortilha enrolada com feijões. Aquilo era comida fresca mexicana, algo que eu curtia imensamente.

"Isto parece incrível".

"Sim, querida. Este vai ser o melhor taco que vai agraciar essa sua bonita boca. Você quer que eu te mostre como comê-los, sim?"

"Por favor", eu gesticulei para ele continuar.

Tristemente, ele liberou minha mão e pegou a lima de seu prato. Eu observei suas mãos fortes espremer o suco de lima sobre seus tacos, e depois com uma enrolada rápida, ele levantou o taco e deu uma mordida.

"Simples".

"Eu acho que sim".

Assim como Alejandro, eu segurei minha lima, espremi o suco sobre meus tacos e dei uma mordida. O acído da lima acertou minha língua primeiro seguida, pelos tempero e o sabor fresco do peixe. Comida-gasmo me bateu na cabeça enquanto eu sentia meus olhos juntos de prazer, e um leve gemido escapou de minha boca.

"Eles são incríveis", eu admiti, uma vez que engoli.

"Assistir você comê-los é mesmo melhor", ele respondeu com pálpebras pesadas.

Oh, eu estava em problemas.

O resto de nosso jantar, nós comemos nossos tacos, falamos levemente sobre nossas vidas em New York City, e roubamos olhares um do outro a cada chance que tivemos. Alice estava certa, Alejandro era um ótimo encontro. Só pelos jeito que ele me olhava, eu podia sentir Virginia vibrando em consentimento e meus peitos gritando: 'Sim, por favor'.

Alejandro pagou nossa conta, não se incomodando em aceitar minha oferta de dividir. Ele levantou de sua cadeira e me ofereceu sua mão.

"Você gostaria de ver algumas das minhas artes, querida?"

"Eu amaria isso", eu disse, quando levantei e me senti meio cambaleante. Depois de uma margarita, eu estava sentindo isso com certeza.

Com sua mão apoiando meu cotovelo, ele me guiou para fora do restaurante, em torno da esquina, e subindo um conjunto de escadas. Ele não estava brincando, ele morava próximo.

Eu aguardei enquanto ele destrancava a porta e me guiava para o segundo andar, onde uma grande porta de correr de metal estava trancada. Uma vez ali, ele destrancou, moveu a porta para o lado, ligou algumas luzes, e me guiou para dentro.

Cor invadia meus sentidos enquanto eu assimilava fotos depois de fotos de mulheres coloridas, mas muito nuas.

Oh meu deus.

 **O rabo do esquilo**

"Você gosta de minha arte?" Alejandro perguntou, enquanto me guiava para dentro de seu apartamento.

Grandes mamilos, pequenos mamilos, mamilos quadrados, mamilos abstratos, vaginas com pelos, vaginas completamente carecas, vaginas escancaradas, vaginas com dedos nelas...

"Wow", eu disse, assimilando a vasta quantidade de mulheres nuas agraciando cada centímetro de suas paredes. "Eu não sabia que uma vagina podia ser verde".

Ele riu perto de minha orelha e sussurrou em uma profunda, voz rouca, "Isso é arte, querida. Uma vagina pode ser de qualquer cor que você quiser que seja".

Acenando, eu me dirigi para algumas de suas menores pinturas para dar uma olhada melhor.

"Você só pinta mulheres nuas?"

"Não, eu faço auto-retratos também".

"Você faz?" eu perguntei - interessada e embriagada. Eu conseguia me sentir balançando pra trás e pra frente.

"Sim, você gostaria de ver?"

"Por favor, eu amaria ver como você se captura".

"Por aqui, querida", ele me guiou para trás do loft, onde havia uma maciça cama no meio da sala com as mais macias roupas de cama que eu já tinha visto.

"Wow, sua cama parece confortável. Posso pular nela?"

Eu ouvi a mim mesma dizer isso, mas ainda, eu não me importava que eu soasse como uma adolescente.

"Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que você quiser em minha cama".

Eu ouvi a insinuação em sua voz, mas escolhi ignorar enquanto tirava meus sapatos e saltava sobre sua cama.

Instantaneamente, eu fui sugada pra dentro do confinamento macio de seus cobertores.

"Oh, eu não posso pular sobre isto, é tão inacreditável. Que tipo de cobertores são estes? Plumas de ganso?"

"Não tenho certeza. Eu posso olhar e ver se você quiser".

"Não, eu quero ver seus auto-retratos".

Sim, a margarita estava fazendo seu efeito. Eu disse a mim mesma para ficar de boa, mas meu cérebro estava me dando o dedo do meio e fazendo qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Alejandro se dirigiu para uma cômoda e a abriu com um click. Suas costas fluiam com seus movimentos, e eu fiquei instantaneamente atenta ao fato que eu estava em um pequeno loft com um extremamente atraente homem e deitada sobre sua cama. Isso era o mais longe que eu estive com um homem em todos os meus anos de virgem.

"Querida, você está olhando?" ele perguntou, me encarando.

Eu percebi que eu tinha viajado pra fora, então balancei minha cabeça clara e focada na pintura que Alejandro estava segurando. O lado pintado estava virado para ele, pronto para ser revelado.

"Sim", eu disse, sentando sobre meus joelhos e colocando minhas mãos sobre minhas coxas.

Com um gentil olhar em seu rosto, ele virou a pintura e revelou seu auto-retrato.

Levou um segundo para meus olhos ajustarem, por que eu estava esperando ver uma pintura de seu rosto, com seus cabelos negros alisados e talvez uma camisa com alguns botões abertos. Ao invés disso, eu estava encarando, em tamanho de dois palmos, o que eu presumi que fosse um auto-retrato de seu pênis.

"Oh meu deus", eu estudei. "Um, é em tamanho real?"

Rindo, ele balançou sua cabeça, "Não, isso seria demais, querida, mas eu apreciei sua confiança em mim".

O retrato era interessante. O fundo era um redemoinho de cores, mas a parte do pênis era mais definitivamente um pênis, com uma cabeça, algumas veias, e uma dupla de bolas que descansam próximo a um par de pernas. Aquilo era erótico, com certeza, e depois do choque inicial, eu estava meio que escavando as cores.

"Você tem um ótimo olho para cores", enalteci.

"Obrigado, eu vou te mostrar mais".

Ele voltou para a cômoda e começou a tirar mais pinturas, todas de seu pênis ereto. Quando eu examinei cada uma e todas elas, pensei para mim mesma: como poderia alguém pintar tantas pinturas do próprio pênis?

As pinturas eram boas, mas ele deve pensar muito de si mesmo para ter tantas pinturas de seu pau. Ficando mais e mais curiosa, eu percebi que eu tinha que ver este pênis; eu tinha de ver como era.

"Como você faz os auto-retratos?" perguntei, curiosa.

"O que você quer dizer, bonita?"

"Eu quero dizer, você ummm, senta lá com uma ereção e pinta?"

"O que, sim. É estranho pra você?"

É estranho estar sentado em um quarto com um pênis ereto e pintando enquanto olha pra baixo, uh sim... isso era estranho.

"Não", menti. "Só me perguntando sobre o processo".

"Tô vendo. Eu normalmente sento pelado, e penso em uma bonita señorita, como você, Bella, e levemente me acaricio até sentir que estou completamente ereto. É aí que eu tiro meu pincel e começo a pintar".

Isso podia explicar todos os ângulos das pinturas: elas eram todas do ângulo de cima.

"Interessante", eu disse, enquanto encarava sua virilha.

"Eu vejo o jeito que você me encara querida. Você quer ver a musa de meus auto-retratos?"

Que coisa bizarra de dizer a uma mulher, especialmente quando você está falando sobre um pênis, mas eu me vi concordando com minha cabeça. Sim, aquela margarita pelos jeito tinha muita tequila.

Atendendo ao meu pedido, Alejandro escalou a cama e se apoiou contra os travesseiros e a cabeceira.

Com precisão, ele começou a soltar seus jeans, e eu observei com fascinação enquanto ele os puxava para baixo ligeiramente, permitindo só a cabeça de seu pau sobressair do confinamento de suas calças.

Puta merda, eu estava olhando um pinto real ao vivo. Um pau!

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais perto, curiosa para ver se isso realmente parecia emborrachado como nas pinturas, ou se tinha uma textura diferente na vida real.

"Seus olhos estão me deixando duro, Bella. O jeito que você olha para mim, eu nunca tive uma mulher olhando para mim deste jeito antes".

Concordei com a cabeça, querendo ver mais.

Suas mãos foram para o cós de suas cuecas e jeans, e em um movimento suave, ele puxou suas calças pra baixo completamente, permitindo seu pênis saltar livremente.

Eu estava quase para me mover para mais perto, até eu pegar um vislumbre em tudo que estava assentado entre suas pernas.

Eu relanceei de volta para o retrato e depois de volta para a vida real. Dizer que suas pinturas não retratavam seu modelo era um eufemismo, por que assentado bem em frente de mim estava um comprido pênis ereto, exibido sobre um selvagem conjunto de bolas cobertas de peloss encaracolados. Parecia como se Chewbacca estivesse me encarando, piscando e gemendo seus loucos sons.

Edward me alertou de tal coisa, que homens não necessariamente pensam que têm de depilar, e rapaz, ele estava certo. Alejandro nem mesmo sabia o que uma gillette era, de acordo com seus pelos pubianos, que eu poderia começar trançando.

"Legal, né?" ele perguntou.

"Sim", concordei, sentindo que mesmo apesar de haver uma plantação de pelos em suas bolas, eu ainda estava interessada no que ele iria fazer.

"Você pode tocar".

Há momentos em sua vida em que você deseja que pudesse ter uma experiência extra-corporea, para ver tudo que estivesse fazendo de cima. Este era um desses momentos. Eu estava levemente bêbada, graças à margarita, mas eu sabia que o que estava acontecendo era estranho, não normal, não alguma coisa que eu li em um de meus romances.

Normalmente, quando o homem e a mulher começavam a ter um encontro sexual, era mais romântico, mais suave, mais quente e pesado, mas este parecia como se eu estivesse conduzindo um experimento científico. Indo no fluxo, eu escarranchei suas pernas e me inclinei à frente, para que pudesse inspecionar seu pênis um pouco mais de perto.

Eu estava bêbada. Se ele achasse que o que eu estava fazendo era esquisito, então eu iria culpar o alcool, mas do jeito que ele manipulou a si mesmo e continuou a crescer, eu poderia ver que ele não se importava com o que eu estava fazendo.

"Bella, o jeito que você me olha, é demais... e o seu decote, é apenas espetacular".

Eu olhei pra baixo e vi que estava dando a ele uma ótima vista das meninas, e francamente, eu não liguei.

Abaixei minha cabeça mais baixa e próxima e surpreendentemente, abri minha boca e lambi a lateral de seu pênis, mas errei e lambi o lado de sua perna. Maldita margarita.

Seu peito levantou só com uma lambida. O que me possuiu para fazer isso, eu nunca saberei, mas eu gostei do jeito que ele reagiu, então o lambi de novo, mas na outra perna, como se eu estivesse tentando lamber um cone de sorvete.

"Oh bonita, você me provoca".

Eu estava provocando ele? Eu não estava muito certa. Pensei sobre levá-lo em minha boca, mas sua mão estava ainda enrolada ao redor de seu pau, principalmente na cabeça, então eu decidi trabalhar na base de seu pênis, mas estava parada por sua mão que estava agora bombeando forte. Eu botei minha língua pra fora de novo e lambi sua perna uma vez mais, desde que era meu ponto de lambida a seguir, mas desta vez, ele gemeu alto e ficou mais confortável na cama.

Bem, qualquer coisa, eu estava boa em lamber pernas, algo para colocar no velho resumo sexual.

Bella Swan- ainda tinha um hímen intacto, mas pode lamber a perna de um homem como se fosse seu trabalho.

Energia me preencheu e um novo senso de propósito correu por minha mente quando eu olhei sua ''musa'' inteira. Eu ia fazer isso, eu ia me rebaixar e sujar. A partir de como sua vara estava ocupada, decidi que eu iria lamber suas bolas.

Enfiei minha cabeça mais a frente, olhei a torta de pelos me encarando nos olhos e prendi minha língua pra fora uma vez mais. Minha língua correu através dos grossos pelos espessos, e tentei encontrar seu saco de nozes verdadeiro, mas estava tendo um momento difícil com a intrincada bagunça que minha língua estava tentando penetrar.

"Sim, sim, bonita. Lamba minhas bolas".

"Tô tntanu", eu disse com a boca cheia de cuspe. Saliva escorreu de minha língua em seus pelos pubianos, tornando a textura daquilo muito pior para eu experimentar.

Lamber bolas era tão desagradável quanto parecia; eu aprendi isso realmente rápido. Anotado.

Puxei minha língua de volta para tentar de novo – nunca ser uma desistente – e foi quando eu senti um pelo em minha língua. Saber que um dos pelos do saco de Alejadro estava assentado sobre minha língua me fez enjoar em segundos. Mas Alejandro não percebeu, e colocou sua mão sobre minha cabeça e me empurrou pra baixo de volta.

"Lambe minhas bolas, bonita. Não me provoca".

Tossindo e tentando alcançar o pelo que estava lentamente viajando para trás de minha garganta, eu pressionei minha língua pra fora de novo e tentei cavar no rabo de esquilo que estava cobrindo suas bolas. A combinação de pelo no fundo de minha garganta, e a textura molhada dos pelos de suas bolas fizeram isso por mim, e eu estava acabada.

Eu tentei afastar, mas ele não me deixava subir. Suor cobriu minha pele em questão de segundos enquanto eu enjoava sobre as cerejas cobertas de pelos do cara com quem eu estava saindo.

"Eu vou vomitar", murmurei, quando minha língua colidiu de novo com seu arbusto.

"Sim, vocaliza neles", Alejandro disse, enquanto ele empurrava minha cabeça pra baixo de volta.

Meu estômago se revoltou, a margarita rugiu como uma vingança, e em questão de segundos, minha barriga convulsionou e eu me vi vomitando sobre a genitália do meu encontro enquanto um grito de horror saia de sua boca.

Eu assisti como os tacos que uma vez pensei que eram deliciosos agora assentavam sobre a uma vez linda roupa de cama, misturada nos brócolis do colo de Alejandro.

"O que tem de errado com você?" Alejandro gritou enquanto disparava pelos loft, calças ao redor de seus tornozelos, pênis voando ao redor e bolas balançando embaixo.

Eu não tinha de responder; eu não precisava responder. O que eu precisava era cair fora do apartamento dele... e rápido. Sem olhar pra trás, eu agarrei minha bolsa, arrastei meus sapatos e sai pela porta da frente.

Saindo como um furacão, eu não vi o auto-retrato de seu pênis deitado no chão, então no meio de minha corrida, e acrescentando mais dor a injúria eu acidentalmente bati meu pé sobre uma de suas pequenas pinturas, arrastando-a comigo todo o caminho escadas abaixo do loft e rua afora.

Não foi até eu pegar um taxi, dizer a ele meu endereço e levar um segundo para me recompor que eu puxei a pintura de meu pé e coloquei para o lado. Minha cabeça descansou contra a janela do taxi enquanto as luzes de New York passavam por mim.

Eu não pensei sobre o que aconteceu: como eu vomitei nas partes privadas do meu encontro, como eu tive um pelo púbico preso atrás de minha garganta, ou como eu arruinei outra chance de estar com um cara.

A corrida para o meu apartamento foi mais longa que o normal, graças ao trânsito, mas uma vez que eu cheguei, eu paguei o taxista, catei a pintura do pênis, e me dirigi ao meu apartamento com um coração pesado e um estômago leve.

O apartamento estava escuro, então eu fui direto pro meu quarto, entendendo que estava bem tarde. Nós devemos ter passado uma boa quantidade de tempo no restaurante, por isso estava tão tarde já.

Outrora embriagada, eu estava sóbria agora, graças a sessão de vômito, e pronta para engatinhar na cama.

Apertei o interruptor e estive perto de gritar minha vida pra fora quando vi Edward sentando em minha cama com um olhar soturno em seu rosto.

"Edward, que diabos você está fazendo sentado aqui no escuro?"

Seus olhos me perfuraram quando ele olhou para cima, e pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecia, vi que ele estava bravo comigo.

"Porque você não me falou aonde ia?"

Merda, eu esqueci meu telefone no trabalho e não mandei mensagem pra ele por que eu estava tal qual um furacão para cair fora do escritório.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu esqueci meu telefone no trabalho".

"Você sabe quão preocupado eu estava? Aquele cara poderia ter feito alguma coisa com você! Eu não tinha como te proteger, Bella. Sem poder ficar de olho em você".

"Edward, eu sou uma mulher crescida; eu posso cuidar de mim mesma".

"Este não é o ponto", ele falou severamente e levantou enquanto corria suas mãos por seus cabelos. "Eu quero ter certeza de que você está okay, que ninguém está tirando

vantagem de você".

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso", eu disse, enquanto atirava minha bolsa e a pintura no chão e ia para minha penteadeira pegar meu pijama.

"Onde você está indo?" Edward perguntou, andando atrás de mim.

"Para o banheiro, me trocar e lavar meu rosto. Se importa? Ou eu preciso pedir permissão primeiro?"

Ele parou sua perseguição e perguntou, "Qual é o problema?"

"Você, só me deixe em paz, Edward".

Eu caminhei para o banheiro e bati a porta, me certificando de trancá-la, por que, conhecendo Edward, ele se permitiria entrar.

Tomando meu tempo, eu lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes, fui para o banheiro, e me troquei em um par de shorts curtos e uma camisetona com uma bandeira americana na frente, todo o tempo tendo minha sessão de vômito em replay em minha cabeça. Quando enxuguei meu rosto, pensei quão impossível minha sorte era. Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido comigo esta noite?

Tinha, e honestamente, isso não era inteiramente minha culpa. Não era eu que estava forçando minha cabeça em suas nozes. Ele estava me forçando; eu dei a ele um alarme cordial, mas ele não me deixou levantar. Talvez tenha sido uma boa coisa eu vomitar nele, talvez tenha sido o jeito de meu corpo reagir a sua pressão.

Eu apliquei loção em meu rosto e comecei a rir do olhar de retirada que dei em Alejandro... seu pênis balançando ao redor enquanto ele corria para o banheiro para se limpar. Isso era, na verdade, ligeiramente cômico. Se eu não estivesse tão envergonhada, estaria dando gargalhadas de doer a barriga agora mesmo.

Satisfeita com o meu ritual noturno, sai do banheiro e entrei em meu quarto, esperando ver Edward me aguardando. Mas meu quarto estava vazio exceto por um pequeno livro que estava em minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu fui dar uma olhada nele e vi que era um livro sobre sexo, um pequeno guia sobre relações sexuais. Eu abri, e vi dentro um recado de Edward.

 _Amor,_

 _Pensei que isso poderia te ajudar com sua pesquisa. Se você tiver perguntas, não tenha medo de perguntar._

 _Amo você,_

 _Edward_

Culpa lavou sobre mim. Edward podia ser um pouco preocupado demais às vezes, mas ele tinha boas intenções.

Dando uma profunda respiração, soquei meu orgulho teimoso, sai de meu quarto e entrei no de Edward, onde suas luzes estavam desligadas e suas costas estavam me encarando em sua cama.

"Edward?" perguntei enquanto andava para frente. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu tive uma noite ruim, e descontei em você". Sem uma palavra, Edward virou sobre sua cama e levantou as cobertas, me convidando a entrar. Eu segui o processo e me aconcheguei contra seu peito nú, algo que não era estranho para mim. Durante a faculdade, às vezes eu ia para sua cama me aconchegar quando estava me sentindo solitária ou tendo um dia ruim. Ele afagava meus cabelos e falava comigo calmamente até eu cair no sono; ele não falharia com o mesmo tratamento comigo esta noite.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, sua voz agora leve, ao contrário de brava.

"Eu nem mesmo sei se posso dizer a você; isso é tão humilhante".

"Não pode ser tão ruim; eu ouvi você rindo no banheiro".

"Você ouviu aquilo?"

"Sim", ele disse, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Eu estava indo checar você e ouvi você rindo, daí pensei que você estava indo bem".

"Não realmente bem, só pensando quão ridiculamente insana minha noite foi".

"Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela pintura nua de um pênis que você tem no seu quarto?"

"Oh deus, eu esqueci isso", disse, cobrindo meu rosto. "Sim, isso tem tudo a ver com aquilo".

"Eu entendi que Alejandro não era o homem que você estava esperando ser?"

"Ele era no começo. Nós tivemos um bom jantar, e ele não estava mentindo quando disse que aqueles tacos eram incríveis. As margaritas deles eram mesmo melhores ainda".

"Você bebeu? Você ficou bêbada?"

Sua mão penteou meus cabelos, me ajudando a relaxar em seu peito.

"Sim, eu só tomei uma, mas era realmente forte. Quero dizer, realmente forte. Próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estava em seu loft, olhando sua arte, que era toda de mulheres nuas em todos os diferentes tamanhos e formas. Eu vi tantas variações diferentes de mamilos que eu sinto como se tivesse uma fixação por mamilos agora - eu preciso ver todos os mamilos e estudá-los".

"Como são comparados aos meus mamilos?" Edward brincou, soprando seu peito.

"Bem, eles não são verdes".

"Você disse mamilos verdes?"

"Sim, e vaginas verdes, mas isso é além do ponto. Então, ele diz para mim, 'Você quer ver meu auto-retrato?"

Eu usei o melhor sotaque espanhol que eu tinha, fazendo Edward rir. "Então, é claro, sendo a pessoa educada que eu sou, eu disse sim. Mas, Edward, aqueles não eram auto-retratos".

"O que eles eram?" Edward perguntou, curioso.

"Eram retratos... do pênis dele".

Uma profunda risada veio de Edward, e minha mão, que estava descansando sobre sua barriga, sentiu o fluxo da gargalhada pra cima e pra baixo em seu corpo.

"Como assim, ele tinha retratos de seu pênis? É isso que aquela pintura é?"

"Sim, uma pequena recordação da noite. Eu acidentalmente pisei nisso e roubei a coisa medonha durante minha tentativa de fugir de seu apartamento o mais rápido possivel".

"Porque você estava fugindo de seu apartamento?"

Essa era a parte que eu não queria discutir, mas conhecendo Edward, ele iria arrancar de mim em algum ponto.

"Okay, você tem de me prometer que você não vai dizer a Alice, por que eu não acho que ela iria me deixar esquecer isso".

"Eu prometo", ele beijou minha testa. "Seu segredo esta seguro comigo, amor".

"Okay, bem, ele decidiu me mostrar a coisa verdadeira".

"A coisa verdadeira?"

"Sim, sua musa, o pênis. O retrato da vida real, não o pintado".

"Tipo, ele só puxou sua calças pra baixo?"

"Sim".

"Bizarro pra caralho. Caras são tão estranhos, sinto muito, amor".

"Esta okay, eu estava na verdade fascinada, ao ponto que eu decidi, hum, lamber aquilo. Bem, lamber a vizinhança".

"Lamber?" Edward perguntou - supreso. "Amor, você tocou seu primeiro pênis", ele levemente ovacionou.

"Não realmente, mais como só lambi suas pernas, porque sua mão estava enrolada ao redor de seu pau, não me dando a chance de tocar de verdade a musa. Uma vez que ele tirou completamente suas calças, foi quando eu percebi que havia um mamute encarando de volta para mim. Edward, você estava certo, alguns caras não se preocupam em depilar".

"Oh, merda, sério?" ele riu.

"Sim, como um bombril".

"Foda, isso é grosseiro".

"Não me diga. Mas eu continuei lambendo, apesar disso. Eu lambi suas nozes. Eu vou culpar a margarita e curiosidade extrema".

"Vamos culpar só a margarita".

Eu concordei e continuei. "Então, eu lambi, e babei um monte, por que os pelos eram muitos para lidar, e quando eu me afastei para respirar, eu tinha um pelo preso no fundo de minha garganta".

"Oh, eu tô ficando enjoado".

"Não me diga. Eu fiz a mesma coisa, mas Alejandro teve a ideia errada e empurrou minha cabeça de volta pra baixo, para continuar a lambê-lo".

"Ele forçou você", Edward ficou tenso, mas eu o tranquilizei, esfregando seu peito.

"Ele forçou, mas eu acho que ele aprendeu sua lição".

"Como, você mordeu suas bolas?"

"Não, só vomitei tudo sobre ele".

Edward ficou parado e virou para me olhar nos olhos. "Tá falando sério?"

"Sim, eu enjoei tanto que meu estômago disse que era o bastante, e eu vomitei tudo sobre a genitália dele. Eu o deixei com vômito em cima de seu pênis".

Me estudando por um segundo, Edward estava silencioso,

mas depois atirou sua cabeça pra trás e riu uma pura e genuína gargalhada. Eu me juntei a ele quando pensei sobre a noite que eu tive. Isso era verdadeiramente cômico.

"Esta é minha garota", ele me puxou para mais perto. "Porra... isso é tão foda. O fodido mereceu isso".

"Sim, daí, claramente, ele gritou e foi se limpar, e eu caí fora, prendi uma de suas pinturas e a arrastei pelas ruas de New York, onde eu peguei um taxi".

Ainda rindo, Edward começou a acariciar meu cabelo. "Mesmo que você teve uma noite ruim, estou contente que você foi capaz de cuidar de si mesma vomitando no cara que você saiu. Que jeito melhor de dizer 'não' a ele que vomitando tudo sobre seu precioso trabalho de arte?".

"Sua musa".

"Exatamente. Eu amo isso. Bom trabalho, amor".

"Obrigada, eu acho", eu ri.

Nós deitamos em silêncio enquanto encarávamos o teto juntos. Era confortante, tendo Edward perto de mim, sabendo que mesmo que eu tivesse uma noite ruim, ele estaria sempre lá para mim.

"Obrigada pelos livro e por esta noite. Me sinto muito melhor depois de falar com você".

"É claro. Talvez amanhã à noite nós possamos olhar o livro juntos. Aprender algumas coisas novas, juntos. Estou sempre procurando me educar na questão do sexo".

"Isto não me surpreende", eu disse, chegando mais perto. Seu apoio apertou ao redor de mim enquanto ele suspirava de contentamento, e nós dois dormimos assim, curtindo a companhia um do outro.

 _ **Beijo grande e até**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi Pessoas!**

 **Nada como começar a semana dando boas gargalhadas.**

 _Boa leitura_

 **O chamado da hiena**

 _09 de junho de 2014_

 _Eu vi um pênis na vida real pela primeira vez na noite passada. Isso foi interessante. Eu queria que tivesse conseguido tocar de verdade, ao invés de só lamber ao redor dele, porque meus olhos realmente não tinham ideia sobre a textura. Então, confirmar ou negar meus pensamentos sobre quão borrachudo um pênis era não foi possível noite passada. Mesmo que seu pênis estivesse assentado no topo de um arbusto de brócolis, eu ainda fui capaz de dar uma boa olhada, e o que mais me fascinou foi o quanto era duro, mas ainda tinha sobra de pele. O que era aquilo? Virginia teria pele extra?_

 _Eu tentei dar uma boa olhada nela mais cedo esta manhã com meu espelho do pó compacto, mas fui surpreendida quando Edward bateu na porta, me fazendo derrubar meu compacto e quebrar meu pó. Depois disso, deixei Virginia em paz e conclui que sua pele era normal. Ela não parecia frouxa lá embaixo._

 _Comecei um livro novo hoje, e eu pulei direto pro sexo. Descobri que ler algumas novelas eróticas era mais sobre o sexo que sobre a estória, e quer saber? Para uma garota interessada como eu, curti muito isso. O único inconveniente era quando eu lia no almoço: Sir Licks-a-Lot sentava em seu poleiro (meu armário de arquivo), e se lambia enquanto mantinha seus olhos sobre mim o tempo inteiro... sua pequena perna esticada enquanto ele lambia suas bolas. Isso era muito desconfortável, como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer 'isto é como o sexo realmente é'. Então agora quando eu leio sobre uma mulher se pegando com um cara, meu primeiro pensamento é de Sir Licks-a-Lot, e há algo inteiramente errado com essa imagem, em muitos níveis._

 _Mas voltando as novelas eróticas, eu descobri que os autores descrevem as vaginas como, 1) seus sexos e 2) como uma flor desabrochando, se abrindo para a semente de um homem. Agora, em minha cabeça, quando eu penso sobre isto, tudo que posso retratar é uma vagina gigante, abrindo suas dobras femininas para o pênis de sua escolha. Isso me confude ainda mais sobre o conceito de pele extra na área vaginal. Eu tentei googlar 'pele extra' e 'vagina', e vamos apenas dizer que não vou fazer isso de novo. Alguma coisa como um waffle azul pulou na tela, e eu estou bem certa que fiquei enjoada por meia hora depois daquilo._

 _Também estive escrevendo algo mais em meu livro, mas me sinto um pouco perdida, e não sei se é por que minha vida esta um pouco paralisada. É difícil escrever um romance quando isso está faltando completamente em sua vida. Quero dizer, eu gosto de pensar que conheço romance, mas quando diz respeito a eu experimentar isso, eu chego tão perto... mas falho no final. Estou condenada a ficar sozinha pelo resto de minha vida? Eu vou me transformar na Gladys, que caminha por aí com um gato preso nas costas de seu sweater sem seu conhecimento? Eu espero por Deus que não._

"Bella, você tá vindo? A pizza chegou", Alice chamou da sala de estar.

"Tô indo", eu disse, fechando meu diário e o guardando.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco melancólica hoje, não só por que Alejandro tinha me exterminado de seu radar de encontros – não culpo o homem – mas Jacob não tinha me ligado também, e eu nunca mais ouvi de Mike. Logo, todos os prospectos de encontros fracassaram. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Depois de um longo dia no trabalho, eu me arrastei para uma banheira quente para ler, tentando bloquear a realidade por uma porção de tempo. Durou pouco, entretanto, quando Alice chegou espancando a porta reclamando que ela precisava ir ao banheiro, e precisava de sua privacidade. Esse era o ponto baixo de dividir um apartamento com dois outros seres humanos; o tempo no banheiro não era um período calmo: era fazer seus negócios e cair fora.

Daí eu voltei para meu quarto para ler um pouco do livro que Edward me deu, e escrever em meu diário.

"Pizza está ficando fria", Alice me chamou de novo, começando a me dar nos nervos.

Eu empurrei um moletom sobre minha cabeça e deslizei em minhas pantufas de ursinhos - sim, eu era uma garota de oito anos de idade.

"Aí está ela", Jasper disse, aplaudindo devagar. "Ela decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença".

Mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele, eu sentei em um dos bancos altos e peguei um pedaço de pizza da caixa contendo pizza de brócolis e azeitona preta; era minha favorita.

"Cadê o Edward?" perguntei, esperando ver ele.

"Ele tinha um encontro esta noite; certeza que ele não vai vir pra casa".

Por alguma razão, uma pequena pontada de ciúmes correu por meu corpo, mas eu segurei isso tão rápido quanto apareceu. Eu não podia ter Edward para mim toda noite. Eu contava com ele um pouco demais.

Tentando parecer interessada, perguntei, "Oh, com quem? Eu conheço ela?"

"Não tenho certeza. Seu nome é Rindy".

"Rindy?" perguntei, já sendo capaz de retratá-la em minha cabeça. Se ela era algo como a típica garota de Edward, ela seria peituda e loira. Ele dizia amar morenas, mas quase toda garota que ele saía era loira.

"Yup, não sei como ela é, mas ele disse que ela foi uma animadora de torcidas do New York Knicks. Eu acho que ela é modelo agora, não consigo lembrar".

"Parece que ela está na vaga certa de Edward então. O garoto não sabe como sair com uma garota normal".

"Ele tem um ótimo gosto", Jasper disse, mastigando e olhando em sua pizza como se ela fosse um presente direto do paraíso.

"Ele tem um gosto horrível", Alice replicou. "Você lembra aquela loira com um sinal falso em seu rosto? Eu juro por Deus, aquela maldita coisa movia cada vez que eu a via. Certeza de que aquilo estava na ponta de seu nariz em algum ponto".

"Docinho", Jasper disse com leveza. "Isso é exagerado. Nós dois sabemos que aquilo não estava no nariz dela".

"Estava. Relembre, ela veio tropeçando pra fora do banheiro na noite em que fomos naquele bar com pista de patinação no meatpacking district. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e seu sinal falso estava na ponta do nariz".

"Babe, você estava altamente intoxicada naquela noite. Você pensou que meu pau estava brotando pra fora da minha orelha".

"Por que você está defendendo ela? Você gosta dela? Você tem falado com ela pelas minhas costas este tempo todo?" Alice acusou.

Jasper atirou suas mãos no ar e disse, "Eu desisto; ela tinha a pinta em seu nariz".

Sorrindo com satisfação, Alice se virou para mim e disse, "Funciona toda vez. Se lembre disso quando você tiver um homem sólido em sua vida: você continua forçando até ele desistir".

"Ótimo conselho, babe. Ensinando a ela como dar a um cara uma sepultura precoce. Realmente bom".

"Só tentando ajudar uma garota", Alice disse rindo. "Então, o que aconteceu com o lindo Alejandro? Foi tudo que eu pensei que seria? Aquela pintura fala por si mesma, e só estou me perguntando por que tem um salto tamanho trinte e seis impresso nela".

Nós todos olhamos para o aparador da lareira em nossa sala de estar, onde Edward colocou a tela perfurada para todos verem. Era nossa nova obra de arte, e eu não conseguia evitar rir, só de olhar para a estúpida coisa.

"Eu me perguntei o que era aquela nova obra de arte", Jasper disse, estudando-a. "Aquele cara está empacotando naquela pintura".

"Bem, isso não é muito preciso" balbuciei.

"O quê?" Alice disse, virando meu ombro para eu pudesse olhar para ela. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu te ouvi bem? Você viu o pênis dele noite passada?"

"Eu vi", confirmei, fazendo o queixo de Alice cair. "Eu não quero entrar nisso, mas vamos dizer que eu vi o pênis dele, que era extremamente peludo, daí eu sai de seu apartamento o mais rápido possível".

"Ahh, qual é", Jasper disse, parecendo enojado. "Caras que não se depilam nos dão uma fama ruim. Uma pequena aparada nas bolas dá um bom jeito, especialmente quando sua garota está mantendo as coisas limpas".

"Obrigada, babe", Alice disse, beijando Jasper nos lábios. "Ele está certo, se ele não se depilasse e aparasse lá embaixo, eu nunca colocaria suas bolas em minha boca, e eu vou ser honesta com você, Bella, eu gosto das bolas de um homem em minha boca".

Ela tinha acabado de falar que gostava de bolas de um homem em sua boca? Eu não acreditava que aquela era uma frase que eu iria algum dia proferir, por que depois de minha experiência na noite passada, não acho que seria capaz de olhar um conjunto de bolas sem zombar.

"Desculpa, mas você acabou de dizer que gosta de bolas em sua boca?"

"Disse", Alice confirmou casualmente. Ela se manifestou apaixonadamente e disse "Há algo sobre ter seu homem pelas bolas, ser capaz de morder embaixo de suas posses de maior orgulho com um tique de sua mandíbula... não que eu fosse, mas isso é tão poderoso. E mais, eu gosto de correr minha língua ao longo do escroto de Jasper; ele praticamente ronrona quando eu faço isso. É divertido".

"Você sabe, babe, há algumas coisas que você pode manter entre nós, é okay fazer isso".

"Onde está à diversão nisso?" Alice proferiu. "Daí eu não poderia ver suas faces ficarem vermelhas quando eu falo sobre você ronronar". Alice se virou para mim e continuou. "Ele também gosta quando eu corro meu dedo na fenda de sua coxa, bem onde sua perna encontra a junção de seu tronco. Ele diz que isso faz cócegas nele, mas na verdade o deixa mais duro..."

"Babe, sério, chega", Jasper repreendeu, parecendo uma aborrecida forma vermelha.

"Não seja tão egoísta Jasper. Nós estamos dividindo".

"Estamos? Okay", Jasper baixou sua pizza, limpou suas mãos, e olhou diretamente para mim. "Você conhece o barulho que sai de Alice quando estamos fazendo isso, o som de

uma hiena?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça, bem na hora Alice cobriu a boca dele com sua mão.

"Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra", ela alertou.

Bem, agora eu estava interessada. Sempre que Jasper e Alice estavam juntos no quarto, não era incomum ouvir um selvagem ganido soando como um barulho de animal vindo de seu quarto. Eu imaginava que Alice estava tendo um momento bom com Jasper, mas agora isso parecia como ter um segredo sexual escondido, e eu estava intrigada.

Lutando com os braços dela, Jasper a prendeu contra o balcão e olhou por sobre os ombros dela para mim. Com um sorriso diabólico, ele divulgou seu segredo.

"Sua amiga tem um sério fetiche no dedo do pé, e se eu fizer qualquer coisa em seus dedões, ela começa a sibilar e gritar como uma hiena. Se eu quiser que a garota chegue lá, é só agitar seu grande dedão enquanto estou profundamente dentro dela, e ela esta liquidada".

Ele se afastou de Alice, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Alice alisou sua camiseta amassada e ergueu seu queixo enquanto se virava para me encarar.

"Eu descobri que curto uma boa mexida nos dedões durante o sexo. Não há nada errado com isso. Eu apenas sei do que eu gosto. Eu facilitei as coisas pra você", ela disse a Jasper.

Eu tentei segurar, mas não consegui. Uma risada escapou de mim, instantaneamente me fazendo cobrir minha boca. Outro riso me saudou quando olhei de volta para Alice.

"Só aguarde, uma vez que você fizer sexo algumas vezes, vai descobrir o que te empurra para a beirada. Por que apesar do que homens gostam de pensar, que te encurralar com suas varas de pescar é o truque, é bem mais que isso. Você tem de esfregar uma moça no lugar certo".

"Cabeça, ombros, joelhos e dedões do pé. Certo Alice?" perguntei com uma risadinha.

"Yup, ria o quanto quiser. Só aguarde sua hora, Bella. Depois do massacre inicial de um homem usando sua vagina para gozar, você vai começar a descobrir do que você gosta, e vai confiar nisso. Você sabe disso?"

Alice disse, enquanto enfiava seu dedo através de um buraco que ela fez com sua outra mão. "Isto é chamado de melhor amigo do homem, mas para nós moças, é só uma simples penetração, nada para causar alvoroço. O que nós gostamos é uma esfregadinha em nossos clits".

"Espere", interrompi Alice por um segundo. "Então quando um cara entra em você, isso não é prazeroso? Tudo que eu tenho lido diz diferente".

"Eu não estou dizendo que não é bom, e sim, eu chego ao clímax na penetração, mas se você quer um orgasmo de contorcer os dedos dos pés, terá de haver alguma ação no clitóris envolvida. Ou se o cara puder alcançar seu ponto G, aí sim, isto é um orgasmo. Mmm, só pensar sobre isso me deixa quente".

Jasper animou-se, olhando Alice de cima a baixo enquanto colocava sua mão em suas costas.

"É mesmo, babe?"

"Sim, talvez nós poderíamos ir para o quarto?"

"Oi, eu tô bem aqui", ofereci, mas eles dois me ignoraram. Jogaram as bordas das pizzas na caixa, e saíram para o quarto dela, me deixando sozinha uma vez mais.

"Figuras", eu disse, encaixotando a pizza e enfiando no freezer. Eu deveria ter previsto que isso aconteceria. Era raro quando Alice e Jasper não estavam curtindo no quarto dela, transando.

Como nos velhos tempos, quando ambos meus colegas de apartamento estavam fora em encontros, eu peguei meu laptop e sentei em minha cama. Loguei na minha conta no site de encontros e vi que havia uma mensagem. Rezando que fosse de Mike e não de algum cara aleatório, abri a mensagem.

Felizmente, era de Mike, e havia um círculo verde perto de seu nome, que eu não tinha ideia do que significava. Mas comecei a ler sua mensagem, quando uma caixa de mensagem instantânea pulou no meu computador com uma mensagem de _Mike._

 _Mike: hey linda. Eu estava esperando pegar você aqui esta noite._

 _Eu não deveria me afetar com ele me chamando de linda. Ele provavelmente chamava sua irmã de linda, mas não consegui evitar ficar toda boba com isso._

 _Bella: oi, eu não sabia que esta coisa tinha mensagens instantâneas._

 _Mike: eu também, até um velho solitário me mandar mensagem, procurando por companhia. Eu pensei que seria legal, até ele me enviar uma foto de seus mamilos enrugados, me perguntando se a verruga neles parecia ser cancerosa._

 _Bella: não, ele não fez isso._

 _Mike: ele fez. Dizer que eu vou me acabar na academia com frequência maior depois disso é um eufemismo. Ver as tetas de um homem velho faz isso com você._

 _Bella: você frequenta academia agora?_

 _Mike: eu quero impressionar você e dizer o tempo todo, que eu praticamente moro lá, mas acho que se algum dia nos encontrarmos, você saberia que isso é uma mentira. Estou em_

 _forma, mas não posso dizer que sou saradão._

 _Eu podia ver que ele estava em forma nas fotos. Tinha uma foto dele sem camiseta, e ele era definido em todos os lugares certos, mas como ele disse, não um saradão._

 _Bella: eu não sei, você parece bem forte e másculo em suas fotos._

 _Mike: estou lendo isso como sarcasmo. Estou certo?_

 _Bella: não exatamente._

 _Mike: total sarcasmo, mas eu vou viver com isso. Me diga, Bella Swan, o que você fez para o jantar esta noite?_

 _Bella: pizza com meus colegas de apê._

 _Mike: pizza? Minha comida favorita. De onde vocês pegam? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar, é massa grossa, regular ou crosta fina?_

 _Bella: regular._

 _Mike: molho, leve ou pesado? E sobre o queijo, estava no topo da cobertura ou por baixo?_

 _Bella: molho leve, e a cobertura estava por baixo do queijo._

 _Mike: bingo! Boriellos! Acertei, não acertei?_

Eu ri para mim mesma com o entusiasmo de Mike. Bizarramente, ele estava certo. O homem estava certo, ele amava pizza, e depois de seu questionamento, eu poderia ver que ele conhecia isso muito bem.

 _Bella: estou impressionada. Sim, nós pedimos no Boriellos. Agora, para realmente me impressionar, você tem de me dizer o que eu pedi._

 _Mike: hum, isso é dificil, por que eu sinto que eu não conheço você tão bem quanto deveria, mas se eu tiver de adivinhar, eu vou dizer azeitonas pretas e... brócolis._

 _Bella: pelo inferno que você adivinhou isso. Você está me perseguindo?_

 _Mike: LOL! Não! Mas se eu disser a você que meu amigo faz as entrega deles e que quando eu mostrei a ele uma foto sua outro dia, ele disse que entrega para seu apartamento frequentemente, e que você é a única que pede aquela pizza, você acreditaria em mim?_

 _Bella: seu amigo é nosso motoboy? Isso significa que ele disse a você sobre todas as minhas vergonhosas camisetas de gatos, que eu uso quando vou atender a porta?_

 _Mike: ele deve ter mencionado uma camiseta de gato ou duas..._

 _Bella: eu as pego de graça! Eu trabalho em uma revista_

 _de gatos, então eu constantemente consigo camisetas enormes de gatos. O que posso dizer? Elas são confortáveis._

 _Mike: hey, eu nunca deixaria passar uma camiseta de graça, então eu completamente te entendo. Me diga, elas tem arco-íris nelas? Talvez um unicórnio?_

 _Bella: uma garota poderia apenas desejar. Não, elas só tem algum gato da vida real nelas. Normalmente o gato do mês. Meu chefe ama colocá-los em camisetas._

 _Mike: seu emprego parece incrível, apesar de que seria melhor se fosse com cachorros, por que eles são muito mais legais._

 _Bella: me diga, se você tivesse uma camiseta com o rosto de seu cachorro nela, você a usaria em público?_

 _Mike: tá me zoando, certo? Se eu tivesse uma foto de Bear em uma camiseta, eu usaria todo dia. Na verdade, Bear teria uma camiseta combinando, com minha cara feia nela._

 _Bella: haha, eu amaria ver isso, e você não tem uma cara feia. Você tem uma cara bem atraente._

 _Mike: que isso, Bella. Você me lisonjeia. Como eu fiquei tão sortudo?_

 _Bella: os deuses da internet?_

 _Mike: eu acho que você está certa sobre isso. Então, nós vamos nos ver na sexta?_

Depois de minha conversa com ele, eu estava definitivamente mais do que pronta para sair com ele. Ele parecia divertido, intrigante, e eu sentia que nós teríamos um bom momento, dado o fluxo fácil de nossa conversa.

 _Bella: sim, me diga onde e quando, e eu vou estar lá._

 _Mike: droga, Bella, você fez meu dia. O que você gosta de fazer?_

 _Bella: qualquer coisa, sério. Só não me leve para ver um filme. Eu quero poder conversar com você._

 _Mike: filmes são para pegação, e eu não pretendo enfiar minha língua em sua garganta abaixo no primeiro encontro, a menos que isso seja um requerimento seu. Se for um requerimento, eu ficaria feliz em ser forçado._

 _Bella: haha, boa tentativa, mas não, não é. Sinto muito._

 _Mike: um cara tem de tentar. Que tal nós irmos neste lugar onde podemos fazer nossas próprias pizzas de forno? Nós vamos a um lugar pagar as pessoas para podermos fazer todo o trabalho._

 _Bella: parece intrigante. Estou dentro._

 _Mike: perfeito. Ouça, eu poderia curtir com você a noite toda neste negócio, mas eu atualmente estou fazendo meu mestrado e tenho algumas leituras para fazer antes de minha aula amanhã à noite. Você vai me perdoar por sair fora deste negócio muito cedo?_

 _Bella:Claro. Tenha uma boa noite, Mike. Tô no aguardo para sexta._

 _Mike: eu também, Bella. Tenha uma boa noite._

Ambos desconectamos, e eu coloquei meu computador de lado enquanto sorria sobre meu encontro com Mike. Eu me sentia rejuvenescida sobre minha vida de encontros depois de me sentir bem pra baixo.

Me sentindo com sede, voltei para a cozinha, onde ouvi Alice e Jasper se pegando no quarto deles. Eu ri para mim mesma quando ouvi um abafado som de hiena vindo de dentro da porta. Claramente, ela estava tentando cobrir o fato que Jasper estava brincando com seus dedões. Que coisa estranha, mas cada um com seu cada um.

A porta da frente de nosso apartamento se abriu rapidamente e foi fechada, me surpreendendo. Eu virei para ver Edward... bravo e bêbado.

Ele passou direto por mim, foi até a geladeira e agarrou uma cerveja. Com um movimento rápido na tampa, ele começou a descer o líquido enquanto se apoiava no balcão.

Ele estava tenso, nervoso, e francamente, não o Edward que eu estava acostumada. Mais, ele estava em casa mais cedo de seu encontro; ele nunca chegava cedo em casa quando saia para um encontro.

Uma vez que ele colocou a garrafa pra baixo, me aproximei e perguntei, "Edward, você está okay?"

Seu olhar se voltou para mim e ele disse, "Não, parece que eu estou okay?" a raiva em sua voz me surpreendeu.

"Não, mas você não tem de gritar comigo", me defendi. Eu odiava ser o saco de pancadas para os problemas de alguém, e me recusava a ser um para Edward.

"Não tenho? Isso não é sua culpa?"

"Como é?" perguntei, colocando minhas mãos sobre meus lábios.

Edward catou outra cerveja e bebeu em um longo gole.

Secando sua boca, seus olhos perfuraram nos meus quando ele falou. "Sua má sorte em encontros? Esta transferindo para mim. Antes de você começar a compartilhar, eu estava bem, eu estava perfeito na verdade. Eu era capaz de arranjar bucetas facilmente sem mesmo tentar. Mas depois você chegou junto e eu não consigo levantar".

"O quê?"

"Você me ouviu", ele disse em um tom grosseiro. "Estava transando com Rindy, um dos mais gostosos pedaços de bunda que eu já vi em muito tempo, e o que aconteceu comigo? Visões de você vomitando sobre o pau de um cara correram pela minha mente, tornando impossível para eu transar".

"Wow", eu disse, me sentindo insultada. "Então, porque você tem um problema em controlar seus pensamentos, você vai me culpar? Você é um cuzão, Edward".

"Qual é, você não me diz todas essas coisas de propósito?", ele disse, andando atrás de mim. Eu estava recuando para o meu quarto; não queria lidar com sua bunda bêbada. Ele estava claramente intoxicado, e não só das duas cervejas que eu o vi beber.

"De propósito? Eu sinto muito, mas pensei que estivesse dividindo com um amigo. Você me perguntou sobre eles. Eu deveria não te dizer nada? Você nunca deixaria isso acontecer".

"Acredite em mim, se eu não tivesse tido que ouvir sua triste desculpa de uma vida amorosa, eu estaria mais que feliz".

Meu coração rasgou em dois com o veneno saindo de sua boca. Eu não estava entendendo bem o porquê ele estava sendo tão maldoso, por que ele estava sendo tão diabólico comigo, mas não gostei disso, e não iria suportar aquilo.

"Então, só me deixe em paz. Eu não peço pra você estar em cima da minha bunda, então me deixa em paz", eu disse, deixando a raiva tomar lugar em mim, e os xingamentos deslizar tão facilmente.

"Certo", ele jogou suas mãos no ar. "Fácil, guarde sua má sorte para si mesma".

"Saia", gritei, empurrando o peito de Edward para ele andar para trás. Mas ele agarrou meus pulsos e me puxou em seu peito.

Alcool empesteava seu hálito enquanto ele respirava pesadamente e olhava para baixo em mim. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, e o verdadeiro Edward estava lentamente começando a espiar através quando ele combinou meu olhar com o seu. Suas feições suavizaram quando ele acariciou meu rosto com a ponta de seu polegar. Eu estava ligeiramente alarmada de quão rápido sua atitude mudou quando eu estava em seus braços.

Dor corria em sua voz quando ele disse, "Bella, você é linda, você sabe disso?"

"Sai daqui, Edward", eu disse fracamente, tentando empurrá-lo para longe. "Você está bêbado, e sendo um babaca. Eu não quero você perto de mim".

Suspirando, ele virou sua cabeça longe de mim e murmurou, "Sim, você nunca me quis. História da minha vida".

Ele me empurrou e saiu por minha porta, me confundindo agora mais que tudo.

 **O gargarejo de melaço**

Era só onze da manhã, e eu queria cerrar meus olhos. Ou ao menos deixar Sir Licks-a-Lot cerrar. Depois que eu empurrei Edward pra fora do meu quarto noite passada, não consegui um minuto de sono enquanto tentava entender tudo que ele disse, e porque ele estava sendo tão rude comigo. Eu não achava que tinha feito algo errado, mas, claramente, ele achava.

Eu fui capaz de me aprontar esta manhã mais cedo que o normal, e deslizar pra fora do apartamento sem interagir com ele. O que foi bom, por que eu não tinha ideia do que iria dizer a ele.

Alice me mandou mensagem mais cedo, perguntando se eu estava bem, já que ela ouviu Edward e eu brigando, mesmo por sobre seus gritos de hiena. Eu a deixei saber que eu estava bem e Edward estava bêbado na noite passada, dizendo coisas que ele provavelmente não queria, especialmente ele achando que eu era linda. Aquele foi um deslize bêbado, com certeza. Eu tenho visto as garotas que ele sai, e elas estavam muito acima de meu nível de beleza. Eu sou bonita, mas como eu tinha dito, eu sou mais curvilínea que as outras, e tenho meu próprio estilo, que não chega perto de rivalizar com as modelos que Edward sai.

Eu odiava estar triste, especialmente no trabalho, por que na maioria do tempo, trabalhar era péssimo, com Gladys respirando sobre o meu pescoço, me certificando de representar gatos no melhor jeito possível e tentando ficar o mais longe possível da gata dominada que eu pudesse o que era bastante difícil, dado o espaço em nosso prédio.

A única coisa que me fez sorrir hoje foi a foto de um gato voando no espaço sideral com um corpo de bolacha e um arco-iris saindo de sua bunda que Rose me mandou. Isso foi, por enquanto, a coisa mais estranha que eu tinha visto, mas me fez rir. Eu até imprimi a foto e coloquei no meu quadro de recados. Eu estava só esperando por Gladis ver o gato de bolacha e me dizer que má representação aquilo era de nossos amigos felinos; até lá, o gato de bolacha continuava.

"Hey", uma profunda voz que eu reconheci instantaneamente veio de minha porta.

Eu levantei o olhar para ver Edward apoiado contra a moldura da porta, com suas mãos em seus bolsos. Ele estava usando um terno azul marinho e uma camisa branca abotoada com os dois botões de cima aberto, e um par de sapatos marrom. Ele sempre se vestia bem para trabalhar.

Francamente, eu estava surpresa de vê-lo parado na porta de minha sala. Não só por causa de nossa discussão noite passada, mas por que ele nunca vinha me visitar no trabalho,

pela simples razão de que ele odiava gatos, especialmente Sir Licks-a-Lot, que por sua vez parecia ter uma grande paixonite por Edward e não o deixava em paz sempre que ele estava por perto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, sem desviar o olhar de meu computador.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Você não tem trabalho?"

"Tirei um almoço comprido. Por favor, Bella?"

Encostei em minha cadeira, cruzei minhas mãos sobre meu peito e disse, "Certo, feche a porta se você não quiser que Sir Licks-a-Lot te encontre".

Edward rapidamente fechou a porta e sentou na cadeira em minha frente. Ele desabotoou o blazer de seu terno para que pudesse se sentar apropriadamente, e se posicionou um pouco a frente em seu assento quando falou para mim.

"Bella, eu quero me desculpar pela noite passada. Eu estava fora de linha, bêbado, e fui um completo babaca com você. Eu realmente sinto muito".

"Sim, você sente, Edward. Você disse algumas coisas bem maldosas para mim".

Ele balançou sua cabeça e baixou os olhos em suas mãos. "Eu sei e eu sinto muito. Eu estava em um péssimo humor e decidi culpar você por tudo, quando nada disso era culpa sua".

"Então, você não me culpa por não ter sido capaz de ter uma ereção?"

"Não", ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não mesmo. Aquele era meu problema. As coisas têm sido diferentes para mim ultimamente".

"O que você quer dizer? Como as coisas tem sido diferentes?"

Limpando sua garganta, ele se deslocou em seu assento conforme ajustava suas pernas.

"Eu tenho tido um monte de pensamentos recentemente, Bella, e..."

Rose bateu na porta e entregou um vaso com uma caixa sobre o topo. Eu acenei para ela com um olhar questionador.

"O que é isso?" perguntei, quando ela colocou sobre minha mesa.

"É uma pequena entrega que chegou para você. Talvez seja de Atticus".

"O cara que ela chutou nas bolas?" Edward perguntou, parecendo cético.

"Sim, ele disse que gostou dela".

"Isso não é de Atticus, Rose. Acredite em mim, ele não vai me ligar de novo".

"Então, de quem isso é?", ela perguntou, praticamente pulando pra cima e pra baixo.

Encolhi os ombros e agarrei a caixa para abrir a tampa. Dentro estava um buque de rolos adesivos. A visão do conjunto de cinco rolos adesivos me fez rir alto. Aninhado dentro estava um cartão, que eu li em voz alta.

" _Para o caso de você não conseguir escapar dos gatos tão facilmente na próxima vez,James"._

"Oooh, ele parece um sonho".

"Quem diabos é James?" Edward perguntou, sua atitude completamente mudada.

"Ele é um cara que eu encontrei no elevador na outra noite antes de meu encontro com Alejandro. Ele me assistiu esquivar dos gatos e evitar os pêlos, o que eu fiquei agradecida, desde que não tinha um rolo adesivo comigo".

"Daí ele te enviou rolos adesivos, que adorável", Rose arrulhou, sentando em minha mesa e começando a tocar o ''buquê''.

"Parece deprimente", Edward disse, apoiando as costas na cadeira com um olhar azedo em seu rosto.

"Não é deprimente; você só está com ciúmes de não ter pensado nisso", Rose replicou.

A coisa com Edward e Rose era que eles nunca realmente superaram. Eles saíram algumas vezes, e sempre foi um desastre. Por qualquer razão eles discordavam, então eu tentava mantê-los separados sempre que possível. Visto que Edward nunca realmente vinha ao meu escritório, isso não foi tão dificil, até agora.

"Pra quem diabos eu enviaria rolos adesivos?"

"Oh, eu não sei, talvez pra garota por quem você é caído há anos?"

"Do que você está falando?" Edward perguntou, veneno escorrendo de sua boca.

"Não banque o bobo comigo; todos sabem que você quer Bella".

"O quê?!" perguntei, praticamente caindo de meu banco. "Rose, Edward e eu somos só amigos".

Um olhar vazio cruzou o rosto de Edward com as palavras, minhas e de Rose. Uma vez mais, ele limpou sua garganta e ajustou seu terno.

"Sim, só amigos, Rose, sai dessa".

Edward e Rose trocaram olhares calorosos antes de Rose rolar seus olhos, sair da mesa e se dirigir para a porta.

"Que seja, viva em negação. Bella, Gladys me pediu para avisar que ela vai enviar a você as edições em seu artigo dos segredos dos gatos. Ela quer mais paixão por gatos nele".

Chacoalhei minha cabeça em negação. "O que isso quer dizer? Ela quer que eu lamba as costas de minhas mãos e esfregue meu cabelo enquanto escrevo o artigo? Isso mostraria mais paixão?"

"Possivelmente. Tente isso", ela sorriu de volta e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Assim que ela se foi, Edward me encarou e disse, "Eu não gosto dela, nem um pouco".

"Eu percebi pelo jeito que você rosnou no minuto em que ela entrou na minha sala".

"Ela apenas acha que sabe tudo quando não sabe".

"Pegando a estrada da maturidade hoje. Entendo", eu disse, enquanto colocava o buque na estante de livros atrás de mim. Isso era um presente perfeito, mas um pouco obstrutivo em minha mesa. Eu gostava de manter as coisas limpas e ordenadas, para que Sir Licks-a-Lot pudesse destruí-las. Houve muitas vezes onde eu entrei em minha sala de manhã para encontrar todos os papéis que eu organizei em arquivos espalhados ao longo do chão. Por que os gatos acharam divertido mandar tudo para fora de minha mesa.

Eu os peguei muitas vezes fazendo isso. Eles sentavam sobre minha mesa, parecendo todo inocentes, mas casualmente batiam em alguma coisa com suas patas até isso cair, só para serem idiotas. Malditos gatos.

"Tanto faz, eu vou indo".

"Espere, você ia dizer alguma coisa antes de Rose chegar".

"Esquece", Edward disse, se levantando e alisando seu blazer.

"Porque você está sendo tão estranho? Eu não te entendo, Edward".

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você está bem?" ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado e menos aborrecido.

"Acho que sim. Por favor, não me trate daquele jeito de novo. Você é meu melhor amigo, Edward, eu não quero você bravo comigo ou maldoso".

Dando uma bufada frustrada e passando seus dedos por seus cabelos arrumados, ele caminhou para a lateral de minha mesa e sentou sobre ela enquanto segurava uma de minhas mãos.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. De verdade, eu sinto. Eu estou passando por algumas coisas agora, então peço desculpas se eu descontei isso em você. Não foi minha intenção te machucar".

"O que você está passando? Você pode me falar, você sabe"

"Eu sei, mas não é nada que você precise se preocupar a respeito". Mudando de assunto, ele adicionou, "Quer assistir Indiana Jones está noite? Talvez pedir alguma comida chinesa? A menos que você tenha outros planos?"

Balancei minha cabeça, não. "Não que eu saiba. Eu não tenho nada planejado".

"Então, isto é um encontro", Edward disse, levando minha mão para sua boca e a beijando. "Desculpas de novo, Bella. Eu nunca quis magoar você, nunca".

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu aprecio isso".

"Te vejo está noite?"

Eu estava para dizer sim, quando ocorreu uma batida em minha porta. Olhei para cima e vi James parado na porta com um sorriso em seu rosto. Gesticulei para ele entrar, parecendo um pouco excitada que ele tivesse descido para me visitar.

"Eu sinto muito, estou interrompendo algo?"James perguntou, olhando para Edward e eu.

"Não, não , este é Edward, meu amigo. Edward, este é James".

Edward acenou e balançou a mão de James. "Ah, o cara dos rolos adesivos".

"Sim", ele sorriu, levantando seu queixo para cima. "Vejo que você os recebeu. Estou contente".

Edward e James se encararam em silêncio, um medindo o outro. Eles eram da mesma altura e construção corporal; seria uma competição equilibrada com certeza, mas meu dinheiro estava com Edward. Ele parecia afetado às vezes, mas ele era um cavalheiro e poderia se segurar. Sem dúvidas sobre isso.

"Ahem", limpei minha garganta. "Edward, você não estava saindo?"

Com uma última encarada, Edward se virou para mim e disse, "Vejo você está noite, amor?"

"Sim", concordei, odiando que ele estava agindo todo charmoso e doce agora, na frente de James, como se estivesse tentando marcar seu território.

"Me avisa se precisar de algo. Eu vou pegar comida chinesa. Tenha um bom dia, amor". Com isso, ele me puxou em um rápido abraço e depois saiu, me deixando sozinha com James.

Ele se voltou para mim com um olhar confuso em seu rosto e então disse, "Você tem certeza de que são só amigos? Pareceu como se pudesse haver mais entre vocês dois".

"Não, acredite em mim, nós somos só amigos. Eu não sou o tipo dele".

"Ainda bem, por que eu iria ter de lutar com ele por um encontro com você, se você fosse o tipo dele".

"Você quer sair comigo?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e deu aquele lindo sorriso. O homem em minha frente era diferente de qualquer outro homem que eu tinha conhecido antes. Ele era muito convencido, muito arrogante e confiante de si mesmo. Isso era algo atraente; eu conseguia entender por que todas as heroínas nos livros que eu estava lendo se apaixonavam pelo tipo dominante de homem. Por que eles estavam na frente, sabiam que eram desejados, e usavam isso.

Aquele era James. Ele tinha esse ar ao seu redor, que eu não conseguia evitar ser aspirada pra dentro. Talvez fosse seus dentes brancos brilhantes, ou como seus ternos eram cortados especificamente para seu corpo. Não importa o que fosse, eu queria conhecê-lo melhor, e mais, eu queria conhecê-lo no quarto.

Deus, eu precisa deixar o Kindle de lado por um instante, por que minha mente estava ficando mais suja a cada segundo.

"Venha almoçar comigo", isso foi mais uma ordem que uma pergunta.

"Aonde iríamos?" perguntei, tentando não mostrar que eu estava pronta para pular em suas costas e me jogar pelo corredor com ele.

"Há um pequeno café há um quarteirão de distância; eu prometo que não será muito demorado. Não quero que a chefe louca dos gatos fique brava com você".

"Não, nós não podemos fazer isso. Me deixe mandar um e-mail rápido, e depois podemos ir."

"Okay. Se importa se eu esperar em sua sala?"

"É claro que não. Pegue um assento se quiser".

Mexi meu mouse para acordar meu computador e abri um novo e-mail. Comecei a digitar uma mensagem para mim mesma, me lembrando de tomar vitaminas quando voltar pra casa. Por alguma razão, eu queria parecer importante para James, então em minha cabeça, enviar um e-mail antes do almoço fez parecer como se eu estivesse no mesmo nível de negócios que ele, apesar de eu trabalhar em uma revista onde gatos literalmente ditavam meu trabalho.

Feliz com o meu e-mail, eu o enviei e depois levantei.

"Você está pronta?"

"É claro".

Com sua mão em minhas costas, ele me guiou para o elevador e pra fora de nosso prédio, o tempo todo permanecendo em silêncio, o que era um pouco estranho para mim, já que eu não gostava de silêncios estranhos.

Uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora,James virou para mim e gesticulou na direção que ele gostaria de ir. "Por aqui".

Eu o segui, e todo o tempo ele manteve sua mão em minhas costas, me guiando através das ruas de New York, onde os carros buzinavam constantemente, pessoas na rua tentavam te vender bolsas falsificadas, e o cheiro de algo putrefato flutuando pra dentro e pra fora no ar. Eu amava cada segundo disso.

Viramos o quarteirão, e o sinal para um pequeno café por onde eu passava quase todo dia apareceu, mas que eu nunca tinha reparado.

"Eu vejo esse lugar quase todo dia, mas nunca tinha estado aqui".

"Sério? Bem, se prepare para ser surpreendida. Eles tem o melhor caldo de brócolis com cheddar que você alguma vez tomou".

"Melhor que Panera?" perguntei.

Ele me deu um olhar divertido e então concordou com a cabeça. "Você realmente me perguntou isso?"

"Se eu dizer que não, você acreditaria em mim?"

Rindo, ele balançou sua cabeça e abriu a porta para mim.

O café era bem pequeno, como qualquer outro lugar em New York, já que imóveis eram difíceis de encontrar. O chão era quadriculado em preto e branco e as paredes eram de um laranja queimado. Havia um balcão de doces em uma parede e outro de frios no outro lado. Era um típico pequeno café que você encontraria em New York.

A única coisa que parecia fora de lugar era James. Ele parecia como um homem que jantava no Loeb Boathouse no Central Park todo dia, não alguém que procurava por um caldo de brócolis com cheddar de um café local.

"Então, você acha que vai no caldo?"

"Desde que você disse que é o melhor, acredito que tenho de experimentar".

"Isto é o que eu gosto de ouvir", ele sorriu.

Eu observei enquanto ele pedia para nós dois, adicionando ao pedido águas e um cookie para dividir, o tempo todo segurando a pose forte e confiante que gritava alta sociedade. Ele era um absoluto contraste de se olhar e estar por perto; isso era o mais fascinante, e só me deixava mais curiosa para ver como ele era na cama.

Não que eu estivesse pronta para pular em uma com ele. Eu estava apenas curiosa.

Ele me guiou para uma mesa no canto do café e baixou nossa bandeja enquanto distribuía nossa comida sobre a mesa. Era fofo vê-lo cuidar de tudo.

Uma vez que estávamos ajeitados e tomando nosso caldo,James ergueu seus olhos para os meus e perguntou, "Me diga, Bella, onde você estudou?"

Tomando o caldo, que era na verdade bem delicioso, eu disse, "NYU, com meus dois melhores amigos com quem eu moro agora".

"Você divide apartamento?" ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

"Sim, infelizmente. Como você sabe, é caro aqui, e viver com o salário da, Felinos Amigáveis não vai me colocar em uma cobertura em Manhattan".

Rindo, ele respondeu, "Eu posso entender isso. Você tem aspirações de trabalhar em alguma outra coisa?"

"Eu tenho; eu na verdade estou trabalhando em um livro agora mesmo. Eu amaria poder escrever minhas próprias coisas e não ter de ouvir uma pessoa me ditar sobre que artigo sobre gatos que tenho de escrever no dia. Ou como eu preciso de mais miaus em minhas estórias".

"Miaus? Sério? Sua chefe diz isso?"

"O tempo todo", eu ri. "Nós temos reuniões toda segunda de manhã, e você deveria ouvir algumas das coisas que ela diz. Miau é sua favorita, mas ela também diz coisas como purrfeito". (n: também não entendi)

"Ela não faz isso", ele gargalhou.

"Ela faz, infelizmente. A mulher é certificada. Certeza que ela tem um travesseiro feito de pêlos de gato".

"Isso é apavorante".

"Me fale sobre isso", eu ri. "Se eu alguma vez precisar de uma babaca louca na estória que estou escrevendo, vai ser baseado em Gladys; ela é o material perfeito".

Assentindo, ele perguntou, "Que tipo de livros você quer escrever?"

Engolindo com dificuldade, tomei um gole de água e disse, "Um, novelas românticas".

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou por seu rosto. "Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso".

"Você estava?" perguntei, levemente confusa.

"Sim. Eu penso que mulheres que podem escrever sobre romance, sobre sexo, e descrever em detalhes vívidos são hum, raras, criaturas extraordinárias. Eu amo uma mulher que esta confortável com sua sexualidade".

Seus olhos me atravessaram, me iluminando por dentro. Droga, ele estava cantando para minhas partes femininas só com seus olhos.

"Eu tento meu melhor", menti, pensando sobre minha última tentativa de escrever uma cena de sexo, onde eu falei sobre pêlos púbicos e respirações irregulares. Aparentemente, aquelas coisas não eram sexy, e eu aprendi isso com Alice, que tinha zero filtro quando dizia que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Eu não vou mentir, Bella... isso me faz te querer mais".

"Me querer?", engasguei.

Eu me senti como se estivesse em um daqueles romances eróticos, onde num minuto você está curtindo uma fina refeição e no minuto seguinte, você inocentemente lambe seus lábios, por que eles estão seriamente secos, mas o macho alfa sentado em sua frente pensa que você está lambendo seus lábios para mostrar a ele quão ''rosa'' é sua língua. E é aí que as coisas saem de controle.

Eu estava esperando pelo momento onde James me mandaria inclinar sobre a mesa para que pudesse me pegar por trás enquanto dava tapas em minha bunda, me dando ordens para chegar lá e gozar, algo que eu tinha certeza que nunca seria capaz de fazer. Mulheres realmente chegavam ao orgasmo com um homem falando assim com elas? Quando eu tive um vibrador enfiado em Virginia, eu tentei dizer a mim mesma para chegar lá, pensando que talvez as contrações do canal vaginal iriam liberar a maldita coisa. Mas Virginia me deu o dedo do meio e segurou apertado seu mini amigo.

"No que está pensando que me deu esse olhar distante?", ele perguntou com uma voz profunda, empurrando a atitude macho alfa toda sobre mim. E maldito seja se isso não estava funcionando.

"Ummm, nada?" perguntei em uma questão.

"Você estava pensando sobre sexo comigo?"

Yup, isto era uma novela romântica. Ninguém era tão abrupto num simples encontro, certo? 'Você estava pensando sobre sexo comigo?' Eu quero dizer, eu só encontrei o homem em um elevador e ele estava perguntando sobre sexo?

"Sim", a palavra caiu de minha boca antes que eu pudesse pegá-la de volta.

Quem diabos assumiu o controle de meu corpo? Eu pensei, com absoluta mortificação correndo por mim com minha confissão.

Limpando sua boca com um guardanapo, ele acenou com sua cabeça e levantou enquanto oferecia sua mão para mim.

Eu baixei o olhar para meu caldo metade comido e depois para o calor no olhar deJames e decidi pegar sua mão.

Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Eu pensei, enquanto ele me guiava de volta para nosso prédio e subia o elevador, todo o tempo mantendo sua mão sobre minhas costas, sem dizer uma palavra. Nós passamos pelo meu andar e subimos para o andar de cima, onde eu soube que as pessoas elegantes trabalhavam.

As portas do elevador abriram, e com um olá de sua secretária, passamos por ela e entramos em um grande escritório de canto. O homem estava em um tipo de alta posição, mas eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, enquanto ele trancava sua porta e se virava para mim.

"Vá sentar sobre minha mesa e tire suas calças".

Ele afrouxou sua gravata e tirou seu blazer em um movimento suave.

Umm, ele estava falando sério? Tirar minhas calças, em plena luz do dia? Eu sabia que a estrada de ladrilhos vermelhos estava não-existente agora, mas ainda assim, ele não podia

encobrir a luz do sol com um cortina? Eu tinha certeza que a luz iria ser dura sobre minha pele, lançando um grosseiro brilho sobre minhas curvas.

"Bella, não me faça repetir".

Puta merda! Eu queria dizer 'Sim, senhor Grey, senhor' e então bater meus cílios como Anastasia, mas decidi não interpretar, já que eu estava bem certa de que ele não gostaria disso.

Chegando a conclusão de que eu estava vivendo uma cena de uma novela erótica, eu afastei todas minhas inseguranças, minhas obrigações de trabalho, e tirei minhas calças, revelando as calcinhas brancas que eu escolhi usar, que tinha um pequeno coração na frente. Não era o mais sexy par de peças íntimas que eu tinha, mas não marcava, e aquilo era tudo com o que eu me preocupava.

"Tire essa calcinha de criança", ele ordenou, arregaçando as mangas com precisão e me examinando.

Não era calcinha de criança; eu comprei na Victoria's Secret! Mas mantive minha boca fechada, dei uma respiração profunda, e abaixei minha calcinha, que ele tirou de minha mão e atirou no lixo.

Novelistas estão certas no que diz respeito a alfas e peças íntimas: elas eram tão descartáveis para eles quanto papel higiênico. Eu queria reclamar que aquela calcinha custava cinco dolares, e não era algum tecido de dois centavos que ele poderia jogar por aí, mas de novo, eu mantive minha boca fechada.

"Eu quero provar você", ele disse, me imobilizando contra sua mesa. "Desde que eu vi você no elevador, eu quero saber que sabor essa buceta tem".

Okay, quando eu encontrei James pela primeira vez, eu achei que ele era atraente, forte e confiante, mas nunca pensei que ele tinha uma boca suja.

Provar minha buceta? Puta merda, caras realmente dizem isso? Esta era uma experiência inteiramente nova. Eu desejava poder dizer a ele para ir mais devagar. Se eu pudesse gravar o que ele disse, talvez tomar notar para meus futuros livros e comparar com outras novelas eróticas... porque esta pequena cena acontecendo estava na mosca!

Com uma pequena levantada, ele me sentou sobre sua mesa, nua da cintura pra baixo, pernas extendidas.

"Assim não", ele disse, tomando minhas pernas e levando as pra cima em direção ao meu peito, expondo cada centímento de minha metade de baixo. Eu instantaneamente fiquei vermelha com o pensamento do que minha vagina pareceria junto da minha bunda descolorida. Eu estava rezando para que não fosse uma situação toda 'marfim e ébano' ali embaixo.

"Bella, sua buceta me deleita. Eu não esperava que você fosse uma total depilada, mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz".

Minha buceta o deleitava? Bem, agradeço aos cus por sua aprovação, pensei sarcasticamente.

Com uma rápida inclinação, sua cabeça estava entre minhas pernas e seus dedos estavam abrindo minhas dobras de moça. Eu não consegui evitar pensar que eu estava de verdade sendo tocada em minhas mais privadas partes por um homem. Se eu só não estivesse tão arreganhada, iria me sentir mais confortável. Ele literalmente tinha minhas pernas pregadas contra meu peito e o mais abertas que eu conseguia. Se ele quisesse conduzir um exame, poderia fazer um excelente trabalho.

Quando eu pensei que ele iria só ficar ali, com sua cabeça entre minhas pernas não fazendo nada, ele mergulhou sua língua contra meu clitóris, fazendo o mais hediondo som sair de minha língua.

Aquilo soava como se eu gargarejasse uma bacia de melaço enquanto era estocada na bunda por uma cascavel.

Prazer rasgava através de mim, só de uma simples lambidinha da língua dele.

Agora eu sabia por que os peitos das mulheres arquejavam e suas pernas estremeciam: porque com uma batidinha,James tinha me deixado ofegante. Literalmente, eu

estava ofegando, língua pra fora, perna balançando pra cima e pra baixo, baba escapando de minha boca enquanto ele lambia só os lugares certos.

Um completo estranho estava me lambendo, lambendo Virginia, que, pelo jeito, não estava protestando.

Não, ela estava batendo suas dobras de alegria, me deixando saber que minhas inapropriadas e imprudentes decisões eram imensamente apreciadas.

Sua língua imergia pra cima e pra baixo de Virginia, e depois viajava pra cima em meu clitóris, onde ele provocava, soprando e lambendo de novo.

A tormenta que ele estava me dando tinha meu corpo se iluminando, suando profusamente, e palavras como 'bolas de merda', 'fodidas fadas mágicas' e 'obrigada deuses do orgasmo' estavam na ponta de minha língua enquanto essa necessidade, esta ardente necessidade na ponta do meu estômago começava a crescer em ritmo alarmante. Meus dedões pareciam como se não estivessem mais presos ao meu corpo, flutuando para o lado, balançando sobre mim. Meus joelhos agitavam, enquanto o centro do meu cactus começava a hidratar, preparando para a monção. Minha cabeça caiu pra trás e eu pressionei meus quadris em seu rosto. Eu conseguia sentir a pressão aumentando em minha base, e com uma batida de sua língua, meu corpo relaxou todo de uma vez e um sonoro, e muito feio, som escapou de mim. Mas quando minha boca fechou, eu percebi que o som não veio de minha boca, ao invés... veio da minha bunda.

Jame se afastou, aproveitando o momento e enrugando seu nariz enquanto subia o olhar pelas minhas pernas.

Voltando atrás nos últimos poucos segundos, eu tive que pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu realmente peidei enquanto um homem estava lambendo Virginia? Não, não era possível, mas o olhar de nojo que cruzou seu rosto me fez acreditar que era verdade.

O pânico de estabeleceu enquanto eu tentava pensar no que dizer. Só havia uma coisa que vinha a mente, então eu expressei o que estava rolando em minha cabeça.

Eu olhei pra baixo em James e disse, "Quem cheira isso, lida com isso?"

De uma longa distância, eu ouvi Virginia me soprar um 'vai se foder' e depois murchar para finalizar toda a humilhação. A pobre garota nunca mais iria brincar. Eu xinguei para minha bunda, querendo colocar uma rolha nela e ensiná-la uma lição.

Eu peidei; eu peidei na cara de um homem. Eu peidei em seu queixo, em seu maldito queixo.

Sem uma palavra,James se afastou e se dirigiu a uma porta fechada, que eu presumi ser um banheiro privado, para limpar o peido que eu transmiti a ele.

Sem ligar se eu ao menos fechei meu ziper, eu vesti minhas calças e dei o fora de sua sala o mais rápido possível, todo o tempo mantendo minha cabeça baixa e tentando evitar contato ocular com qualquer humano no prédio.

Na descida do elevador para meu escritório, eu xinguei todas as novelistas de romances eróticos da comunidade de escritores, por que nem mesmo uma vez elas mencionaram a possibilidade de peidar em um queixo enquanto estava sendo chupada. Por que isso?

Oh, eu sei, por que isso não era sexy! Vai se foder, cuzão, vai se foder.

 _ **kkkkkkkkk E então? kkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **Beijos e até**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Pessoas!_

 _Bora ler?_

 _ **O melhor amigo**_

A corrida de taxi de volta ao meu apartamento depois do trabalho foi solitária, enquanto eu me deslocava no assento gasto de couro, sentindo falta de minha calcinha, especialmente por que o zipper de minhas calças estava esfregando contra a pobre Virginia. Eu normalmente tomava o metrô pra casa do trabalho, pois era mais barato e rápido, mas nesse estado, eu não poderia encarar o mundo subterrâneo de New York.

Eu conseguia me sentir começando a deslizar dentro de uma bacia escura de negação. Eu tinha passado uma boa porção de minha vida lendo livros sobre romance, e nem uma vez fui exposta a tal depressiva realidade de que isso não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Mas então, novamente, Alice e Edward pareciam ter um tempo bastante fácil no que dizia respeito a obter um relacionamento. Então, o que me vinha era que eu era amaldiçoada; não havia outra razão para isso.

Talvez eu tivesse altas expectativas, talvez eu estivesse saltando da barra mais alta?

Meu telefone começou a tocar em minha bolsa, e sem olhar para a identificação da chamada, atendi.

"Alô?"

"Bella?" uma voz familiar perguntou.

"Sim?" eu não estava conseguindo reconhecer a voz, mas sabia que já a tinha ouvido antes.

"Hey, é Jacob".

"Jacob?" perguntei, um pouco surpresa em ouvi-lo do outro lado da linha. Depois da minha situação de calças rasgadas, pensei que nós estavamos acabados. "Wow, eu não estava esperando que você me ligasse".

"Por que não? Eu disse que ia ligar", ele disse em um tom relaxado. Mas eu estava tudo menos relaxada, por que francamente, estava além de nervosa no que dizia respeito a homens agora. Era quase impossível para eu relaxar.

"Sim, não é pra bancar a mulherzinha com você, mas isso foi há alguns dias. Depois de não ouvir de você de cara, eu meio que descartei a ideia de ver você de novo".

"Eu sinto muito", Jacob disse, respirando de forma exasperada. "Eu não estava esperando gostar tanto de você".

"Ah, obrigada", eu disse, enquanto rolava meus olhos e olhava para fora da janela do taxi.

"Isso não saiu direito", ele tentou dizer. "Eu só, eu fiquei assustado".

"Depois que você disse que queria sair comigo? Depois de você dizer que esperava ser colocado em outra sessão de fotos comigo? Pare de brincar comigo, Jacob. Eu não sou estúpida".

Sim, eu estava sendo uma vaca, mas eu não estava no humor de lidar com ninguém, especialmente homens. Eu estava emburrada, irritada, envergonhada, e tudo que eu queria era colocar um par de moletons e afogar minhas tristezas em um pote de sorvete.

"Eu não estou brincando com você, Bella. Sinto muito se eu te fiz pensar outra coisa. Eu sou um idiota, e sim, eu deveria ter ligado mais cedo. Eu realmente espero que você me perdoe e considere sair comigo de novo. Desta vez só você e eu, sem boliche ou oportunidades de rasgar suas calças", seu traço de humor facilitou a tensão em meu corpo. "O que você diz, Bella? Posso te levar para um passeio de barco no Central Park no sábado?"

"Hmm, depende. Você planeja afundar o barco? Com minha sorte, isso poderia acontecer".

"Promessa, não haverá afundamento do barco".

Eu realmente queria sair com ele de novo? Eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo, e honestamente, eu queria. De todos os encontros que eu tinha estado, realmente curti a companhia de Jacob mais que os outros. Atticus era divertido, mas eu esmaguei suas nozes, então sem chances ali; Alejandro tinha um grande 'evitar' escrito com aquela grande besta

selvagem crescendo em suas cuecas, e James, bem, certeza que eu não ouviria mais dele.

"Eu acho que estarei livre no sábado".

"Você está bancando a difícil?" ele riu no telefone.

"Talvez, está funcionando?"

"Está. Estou começando a ficar desesperado aqui. Eu iria amar te ver de novo, Bella".

"Seria legal ver você de novo, também", concedi. "Mas eu não vou pedalar naquele barco".

"Deixa comigo. Que tal um picnic também?"

"Depende, o que você leva em um picnic?"

"Um, o que você acha de sanduiches bologna? Eu faço um com mostarda, e corto eles em pequenos triângulos".

"Triângulos, bem, eu tenho de dizer sim para isso. Eu nem mesmo acho que tenho uma escolha".

"Você realmente não tem", ele riu. "Então, você quer que eu te pegue?"

"Eu posso encontrar você, não precisa vir me pegar. Só me avise quando e onde".

"Que tal no barco lá pelo meio dia? Funciona pra você?"

"Funciona perfeitamente", eu respondi, me sentindo um pouco melhor.

"Bom, estou no aguardo. Antes de nós desligarmos o telefone, me diga, como está o mundo dos gatos?"

"Como você acha que está?", perguntei, rindo. "Com certeza, se eu tivesse baixado minha guarda hoje, os gatos teriam me comido viva. Eles podem sentir quando eu estou tendo um dia ruim, e minha determinação tinha fraquejado".

"Você teve um dia ruim?" ele perguntou suavemente, fazendo borboletas flutuarem em meu estômago. "O que aconteceu?"

Ha! Como se eu fosse dizer a Jacob o que estava acontecendo. Não, obrigada. Eu não iria dizer a um homem com quem eu queria sair que eu tinha soltado um barulhento peido no rosto de outro cara. Certamente isso seria um suicídio de encontro.

"Só algumas coisas no trabalho, eu não vou te incomodar com isso", respondi evasivamente. "Nada que não vá passar, mas obrigada por perguntar".

"Bem, se você quiser conversar, me deixe saber".

"Obrigada, Jacob", eu disse, chegando ao meu apartamento. "Hey, eu tenho que pagar o taxi, então tenho que ir. Te vejo no sábado?"

"Sim, não se atrase".

Nós desligamos e eu paguei o taxista, dando a ele uma gorjeta decente por não me fazer esperar no trânsito por muito tempo na hora do rush. Ele fez algumas manobras extravagantes que, sim, tinham me feito mijar nas calças algumas vezes, mas ele me trouxe em casa.

Quando entrei no apartamento, fiquei surpresa em ver que Edward já estava em casa. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa que havia comida chinesa no balcão da cozinha, um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta larga dobrada sobre a cadeira, e um sorridente Edward em um par de shorts e uma camiseta justa esperando por mim.

"Bem vinda a casa, amor", ele disse, enquanto se dirigia a mim e pegava minha muda de roupas.

"Pensei que você iria querer se trocar antes de nosso pequeno encontro começar. Alice vai estar na casa de Jasper esta noite, então nós temos o lugar só pra gente".

"Você diz como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer", eu disse com um sorriso triste e peguei as roupas. "Obrigada por isso. Eu vou me trocar e já volto".

"Espera aí", Edward disse, segurando minha mão e me puxando pra ele. "O que está errado? Você continua brava comigo? Eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente sinto muito Bella. E eu também sinto muito se agi como um babaca com aquele cara dos rolos adesivos mais cedo".

"Não é isso", eu disse, me afastando. "Só um dia ruim. Eu já volto. Me faz um prato?"

Eu o deixei cuidando da comida enquanto me trocava. Me despi, tirei meu soutien e fiquei sem calcinhas, até por que eu já estava. Eu não queria nada me apertando esta noite. Uma vez que eu joguei meu cabelo pra cima em um coque bagunçado e coloquei minhas meias de pelúcia, me dirigi para a sala para encontrar Edward ligando o DVD player e colocando dois grandes pratos de comida na mesa de centro.

"Ja arrumei tudo pra nós", ele disse, vindo ao redor do sofá.

Eu sentei de pernas cruzadas no sofá e apoiei uma almofada no meu colo. Edward sentou perto de mim, e estava me entregando meu prato de comida quando viu as lágrimas que estavam em meus olhos. Instantaneamente, ele colocou seus braços ao meu redor, me apertando em um abraço em seu peito.

"Bella, o que está errado? Porque você está chorando, amor?"

"Eu sinto muito", disse, falando com a boca em sua camiseta, tentando evitar babar tudo sobre ele. Eu me afastei e enxuguei meus olhos. "Só um dia difícil".

"É o que você diz; você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não realmente", eu admiti. Mesmo dizer a Edward parecia como algo que eu não podia possivelmente fazer.

Ele franziu sua boca para o lado enquanto me estudava. "Bella, você vai me dizer tudo. O que aconteceu? Tem algo a ver com aquele cara do rolo adesivo?"

"O nome dele é James".

Dando uma profunda respiração, Edward respondeu, "Bem, isso tem algo a ver com James?"

"Poderia", mais lágrimas começaram a cair em minhas bochechas só com o pensamento do que aconteceu.

Aumentando a raiva em um segundo, Edward me fez olhar para ele e perguntou, "Ele te machucou?"

"Não", disse, soluçando.

"Amor, por favor, fale pra mim. O que aconteceu? Você está me assustando".

Suspirando encostada nele, eu desabafei tudo. "Eu peidei no queixo dele quando ele estava me satisfazendo oralmente".

A fricção calmante que Edward estava fazendo em minhas costas com sua mão parou e eu conseguia senti-lo tentando compreender o que eu disse.

"Espere, o quê?"

Limpando o catarro de meu nariz, eu elaborei. "As coisas esquentaram um pouco no almoço, e ele me levou para seu escritório, onde se abaixou sobre mim, algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Eu fiquei um pouco relaxada demais, então quando ele estava lá embaixo, eu meio que buzinei".

O rosto de Edward contorceu, e eu conseguia vê-lo tentando ser educado e não rir na minha cara com o que eu disse. Ele se segurou, me puxando de volta ao seu peito e beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

"Não se preocupe com isso, amor. Isso acontece o tempo todo".

"Não é verdade. Você vai me dizer que uma garota peidou enquanto você estava fazendo lá embaixo nela?"

"Aconteceu comigo duas vezes. Eu levo isso como um elogio, que eu sou capaz de relaxar uma garota tanto que ela deixa todas suas inibições saírem. Obviamente, não é a coisa mais sexy a acontecer na cama, mas não é a pior também. O que James fez?"

Me repudiando, eu disse, "Ele retrocedeu, como se eu tivesse acendido um fosforo próximo de minha bunda para canalizar o fogo do dragão, e foi para o banheiro. Eu saí correndo de seu escritório, sem minha calcinha, o mais rápido que eu conseguia correr, e depois me escondi em minha sala até o fim do dia".

"Oh amor", Edward beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Eu sinto que isso tenha acontecido com você".

"Você não vai rir de mim, me zoar?"

"Não, você está claramente triste, e o cara deveria ter sido mais cavalheiro sobre isso. Não é uma coisa incomum, amor. É dificil manter tudo seguro quando você está tendo um

bom momento, o que eu presumo que você estava tendo".

"Honestamente, eu não posso acreditar que deixei isso mesmo acontecer. O que eu estava pensando? Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo conheço o cara, e eu o deixei enfiar sua língua lá embaixo. Eu acho que estava toda carregada na fantasia".

"E que fantasia é essa?" Edward perguntou, beijando a lateral de minha cabeça e se aconchegando mais perto.

"Você sabe, o macho alfa, fantasia do homem de negócios. Onde o cara quer você ali naquele momento e você deixa isso acontecer; você joga a precaução ao vento e deixa o homem dominar você".

"Não estou familiarizado com esta fantasia", Edward levemente provocou. "Mas parece algo que eu me interessaria".

"Pare", eu ri e o empurrei.

"Fiz sair esse seu lindo sorriso agora, não fiz?"

Eu estava quase respondendo quando meu celular tocou. Alcançando, eu o peguei e vi aparecer o número do telefone dos meus pais.

"Alo?"

"Oi, querida", minha mãe disse do telefone. "Como está?"

"Indo bem, mamãe".

Edward se animou ao me ouvir dizer mamãe. Ele amava meus pais, e meus pais amavam Edward. Às vezes parecia que o amavam mais que eu.

Ele puxou o telefone de mim e apertou minha coxa enquanto dizia, "Olá, senhora Swan. É ótimo falar com você, também. Estou indo bem, e você? Oh, é mesmo? Bem, diga ao senhor Swan que eu comeria o seu espagueti todo dia, mesmo se você tiver usado extrato de tomate como molho".

Me encolhi ao ouvir aquilo. Minha mãe não era a melhor das cozinheiras, e enquanto crescia meu pai e eu nos certificavamos de ter comida a mais em casa, para o caso de ela ter feito molho de espagueti só com extrato de tomate.

"Bom falar com você também. Segura aí". Edward me entregou o telefone e disse "É sua mãe."

"Sério? Eu não tinha ideia", eu disse sarcasticamente, enquanto colocava o fone em meu ouvido. "Oi mãe".

"Oh, eu realmente sinto falta de Edward. Por favor, me diga que vocês dois vão vir para casa para o brunch no domingo. Nós amaríamos ver vocês dois".

**Brunch é uma refeição de origem britânica que combina o café-da-manhã (pequeno-almoço; breakfast, em inglês) com o almoço (lunch, em inglês).**

"Brunch no domingo? Eu não sei mãe", olhei para Edward, que estava concordando com a cabeça e fazendo sinal de joinha com o polegar. "Você vai cozinhar, mamãe?"

"Você está engraçadinha hoje, não está? Não, você sabe que seu pai não vai me deixar chegar perto da cozinha no brunch, especialmente quando ele está fazendo sua famosa rabanada".

"Rabanadas? Yeah, eu vou estar aí".

"E Edward?"

Figuras, minha mãe estava mais preocupada com Edward.

Eu me virei para o homem que estava sorrindo brilhantemente para mim, seus olhos felizes e seu lindo rosto iluminado só para mim. Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo em minha vida, eu poderia sempre me apoiar em Edward; eu poderia sempre contar com ele para me fazer sentir melhor.

"Edward, você gostaria de ir ao brunch comigo no domingo na casa dos meus pais?"

"Você ainda pergunta?"

"Ele tá dentro, mãe". Minha mãe comemorou do outro lado da linha, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

"Isto é maravilhoso, querida. Eu sinto a falta de você dois garotos. Quando vocês vão finalmente ficar juntos? Vocês fariam um casal perfeito".

"Está certo, eu tenho que ir, mãe", eu disse, encerrando a conversa. Sem falhar, minha mãe sempre fazia a pergunta do meu status com Edward. Ela estava comprometida e determinada a se certificar de que nós terminaríamos juntos. Ela não conseguia colocar em sua cabeça que nós eramos só amigos.

"Okay, querida. Eu amo você, e diga a Edward tchau por mim".

"Eu digo".

Desliguei o telefone e o atirei na mesa de centro. Me sentindo exausta, apoiei minha cabeça contra o braço do sofá e olhei para Edward.

"Ela perguntou se nós estamos saindo de novo?" Edward perguntou.

"Nunca falha em perguntar".

Rindo, Edward me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo sentar, e então eu estava em seu abraço de novo. Ele fazia círculos devagar sobre minha pele com seu polegar, enviando calafrios através de mim.

"Por que você não deixa isso acontecer? Faça sua mãe feliz".

Era sempre a mesma conversa gozada que nós tínhamos sempre que eu conversava com minha mãe no telefone. Edward averiguava se minha mãe perguntou sobre sermos um casal, e então dizia para darmos uma chance a isso. Eu só rolava meus olhos para mim mesma, porque eu sabia que ele estava brincando. Ele tinha uma ideia diferente de mulheres para sair. Mas dessa vez, não parecia que ele estava brincando: ele parecia mais sério.

"Sim, por que isso não seria um erro", respondi, tentando iluminar o humor.

Eu senti Edward enrijecer debaixo de mim com minhas palavras, e por um segundo, eu pensei que talvez o tivesse ofendido. Mas logo o senti relaxar de novo quando ele disse: "Sim, provavelmente".

"Eu acho que nossa comida está ficando gelada", eu sugeri, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Eu deveria esquentar?"

"Não, vamos só comer".

Me soltando, Edward se inclinou para frente e pegou a comida. Ele me entregou meu prato e um garfo, e depois pegou o dele.

"Você me conhece muito bem: carne com brócolis, meu favorito".

"Nosso favorito", ele piscou, enquanto cavucava no prato, não parando pra respirar enquanto sovia tudo em seu prato. Com sua boca cheia, ele perguntou, "Então, o que isso significa para o seu livro? Você continua escrevendo ele?"

"Sim", assenti, cobrindo minha boca com minha mão enquanto mastigava. "Só vai levar um tempo. Eu disse a você que será um pequeno ode a nossa amizade?"

"Sério?" ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

"Sim, eu quero modernizar ele um pouco, então estou escrevendo um livro sobre amigos de faculdade que descobrem que têm sentimentos um pelo outro ao longo do caminho".

"Alguma dessas estórias são verdadeiras?" ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eu pressionei minha mão contra sua testa e disse, "Você e minha mãe. Você está me deixando louca".

"Isso não seria tão ruim, você sabe. Nós conhecemos um ao outro, estamos confortáveis um com o outro, e nós somos melhores amigos..."

"Sim, e nós arruinaríamos essa amizade quando as coisas não funcionassem".

"E como você sabe que as coisas não funcionariam?" ele disse em um tom provocador, mesmo que seus olhos parecessem sérios.

"Porque nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o seu tipo, Edward. Além disso, eu sou inexperiente demais pra você. O mais longe que eu cheguei foi peido na cara".

Rindo, Edward balançou sua cabeça e disse, "Desculpe, eu tive de soltar uma risadinha".

"Tá tudo certo. Eu estava esperando que você finalmente perdesse essa aparência, onde esta se escondendo por trás".

Encolhendo os ombros, ele disse, "Eu sou apenas um humano. Mas voltando a nós". Balançando minha cabeça, eu o deixei continuar, "Pense sobre isso, amor. Minha experiência pode ajudar sua inexperiência. Eu posso ensinar a você tudo que você precisa saber". Suavemente, ele me olhou e disse,

"Nós seríamos perfeitos juntos".

Meu coração tombou em meu estômago quando pensei sobre a possibilidade. Deus, naquele momento, eu o queria, eu queria ver como seria estar com ele, ter seus lábios nos meus, experimentar outro lado de Edward, o único lado que eu não conhecia.

Ao invés de lançar meus braços sobre ele, eu o ignorei. Não estava pronta para lançar pra longe uma das melhores amizades que eu já tive.

"Sai daqui, não vai acontecer".

"Por que?" ele perguntou com seriedade, me fazendo suar. Ele estava falando sério agora?

"Sério?" eu perguntei, me sentindo nervosa.

O silêncio caiu entre nós enquanto Edward olhava dentro de meus olhos, procurando por alguma coisa em mim, e eu não tinha ideia do que era.

"Esqueça isso. Eu não tô a fim de um filme. Eu acho que deveria ir para o meu quarto e assistir algo na TV e dormir. Você é bem vinda a se juntar a mim".

Eu conseguia senti-lo se afastar, e eu não queria isso, então eu disse "Festa do sono?"

Seu rosto iluminou de novo quando ele assentiu e levou meu agora vazio prato para a cozinha. Eu desliguei a TV na sala de estar e o ajudei a armazenar o resto da comida chinesa. Nós trabalhamos em equipe, não tendo de dizer uma palavra, mas fazendo o trabalho eficientemente. Eu rio comigo mesma quando eu penso sobre isso. Não era de se admirar minha mãe nos querer juntos; nós já agíamos como um velho casal casado.

Quando a cozinha estava limpa, as luzes foram apagadas, e nos dirigimos ao quarto de Edward, que estava sempre imaculadamente limpo. Mais limpo que o meu quarto, e muito mais limpo que o de Alice, desde que ela decidiu que viver em um ninho de ratos era mais fácil que limpar o quarto.

Nos aconchegamos na cama de Edward, ambos encarando a TV, mas com Edward atrás de mim, envolvendo seu braço ao meu redor. Nós começamos a nos aconchegar juntos na faculdade, e isso era algo que fazíamos com frequência, então ter Edward enroscado comigo não era nada novo. Mas esse murmurinho que estava se desenvolvendo no começo do meu estômago cada vez que eu estava perto dele era, muito novo.

"Onde está o controle?" ele perguntou, procurando ao redor. "Estava na cama", ele se esticou e começou a cavar ao redor.

"Hey, olha isso", eu disse, bem quando sua mão se conectou com meu peito. Nós dois prendemos a respiração enquanto ele me olhava de sua posição acima de mim.

O tempo parou quando procuramos um ao outro, tentando entender a energia elétrica que estava passando entre nós.

Naquele instante, quando ele tocou em meu peito erguido, pela primeira vez que eu conseguia me lembrar, eu vi calor em seus olhos. Meus mamilos ficaram duros daquele pequeno contato que ele fez, também do caloroso olhar que ele estava me dando, e da proximidade de nossos corpos; isso tudo era demais para mim.

Minha mente estava gritando para ele me beijar, me tocar de novo. Eu nunca pensei que teria tais sentimentos por ele, àquela ânsia exorbitante pelo homem, mas com ele me encarando, tão próximo de meu corpo, trazendo uma onda de calor por minhas veias, eu queria seu toque... precisava de seu toque.

Cuidadosamente, sua mão lentamente se moveu para a frente de minha camiseta, onde meus peitos estavam em repouso. Eu conseguia sentir minha respiração começar a ficar carregada com sua proximidade. Sua cabeça se abaixou só o bastante para seu nariz arranhar o meu, mal me tocando. Meu coração alcançou meu peito só com sua mão levemente acariciando meu peito sobre minha camiseta. Meu coração socou em meu peito quando ele desceu os centímetros extras entre nossas bocas, seus lábios mal bailaram contra os meus. Foi sutil, mas eletrificante pra caralho, como se partículas cintilantes disparassem entre nós.

Todo o nervosismo que eu experimentei antes com os outros caras havia passado, e tudo que ficou foi um esmagador

sentimento de euforia. Mas este era Edward, meu Edward, meu melhor amigo, o único cara com quem eu podia contar. Eu estava realmente deixando ele me beijar? Estava realmente tendo esses sentimentos totalmente consumidores por ele?

Nem uma vez ele me pressionou ou me puxou com força. Ele manteve seu beijo suave, sua mão macia, e seu corpo relaxado, o que me fez sentir cada centímetro dele, cada grama de doçura que ele estava derramando sobre mim, cada último pedaço de anseio que ele possuía por mim.

Eu estava entregue.

No minuto que ele se afastou, eu me senti vazia, e por alguma estranha razão, eu queria mais... e aquilo era o que me assustava mais. Eu não queria que ele parasse de me beijar, ou me tocar. Eu queria que ele me despisse e pegasse o que eu estava oferecendo a cada outro homem em minha vida. Naquele momento, eu queria que Edward fosse aquele a tirar minha virgindade.

Seus olhos petrificaram enquanto ele olhava para baixo, em mim, e ele disse, "Sinto muito, amor".

O sorriso que cruzou seu rosto me disse que ele não estava na verdade sentindo muito, o que só me confundiu mais.

Ele alcançou o controle embaixo de seu travesseiro e ligou a TV.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça contra a minha, enquanto seus braços me puxavam para seu corpo. Ele não disse nada pra mim, mas ele não tinha que dizer: seus lábios literalmente fizeram a conversa por ele.

Eu tentei pela minha vida, mas não conseguia entender os motivos de Edward, ou o que ele estava planejando fazer com a situação que fermentou entre nós. Depois da conversa que tivemos sobre estar juntos, e provavelmente o mais incrivelmente fantástico beijo que eu já tinha experimentado, eu estava mais confusa que nunca. Mas diabos, estava satisfeita.

Enquanto a TV soava ao fundo, eu pensei sobre tudo que aconteceu entre Edward e eu.

Isto tinha mesmo acontecido? Nós estivemos realmente cruzando a linha da amizade?

Eu conseguia senti-lo adormecendo enquanto se apoiava em mim, então eu planejei fugir quando fosse desligar a TV depois de um tempo, e apenas deitei em sua cama, em seu abraço, pensando no que o amanhã iria trazer.

Eu me sentia estranha; eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, o que fazer. Só ignoraríamos o que aconteceu e seguiríamos em nosso alegre caminho, ou conversaríamos sobre isso de manhã enquanto curtíamos uma caneca de café juntos?

Calor queimava através de mim no pensamento de ter aquela conversa. Não havia jeito de eu conseguir fazer aquilo. Eu era covarde demais.

Ao invés de passar a noite com Edward, eu lentamente me furtei de sua cama e o cobri com seus cobertores. Antes de sair, eu olhei para ele e estudei seu lindo rosto. Desde quando eu podia me lembrar, eu tinha uma queda por ele, muito tempo, mas eu sempre soube que nós éramos melhores como amigos e, eu estava certa. Ele era meu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro, e eu não iria desistir daquilo por uma paixonite. Eu nunca iria querer perdê-lo.

Assim que deixei o quarto dele, comecei a pensar sobre suas intenções com aquele beijo. Porque ele iria fazer aquilo e arriscar tudo que nós tínhamos juntos? Ele era realmente um caçador de cerejas como Alice disse? Me devastaria se ele fosse.

Eu voltei para meu quarto e fechei a porta silenciosamente, para não acordar Edward. Tirei meu Kindle e comecei a ler para clarear minha mente, e me perder em outros pensamentos que não fossem os meus. Adormeci lentamente naquela noite, ignorando a pressão do sentimento que estava começando a se erguer em meu peito com o entendimento daquilo, o fato que Edward e eu cruzamos uma linha esta noite que eu estava bem certa de que iria ter um grande impacto sobre nossa amizade.

Na manhã seguinte eu o evitei a todo custo, me aprontando para o trabalho. Normalmente, nos esbarrávamos um no outro no banheiro, ou ele viria ao meu quarto enquanto eu estava fazendo a maquiagem checar se estava tudo okay comigo, mas aquilo não aconteceu. Nós mantivemos nossa distância, e aquele sentimento corrosivo crescia cada vez mais com cada minuto que nós ficamos sem falar um com o outro.

Eu me vesti com uma saia lápis preta e uma blusa poá de seda, combinando isso com saltos altos pretos.

Meu cabelo estava ondulado está manhã, graças ao modelador de cachos, e eu estava usando minha assinatura: batom vermelho. Eu não tinha ideia do por que eu me arrumei toda para trabalhar, já que meus colegas de trabalho eram um bando de bolas de pelo. Mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que me vestir bem para o trabalho me faria sentir melhor sobre mim mesma.

Como Alice ficou com Jasper noite passada, era só Edward e eu no apartamento, tornando isso muito mais desconfortável.

Eu caminhei para a cozinha enquanto abotoava minha saia, decidindo se eu poderia sair com dois ou tres botões abertos, quando notei Edward se inclinando contra o balcão da cozinha, vestido em um de seus imaculados ternos e tomando uma caneca de café.

"Bom dia, amor", ele disse casualmente por cima de sua caneca de café, como se não tivesse me dado o mais apaixonado beijo da minha vida noite passada.

"Bom dia", respondi, olhando para o chão e pra minha bolsa. Eu estava pronta para dar o fora do apartamento, mesmo se isso significasse chegar cedo no trabalho.

Eu não tive chance, apesar, quando senti Edward vir até mim por trás e colocar suas mãos sobre meus quadris. Ele abaixou sua cabeça em minha orelha, me dando calafrios na espinha.

"Você está linda, amor".

Virginia grunhiu com prazer enquanto eu tentava acalmar meu coração furioso. O que estava acontecendo?

"Obrigada", chiei.

"Dê uma volta", ele ordenou, e eu fiz como ele disse, sem nem mesmo questionar.

Com uma inclinação de meu queixo, ele me fez encarar dentro de seus lindos olhos, desejando que eu pudesse ler sua mente.

"Me desculpe se eu te peguei de guarda-baixa ontem a noite, mas eu não sinto muito pelo que fiz. Eu não consegui me segurar quando você estava tão linda com seus cabelos espalhados em meu travesseiro e seus olhos olhando pra cima, me encarando. Eu tive de provar você, amor".

Umm, não era algo que eu esperava ouvir de meu melhor amigo.

"Okay", eu disse como uma idiota.

Sorrindo, ele pressionou seus lábios contra minha testa e disse, "Tenha um bom dia, amor. Eu falo contigo mais tarde".

Com isso, ele abotoou o blazer de seu terno e colocou seu celular no bolso. Eu observava enquanto ele se afastava com desembaraço, como se a tensão entre nós não estivesse pairando sobre a gente como um gigante elefante rosa.

Uma vez que a porta do apartamento fechou, eu soltei uma longa respiração que estava segurando, e me inclinei contra o balcão da cozinha. Em que diabos eu tinha me metido?

 _ **Beijos e até mais tarde**_

 _ **Sim, estou terminando o outro cap. e jajá volto.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Como prometido, mais um capítulo._

 _Boa Leitura_

 **Os mais finos fluídos do caldeirão étnico de New York**

"Onde está Alice?" perguntei a Jasper, que estava de bobeira em nosso apartamento, parecendo bastante inquieto.

"Fazendo compras", ele olhava ao redor da sala de estar enquanto eu passava o rolo adesivo no sweater que estava usando.

Eu estava me aprontando para o meu encontro com Mike, que eu estava meio-esperando agora. Aquilo parecia mais uma tarefa neste ponto. Apesar de que eu estava excitada sobre a parte da pizza.

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido os mais esquisitos da minha vida, graças ao beijo espontâneo de Edward. Durante o dia inteiro de ontem, eu pensei sobre como ele me tratou de manhã, e como isso parecia certo, mas também tão estranho. Quando cheguei em casa na noite passada, fingi estar doente e me certifiquei de ninguém vir ao meu quarto, apagando as luzes e praticamente me escondendo debaixo de meus cobertores para que meu Kindle não iluminasse tão brilhantemente.

Se eu estava evitando Edward? É claro. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, como reagir a ele, e a única pessoa com quem eu queria conversar, a única pessoa com quem eu trabalhava os meus problemas, era o problema dessa vez. Eu pensei sobre conversar com Alice sobre isso, mas eu não queria colocá-la no meio de nosso pequeno drama de colegas de apartamento, especialmente porque ela provavelmente não iria jamais nos deixar esquecer-se disso.

Restou Rose, então quando fui trabalhar ontem, eu sentei em seu escritório e esperei que ela chegasse.

Infelizmente, ela e Edward não se bicam, então ela não foi de muita ajuda no que dizia respeito a conversar. Ela ficou me falando para esquecer sobre ele e seguir em frente, que ele estava só brincando comigo, o que eu não acreditava que fosse verdade; ao menos eu esperava que não fosse. Ele não teria razão para fazer tal coisa, exceto por... perseguidor de virgens.

Não havia jeito de ele ser um colhedor de cerejas. Eu não podia acreditar na ideia de tal coisa, e eu não podia acreditar que ele arruinaria nosso relacionamento por isso, de jeito nenhum.

Esta manhã, quando fiquei pronta para o trabalho, eu escapei de casa rapidamente, o evitando mais uma vez. Eu sabia que ele sabia, por que depois ele me enviou uma mensagem de texto me avisando que estava descontente por não ter me visto de manhã. Eu me sentia culpada, culpada como o inferno, mas eu era uma ruína de nervos agora, sempre

que estava perto dele, e eu odiava aquilo. Eu não deveria ficar nervosa perto dele, jamais.

Eu empurrei o drama de Edward pra fora de minha cabeça quando cheguei em casa do trabalho e comecei a me arrumar para o encontro. Eu estava esperando ao menos uma noite agradável com Mike. Ele parecia ser um bom rapaz. Eu recebi uma mensagem dele mais cedo dizendo que ele não conseguiu garantir reservas para nós no lugar da pizza, mas ele achou que seria divertido fazer as pizzas na casa dele, e eu decidi que estava confortável o bastante com isso. Eu dei a Rose as informações sobre o rapaz, normalmente uma tarefa para Edward, e disse a ela que se eu não lhe enviasse uma mensagem mais tarde nesta noite, ele tinha me sequestrado.

Eu estudei Jasper um pouco mais e notei que ele estava sentado na beirada do sofá, suas pernas se mexendo pra cima e pra baixo, olhando em seu relógio constantemente, inquieto.

Aproveitando o momento, sentei perto dele e perguntei, "Esta tudo bem, Jasper? Você parece um pouco, estranho, agora".

"Bem", ele disse, ainda olhando em seu relógio.

"Eu não caio nessa, o que está acontecendo?"

Jasper correu suas mãos por seus cabelos, olhando ao redor de novo, e depois puxou algo de seu bolso. Ele entregou isso pra mim e eu engasguei quando vi o que era.

"Isso é o que eu penso que é?"

"Sim", ele assentiu.

"Você vai fazer o pedido esta noite?"

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso, mas ela esta levando uma eternidade pra chegar em casa. Eu tô me perdendo dos nervos".

"Por que? Você acha que ela vai dizer não?"

"Ela poderia. Nós não falamos sobre casamento ou algo sobre isso, Bella. Mas eu sei que eu não consigo ficar sem ela mais. Eu não consigo aguentar essa coisa de casa dela e minha casa. Eu quero que a gente more junto, divida uma vida juntos".

Meu coração derreteu bem ali no lugar. Eu gostava de Jasper, mas eu fiquei um pouco mais afeiçoada por ele depois de seu pequeno discurso.

"Ela vai dizer sim, Jasper. Sem dúvidas sobre isso. Ela é louca por você".

"Você acha?" ele perguntou, claramente querendo confete. Eu iria dá-lo a ele, por que ele parecia seriamente consternado.

"Eu sei, Jasper. Ela vai ficar tão excitada. O que você planejou?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei de verdade. Pensei sobre fazer algo elaborado, mas esse não é o tipo de casal que nós somos. Eu estava pensando sobre só encontrá-la no quarto e me ajoelhar, manter isso simples".

"Isso vai ser uma surpresa total. Eep! Eu estou tão excitada por vocês dois", aplaudi.

"Obrigado, Bella".

Eu pensei sobre o relacionamento de Jasper e Alice através dos anos, e como eles começaram como amigos, mas descobriram que eram mais que amigos enquanto seus momentos juntos aumentavam. Eu não podia culpá-los; eles eram elétricos juntos.

"Isso vai acontecer com você, Bella", Jasper interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Só tenha fé. Você vai acabar com algum garanhão; eu sei disso".

"Obrigada, Jasper", eu ri de sua escolha de palavras. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois vão finalmente se casar. Eu sinto como se vocês tivessem estado juntos eternamente".

"Nós temos, mas eu estou contente que nós começamos como amigos, por que não há relacionamento a menos que vocês sejam amigos primeiro".

"Mas, você não ficou preocupado sobre perder aquela amizade, se as coisas não funcionassem?" eu perguntei, tentando parecer casual sobre a pergunta, mas pelo jeito que Jasper me olhou, ele podia ver os meus motivos para aquela questão.

"Eu estava mais preocupado sobre não ter Alice em minha vida, cada segundo do dia. Você conhece aquele sentimento, quando algo acontece com você, e só há uma pessoa no mundo que vai te entender e pra quem você absolutamente tem de contar?"

"Sim", respondi, pensando em Edward. Ele era meu porto seguro.

"Essa era Alice para mim. Eu percebi que, em algum ponto, eu não a queria mais só como uma amiga, eu a queria em minha vida em todos os momentos".

"Mas, cruzar aquela linha, de amigos para... mais que amigos, não é estranho?"

"Não", ele disse, enfático. "Quase parecia como se estivesse destinado a acontecer, como se fosse louco que nós não estivéssemos nos pegando há anos".

"Hmmm", eu torci meu braço em meu colo enquanto pensava sobre a outra noite, como meus lábios tão facilmente encobriram sobre os de Edward, como sua mão perambulando por meu corpo não me fazia querer empurrá-lo pra longe, mas puxá-lo mais para perto.

Eu tenho lido livros onde melhores amigos ficam juntos, e isso sempre parece tão fácil. Isto era como parecia, começar a ver seu melhor amigo de forma diferente? Ele me via diferentemente? Ou eu era só uma garota?

"Você deveria ir nessa. Edward é um ótimo cara e ele te adora".

"Desculpa?" eu perguntei, me sentindo um pouco chocada que Jasper pudesse ler minha mente.

"Qual é, a quimica sexual entre vocês dois é tão desconfortável de se estar por perto. Seria ótimo se vocês dois nos fizessem um favor e finalmente agissem".

"Eu não quero isso, só ter uma noite com ele. Isso poderia arruinar tudo, Jasper".

"Eu não acho que ele só quer uma noite com você, Bella. Você pode ver nos olhos dele, o jeito que ele olha pra você, o jeito que ele é super protetor com você".

"Este é ele sendo um amigo".

"Ah é? Bem, ele não faz a mesma coisa com Alice, faz?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder, dizer a ele que ele fazia, mas quando pensei sobre isso, ele realmente não fazia. Edward e Alice eram amigos, mas não tão próximos como eu e ele éramos.

"Ele não a trata igual por que ela tem você; ele não precisa ser protetor com ela", contra argumentei.

"Isso é besteira, e você sabe disso". Jasper levantou do sofá e caminhou para o quarto de Alice, onde eu presumi que ele esperaria por ela. "Só admita isso, Bella, você gosta de Edward e ele gosta de você. Quanto mais rápido vocês descobrirem isso, mais rápido vocês serão capazes de encontrar o que Alice e eu temos, e acredite em mim quando eu digo, eu desejaria meu relacionamento a qualquer um; é a melhor coisa em minha vida".

Com um sorriso, ele entrou no quarto dela e fechou a porta.

Eu me entortei no sofá e tentei entender onde meu coração repousava. Ao invés de ser capaz de acalmar os nervos flutuando em meu estômago, eles continuavam a dar nós, de novo e de novo.

A imagem da personagem principal do meu livro veio a minha mente, e eu pensei sobre o que ela faria nesta situação, o que eu iria querer que ela fizesse. Dado que eu sou um coração romântico, eu estaria batendo meu Kindle no meu travesseiro, dizendo a garota para desistir de suas estúpidas reservas e só ir em frente. Não era assim que todos os românticos eram, tudo sobre dar ao amor uma chance? Essa era a base de todo livro de romance por ai; dar ao amor uma chance.

Parecia tão fácil, só se colocar lá, ceder aos sentimentos que tem mantido escondido por tão tempo, colocar a mais importante coisa em sua vida na pista.

Mas se eu alguma vez perder Edward por que pensei que ele poderia na verdade querer começar um relacionamento comigo, eu nunca iria me perdoar. Ele é importante demais para mim.

Ugh, eu era aquela garota. Aquela garota que não conseguia recompor sua maldita mente. Aquela garota no romance que eu queria chacoalhar incontrolavelmente, dar uns tapas para colocar algum senso nela. Eu podia ver as resenhas agora: 'Deus, Bella é tão irritante'. 'Bella é tão aguada e insípida'. 'Bella não reconhece uma coisa boa mesmo quando isso bate na cara dela'.

Bem, da perspectiva de alguém de fora, amor parecia fácil, mas quando é você que está no banco quente, tomando as decisões, não é tão fácil colocar seu coração lá, juntando coragem suficiente para se jogar no desconhecido. Amor não é fácil e amor não é gentil; amor é algo onde você sacrifica tudo na esperança que talvez, só talvez, haja uma pessoa neste mundo que vai te aceitar pelo que você é.

A porta da frente do apartamento abriu, e eu sabia sem nem mesmo olhar que era Edward, só pelo jeito que seus sapatos batiam no piso de madeira.

"Bella, estou contente que você está aqui. Eu queria ver se você gostaria de ir naquele clube de dança comigo? Swing de sexta à noite", ele levantou suas sobrancelhas e se sentou perto de mim.

Eu odiava quão casual ele estava comigo, quando nas profundezas do meu ser, minhas tripas estavam se revirando.

"Eu não posso", eu disse, me endireitando no sofá e olhando pra ele, "Eu tenho um encontro com Mike está noite".

"Aquele cara do cachorro?"

"Sim, eu tô indo na casa dele fazer algumas pizzas".

"Vestida assim?" ele perguntou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"Sim, o que tem de errado com o que estou usando?"

"Parece um pouco revelador, não acha?"

Eu levantei e me dirigi a um espelho que ficava na sala de estar. Observei a roupa preta que estava vestindo. Eram calças pretas e um top preto, mas o top tinha renda no decote, não realmente mostrando algo.

"Não. Está okay".

"Eu acho que você deveria ir trocar, e enquanto você está nisso, aproveite e troque por um vestido de dança, pra você poder ir dançar comigo está noite".

"Edward, eu disse a você, eu tenho um encontro".

"Cancele", ele disse - se aproximando de mim e agarrando minhas mãos para me puxar mais perto de seu corpo. Sua cabeça se abaixou na minha e nossas testas estavam se tocando. "Venha comigo, Bella. Me deixe te levar para um encontro". O jeito que ele falou comigo era tão vulnerável, como se ele estivesse tentando me oferecer o mundo, mas estava nervoso com isso.

Meus pulmões colapsaram, e eu sabia que ia começar a hiperventilar. Porque ele estava fazendo isto? Ele estava mudando a dinâmica de nosso relacionamento. Isso me deixava incrivelmente assustada.

Tentando não magoá-lo, eu disse, "Nós temos um encontro domingo; nós vamos ao brunch".

Com um toque de seu dedo, ele levantou meu queixo e me encarou dentro dos olhos.

"Eu quero um encontro de verdade, Bella. Eu quero um encontro com você e só você, não seus pais ou nossos amigos. Eu quero te levar pra sair, abrir as portas pra você, te mimar, e te levar pra casa. Eu quero isso tudo, Bella".

Sendo honesta, eu respondi, "Você está me confundindo, Edward. Você está fazendo isso parecer como, como... se gostasse de mim".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e respondeu. "Isso seria uma coisa ruim?"

Seria? Bem, Virginia ficaria feliz, mas agora mesmo Virginia ficaria feliz até com uma pipeta lubrificada. Minha garota interior, a garota que tinha uma queda por Edward há tanto tempo queria isso, queria ele, mas meu coração não estava pronto para perder meu melhor amigo.

"Eu não sei", respondi honestamente. "Eu só estou confusa, Edward. O jeito que você está me tratando, as coisas que você está dizendo, tenho receio de te perder".

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Voce é meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero que algo aconteça entre a gente e depois eu perca você. Eu ficaria devastada".

"Você ficaria devastada? Que inferno, Bella, eu não saberia o que fazer se você não estiver mais em minha vida".

"Exatamente", adicionei, dando tapinhas em seu peito. "Porque bagunçar uma coisa boa, certo?"

Ele franziu a sobrancelha e deu um passo para trás, claramente ofendido, mesmo que eu não tivesse a intenção de ofendê-lo.

Ele coçou seu queixo enquanto me encarava. "Você sabe, Bella, me surpreende quão cega e ingênua você pode ser às vezes".

"Como é?"

"Você me ouviu. Você não vê o jeito que eu olho pra você todo dia, o jeito que eu te toco e falo com você? Você não consegue ver meu coração batendo pra fora do meu peito toda vez que eu estou perto de você?"

"Sim, mas isso é porque você é meu amigo. Certo?"

Balançando sua cabeça, ele passou sua mão sobre seu rosto, e depois se afastou.

Yup, eu ganhei o troféu de idiota do ano.

"Edward, eu sinto muito".

"Sim, eu também, Bella. Se divirta com seu amante de cachorros está noite. Eu vou ficar fora no fim de semana. Sam me convidou para ir aos Hamptons".

"Espere, isso significa que você não vai ao brunch?"

"Sim, significa. Eu não vou ao brunch, já que eu mais provavelmente vou ficar chapado, começando esta noite e terminando na manhã de domingo".

"Você realmente não vai?" perguntei, me sentindo muito triste e pra baixo que ele estivesse começando a me ignorar.

"Eu realmente não vou, Bella. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sinto que devo ficar perto de você nesse momento".

"Mas, Edward", minha voz engasgou em um soluço que queria escapar. No minuto em que ele ouviu o fraquejar em minha voz, ele suspirou, vindo até mim e me puxando em seu peito. "Você não pode me deixar. Este é o porquê eu não quero que algo aconteça. Eu não posso ter você bravo comigo, Edward. Por favor, não se afaste, eu não consigo lidar com isso".

Dando uma respiração frustrada, Edward assentiu e depois se afastou. "Desculpa, amor. Só me dê algum tempo agora, está bem? Eu te vejo na segunda. Tenha um bom fim de semana e se divirta com o amante de animais. Não se meta em nenhum problema".

Um sorriso fraco se abriu em seu rosto enquanto ele acenava e se afastava.

Eu podia sentir, esse era o começo do fim para Edward e eu. Eu sei que ele disse que isso não iria nos afetar, mas já estava afetando. Ele já estava se afastando, e por causa disso, um pequeno pedaço dentro de mim morreu. Eu não seria capaz de sobreviver sem Edward. Ele era tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo.

Meu humor para o encontro com Mike estava arruinado, graças a estranha conversa com Edward, mas eu tentei colocar uma cara boa quando encontrei Mike, que era tão bonito pessoalmente quando era nas fotos.

Junto com Mike estava seu melhor amigo, Bear, que parecia ser um cachorro muito amável, mas protetor. A dinâmica entre os dois era cativante, e eu conseguia apreciar a ligação que eles tinham um com o outro, mesmo que fosse um pouco esquisito que Mike praticamente compensasse o seu cachorro a cada chance que tinha.

Depois de algumas quase estranhas simpatias e instruções, nós pulamos direto para o fazer pizzas, o que era bom pra mim, por que eu estava faminta.

Mike morava no Upper West e tinha um pequeno, mas bom apartamento. Se seu apartamento não fosse pequeno em New York, então você estava esbanjando dinheiro. Mike era um jovem corretor de investimentos, mas de acordo com ele, estava crescendo com sua companhia, e estava esperando por uma promoção em breve. Ele falava animadamente sobre seu trabalho, como ele realmente gostava disso, e isso me surpreendia, ver alguém tão entusiasmado com seu emprego.

Talvez isso fosse por que eu desprezava meu trabalho. Alice e Edward ocasionalmente falavam sobre o que eles estavam fazendo, mas na maior parte, mantinham seus excitamentos ao mínimo.

"Então, me diga Bella, o que te trouxe a New York?" Mike perguntou, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho, algo que eu iria provavelmente ter de engolir, já que vinho não era meu favorito de todas as bebidas.

"Meu pais moram em Long Island".

"Ah, eu nunca teria imaginado você como uma garota de Long Island".

"Sim, eu quebrei todos os estereótipos", brinquei. "Quando eu estava na escola, eu queria descer a ilha e entrar na verdadeira cidade, então eu malhei minha bunda na escola e fui aceita na NYU, onde me formei em inglês".

"Inglês? Interessante. Me diga, qual seu livro favorito?"

"Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, Orgulho e Preconceito. Esse foi o romance derradeiro, em minha opinião".

Assentindo, Mike me entregou um copo de vinho e foi até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma tigela de massa que ele devia ter feito mais cedo, por que parecia que tinha crescido durante o dia.

"Quem é o seu Mr. Darcy?"

"Isso é mesmo uma pergunta? Colin Firth, qual é Mike", sorri.

"Okay, só checando, por que se você disesse o cara que estava na nova versão de Orgulho e preconceito, você sabe, aquele com Kiera Knightly..."

"Matthew MacFayden", ajudei.

"Sério? Esse é o nome dele?" Mike perguntou com um olhar confuso. "Huh, nunca adivinharia isso. Que seja, se você dissesse esse cara, eu teria de encerrar esse encontro".

"Eu não sabia que você era um fã de OeP".

"Aquela Elizabeth Bennet é uma garota enérgica por se impor a Mr. Darcy".

Um pequeno riso se abriu em seu rosto, afrouxando a tensão em meu corpo. Talvez eu tenha tido uma áspera conversa com Edward que verdadeiramente machucou meu coração, mas sentada aqui com Mike, bebendo vinho, quase parecia tão natural.

"Você realmente sabe como ganhar o coração de uma garota com esse tipo de conversa".

"Eu sou Janeites , o que posso dizer?" ele disse, se referindo ao nome que os fãs de Jane Austen chamavam a si mesmos.

"Cala a boca, você não é. A próxima coisa que você vai me dizer é que é um Brony".

"O que há de errado com isso? Francamente, Rainbow Dash é meu Pequeno Poney favorito. Mas Toola-Roola verdadeiramente tem meu coração, às vezes".

Eu babei um pouco de vinho com sua confissão e peguei uma toalha para secar meus lábios, enquanto ele jogava sua cabeça pra trás e gargalhava.

"Por favor, me diga que você é não um brony de verdade? Como você sabe os nomes deles?"

"Eu tenho uma sobrinha de seis anos que é obcecada. Eu cuido dela ocasionalmente para meu irmão, e você consegue adivinhar seu último vicio?"

"Meu pequeno poney".

"Bingo" Mike disse, tocando meu nariz. "Eu fiquei de saco cheio assistindo o maldito programa e brincando com os bonecos. Eu tenho de ser honesto, alguns daqueles pôneis são verdadeiras vacas".

"Eu só posso imaginar; há brilho demais no mundo para ignorar".

"Isso é verdade", ele balançou sua cabeça e sorriu. "Já deu de conversa sobre pôneis. Deveríamos fazer nossas pizzas?"

"Claro. Me deixe lavar as mãos rapidinho, e daí eu posso ajudar".

Sai do banco que estava sentada e fui para a pia, onde lavei as mãos. Eu gostei de verdade de sua cozinha pequena, mas moderna. Era limpa e bem decorada. O rapaz era organizado, com certeza.

"Quantos anos você tem mesmo?" perguntei.

"Wow, estamos nos animando, não estamos?" ele riu e respondeu. "Trinta".

"Trinta? Wow, você é um homem velho".

"Um velho? Sério? Bem, eu acho que vou curtir umas pizzas sozinho".

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso", eu disse rapidamente, secando minhas mãos. "Você é... culto".

"Ha, está bem, boa recuperação. Aqui", ele me entregou metade da massa. "Comece a bater e esticar, pra podermos colocar molho e queijo. Eu tenho umas coberturas na geladeira pra você escolher também".

"Você fez essa massa sozinho?", perguntei, seriamente impressionada.

"Eu posso ver, pela reverência em seus olhos, que isso te impressionou, então eu odeio ter de dizer não. A pizzaria da esquina vende sua massa, então eu pensei em comprar para nós está noite".

"Ideia inteligente. Sempre que eu faço pizza em casa eu compro a massa preparada de caixinha da Jiffy, e vamos dizer que sempre fica uma merda".

Rindo, Mike concordou. "Pior mistura de massa. A única coisa Jiffy que é boa é a mistura de bolinho de milho. Aquela coisa parece legítima".

"Você sabe que cada cozinheiro sulista está praguejando seu nome depois dessa declaração".

"Hey, eu sou um cara da cidade, eu não conheço nada melhor. Um pouco de mel naquele bolo de milho, e está bom. Não fica muito melhor que isso".

"Certeza que fica", provoquei, batalhando para amassar minha massa. Mike não parecia ter os mesmos problemas que eu. "Porque sua massa esta ficando toda lisinha e a minha esta enrugada como bolas numa bacia de água fria?"

Eu tinha dito aquilo? Levei minha mão até minha boca, chocada que eu tinha dito tal coisa em um primeiro encontro.

Quando olhei para Mike, ele olhava embasbacado para mim, com um sorriso de um lado a outro de seu lindo rosto.

"Oh meu deus, eu não sabia que eu estava trazendo uma boca suja junto com o pacote que eu convidei. Eu gostei disso", ele riu. "Para responder a sua pergunta, você precisa amassar sua massa, fazer amor com ela".

Fácil pra ele, eu pensei. Ele definitivamente não era virgem, não com aquele corpo, aquele rosto, e aquelas mãos.

Não, ele era experiente.

Como você faz amor com uma massa? Visões minha de pegação com a massa, enfiando minha língua nela e golpeando-a até ela achatar corriam por minha mente. A ideia toda era completamente absurda, mas então de novo, talvez isso pudesse funcionar.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça por um segundo, e então o bom senso me chutou na bunda e me disse para ser uma humana normal. Ao invés de ficar de pegação com a minha massa de pizza, eu olhei para Mike e observei o que ele estava fazendo, e imitei seus movimentos.

"Eu acho que meus punhos são pequenos demais", eu disse, enquanto socava a massa.

Mike afastou sua massa e pegou minhas mãos. Ele as levou para perto de seu rosto e as examinou cuidadosamente.

"Quer saber, eu acho que você está certa. Essas mãos são delicadas demais. Aqui, pegue minha massa e eu pego a sua".

"Que homem cavalheiro", brinquei.

"Não se esqueça disso".

Nós achatamos nossa massa de pizza um pouco mais, e uma vez que estávamos satisfeitos, as colocamos na assadeira.

"Certo, esta é a parte divertida: hora de colocar umas coberturas". Ele foi até a geladeira e começou a tirar tigelas com papel filme em cima delas.

"Eu tenho pimentão em cubos, peperoni, azeitonas pretas e brócolis" ele riu para mim e continuou - "Algumas salsichas e cogumelos".

"Azeitonas pretas e brócolis? Tentando ganhar uns pontos, não é?"

"Esta funcionando?"

"Admiravelmente", respondi, sabendo que isso era verdade.

"Yeah", ele socou o ar como um nerd, me fazendo rir.

Surpreendentemente, eu estava tendo um tempo muito agradável com Mike, e estava tentando entender o que estava errado com ele. Sempre havia algo errado.

Depois que nós colocamos as coberturas em nossas

pizzas, as colocamos no forno e esperamos que assassem. Ele me convidou a ir até o sofá, o que eu aceitei. Eu me sentei em cima de uma perna para então encará-lo. Ele se virou para mim com seus braços no encosto do sofá. Ele estava usando uma polo azul marinho e jeans; ele estava vestido casualmente, e ainda assim muito bem.

O que me fez rir foram suas interessantes meias estampadas. Elas eram amarelas com rosquinhas de cobertura de morango.

Eu apontei para elas e disse, "Meias legais".

"Obrigado, minha mãe me dá meias o tempo todo, com coisas estranhas nelas".

"E você usa? Você é um filho exemplar?"

Ele encolheu seus ombros. "Ela fez disso um hobby. Ela gosta de encontrar meias estranhas de diferentes lugares. Aleatoriamente, eu recebo pacotes dos correios contendo só um par de meias".

"Sério? Isso é fofo. Qual é o seu par favorito por enquanto?"

"Hmmm, está é uma pergunta difícil. Eu tenho muitas. Provavelmente o par que homenageia o Duque e a Duquesa de Cambrigde."

"Você quer dizer principe William e Kate Middleton?"

"Os próprios", ele sorriu. "Uma meia tem o duque e a outra tem a duquesa. Eu nem consigo dizer a você o quão dentro do casamento real minha mãe estava. Ela voou para a Inglaterra para ficar do lado de fora e hastear uma bandeirinha com seus rostos enquanto eles circulavam pelas ruas de Londres".

"Sua mãe estava lá?", perguntei, completamente boquiaberta. Quero dizer, eu não era obcecada pelo casamento real, mas vou admitir que eu tinha assistido, e eu tinha escolhido algumas revistas, mas era só porque Kate Middleton estava vivendo o sonho de plebéia. Ela era uma camponesa de manhã, e princesa de tarde. Quando algo assim poderia acontecer?

"Ela estava. Ela começou a economizar para sua passagem no minuto em que Kate e William começaram a namorar".

"Sério? Mas eles não terminaram em algum ponto?"

"Eles tomaram caminhos separados por um curto período de tempo, mas minha mãe resistiu por eles e continuou positiva. Eu queria ter uma gravação de quando minha mãe me ligou para dizer que eles estavam juntos de novo, oh, e depois quando eles ficaram noivos, deus, eu realmente pensei que ela iria ter um ataque do coração, a mulher estava berrando em minha orelha. Aquilo foi muito intenso".

"Eu acho que eu amo sua mãe", eu ri.

"Você estava por dentro do casamento real?"

"Bom, eu não tenho uma moeda comemorativa para relembrar o dia, mas eu assisti, e eu posso ter pego uma revista ou duas. E, eu não me importo com o que as pessoas dizem, Pippa não roubou o show".

"Eu concordo, ela estava linda, mas nada bate Kate naquele vestido de renda".

Eu pausei e o estudei por um segundo com uma risada em meus lábios.

"Você é gay?" perguntei.

Uma gargalhada gutural veio dele, enquanto sua cabeça era lançava para trás.

"Não, eu só ouço minha mãe falar sobre a família real o tempo todo. Sem brincadeira, qualquer coisa que aconteça, ela me liga para contar".

"Como ela se sentiu quando o Príncipe George apareceu em cena?"

"Ela fez um álbum para a ocasião. Imprimindo fotos da internet do Príncipe William quando bebê e colando perto das de George. Ela jura que eles eram idênticos, mas eles realmente não eram. Para agradá-la, eu só concordo".

"Você é um bom filho", dei um tapinha em seu peito.

"Eu tento ser. Então, obviamente, quando ela me enviou um pacote de Londres, imagine você, eu sabia que seria um par de meias reais, e eu estava certo. Ela também colocou chá e biscoitos no pacote, afirmando que isso era o melhor que ela já teve".

"Parece como se talvez ela devesse ter nascido em Londres".

"E eu não sei? Ela mudaria para lá em uma batida de coração se não fosse por mim e meu irmão. Ela é muito apegada a minha sobrinha, então ela nunca moraria tão longe dela. Nós estamos nervosos apesar, por que minha mãe já começou a falar para a minha sobrinha sobre a família real, e se tornar uma princesa um dia. Ela acredita que ela poderia ser a esposa do príncipe George. Ela até mesmo diz a meu irmão que não há nada errado com sua filha ser uma loba".

"Oh, isso é demais", eu ri. "Sua mãe parecer ser incrível".

"Ela é".

O forno apitou, indicando que as pizzas estavam feitas. Eu ajudei Mike a tirá-las, cortá-las e colocá-las nos pratos. Eu coloquei um pouco de cobertura demais na minha, então eu tive de usar garfo e faca para comer, por que toda vez que eu pegava um pedaço, a massa dobrava e a cobertura caía.

Comemos nossas pizzas, que estavam bastante boas, e conversamos sobre coisas pequenas, mantendo a conversa leve e divertida. O encontro que eu mais cedo estava temendo estava na verdade sendo muito divertido. Eu deveria ter percebido que Mike era um bom rapaz só das mensagens que ele me enviou.

Depois que terminamos as pizzas, e limpamos e secamos o balcão, Mike pegou minha mão e me guiou de volta ao sofá. Desta vez, ele se sentou bem mais perto, ainda com uma mão em volta do sofá e a outra segurando a minha.

"Obrigado por ter vindo esta noite", ele disse, me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Meu coração disparou em uma batida rápida com sua proximidade. Nunca deixava de me surpreender o que um pequeno contato humano era capaz de fazer comigo. Quando um rapaz começava a se tornar mais íntimo, meu corpo começava a formigar, e minha mente quase virava um mingau.

"Obrigada por ter me convidado", respondi, bem quando Bear se sentou perto de nós e começou a se lamber.

O barulho das lambidas de sua língua em contato com suas partes íntimas ecoava pela sala silenciosa, e isso era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar enquanto ele lambia suas tralhas.

Olhando pra baixo, eu dei uma olhada em Bear para vê-lo mordiscando sua virilha, aparentemente tentando cavar mais fundo em suas tralhas sujas. O barulho, cheiro, e a visão dele se limpando me causavam repulsa e me davam ânsias. Eu pensei que Sir Licks-a-Lot era ruim quando limpava suas mini bolinhas de gato, mas isto era mil vezes pior, por que o barulho era como uma baleia esguichando e tentando flutuar através da merda. Isso era obsceno.

"Fazendo sua limpeza diária, amigão?" Mike perguntou, olhando afetuosamente para seu cachorro.

Eu afastei o olhar de nojo de meu rosto enquanto observava Mike admirar as táticas de limpeza de seu cachorro, e me perguntei como o homem conseguia possivelmente curtir assistir aquilo, ficar tranquilo ouvindo aquilo.

"Ele tá realmente concentrado, não está?", perguntei, tentando ser educada.

"Oh, sim", Mike respondeu, quase orgulhoso do maldito cachorro. "Bear deve ter as mais limpas bolas no Upper West, não é mesmo, amigão?" Mike perguntou, se inclinando e acariciando Bear na cabeça.

"Nossa, que elogio", eu disse, tentando esconder o sarcasmo derramando de minha boca. Eu devo ter feito um bom trabalho, já que Mike se virou para mim e sorriu. Ele me puxou para perto dele e começou a brincar com meu cabelo.

Yup, ele queria me beijar. Eu conseguia ver isso pelo jeito que ele ficava encarando meus lábios, e pelo jeito que ele ficava centímetros mais perto a cada segundo.

A emoção de alguém se inclinar para me beijar parecia que nunca se dispersava, por que cada momento era o mesmo.

Eu ficava nervosa e excitada todas às vezes.

Fechando meus olhos, eu me inclinei à frente também, enquanto a mão de Mike se envolvia ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxava o último centímetro que faltava. Seus lábios macios bateram nos meus e gentilmente começaram a me beijar, enquanto eu respondia ao movimento com reciprocidade.

O homem sabia beijar, percebi. Eu o deixava me explorar, enquanto muito levemente abria minha boca, mas não o suficiente para ele ficar saidinho.

Era um beijo inocente, um beijo doce, que eu curti completamente.

Tudo estava perfeito, exceto pelo sentimento de alguém nos observando. Cuidadosamente, eu abri meus olhos e relanceei Bear enquanto continuava a beijar Mike. Para meu horror, vi Bear olhando para mim enquanto continuava lentamente a lamber sua virilha, como se estivesse assistindo pornô leve e agradando a si mesmo. Seus olhos perfuraram minha alma e eu não consegui evitar: empurrei Mike. Eu era capaz de suportar a maioria das coisas facilmente, mas um cachorro se auto-agradando enquanto assistia a mim e seu dono se pegando era algo com que eu não conseguia lidar.

"O que foi?" Mike perguntou, confuso do porque eu o tinha empurrado.

Limpando minha garganta, lancei um olhar para Bear e disse, "Bear parece ter um problema de ficar encarando".

"O quê?" Mike perguntou - um pouco insultado.

"Ele fica olhando para nós e se limpando, enquanto estamos nos beijando. Isso é um pouco estranho".

"Isso não é estranho", Mike riu, se inclinando a frente e dando um tapinha na cabeça de Bear. "Você só está curioso, não é amigão?"

Em câmera lenta, eu assisti a língua comprida de Bear com um bola na ponta – grossa – voar de sua boca e começar a lamber o rosto de Mike, lábios e yup, até a língua, enquanto Mike ria do ataque de amor de seu cachorro.

Meus olhos se transformaram em microscópios, focando em cada germe que estava se distribuindo das bolas de Bear para o rosto de Mike em uma questão de segundos.

Depois de poucos minutos, Mike se afastou e se virou para mim. "Ele é só um cachorro, nada a se preocupar com isso".

Com um sorriso, Mike se inclinou a frente e franziu seus lábios, bem quando minha mão voou pra cima e interrompeu sua abordagem, espalmando sua cabeça como uma maldita bola de basquete.

"Oh, o que você está fazendo?" Mike perguntou por entre meus dedos.

Eu tentei ver Mike, tentei ver o homem que eu vi antes, mas isso era impossível. Tudo que eu conseguia ver agora eram pequenas bolas de cachorro balançando em seu rosto, fezes e xixi de cachorro manchando aqueles lábios. Pensamentos de, quantas vezes Mike se pegou com seu cachorro antes de eu entrar em seu apartamento está noite correram por minha cabeça.

Será que ele se pegou com Bear pouco antes de eu chegar? Teria eu, por tabela, terminado beijando as tralhas de Bear está noite?

"Eck", eu disse, me levantando e chacoalhando minha mão.

"O que foi?"

"Você tem bolas de cachorro em seu rosto".

"O quê?" Mike perguntou, verdadeiramente confuso.

"Bolas de cachorro, você tem bolas de cachorro em seu rosto. Jesus, eu beijei um homem com cara de bola de cachorro".

"De onde isso surgiu?"

"De seu cachorro", eu disse, apontando em Bear, que estava na posição de lamber as bolas, mas olhando para nós dois com a pintura da inocência em sua cara. "Primeiro de tudo, seu cachorro lambeu suas tralhas como se estivesse cavando... e segundo, você percebeu que a última coisa que seu cachorro lambeu foram as bolas dele, e depois ele lambeu seu rosto? Me chame de puritana, mas eu não quero bolas de cachorro na minha cara".

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Sim!" eu disse, colocando minha mão à frente. "Você não pode achar de verdade que eu iria querer te beijar depois daquela amostra de afeição com seu cachorro".

"Eu sinto que você está insultando Bear. Eu não tô legal com isso, Bella".

Jesus.

"Bem, eu não tô legal com seu cachorro praticamente fazendo um oral nele mesmo enquanto assiste a gente se beijar".

"Wow, você fala como uma quadrada. Você é uma esnobe, Bella".

"Eu sou uma esnobe? Porque eu não quero miúdos de cachorro na minha cara? Okay, eu só achei que estava sendo higiênica".

"Eu acho que tá na hora de você ir".

"Você acha?" eu disse sarcasticamente, enquanto pegava minha bolsa e corria de seu apartamento, mais nervosa que nunca.

1 _2 de junho de 2014_

 _Se dar bem na cidade esta se provando ser impossível. Se não é um pelo pubiano no fundo da minha garganta, é o melhor amigo do homem, e eu não estou falando sobre o pênis._

 _Sério? Ele realmente achou que eu iria beijá-lo depois de ele se pegar com o cachorro? Mesmo se seu cachorro não estivesse lambendo suas tralhas antes, eu ainda teria requerido um lencinho umedecido antes de voltarmos a unir nossos lábios._

 _Isso é bom senso. Cachorros carregam montes de germes em um milímetro de suas línguas. Se eles não estão se lambendo, estão comendo seu coco, ou estão bebendo da privada, ou só lambendo o poste de luz em que cada mendigo na cidade mijou._

 _Nota para mim mesma: não saia com homens com cachorros a menos que planeje se pegar com os mais finos fluidos do caldeirão étnico de New York._

 **Cara a Bella... A Bella... A Bel... tsc tsc tsc**

 **Mas no fim morro de rir com ela. Figura!**

 **Bjs e até**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Pessoas!_

 _Obrigada a todas que estão comentando._

 _Vamos ver agora como vai ser o encontro da Bella com o Jake?_

 _Boa Leitura_

 **A expelidora de leite de homem**

"Alice, eu não consigo acreditar que você está noiva!" eu disse, olhando a pedra no dedo de Alice. Jasper realmente foi com tudo no que dizia respeito ao anel.

"Eu sei. Eu dei a Jasper o melhor boquete de minha vida noite passada como agradecimento".

"Era ele esgoelando?"

"Sim" ela sorriu enquanto eu encolhia.

Eu ouvi alguns medonhos barulhos vindo do quarto deles, e eu presumi que fosse Alice, mesmo que parecesse um pouco profundo para ela. Mas descobrir que foi Jasper... eu não acho que poderia olhar o homem do mesmo jeito.

Mesmo que eu estivesse ligeiramente perturbada, eu ainda continuava um pouco curiosa, então perguntei, "O que você fez que o fez fazer tais barulhos zuados?"

"Não julgue os barulhos", Alice balançou seu dedo para mim. "Até que você saiba o que é perder todos os sentidos do que te rodeia nos espasmos da paixão, você não pode julgar".

"Justo o bastante".

Ela estava certa. Eu realmente não tinha como julgar, principalmente por que eu não tinha nenhuma experiência.

Na única vez que eu estive perto de alcançar aquele grande momento O com James, o homem que sentiu meu peido o acariciar no queixo – pobre James – eu fiz barulhos que só um gato feral poderia fazer durante o cio.

"Então, o que você estava fazendo?" perguntei enquanto meu rosto esquentava de pensar sobre aquela tarde com James... que desastre aquilo foi.

Se inclinando, Alice apoiou seu queixo sobre a mão e disse, "Então, Jasper tem essa coisa com suas bolas, ele ama que elas sejam tocadas, sugadas, lambidas, o que você tiver. Mas a coisa com Jasper é que suas bolas são grandes".

"Ugh, que nojo, Alice", eu disse, me afastando.

"O que? Elas são grande, Bella. Você tem de saber disto, nem todos os paus e bolas são iguais. Alguns são assimétricos, alguns são tortos, alguns são pequenos e largos, e alguns são finos e compridos. Cada um é de um jeito. Jasper só aconteceu de nascer com as bolas de um deus grego fodido, se é que deuses gregos tem bolas massivas. Você já viu bolas antes?".

"Sim", respondi defensivamente.

"Okay, imagine essas bolas em sua cabeça".

As únicas bolas que eu tinha visto na vida real foram de Alejandro, e nós sabemos que elas estavam cobertas por seu jardim masculino, então eu tentei imaginar como elas seriam por baixo de toda a erva.

"Okay", menti, por que tudo que eu conseguia visualizar eram seus pêlos púbicos... em todo lugar.

"Bem, triplique o tamanho dessas bolas, não, quadruplique".

"Umm... okay", eu disse, ainda não vendo isso, o que Alice notou, então ela fungou e olhou ao redor de nossa cozinha.

"Oh, já sei". Ela foi até a geladeira e começou a vasculhar até que tirou uma toranja e depois pegou uma banana no balcão. Ela as colocou juntas e segurou em minha frente.

"Isto, Bella, é disso que eu estou falando. Suas bolas são como essa toranja, enormes".

Estudando a toranja, eu balancei minha cabeça. Não tinha como as bolas de Jasper serem tão grandes. Onde diabos ele colocava elas?

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, ele usa cuecas apertadas. Ele tentou boxers uma vez e eu nunca vi tanta alergia de atrito na minha vida inteira. Cuecas são como um sling protetor para suas bolas, mantendo elas apertadas em seu corpo, dai ele pode andar sem incomodar. A primeira vez que eu vi suas bolas, eu tenho certeza que apaguei por um segundo. Quando ele tirou suas calças pela primeira vez na minha frente, eu vi suas bolas penderam pesadamente de suas cuecas e balançaram entre suas pernas como um kettlebell. Isso foi a coisa sexual mais intrigante que eu já tinha visto. Há algo a ser dito sobre com homem com um gigante par de amendoins."

"Ah é? O que?"

"A quantidade de porra que sai deles quando eles gozam poderia derrubar o Titanic. É sempre uma bagunça com a gente".

"Uma bagunça? O que? O que você quer dizer com bagunça?"

"Bella, quando um cara goza e não está usando uma camisinha, onde você acha que isso vai parar?"

"Em sua vagina", eu disse, enfaticamente.

"E uma vez que isso está em sua vagina, pra onde isso vai?"

"Hm, eu não sei. Será que seu útero absorve? Você sabe, como loção?".

"Você está dizendo que esperma é uma forma de loção vaginal?"

Me encolhi - "É?"

"Não!" Alice disse, rindo. "Oh meu deus, Bella. Primeiro de tudo, vaginas não precisam de loção, segundo, o que entra, tem que sair".

"Então, o que você está dizendo? Isso só... escorre pra fora de você?"

"Uh, yeh. Você não me vê correndo do meu quarto para o banheiro usando só um roupão de banho?"

"Sim, mas eu pensei que você tinha de fazer xixi".

"Não. Isso é chamado de expelição de leite de homem. Você prende a sua vagina, mantém suas pernas fechadas o mais apertado possível, nem mesmo ousa respirar enquanto se arrasta até o banheiro, e então desaba no vaso para deixar tudo sair pra fora".

Minha mão voou para a minha boca enquanto eu torturava meu cérebro em busca de tal cena descrita em algum dos livros que eu li.

Nada.

Nada sobre a expelição do leite de homem.

Perturbada, eu perguntei, "Isso só cai pra fora?"

Concordando com a cabeça e dando uma grande mordida na banana descascada em sua mão, ela disse, "Yup, só cai. O pior é quando você transa no banheiro de um bar ou algo como isso, e não dá tempo suficiente para deixar a gravidade fazer sua mágica. Então você se acaba na pista de dança, dançando como louca, e de repente, tem uma onda de leite de homem em sua calcinha..."

"Nananinanão", balancei minha cabeça. "Não, isto nunca foi dito a mim. Onde estava essa informação no livro de sexo? Onde esta isso na vida?"

"No caso de você não ter percebido, isso é um tipo de tabu, Bella. Ninguém quer falar sobre como porra cai fora de vaginas".

"Óbvio!", apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Quanto mais eu descubro sobre essa coisa toda de sexo, mais eu quero evitar isso. É sabido que dói, e mesmo que os livros descrevam como uma 'pontada', aparentemente você vai sangrar por todo lugar – aguardando por isso. E agora você tem de se preocupar sobre porra saindo de você?"

"Bem, você não deveria ter de se preocupar sobre isso na primeira, por que você deve estar usando uma camisinha. Além disso, Jasper é uma exceção, já que ele tem bolas gigantes. Com outro cara com bolas normais você não vai ter tanto creme para lidar".

"Não chame de creme, Jesus".

Rindo, Alice terminou a banana e disse, "Ainda, isso não vai ser ruim, Bella. Eu prometo. Uma vez que você ultrapassa a estranheza inicial disso tudo, você vai amar, de verdade. Há algo no sexo que é tão primitivo, tão absolutamente fodidamente fantástico, que você tem que experimentar, que você precisa em sua vida".

"Então, quando eu tiver escrevendo meu livro, eu incluo essa coisa toda de porra caindo da vagina?"

"Não, Deus, Bella. Pelo bem de seu livro, você precisa ter pessoas fazendo sexo seguro, por que isso é ser responsável. E segundo, você acha mesmo que uma cachoeira de molho de bebê vai ser algo que leitores vão querer ler?"

"Você acabou mesmo de chamar de molho de bebê?"

"Chamei, por que é o que Jasper tem. É tão espesso..."

"Pare, por favor, apenas pare. Há uma linha, Alice, e ouvir sobre a textura da porra de seu namorado ultrapassa essa linha".

"Porque estamos falando sobre minha porra?" Jasper disse com um sorriso idiota em seu rosto e seu cabelo bagunçado em diferentes direções, mais provavelmente pelos dedos de Alice.

"Eu estava tentando dizer a ela sobre o que te fez gritar como uma garota noite passada, mas isso se transformou numa conversa sobre suas bolas enormes".

"Babe, você sabe que eu só mantenho o conhecimento de minhas bolas de melão entre nós".

"Aparentemente não", resmunguei.

"Eu não tenho a mais linda noiva?" Jasper me perguntou, envolvendo seu braços ao redor de Alice e beijando a lateral de sua cabeça.

"Você tem. Eu estou tão feliz por você dois. Bom trabalho com o anel também, Jasper".

"Obrigado. Valeu a pena, dado o boquete que eu ganhei noite passada".

"O mais caro boquete de sua vida", Alice provocou, dando um tapinha em sua barba por fazer.

"O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje?" perguntei, bem quando meu telefone tocou. "Segura o pensamento".

Olhei em meu telefone e vi o numero de Jake aparecer.

"Alô?"

"Hey Bella? Como você está nesta manhã?"

"Bem. Por favor, não me diga que você está me ligando pra cancelar nosso encontro".

Bufando uma longa respiração, ele respondeu, "Estou".

Meu estômago revirou. Eu poderia realmente ter usado o encontro com Jake hoje, não só para esquecer o erro da última noite, mas também para espairecer minha mente de Edward. Como ele disse, ele não estaria em casa, e não atendia seu telefone. Ele queria seu espaço.

"Mas, eu ainda quero te ver hoje. Eu só preciso mudar nossos planos".

Me reanimando, perguntei, "Por que isso?"

"Eu sou meio idiota e quebrei meu pulso noite passada, então remar um barco está meio fora de questão".

"Oh não, você está okay?"

"Estou bem, mais envergonhado que tudo".

"Por que? Como você quebrou o pulso?"

"Eu não posso te dizer. A forma que eu vejo é que se eu te disser antes de nosso encontro, você poderia não querer sair comigo. Então, se você ainda vir me ver, eu te digo como eu quebrei meu pulso".

"Negociação difícil, mas eu vou pegar. Quais são os planos agora?"

"Você gostaria de vir aqui e passar um tempo? Talvez jogar um jogo? Eu tenho alguns analgésicos correndo pelo meu sistema, e realmente não quero ficar navegando na cidade agora".

"Esta bem pra mim. Me manda sms com seu endereço, e eu vou levar o almoço também".

"Agora, que tipo de encontro seria se eu deixasse você fazer isso? Nós podemos pedir. Só traga seu doce bumbum aqui lá pelo meio dia, okay?"

"Parece bom".

"Aguardando para te ver, Bella".

"Eu também", eu disse timidamente, e desliguei.

"Oooh, quem era esse?" Alice arrulhou.

"Meu encontro de hoje, Jake. Lembra dele, o cara que eu rasguei as calças na frente?"

"O fotógrafo de gatos", Jasper disse.

"Ele não tira só fotos de gatos; ele só fez isso algumas vezes", respondi em um tom aborrecido.

"Continua... miau", Jasper disse, erguendo suas garras imaginárias para mim.

"Eu odeio você", ri. Mudando de assunto, perguntei, "O que o casal recém noivo vai fazer hoje?"

"Provavelmente foder o dia inteiro", Jasper disse com um olhar esperançoso.

"Não", Alice o cortou. "Nós vamos almoçar com nossos pais para celebrar. Mas nós podemos transar até lá".

"Sério? Então, o que estamos esperando?"

"Vá ficar pelado", Alice deu um tapa na bunda dele. "Eu já tô indo".

"Melhor noiva do mundo".

Nós observamos Jasper pulando no ar e batendo seus sapatos juntos enquanto tirava sua camiseta.

Alice balançou sua cabeça para ele, mas seus olhos transbordavam amor. Eu estava tão feliz por eles. Eles realmente se mereciam; eles eram perfeitos juntos.

Antes que o monstro verde do ciúmes desse sinais de vida, eu afastei os pensamentos de minha cabeça e girei meu celular sobre o balcão.

"O que tá acontecendo com você e Edward?" Alice perguntou, bem na hora que Jasper fechou a porta.

"D-do que você está falando?" gaguejei.

A última coisa que eu queria era Alice envolvida no melodrama entre Edward e eu. Eu não queria que ela tivesse de entrar no meio e sentisse a necessidade de consertar as coisas, porque, conhecendo Alice, aquilo era exatamente o que ela iria querer fazer.

"Edward me ligou na noite passada quando Jasper e eu estavamos ocupados, daí eu nem atendi. Mas ele me deixou uma mensagem de voz e ele estava muito bêbado, resmungando no telefone sobre você, e algo sobre não dar a ele uma chance".

Merda.

Meu coração agitou em meu peito no pensamento de Edward ficar chapado e ter um semi, coração-a-coração com Alice. Primeiro de tudo, eu não gostei que minhas ações o levaram a ter aquela noite, e segundo, eu odiei que ele ligou para Alice. Eu sempre fui aquela a quem ele ligava quando estava bêbado; eu era aquela com quem ele falava quando estava pra baixo. Mas agora que eu era o problema, eu não podia ser a solução.

"Yeah, você não precisa ficar no meio disso. Nós só estamos tendo algumas falhas de comunicação no momento", respondi, tentando ser o mais politicamente correta, que eu conseguia.

"Eu não caio nessa", ela viu direto através de mim. "Jasper me contou algumas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo entre vocês dois, e ele também disse que ouviu Edward pedir a você para ir dançar ontem à noite".

"Jasper precisa cuidar de seus próprios negócios", resmunguei.

"Ele é um intrometidinho de uma figa, você sabe disso, especialmente quando está desconfortável. Desde que ele ia me fazer a proposta noite passada, só esperando por mim, é claro que ele ia ouvir sua conversa. Agora me diga, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada", eu disse, ficando irritada. "Deixa isso pra lá, Alice".

"Ele está tentando sair com você? Eu disse a você que ele é um colhedor de cerejas".

"Ele não esta", eu o defendi. "Ele não vai jogar nossa amizade longe só por que gosta de dormir com virgens. O que nem é verdade, de qualquer forma".

"Você perguntou a ele?"

"Não", respondi. "Como eu iria ter essa conversa com ele?

Não há um jeito fácil de entrar nesse assunto".

"Você está certa sobre isso. Eu iria só perguntar".

"Eu não vou perguntar a ele, isso é desrespeitoso. Nós só estamos tendo um desacordo no momento".

"Okay", Alice me olhou suspeitosamente. "Eu só vou te dizer isso: eu não gosto quando meus amigos não estão se falando".

"Nós estamos nos falando", menti.

"Yeah, se vocês estivessem se falando, então Edward teria discado seu número de telefone noite passada, e não o meu. Não deixe o que for que estiver acontecendo entre vocês dois ficar no caminho de sua amizade, por que o que vocês dois dividem é perfeito. Você não quer perder isso".

Duh.

Alice me desejou sorte no meu encontro e saiu para seu quarto, onde eu a ouvi grunhir no minuto em que fechou a porta. Viver com dois seres muitos sexuais era difícil, especialmente quando eles estavam curtindo o recém noivado.

Já que ainda era cedo, decidi enfrentar algumas páginas do meu livro e ouvir música para abafar os sons vindo do quarto de Alice.

" _Você nunca esteve mais bonita", Brian disse a Vanessa, que estava usando um vestido de verão amarelo que ajudava a iluminar seus cachos loiros._

" _Obrigada, Brian", Vanessa disse timidamente, se perguntando se este era realmente o ponto de virada em seu relacionamento com Brian._

 _Secretamente, ela tinha mantido sentimentos por Brian desde que o encontrou pela primeira vez durante a orientação dos calouros, mas ela estava nervosa demais para fazer qualquer coisa sobre seus sentimentos._

 _Então, ao invés, ela se tornou amiga dele, todo o tempo assistindo-o sair com garota atrás de garota, lentamente fragmentando seu coração com cada encontro passado._

 _Ela se perguntava por que ela nunca era uma daquelas garotas se pavoneando entre seus braços. Por que ela não era aquela a segurar sua mão e caminhar pelo auditório enquanto ele dizia gracinhas em sua orelha que só ela conseguia ouvir._

 _O que ela não faria para ser aquela garota... mas agora que ela estava encarando seus sonhos se tornando realidade, começou a desconfiar da fundação da amizade que ela construiu com Brian._

 _Ela não estava desconfiando da estabilidade dela, não, ela estava desconfiando de seus sentimentos em relação a Brian. Ela tinha um melhor amigo que estaria a seu lado no alto e no baixo. Ela realmente queria perder aquilo pela possibilidade de amor?_

 _Quando ela olhava dentro dos olhos de Brian, ela ficava paralisada. Deveria ela prosseguir? Deveria ela dar o salto?_

"Maldição", murmurei, me afastando e olhando meu livro.

Esfreguei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto e saí de perto do computador. Eu queria escrever um ode a minha amizade com Edward, mas o que eu não queria era escrever uma autobiografia, e aquilo era com certeza o que estava acontecendo.

Ao invés de escrever, eu fechei meu laptop e me meti de volta na cama. Uma pequena lágrima caiu em minha bochecha quando pensei sobre Edward e o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava perdendo ele, e eu estava com medo de que o único jeito de impedi-lo de sair de minha vida era jogar a ele meu coração como um salva vidas. O problema era que eu não estava certa de que iria ser capaz de recuperá-lo, caso ele o quebrasse.

 **A minhoca com o pescoço quebrado**

Eu bati na porta de Jake e aguardei pacientemente que ele a abrisse. Eu sei que ele disse que nós poderíamos pedir, mas eu decidi trazer cookies, pelo menos. Pensei que talvez o açúcar fizesse seu punho melhorar; ao menos era aquilo que me ajudava a suportar uma lesão quando eu era mais nova. Montes e montes de açúcar.

Depois de algumas trancas se movimentando, Jake abriu a porta e sorriu para mim.

Ele estava usando um par de jeans desgastados e uma camiseta verde escuro. Ele parecia muito casual, mas delicioso, com seu cabelo estiloso e oculos de armação grossa.

"Hey, Bella".

"Oi Jake, como esta o braço?" perguntei, acenando com a cabeça para seu gesso, que era de um fantástico laranja neon.

"Esta ficando melhor agora que você está aqui".

"Hmm, brega, mas bom", provoquei. "Incrível escolha de cor, a propósito. Eu não sabia que eles permitiam a adultos escolher cores como essa".

"Eu tive de chupar meu dedo e choramingar como um garoto de dois anos para conseguir isso, mas hey, eu pareço estiloso agora".

"Aw, auto-respeito não esta perdido".

"Nunca", ele riu. "Entra".

Seu apartamento era legal, pequeno como qualquer outro apartamento em New York, mas ainda assim legal. Um lado inteiro de seu apartamento era de tijolos expostos, com estantes rasas que sustentavam câmeras antigas. O resto de seu apartamento era chic, moderno e aconchegante. Ele definitivamente sabia como decorar, dado a paleta de cores em sua casa, assim como os enfeites e as fotos bem emolduradas em branco e preto.

"Wow, eu amo seu apartamento", admiti, olhando em uma foto em preto e branco da Brooklyn Bridge. "Essa é extraordinária, você que tirou?"

"Eu que tirei", ele disse, vindo atrás de mim. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e me viraram para ele. Quando eu encontrei seus olhos, tudo que eu conseguia ver era desejo, enquanto sua cabeça se inclinava na minha e suas mãos seguravam meu rosto. Levemente, ele mordiscou meus lábios, até eu corresponder, aprofundando suas mordidas em um beijo que deixou ambos respirando pesadamente até que ele se afastou.

"Deus, porque eu esperei tanto pra isso?" ele perguntou, lambendo seus lábios como se estivesse sentindo meu gosto de novo. Virginia era uma campista feliz.

"Eu pedi alguns sanduiches de frios, se estiver okay?" ele disse, me levando para a sala de estar com sua mão pressionada em minhas costas.

"Parece bom pra mim. Eu comprei uns cookies pra você". Ele me agradeceu e os colocou no balcão da cozinha, os olhando cuidadosamente, como se quisesse um já.

Deixando ele encarando os cookies, me sentei em seu sofá. Ele fez o mesmo, e eu me virei para ele.

"Então, me diga como você machucou seu pulso. Estou aqui, quero os detalhes".

Ele enlaçou minha mão com a dele e disse, "Você não vai poder sair, apesar, assim que eu te contar".

"Eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa".

"Então eu não vou dizer a você".

"Então, receio que eu tenha de ir", comecei a me levantar, mas ele me puxou pra baixo, dessa vez muito mais perto. Ele pegou minhas pernas e as moveu sobre as suas. Eu estava praticamente sentada em seu colo.

"Você não vai a lugar algum agora que eu tenho você aqui".

Aquele diabólico sorriso estava fazendo Virginia juntar suas dobras em uma prece. Este encontro já era tão melhor que o primeiro, porque eu tinha Jake para mim mesma. Eu curti estar só com ele, ao invés de com um grupo de amigos dele.

"Está bem, só me diga o que aconteceu, e então eu posso te julgar depois, tudo bem?"

"Eu acho que eu tenho que levar o que posso pegar".

"Desembucha", eu disse, ficando confortável.

Brincando com seu cabelo, ele olhou para o nada e começou a me contar sua história.

"Eu estava em uma sessão de fotos de alguns estúpidos produtos de maquiagem outro dia. Essas são o pior tipo de sessão de fotos, por que você tem de colocar tudo corretamente e tirar fotos de cada produto. As sessões pagam bem, mas elas são chatas pra inferno, então eu tento animá-las um pouco, colocando música para mim e para a outra pessoa que a revista manda junto. Eu estava com esse estagiário de vinte e um anos..."

"Uma garota?" eu interrompi, cruzando meus braços e tentando fazer beicinho. Não sabia quão bem isso funcionava, até ele se inclinar e me beijar. Talvez eu devesse fazer beicinho mais frequentemente.

"Não uma garota. Era um rapaz, e ele era obcecado pelo

Michael Jackson, então eu pensei: 'por que não tocar algum MJ no meu celular para fazer a sessão correr um pouco mais agradável'?"

"Eles tem um rapaz para ajudar em uma sessão de fotos?"

"Acredite em mim, nós dois queríamos atirar em nós mesmos. Isso é um saco. Então, lá pelo fim da sessão, nós começamos a arriscar nossos melhores movimentos do MJ".

"Você tem movimentos?" perguntei, o olhando de cima a baixo, enquanto sua mão começava a acariciar minha coxa. Eu nem mesmo tinha de perguntar, ele já tinha os movimentos, por que Virginia estava tentando grudar em sua mão e dançar com ela. Por que eu me incomodei com todos os outros caras? Eu deveria ter só colado em Jake. Claramente, ele era a melhor escolha entre todos eles.

"Eu tenho movimentos, baby. Só aguarde, eu vou mostrá-los a você", ele agitou suas sobrancelhas.

Piegas, mas eu peguei isso.

"E daí, o que aconteceu?"

"Bem, o estagiário, Deus, eu não consigo lembrar o nome dele, que péssimo né? Oh bem, o estagiário veio e levantou seu joelho e fez aquela coisa balançando com a perna como MJ fazia, e ele agarrou sua virilha".

"Clássico", adicionei.

"Muito. Então, é claro, o que eu tinha de fazer?"

"Você lançou o Moonwalker

, não foi?"

"Eu tinha escolha?"

"Depois da segurada na virilha? Receio que não," eu disse, enquanto uma risada se alastrou em meu rosto.

"Isto é o que eu estava pensando. Então, para adicionar alguma malemolência, eu virei em um círculo completo, agarrei minha virilha – eu senti que seria cabível – e depois comecei o Moonwalker bem na direção do display de maquiagem, onde eu bati em tudo e cai sobre meu pulso".

"Oh, aaai, como esta a maquiagem?"

Me fazendo cócegas, ele respondeu. "É com isso que você realmente se importa?"

Rindo eu respondi, "Se for cara, então sim".

"Era", ele riu, parando de fazer cócegas. "Eu tenho algumas sobre minha camiseta ainda, se você quiser tentar raspar".

"Estou bem. Então, foi assim que você se machucou? Tentando esnobar um garoto de vinte anos com seus movimentos do MJ?"

"Eu quero dizer, eu realmente tinha uma opção?"

"Eu não acho que você teve. Ao menos você conseguiu um bom gesso com isso".

Ele ergueu o gesso para nós examinarmos. "Isso é verdade. Você pode imaginar todas as garotas que tem vindo até mim, me perguntando sobre o gesso?"

"Ah é?" perguntei, indo pra trás.

"Não", ele riu e me puxou pra baixo no sofá, me sustentando, utilizando seu braço pra isso.

"Só há uma garota com quem me importo".

"Bem, você não é galanteador?"

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim", ele disse bem de perto, pouco antes de seus lábios encontrarem os meus.

Eu permiti o afeto, por que francamente, eu queria ele. Ele era doce, divertido, e ele gostava de mim.

Seu corpo pressionava contra o meu enquanto ele se abaixava. Minhas mãos correram por seus ombros e em seu cabelo. Por um segundo, ele se afastou, tirou seus óculos, e depois encontrou meus lábios uma vez mais, mais vigoroso dessa vez. Meu estômago se afundou quando sua língua deslizou dentro de minha boca e começou a dar pequenas batidas.

Sagrada mãe dos jarros de marmelada, ele sabia beijar, e meu corpo reconhecia isso, por que instantaneamente cada centímetro de minha pele estava pegando fogo.

Sua mão boa foi até a bainha de minha camiseta e a levantou só o bastante para expor um pedaço de minha pele. Seu dedão encontrou minha pele exposta e começou a acariciá-la tão ligeiramente, acendendo alguma coisa dentro de mim, algo primitivo.

Um gemido escapou de minha boca quando sua mão deslizou um pouco mais além. Querendo fazer par com suas carícias, movi minha mão pra baixo em seus jeans, onde eu senti sua protuberância muito excitada. Arquejei quando minha mão se conectou com sua ereção que estava cutucando por baixo de seus jeans. O pensamento de eu sendo capaz de provocar tal coisa em um homem atraente ainda era um conceito novo para mim.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou enquanto tentava se afastar e começava a beijar minha mandíbula. "Eu só não consigo me segurar quando estou perto de você, Bella. Eu tenho esperado há tanto para colocar minhas mãos em você".

Ergui meu queixo para dar a ele um acesso melhor, e foi então que sua campainha tocou.

Bufando pesadamente, ele descansou sua testa na minha e me olhou nos olhos.

"Que péssimo timing", ele disse, respirando pesadamente.

"Você quer que eu pegue?", me endireitei, dando um olhar em sua virilha. Eu nunca tinha visto uma ereção dentro de um jeans antes, e essa era uma das grandes.

"Seria melhor", ele respondeu, se endireitando e se ajustando. "O dinheiro está no balcão, se você não se importar".

"Nem um pouco", eu disse, me levantando e ajustando minha camiseta.

"Volte direto pra cá; a comida pode esperar".

Yup, comida poderia definitivamente esperar.

Eu abri a porta e encontrei um garoto muito baixo com uma sacola cheia de comida com a estampa de delicatessen estampada nela.

"É vinte e quatro e dezesseis", ele disse com uma voz aguda. Eu queria perguntar a ele quantos anos tinha, por que ele estava claramente perto da puberdade pelo que eu conseguia ver mais ou menos através da sacola que ele estava segurando, mas havia coisas mais importantes para mim do que destruir uma delicatessen por violar as leis de trabalho infantil.

"Fique com o troco", eu disse, oferecendo a ele os trinta dolares que foram deixados no balcão.

"Wow, obrigado!" ele disse, excitado por causa de uma gorjeta um pouco maior que cinco dolares. Fez-me perguntar quanto normalmente ele ganhava de gorjeta.

Pegando a comida e fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu voltei para o apartamento de Jake, para vê-lo alongado no sofá, esperando por mim com um sorriso sexy.

E fiquei instantaneamente nervosa enquanto ele assimilava meu corpo inteiro. Será que ele iria beijar e passar a mão em tudo? Será que eu estava pronta para ir tão longe? Até agora eu só tinha feito algumas explorações, ou ao menos tentado, mas isso quase parecia sério, como se fosse o momento, o dia em que eu iria perder minha virgindade. Eu queria perdê-la com Jake?

Assim que eu coloquei a comida no balcão, olhei para ele de cima a baixo e me toquei de que ele era um cara legal; ele não iria me machucar, e parecia que ele se importava comigo. Ele provavelmente iria ser muito gentil e dócil se eu dissesse a ele.

Ao invés de virar e dizer, "Hey, Jake, antes de cairmos na sujeira, pensei em te avisar, ninguém nunca esteve dentro de Virgina, então se nós pudermos ir devagar, seria ótimo", eu decidi dançar conforme a música e deixar rolar. Se o momento acendesse, se parecesse como se estivéssemos seguindo o caminho para a terra prometida onde unicórnios pulam de nuvens de glitter, eu daria a ele um toque.

"No que você estava pensando ali?" ele perguntou com seus braços esticados no encosto do sofá e com sua perna direita cruzada sobre seu joelho esquerdo. Ele parecia tão calmo e contido, enquanto eu estava lutando uma batalha interna, tentando decidir se eu deveria tirar o gato da sacola e revelar o segredo. Ugh, malditos gatos...

"Só olhando pra você", eu disse casualmente, tentando acalmar minha voz.

Agora que eu tinha tido tempo pra pensar nisso, eu estava surtando e conseguia sentir eu mesma começando a me afastar.

Querendo ser uma garota crescida, eu me atei à meus culhões e decidi puxar o band-aid de uma vez. Vai nessa.

A primeira vez iria ser ruim, eu entendia isso, mas também poderia lidar com isso, ver do que se tratava. Dar a Virginia alguma experiência no campo da Pirocalândia, e deixá-la ver a maravilha que é se sentir preenchida.

"Vem aqui", ele disse, acenando para mim com seu dedo.

Casualmente, eu andei até ele, tentando não tropeçar em meus malditos pés. Eu conseguia até ver, eu tropeçando em minha própria perna, caindo com meus braços pra fora, socando-o no rosto e caindo em sua mesinha de centro que quebra com a minha queda. Isso poderia acontecer muito facilmente, dada a minha sorte.

"Você está planejando bancar a difícil, não está?" ele perguntou, enquanto eu me aproximava. Era mais como tentar não tropeçar como uma pateta e arruinar o momento.

Com sucesso, eu consegui chegar ao sofá, onde Jake instantaneamente me puxou, agarrando minha mão e me fazendo ficar em seu colo. Na mesma hora, Virginia tinha um visitante batendo em sua porta, e pro inferno se a putinha não estava excitada em vê-lo.

"Mmmm... você cabe perfeitamente em mim, Bella. Eu me odeio por levar tanto tempo para te chamar pra sair, e depois levar tanto tempo pra te ligar".

Como eu deveria responder aquilo? Yeah, trouxão, bom trabalho? Nah, aquilo parecia um pouco extremo, então eu soltei uma pequena risada que eu mantinha guardada para ocasiões onde eu não tinha ideia do que dizer.

"Você é adorável", ele elogiou.

A risadinha funcionou, então eu fiz uma nota mental para mantê-la em minha caixa de ferramentas sexuais.

No momento, a única coisa naquela caixa de ferramentas era uma risadinha e a habilidade de colocar apropriadamente uma camisinha. Yup, eu era uma verdadeira mecânica no que dizia respeito ao velho tango horizontal.

Sem avisar, Jake envolveu sua mão ao redor de meu pescoço e me puxou para mais perto, onde seus lábios encontraram os meus. Eu vou admitir isso, se eu tiver de fazer a mim mesma um elogio, eu sei beijar. Eu me sentia uma boa beijadora; isso era algo que eu não encontrava muita dificuldade. Manter sua boca limpa, manter seus olhos fechados, e não bater narizes... coisas bastante básicas.

Enquanto nossos lábios dançavam juntos, eu deixei minhas mãos perambularem. Por que não? Se eu tinha um bom espécime em minha frente, eu podia também deixar minhas mãos explorarem, especialmente quando as mãos dele estavam sobre meus quadris e começavam a levantar minha camiseta.

Colocando minhas mãos em seu peito, senti seus peitorais definidos e tentei calcular quantas vezes ele ia a academia por semana. Deveria ser ao menos três, por que ele tinha alguns bons músculos.

Meus dedos tocaram seus mamilos por acidente, mas pelo gemido em sua voz e o jeito que seus mamilos apontaram, eu poderia dizer que ele gostou do movimento, então eu deixei meus dedos voltar aos, agora eretos, bicos.

Bicos eretos? Era esse termo que eu queria usar em meus livros? Parecia um pouco estranho.

Você chamaria um mamilo de bico? Isso poderia ser classificado como um bico... Foco, eu me repreendi, e disse as minhas mãos para continuar sua exploração até elas baterem no cós de seus jeans. No minuto que minhas mãos prosseguiram, Jake pressionou seus quadris pra cima, me deixando saber que ele queria que eu avançasse.

Eu supus que era hora de ficar sério, então eu me remexi em seu corpo e cai entre suas pernas. Olhei para ele brevemente para ver luxúria derramando de seu rosto, só esperando que eu iniciasse a ação. Jesus, eu precisava de uma bebida.

Com toda a confiança que eu consegui reunir, olhei em seu jeans armado, literalmente armado, e o desfiz. Lentamente, eu abri seus jeans e dei de cara com um par de cuecas boxer pretas. O peito de Jake pesou de quão lento eu estava indo, e ele mais provavelmente pensou que eu estava tentando torturá-lo. Na realidade, eu estava tentando, um, não prender seu pênis no zipper da calça - fale sobre mudança de humor, e dois, eu estava realmente ficando nervosa.

Com uma respiração profunda, segurei suas cuecas boxer ao mesmo tempo em que ele erguia a virilha para que eu pudesse puxá-las pra baixo com seus jeans.

Assim que suas calças foram puxadas pra baixo e estavam apoiadas em seus tornozelos, eu fechei meus olhos por um segundo e depois os abri para ver seu pau batendo continência. Puta merda!

Isso não estava certo; havia algo errado com seu pênis.

O pânico decantou sobre mim enquanto eu ia pra trás e disse, "Eu tô fazendo xixi nas calças! Onde é o banheiro?"

"Sério?" ele perguntou, quase dolorido.

"Sim", levantei e comecei a dançar enquanto segurava minha virilha.

"Umm, okay. Segunda porta a direita, corredor abaixo, mas rápido".

"Eu vou", respondi, assim quando eu o vi olhar para mim e começar a bater uma.

Eca!

Eu corri corredor abaixo, catei meu celular em minha bolsa, que felizmente estava próxima à porta, e me tranquei no banheiro.

Me atrapalhando, finalmente fui capaz de prender minha respiração e ligar para Alice.

O telefone tocou três vezes antes que ela atendesse.

"Você não está em um encontro?"

"Alice, ele tem um pênis torto", sussurrei.

"O quê?"

"Meu encontro, o pênis dele é torto, e eu quero dizer realmente torto. Como se alguém o tivesse puxado com força e o virado para a esquerda".

"Bella, nós já não passamos por isso? Todos os paus tem diferentes formas e tamanhos..."

"Alice, isto não é como um pau que enverga para o lado, eu tô sendo honesta, o homem tem um pênis torto. Como se eu o deixasse me impalar, a cabeça de sua piroca iria cutucar meus ovários, piscar para eles".

"Sério?"

"Sim! Eu nem mesmo imagino como ele faz pra ficar dentro de uma mulher".

"Talvez ele tenha um truque giratório arrojado. Você nunca sabe, poderia ser realmente bom".

"Se eu quisesse dar na cabeça dele, eu teria de sentar do lado para acessar seu pênis".

"Isso não é tão mal", Alice suavemente riu.

"Alice, eu não estou brincando. Parece quebrado. O que infernos eu faço?"

"Tirar uma foto?"

"Isso não é de grande ajuda".

"É pela ciência. Eu quero ver isso".

"Por que eu liguei pra você?" perguntei, me sentindo exasperada.

"Porque você e Edward estão brigados".

"Nós não estamos", menti.

"Que seja. Volte pra lá e brinque com aquilo, mas se lembre de desviar do jato de porra para a direita. Você não vai querer que acerte seu olho".

"Eu te odeio".

"Não, você não odeia", ela riu.

Nós desligamos, e surpreendentemente eu não me senti nada melhor depois de minha conversa com Alice.

Me lembrando que eu tinha de ''mijar'', abri a torneira e deixei a água correr, para fazer parecer que eu estava batendo todas as marcas de uma visita ao banheiro.

Colocando meu celular em minha bolsa, voltei para a sala de estar, onde Jake ainda estava batendo uma, mas mais forte que nunca. Eu baixei os olhos, e não pude evitar notar que parecia como se ele estivesse esganando seu pobre pênis, e a cabeça estava tentando se liberar do aperto.

O que aconteceu com o pênis dele?

"Ai está você, volte aqui".

Era como um dedo quebrado, uma placa de trânsito indicando mão direita, uma chave Allen, um lápis bêbado, uma minhoca com o pescoço quebrado, uma enxada de jardim.

Isso não era um pênis. Eu não tinha muita experiência com paus, mas isto não estava certo, não era real. Tinha de ser uma prótese... que foi derretida no sol.

Me chame de vadia, me chame de empacada, mas eu não podia ir adiante nisso com ele. Eu queria, maldito seja se eu não queria finalmente puxar o band-aid fora, mas eu tinha zero experiência tocando um pênis, então segurar um que tornava o termo ''como tá se virando" um pouco sério demais, era algo que eu não conseguia enfrentar.

"Eu sou virgem", soltei bruscamente, sabendo que era uma enorme bandeira vermelha para os caras. "Eu sou muito carente. Se você me cutucar com esse pênis, eu vou querer casar com você amanhã. Eu na verdade já amo você. Eu não tinha de ir ao banheiro, eu estava preparando meu discurso de noivado com você, por que eu queria fazer o pedido, e se nós fizermos sexo, eu garanto a você que irei ficar grávida, camisinha ou não. Minha vagina come camisinhas, na verdade, e meus óvulos estão mais que dispostos a puxar seu esperma pra dentro de seus sacos como reféns. Nós podemos fazer um bebê hoje, apenas diga a palavra. Casamento, bebês, e eu amo você. Eu amo você. Eu amo você".

Yup, derrubar todas as barreiras.

Jake puxou suas calças pra cima as fechou tão rápido quanto eu podia dizer pênis deformado, e ele estava indo pra trás, se afastando de mim.

"Bella, eu gosto de você, mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer".

"Sim, mas você não quer um bebê? Trigêmeos é normal em minha familia".

Não era verdade, mas qualquer coisa para dar o fora deste apartamento.

"Isso tá ficando esquisito", ele admitiu.

Não, amigo, as merdas ficaram esquisitas no minuto que seu pau não conseguiu me encarar nos olhos sem me fazer inclinar sobre seu colo para piscar para ele.

"Yeah, pena que isso não vai dar certo", encolhi os ombros, caminhando de volta para o corredor.

Sem olhar de novo para Jake, peguei minha bolsa e fugi.

Não foi até que eu estivesse chegando ao metrô que percebi todas as coisas que eu disse. Jesus.

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto passava meu cartão de metrô e me dirigia ao vagão.

Carente? Sério?

Ao menos isso me tirou do apartamento dele, e o mais longe possível do pinto cana de açúcar.

 _13 de junho de 2014._

 _Nota para mim mesma: quando as pessoas dizem que pênis vem em todas as formas e tamanhos, elas não estão brincando. Paus podem ser não apenas grosso ou fino, eles podem ser gordos, magros, longos, curtos, marrom, rosa, branco, preto... roxo. Eles tem mente própria, e eles são veiosos, com um olho que vai encarar você, implorando a você para lambê-los, prová-los, satisfazê-los. Eles descansam na escuridão, esperando para ver a luz, para ser libertados, só para serem enfiados, empurrados e acariciados na escuridão de novo._

 _Pênis são masoquistas._

 _Eles gostam de ser depenados, repuxados, estapeados e engolidos._

 _Eles são nudistas, eles gostam de ficar pelados; eles gostam de ser embainhados por um canal de carne, e isso é tudo._

 _Pênis são sensíveis, e se empurrados bastante, podem vomitar em segundos. E eles preferem fazer isso sobre uma mulher, dentro de uma mulher, em qualquer lugar próximo a uma mulher, mas mesmo uma meia pode servir, em último caso._

 _O pênis é uma espécie diferente; é uma espécie toda por si mesma, e com uma leve levantada de sua haste, está pronta para a festa._

 _Virginia tem estado com medo. Qualquer vagina estaria assustada depois de ver uma piroca torta querendo penetrar nela. Ela não é burra, ela sabe seu tamanho e o que cabe, e Sr. Pinto Torto não iria caber apropriadamente._

 _Eu não sei quando ela vai estar pronta para fazer amizade com outro pênis depois de ser ameaçada por tal criatura. Ela tinha altas expectativas também._

 _Pobre Virginia._

 ** _kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pobrezinha mesmo._**

 ** _Imagino Virginia com as orelhas(dobras) caídas e dizendo;_**

 ** _'' E agora quem poderá me ajudar?"_**

 ** _E o p... do Ed ficando ereto e dizendo;_**

 ** _"Eu, o PintoWard Colorado! (péssimo)_**

 ** _"Eu, o PauWard Colorado! (horrível)_**

 ** _"Eu, o... (sugestóes?)_**

 ** _Beijos e até_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi! Voltei com mais um capítulo.**

 **Sabe como é né, eu sou muito legal! rsrsrsrs**

 **Boa Leitura**

 _ **Os Swans**_

Endireitei meu vestido enquanto dava uma olhada na minha roupa para o dia. Ontem foi uma bagunça. Eu rezei para que nunca mais visse Jake de novo, e que ele mantivesse sua boca fechada sobre o que eu disse. Dizer que eu levei o termo 'louca dos gatos' para um novo nível era um eufemismo.

Trabalha em uma revista de gatos, trabalha com gatos, escreve sobre gatos, é virgem, confessou ser uma grudenta carente, e confessou amor no segundo encontro – yup, confirmado meu status de solteira pelos próximos quarenta anos.

Bufando uma respiração pesada, puxei meus cabelos pra fora do modelador de cachos e corri meus dedos pelos fios. Satisfeita com meus cabelos e vestido de verão branco, coloquei um par de sandálias marrom, agarrei minha bolsa, e me dirigi para a porta. Estava na hora do brunch com meus pais. Eu estava a meio corredor da porta da frente quando alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim. Me virei para ver Edward se inclinando contra nosso sofá, usando um par de shorts bege e uma camiseta polo branca que se agarrava perfeitamente a seu peito. Seu cabelo estava arrumado como normalmente, e ele estava usando um par de sandálias marrom também. Deus, ele parecia além de delicioso.

"Bom dia, amor. Onde você pensa que está indo?"

Chocada que Edward estava no apartamento, falando comigo, virei meu rosto para ele e respondi, "O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você só voltaria pra casa segunda".

Ele deu de ombros e começou a caminhar até mim.

"Eu estou faminto, pensei que alguns pratos de rabanada fariam o truque".

"Você vai ao brunch comigo?" perguntei, um pouco chocada com a reviravolta de emoções de Edward.

"Eu vou", ele sorriu, parando em minha frente. Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou. "Eu sinto muito, Bella".

O homem estava se desculpando comigo, enquanto eu estava sendo uma grande cuzona. Como eu pude pensar em abandoná-lo na outra noite? Eu estava tão confusa.

"Não, pare, pare de se desculpar. Sou eu que deveria pedir desculpar. Eu não deveria ter estado tão, tão..."

"Que tal nós não nos desculparmos?" ele me interrompeu. "Vamos deixar isso pra lá e ter um dia divertido em Long Island, comendo rabanadas e jogando Yahtzee". ( _No Brasil é chamado de General. Jogo de tabuleiro com dados.)_

"Não é garantido que nós iremos jogar Yahtzee", eu ri.

"Amor, quando tem relação com seus pais, é sempre garantido. Eu só espero que eu pegue os dados verde neon dessa vez. Eles dão sorte".

"Eu tenho certeza de que se você anunciar que vai deixar os neons separados para depois do brunch, você vai poder jogar com eles".

"É melhor. Da última vez eu tive de jogar com o dado vermelho, e nós não nos conectamos bem".

"Vermelho não é sua cor".

"Realmente não é", ele sorriu aquele sorriso charmoso dele, e depois me puxou em seu peito e beijou o topo da minha cabela. "Eu senti sua falta, amor".

"Eu também senti a sua, Edward. Especialmente anteontem".

"Oh, yeah", ele limpou a garganta e disse com uma voz séria, "Como tá indo, amor?"

"Ugh, eu odeio você e Alice", respondi, me afastando e caminhando para a porta da frente. Edward me segurou e me virou enquanto dava risada.

"Não, você não nos odeia. Você nos ama".

"Infelizmente".

"Me fala, aquilo era realmente torto?"

Assenti e respondi, "Sabe quando a cabeça da girafa estende perpendicular de seu pescoço comprido?"

"Sim..."

"Imagine isso, mas na forma de um pênis".

"Oh, merda", ele gargalhou. "Merda, você tirou uma foto?"

"Não! Qual é teu problema?"

"Pela ciência!"

"Você e Alice curtiram muito", respondi, enquanto finalmente saia do apartamento com Edward como um rabo atrás de mim.

Eu comecei a me dirigir para pegar um taxi quando Edward me parou e disse, "Eu tenho um carro, amor".

Eu me virei para vê-lo se dirigir a um Ford Escape preto.

"Onde você conseguiu isto?"

"Aluguei. Pensei que seria melhor dirigir que pegar um taxi e gastar tanto dinheiro. E mais, nós poderemos ouvir Queen e cantar a plenos pulmões".

Meu coração flutuou de quanta consideração Edward tinha. Ele estava sempre pensando a frente.

"Edward, isso é tão fofo. Obrigada. Mas você quis dizer Britney Spears, né?"

"Vamos ver", ele sorriu, enquanto abria a porta para mim e segurava minha mão.

Ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e, antes de fechar a porta, olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos, algo que eu nunca tinha visto nele antes.

Eu poderia dizer que ele queria dizer alguma coisa para mim, mas ao invés de me dizer o que estava em sua mente, ele se inclinou, deu um beijo na minha testa e se afastou, batendo a porta.

A batida rápida de meu coração do pequeno gesto dele me pegou com a guarda baixa enquanto eu esperava que ele entrasse no carro. Aquele era Edward; ele me beijava na testa o tempo todo. Isso não era nada para ler nas entrelinhas.

Mas então, por qual motivo eu estava querendo que ele fizesse de novo? Porque eu estava querendo que ele não só beijasse minha testa, mas meus lábios também? Pensamentos da primeira vez que ele me beijou nos lábios atravessaram minha mente. Ele foi gentil, delicioso, e ainda sexy. Parecia certo. Não, me repreendi; nós éramos amigos.

"Está pronta para ir, amor?" ele perguntou, colocando sua mão em minha coxa, fazendo Virginia voltar a vida do coma auto-induzido que ela se colocou depois da tarde de anteontem. Aparentemente, ela não tinha nenhuma aversão a Edward.

"Pronta", engoli em seco, enquanto observada seu dedo polegar lentamente acariciar a parte interna de minha coxa, perto do meu joelho.

De forma alguma sua mão estava em minha virilha; não estava nem mesmo perto. Mas o fato de que ele estava me tocando de um jeito íntimo me fez suar, tremer, e implorar por mais. Essa seria uma muito longa viagem de carro.

"Tô tão contente que vocês dois puderam vir", minha mãe gritou, enquanto rodeava sua rabanada.

A viagem da cidade para a casa dos meus pais não foi tão ruim, exceto pelo fato que a mão de Edward nunca se movia de minha perna, me fazendo tremer em meu assento. Sua cantoria ajudou a vencer a tensão, entretanto.

Eu fui a DJ, então uma vez que tinha tocado algumas musicas do Queen para apaziguar meu motorista, fui passando pelas musicas de sua playlist, e fui agraciada em ver que ele tinha todos os hits de Britney Spears em seu celular. No minuto que eu comecei a tocar as músicas dela, presenciei a mudança de Edward, de um roqueiro dos anos 80 para um pop star dos anos 90, e não consegui parar de rir. Ele cantava cada nota, oscilação, e até mesmo mexia um ombro ou os dois com as batidas.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele nunca cantou ou dançou Britney Spears para ninguém mais, e eu estava tão honrada que ele dividiu seu pequeno segredo escondido comigo. Eu me senti privilegiada em ter tal conhecimento, e se eu não estivesse tão distraída com sua mão, teria gravado sua bunda de princesa do pop com meu celular.

"Vocês dois não parecem adoráveis, combinando roupas e tudo? Planejaram isso de propósito?" minha mãe perguntou, enquanto meu pai tirava seus olhos de seu prato por um segundo para poder dar uma olhada em nós.

"Não, só uma coincidência", Edward respondeu, antes de enfiar um grande pedaço de rabanada em sua boca, derrubando calda tudo sobre sua camiseta branca.

"Oh, querido, docinho, você tem calda em sua camiseta".

"Oh, meleca", Edward respondou dando um olhar para baixo. Ele pegou seu guardanapo e começou a esfregar em todo lugar.

"Isto não vai ajudar; eu tenho certeza que Charlie tem uma camiseta que pode te emprestar. Vocês tem o mesmo tamanho, bem, tirando os seus musculos. Você tá malhando, Edward?"

"Hm, só um pouco", ele disse modestamente. "Você se importa, Senhor Swan?"

"De jeito nenhum. Bella, vá ajudá-lo a encontrar uma camiseta. Só não dê a ele minha camiseta do Bubba Gump; é a minha favorita".

"Nem sonharia com isso, papai". Me virei para Edward e disse, "Vem, porcalhão".

"Não se esqueça de molhar a camiseta dele", minha mãe gritou. "Eu odiaria ver a camiseta ser arruinada".

Pegando a mão de Edward, eu o guiei escadas acima e em direção ao quarto de meus pais. Mas Edward me parou no corredor e disse, "Eu quero ver seu quarto".

"Você já viu ele antes".

"Mas faz tempo. Eu sempre amo ver suas fotos".

"Não, você ama tirar sarro de mim por usar aparelho nos dentes e jardineiras".

"Você era adorável, qual é".

Ele me empurrou para o meu quarto de infância, e era embaraçoso demais ter um cara lá. Graças e deus que eu estava confortável o bastante com Edward.

O quarto era de um tom lilás com jogo de cama azul pálido, lençóis e cortinas. A mobília era cor de carvalho, e se não fosse pelo boneco do Furby, Tamagoshi, pôsters de Jonathan Taylor Thomas, e outras quinquilharias adolescentes, você teria jurado que uma vovó de oitenta anos estaria morando lá.

Sob o painel de cortiça atrás de minha mesa estava o meu mural de conquistas, o que era uma patética variedade de certificados inventados. Eu não tinha muito talento nos esportes, então minha mãe decidiu criar seus próprios certificados e concedê-los a mim. Eu tinha um certificado por manter meus braquets limpos, por caber em meu primeiro soutien esportivo, e por usar com sucesso meu primeiro absorvente interno. Yup, grandes conquistas. "Eu amo isso aqui", Edward disse, mexendo em tudo, como se ele nunca tivesse visto isso antes.

"Por que?"

"Isso me mostra o que te formou, por que você a pessoa perfeita que você é hoje".

"Eu não sou perfeita".

"É bem perto disso", ele piscou para mim. "Ah, o certificado por inserir seu primeiro absorvente interno. Uma grande realização. Eu amo como sua mãe usava absorventes como um parâmetro".

"Poderíamos não olhar para isso?"

"E ele é laminado; ela realmente se sobressaiu fazendo certificados".

"Talvez ela possa fazer um pra você, por ser tão curioso".

"O que eu mais amo sobre você é que, ao invés de jogar fora os certificados, você na verdade os pendurou", ele riu para si mesmo.

"Bem, isso teria sido rude. Minha mãe gastou tempo fazendo eles, mesmo que sejam ligeiramente inapropriados e altamente embaraçosos".

"Tão adorável". Vindo em minha direção, ele pegou minhas mãos e disse, "Quer brincar na sua cama?"

"Não!" eu praticamente gritei, com uma onda de calor caindo sobre mim.

"Qual é, isso seria divertido", ele ergueu sua sobrancelha.

"Nós precisamos pegar uma camiseta pra você antes de você nos colocar em problemas. Vem".

Eu o arrastei pra fora de meu quarto e entrei no dos meus pais, onde o tema lilás continuava. Meu pobre pai. Minha mãe era o tipo de garota de lilazes e enfeitinhos, onde toalhinhas enfeitadas e cores lavadas eram bem vindas.

"Você quer uma camiseta ou uma camisa?" perguntei, olhando pelo closet do meu pai.

"Qualquer coisa serve", Edward respondeu.

Quando eu olhei para ele, eu o vi tirar sua camiseta e segurá-la em sua mão. Ele não estava usando uma camiseta por baixo nem nada, então eu não me privei de encarar seu peito e abdominais bem definidos. Ele deve estar malhando em seu horário de almoço com mais frequência, por que ele estava parecendo tão bem. Eu deveria dizer que ele estava parecendo bem? Quando antes eu tinha pensando aquilo sobre o meu melhor amigo? Quase nunca, mas agora que ele estava em minha cabeça, todos estes pensamentos sobre beijar e segurar mãos e tudo mais, agora eu sentia como se eu examinasse cada aspecto sexual dele, e maldito seja se ele não era o cara mais sexy que eu já tinha encontrado.

"Amor, você não pode me encarar assim e se livrar disso".

"Eu sinto muito", balancei minha cabeça e me virei para procurar por uma camiseta, mas pela minha vida, eu não conseguia fazer minhas mãos funcionarem.

A energia de Edward parou atrás de mim e colocou suas mãos em meus quadris, deixando Virginia em um frenesi. Ela estava praticamente comendo minhas calcinhas para ficar mais perto de Edward. Minha respiração amarrou quando ele se inclinou a frente e moveu suas mãos para meu estômago, me puxando contra seu peito nu. A pele exposta em minhas costas encontrou seu corpo quente, enviando um estremecimento de excitação pelo meu corpo.

Eu não deveria estar me sentindo desse jeito, eu não deveria estar pensando coisas safadas sobre meu melhor amigo... como o quanto eu queria que ele me pressionasse contra uma parede e finalmente pegasse o que eu estava tentando oferecer.

"Vire-se, amor", ele disse com a voz baixa, me tentando.

Minha mente e coração ponderaram um contra o outro, tentando descobrir qual era o melhor movimento. Minha mente estava dizendo 'Não faça isso, você vai arruinar tudo', mas meu coração estava batendo em um ritmo alarmante em meu peito, me deixando saber que se eu não cedesse, eu poderia perder uma das mais incríveis oportunidades da minha vida.

Desta vez meu coração venceu, então eu virei em seus braços e encontrei seu forte olhar.

Suas mãos correram pelo meu corpo até estarem delineando meu rosto. Eu estava rígida, não sabendo realmente o que fazer, como piscar, como respirar, mas no momento que Edward abaixou sua cabeça para a minha, meu corpo relaxou em seu abraço e seguiu sua direção. Meus lábios separaram os dele, e muito lentamente, ele deixou sua língua deslizar dentro de minha boca, na pressão certa que eu pensei que me acenderia em uma pilha de chamas. Ele brincou com minha língua e a acariciou, me deixando de joelhos bambos. Com cada movimento que ele fazia, ele me transformava mais e mais em uma pilha de mingau.

Minhas mãos tatearam sua cintura e lentamente começaram a rastejar seu peito acima, apalpando cada contorno e sulco de seu corpo. Sua respiração se tornou tão trabalhosa quanto a minha por efeito de minha leitura, e isso só me encorajou a mover minhas mãos além até elas correrem por seus peitorais. Em um flash, Edward me empurrou e segurou meu ombro enquanto me olhava, arquejando por ar, assim como eu.

Encaramos um ao outro por um breve momento, nos perguntando que diabos estávamos fazendo, e o que deveríamos fazer depois. Eu só esperava, que Edward não estivesse procurando por respostas minhas, por que eu não tinha ideia de como lidar com tal situação.

Faíscas voavam entre nós, acesas como no maldito quatro de julho. Havia alguma coisa diferente em Edward, algo que parecia tão erótico, tão errado, mas oh tão infernalmente certo.

"Vocês dois se perderam aí?" minha mãe me chamou nas escadas.

Saindo da nevoa, eu gritei de volta, "Não, só escolhendo uma camiseta agora".

"Okay, se apressem. Papai e eu queremos jogar uns rounds de Yahtzee antes de vocês irem".

Virei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça enquanto Edward ria para si mesmo.

Tentando evitar a estranha conversa, me virei e tirei uma camiseta tye-dye e entreguei a Edward.

"Aqui, esta é legal. Te encontro lá embaixo".

Eu comecei a me afastar, quando Edward puxou meu braço e me girou como um io-io.

"Oh, não vai não. Você não vai se afastar de mim assim".

"Assim como?"

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele segurou meu queixo com seus dedos polegar e indicador e levou seus lábios de volta aos meus. Instintivamente, eu o beijei de volta, mesmo que provavelmente não devesse. Tão rápido quanto ele me beijou, ele se afastou de novo e colocou a camiseta que era de um tamanho grande demais, e duas décadas mais velha, mas ele ainda parecia bem.

"Vamos, amor", ele disse, agarrando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos. "Hora de bater seus pais no Yahtzee".

Chocada com a mudança drástica de humor dele, eu sussurrei enquanto nos dirigíamos escadas abaixo, para que meus pais não pudessem ouvir nossa conversa. "Então, você vai me beijar e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Antes de estarmos à vista de meus pais, Edward se virou e me prendeu contra a parede do corredor. Seu corpo forte pressionado contra o meu, enquanto suas mãos encontravam minha cintura de novo.

"Não há jeito de eu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora mesmo eu estou sobre um caralho de uma nuvem por causa daquele beijo, e ao invés de discutir isso como você provavelmente quer, eu só quero curtir isso e jogar algum Yahtzee. Às vezes você tem de deixar as coisas rolarem, Bella, e não super analisar tudo. Viva um pouco".

"Eu estou vivendo", eu disse desafiadora.

"Você está, mas viva um pouco comigo, Bella".

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Vocês dois estão vindo?" meu pai chamou desta vez.

"Yup", Edward disse, me puxando atrás dele.

Encontramos meus pais no deck, onde eles tinham montado o Yahtzee, e um conjunto especial de dados para cada pessoa.

"Olhe, fofinha, nós compramos dados de gato pra você", minha mãe disse com excitação.

Não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse a minha mãe que eu não gostava de gatos, ela continuava me comprando canecas, camisetas e calendários. Ela tinha em sua mente que se eu trabalhava em uma revista de gatos eu era apaixonada por gatos, quando na verdade era o oposto. Se eu trabalhasse em uma revista de golf, ela iria provavelmente estar amontoando bolas de golf em meu estoque ano após ano.

"Wow, obrigada, mãe", eu disse, me sentando. Edward se sentou perto de mim, puxando sua cadeira de forma que ele estava praticamente no topo de meu espaço de jogo. Ele não tava abrandando em nenhum momento, e pro inferno se eu não queria que ele continuasse assim.

"Essa camiseta ficou muito boa em você", minha mãe disse.

"Obrigado, senhora Swan, eu tenho certeza de que o senhor Swan faz mais justiça a ela do que eu faço".

"Eu diria que é verdade", meu pai disse, rindo.

"Oh Charlie, não fique com ciúmes do garoto". Ela juntou as palmas de suas mãos e disse, "Prontos para a jogada? O primeiro que tirar seis começa. E, já".

Nós todos pegamos um dado e começamos a rolar até um de nós tirar um seis.

"Ah há!" meu pai falou, dando socos no ar. "Parece que o velho homem tem a mão mais alta".

Na verdade não importava quem ia primeiro, mas minha mãe insistia em uma jogada de dados no começo de cada jogo. Eu não estava dentro do jogo tanto quando meus pais estavam, mas olhando em Edward levemente batendo na mesa, eu podia ver que ele estava desapontado que não tivesse vencido a jogada dos dados. Ele era fofo demais.

"Na próxima vez", sussurrei para ele, isso fez suas mãos novamente encontrar minha coxa.

Era como se sua mão em minha coxa injetasse algum tipo de sérum de estupidez, por que minha mente deu um branco, e tudo ao redor ficou vago. Ele tinha aquele efeito sobre mim.

"Querida, é você", minha mãe disse, enquanto Edward apertava minha coxa e se inclinava em minha orelha.

"É você, amor. Não deixa eu te distrair".

Demônio bastardo, ele estava ganhando. Bem, dois poderiam jogar esse jogo.

Estufando meu peito um pouco e ajustando as tiras de meu vestido, segurei meus dados e chacoalhei-os.

Com o canto dos meus olhos, eu conseguia ver Edward examinando meu corpo, e mesmo que isso estivesse tornando muito mais difícil me concentrar, eu curti ouvi-lo limpar sua garganta e se deslocar em seu banco.

O resto do jogo foi gasto flertando descaradamente com Edward, tentando despistá-lo me curvando para o lado para pegar um dos dados que caiu no chão, mostrando um bom pedaço de minha coxa pra fora de meu vestido, também me inclinando e mostrando meu decote para ele a cada chance que eu tinha.

No fim do jogo, nós dois tinhamos resultados que eram tristemente mencionáveis, e meus pais ficaram com a vitória, nos soprando pra fora da água.

"Rapaz, que jogo, mas eu estou com um pouco de , porque você não me ajuda na cozinha? Bella, porque não leva Edward na praia? É só um quarteirão de distância; tenho certeza de que ele iria gostar".

"Isso parece ótimo", Edward respondeu por nós dois enquanto se levantava.

Minha mãe piscou para mim enquanto eu me levantava, me fazendo rolar os olhos com suas tentativas de formar casais. Uma vez que estavamos fora de vista, Edward agarrou

minha mão e caminhou comigo até a praia. Havia uma pequena passagem que permitia às pessoas na vizinhança acesso a praia, o que era bom, visto que o acesso principal era bastante difícil de encontrar.

"Você ia à praia com frequência quando era jovem?" Edward perguntou, enquanto tirávamos nossos sapatos para podermos caminhar na areia.

"Não muito, mas durante os verões eu trazia meus livros pra cá e lia".

"Deus, essa imagem é tão adorável. É claro que você trazia seus livros pra cá. Você tinha um ponto?"

"Não, só qualquer lugar que eu sentisse vontade de sentar na hora".

"Você quer sentar e observar as ondas comigo?" ele perguntou, pressionando sua mão na curva de minhas costas e me guiando para uma pequena alcova privada.

"Eu acho que não tenho escolha", eu ri, enquanto nos sentávamos, mantendo privacidade de todos na praia.

Nos sentamos em silêncio enquanto assistíamos as ondas quebrarem contra a areia da praia. Não eram as areias brancas das Ilhas Virgens, mas ainda era bonito, mesmo que houvesse lixo aqui e ali, graças aos moradores locais sem senso de proteção a Mãe Natureza. O sol espreitava através das nuvens, nos aquecendo nas pedras que estávamos sentados, e

brilhando sobre as ondas da água rolando. Era pitoresco. Eu só desejava saber o que estava passando pela mente de Edward.

O jeito que ele me tratou o dia todo foi estranho, o jeito que ele me tocou, falou comigo... me beijou. Yeah, nós nunca fomos ficantes antes. O que eu faria com isso?

Não me leve a mal, eu beijaria ele de novo, por que... como eu poderia resistir a ele, agora que ele tinha quebrado aquele selo, aquele selo ''nós somos só amigos''? Não tinha como voltar atrás, porque eu sabia o gosto dele agora, como era ter suas mãos em meu corpo, ter seus lábios pressionados aos meus. Eu não podia só voltar atrás daquilo, mas eu também não parecia ganhar a coragem para seguir em frente.

"Eu queria ter crescido aqui", Edward quebrou o silêncio. "Teria sido legal ter a praia no meu quintal".

"Mas você teve a selva de concreto como seu playground", zoei.

Edward cresceu na cidade, nascido e criado, então para ele, não tinha realmente escapado de seu lar da infância. E ele sabia onde todos os lugares bons e baratos estavam quando estávamos na faculdade. Ele ter crescido na cidade de New York era também uma das razões pelo qual conseguiu um bom emprego logo depois da faculdade: ele tinha conexões desse período; ele fez estágios no colegial... ele estava feito. Eu? Eu não tive estas oportunidades, mas quem não gosta de trabalhar com gatos, comer pêlos de gatos todo dia, e escrever sobre os diferentes tipos de areias de gatos no mercado?

"Teria sido legal ter um quintal, mas acho que não posso reclamar", Edward disse. "Como o livro está indo, Bella?"

Encolhi meus ombros. "Está bem, eu acho. Eu ainda tenho de chegar em algum tipo de cena de sexo. Sinto como se pudesse escrever uma, depois de todos os livros que tenho lido e das pesquisa que tenho feito, mas sinto que vai faltar energia, ou fogo, sabe? Eu sinto que, pra fazer justiça a escrita, tenho que experimentar a coisa real. Eu quero que tenha emoção, paixão. Mas, por enquanto, o mais perto que eu cheguei de um orgasmo foi um peido na cara e um vibrador preso na vagina".

Rindo de leve, Edward assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu posso entender".

Me sentindo um pouco desconfortável, me desloquei na pedra em que estava sentada e continuei a encarar a água, esperando que Edward dissesse alguma coisa mais, já que eu estava sem palavras.

Minhas entranhas estavam todas reviradas, minha mente estava esgotada, e não era a mesma pessoa que normalmente era quando estava com Edward.

Edward literalmente virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo no minuto que me beijou, porque mesmo que eu estivesse sentada perto de meu melhor amigo, alguém a quem eu podia dizer qualquer coisa, eu sentia uma perda. Eu me sentia com a língua presa, nervosa e suada,

como se estivesse em um primeiro encontro.

"Vamos sair fora daqui", Edward disse, depois do que pareceu como meia hora lá, só sentados. Ele levantou e agarrou minha mão, me guiando de volta à casa dos meus pais, ainda em silêncio.

Será que ele se sentia da mesma forma? Será que ele se sentia tão ansioso quanto eu? Tão confuso?

Quando voltamos para a casa de meus pais, eles estavam sentados no deck, curtindo um copo de limonada, típicos Swans.

"Oh, ai estão vocês dois. Como estava a praia?"

"Areiosa", murmurei, tentando ignorar o olhar de combinação de casais que minha mãe estava me transmitindo.

"Oh, vocês não estavam em um cartão?" minha mãe gesticulou pra mim e riu.

"Estava bastante adorável, senhora Swan. Boa sugestão", Edward puxa-saco.

"Então que bom que você aproveitou. Vocês dois gostariam de mais comida? Mais Yahtzee?"

Eu estava pra dizer que não, quando Edward começou a falar por nós dois.

"Na verdade, senhora Swan, eu acho que Bella e eu já estamos indo de volta pra cidade; nós temos algumas pesquisas para fazer para um projeto que ela esta trabalhando, e eu tô dando uma mão nisso".

Com um aperto em minha mão, ele sorriu para minha mãe, e deu em meus pais um abraço enquanto eu continuava rígida como uma tabua por causa de seu comentário.

Dando uma mão? O que diabos aquilo significava?

Meus pais nos acompanharam ao carro e me deram um abraço de despedida. Como um robô, eu entrei no carro, coloquei o cinto de segurança e olhei pela janela, enquanto Edward dizia seu último adeus.

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que esperar enquanto nós nos afastávamos.

Automaticamente, a mão de Edward de novo encontrou minha coxa, e quando eu olhei de seus carinhos para ele, ele só sorriu de volta para mim e ligou a música, ignorando meus olhos questionadores.

Assim como a viagem até a casa dos meus pais, foi uma longa viagem de volta à cidade. E eu que pensei que a viagem para a casa dos meus pais foi ruim... rapaz eu estava errada.

 **O pícolé de carne**

O apartamento estava vazio quando chegamos. No caminho para casa, nós ficamos presos no tráfego, então assim que voltamos ao apartamento, demos de cara com uma sala de estar escura.

À volta pra casa foi cheia de tensão sexual, algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado por um grande período de tempo. Então, ao invés de tentar inventar uma conversa, virei minha cabeça para a janela e fingi dormir. Fingir era a palavra-chave. Não havia sono algum com a mão de Edward acariciando minha coxa durante a viagem inteira.

Me sentindo ansiosa e perturbada, segui Edward até o apartamento enquanto ia acendendo as luzes. Como uma covarde, me dirigi direto ao meu quarto, onde poderia contar meu dia ao meu diário, e possivelmente pensar sobre que tipo de comida chinesa eu queria devorar.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Edward perguntou, aparecendo bem atrás de mim.

Sem me virar, respondi, "Para o meu quarto, me trocar e..."

"Não", ele me cortou. "Nós vamos para o meu quarto".

"O quê? Por quê?"

Sem responder, Edward me guiou para seu quarto, e depois bateu a porta atrás de mim. Ele me virou para seus braços e me olhou com a cara mais séria que eu já tinha visto.

Sua mão delineou minha bochecha enquanto seu corpo invadia cada centímetro de espaço pessoal que eu tinha. Minhas costas bateram na porta quando ele me prendeu, se certificando de que não teria jeito de me desvencilhar - não que eu quisesse. Com um toque de seu dedo polegar em minha bochecha e eu já estava me derretendo no lugar.

Sua outra mão agarrou minha cintura enquanto sua cabeça se abaixava para a minha. Ele era mais alto que eu, então era uma pequena jornada ter nossos lábios se encontrando. Mas eu não me importava de ficar na ponta dos pés para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, que foi exatamente o que fiz, enquanto minha mão ia ao redor de seu pescoço.

Nossos lábios se conectaram e meu estômago afundou por ter Edward enrolado em mim de novo. Toda a preocupação que eu estava sentindo antes, a tensão, a inquietação, tudo se esvaiu no momento que Edward enrolou seus braços ao meu redor.

Ele era quente, forte, confortador, e sexy.

Droga, ele era sexy, não havia como negar isso,

especialmente no momento em que seus lábios conectaram com os meus. Virginia celebrou.

Sendo um pouco aventureira, abri minha boca e bati minha língua contra seus lábios, o que fez um gemido estremecer em seu peito. Sua mão que estava uma vez em minha cintura tomou seu caminho para baixo, para a barra de meu vestido.

"Eu estive esperando tanto para te beijar assim, te tocar assim. Deus, Bella, você está fazendo meus malditos sonhos se tornarem realidade bem agora".

Meu coração tropeçou com suas palavras, enquanto ele começava a levantar meu vestido até sua mão encontrar o elástico da calcinha em minha coxa. Suspiros escapavam de mim enquanto seus dedos dançavam ao longo da costura de minhas calcinhas conservadoras de vovó. Se afastando, ele me olhou, como se estivesse pedindo permissão; permissão para tirar meu vestido.

Puta merda, Edward queria tirar meu vestido. E a coisa estranha era que eu queria que ele fizesse isso. Engoli em seco e assenti com a cabeça, extraindo um sorriso dele.

A mão que estava em minha bochecha agora foi até a costura de meu vestido e, com precisão, ele o tirou, revelando meu soutien sem alças e minhas calcinhas de algodão.

O quarto parecia frio comigo parada de lingerie em frente a Edward, meu melhor amigo.

Eu conseguia sentir meus mamilos endurecendo, e eu não tinha certeza se era da temperatura do quarto ou se era do olhar vindo de Edward, enquanto ele me olhava de cima a baixo. Eu sabia que o latejar que vinha de Virginia era por causa de Edward. Definitivamente por causa de Edward.

"Você é tão linda", Edward disso, com suas mãos tocando meus lábios.

"Obrigada", eu disse timidamente.

Me agarrando pela mão, ele me guiou para a cama e me sentou. Isto estava ficando sério, eu pensei, enquanto Edward puxava sua camiseta emprestada pela cabeça, revelando aquele tronco perfeito dele. Se inclinando, ele me pressionou contra o colchão e pairou sobre mim. Eu observava com satisfação como seu peito se ondulava por ele se manter acima. Sua pele era bronzeada, macia, e gostosa.

Eu pensei gostosa? Bom deus, eu estava ficando safada. Mas inferno, eu não podia evitar ser assim quando Virginia estava me implorando para lamber cada parte do corpo dele.

Me sentindo um pouco descarada, agarrei sua cabeça e a trouxe de volta aos meus lábios, onde eu continuei a beijá-lo, algo em que eu sabia que estava ficando boa pra caralho.

Ele continuava pairando sobre mim, mas eu podia sentir a parte inferior de seu corpo relaxando, e foi quando a protuberância bateu em minha perna. Curiosa, eu mexi minhas pernas para sentir um pouco mais, explorar sem tornar isso muito óbvio.

Através de seus shorts, eu senti quão excitado ele estava, quão grande ele era, e isso fez Virginia chorar de alegria. Mexendo minha perna pra cima e pra baixo, eu levemente encostei nele por sobre seus shorts. Depois da quinta esfregada, ele finalmente compreendeu meu movimento e começou a se pressionar mais forte em minha coxa, um movimento cheio de fricção.

Enquanto eu acertava sua ereção com minha perna e me pegava com o mais sexy cara que eu já tinha conhecido, eu pensei: 'isso era esfregação'? Ou isto era considerado carícias pesadas? Era difícil dizer, por que eu acreditava que estivesse acariciando ele – o que era uma coisa estranha de dizer – mas ele estava pressionando uma corcova contra minha perna, então o que era isso? Uma carícia-corcunda?

"Hey, onde você está?" Edward perguntou, se afastando. "Eu sinto que você meio que desapareceu sob mim".

"Desculpe", eu disse, com calor queimando pelo meu corpo. Cérebro estúpido. "Eu estava só pensando".

"Pensando sobre o que?" ele perguntou. Sua cabeça estava a centímetros da minha, mas do canto do olho eu conseguia ver seus músculos do braço. Ah, músculos, por que eu me neguei esse deleite por tanto tempo?

Clareando minha mente, eu decidi ser honesta e disse, "Eu estava me perguntando se o que nós estamos fazendo é classificado como esfregação ou carícias pesadas?"

O canto de sua boca franziu enquanto ele pensava sobre isso por um segundo. "Eu acredito que são carícias pesadas".

"Mas você tá meio que estava cutucando minha perna", repliquei.

Ainda sorrindo, ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não, eu estava empurrando contra sua perna. Isto é cutucar sua perna". Com algumas estocadas, ele me mostrou exatamente o que uma cutucada era.

"Oh", eu disse, me sentindo um pouco tímida com o quanto sua ereção tinha me acendido.

"Vê a diferença?"

"Vejo". Eu encarei seus olhos e depois suspirei. "Eu totalmente arruinei o clima".

"Não, você não arruinou. Mas eu posso ver que isto vai ser uma experiência de aprendizado, já que você tem muitas perguntas, então nós devemos fazer direito. O que você quer saber?"

Ao invés de ficar pairando sobre mim, ele sentou na cama e colocou sua cabeça contra a cabeceira, com seus braços dos lados. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente bagunçado e seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo. Ele estava adorável, mas também sexy; era difícil não olhar para ele.

"Qual é, Bella. Me deixe ouvir sobre isso. O que você quer saber?"

"Sério?" perguntei, um pouco surpresa com sua oferta. O que nós estavamos fazendo agora não era sexy, não era apaixonado, não era algo que eu li nos meus romances, e eu meio que desejava ser capaz de ter todo aquele momento de fogo apaixonado com o cara que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos. Mas eu também tinha tantas malditas perguntas para fazer. Sentando-me sobre meus joelhos, coloquei minhas mãos sobre minhas coxas e disse, "Eu quero tocar isso".

"'Tocar isso'? Bella, se você vai ser uma escritora de romances, vai ter que estar confortável em dizer palavras como pinto, pau e pênis. E você vai ter de pedir por isso, então tente de novo. O que você quer?"

Apertando meus dentes, por que eu sabia que ele estava empurrando meus limites, eu disse, "Eu quero tocar seu pênis".

Se ele risse, eu o socaria na garganta. As palavras saindo de minha boca soaram tão estrangeiras, que tive de repeti-las em minha cabeça para ter certeza que eram em português. Sendo o cavalheiro que ele era, ele reprimiu os desejos de me importunar e, ao invés, assentiu com a cabeça enquanto suas mãos iam ate seus shorts e os desabotoavam.

Meus nervos enlouqueceram quando ele os tirou, revelando suas cuecas boxers e sua ereção armada.

Ereção armada: era essa a frase a se usar? Tecnicamente, sinceramente parecia como uma barraca em sua virilha, mas isso era sexy? Ereção armada, ereção armada... não. Nem um pouco sexy. Era mais como uma analogia bizarra que te faz pensar em meninos escoteiros. Eck, eu deveria ir pra cadeia.

"Hey, Bella. Você continua comigo? É um pouco alarmante quando você está quase tirando seus boxers e a garota que disse que quer tocar seu pau começa a se desligar".

"Desculpe. Eu estava só pensando. Ereção armada é algo a escrever...?"

"Não, de jeito nenhum, não é algo para escrever".

"Anotado", sorri, agradecida que ele não estava me julgando. "Eu sinto muito sobre tudo isto. Talvez nós devamos esquecer isso. Claramente, eu não consigo focar no que eu deveria estar fazendo".

Com um amável sorriso em seu rosto, Edward pegou minha mão e me puxo pra perto, daí eu estava sentada em seu colo e sua ereção estava cutucando as costas de minha bunda. Era esquisito, como se seu pênis estivesse me chicoteando, mas eu ainda achei estranhamente erótico.

"Ouça, eu entendo que você está curiosa, e que você vai ter perguntas, e eu estou okay com isso. Eu te quero, Bella, mas eu também quero te ajudar, então faça qualquer coisa que

você queira, pergunte o que você quiser; você não vai me assustar. Peide na minha cara, cutuque meu pau... só não me chute nas bolas", ele provocou, me fazendo rir.

Sentindo necessidade, eu pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, segurando seu rosto em concha e agradecendo-o. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas, até o fecho do meu soutien, me fazendo engasgar. Eu consegui sentir seu sorriso contra meus lábios pela minha reação, mas ele não parou. Com um impulso de seus dedos, ele abriu meu soutien e o deixou cair entre nós. Instintivamente, meus braços foram pra frente e sobre meus peitos, os cobrindo da vista, o que, de novo, fez Edward sorrir.

"Hey, não cubra seus bens", ele zuou.

"Estou nervosa", admiti.

"Por que? Você está com medo de eu arrancar seus mamilos?"

"Não", exclamei.

"Você deveria. Eu sou meio que um cara de mamilos".

"O quê? Sério?"

Rindo ainda mais, ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Eu quis dizer, eu amo mamilos, mas eu não vou arrancá-los; eu só vou beliscá-los. Confie em mim, isso vai ser bom".

"Mas eu nunca mostrei meus peitos a ninguém antes".

"Então, quem melhor para inspecioná-los que eu?"

"Você vai rir deles".

"E por que eu riria deles?", ele perguntou, enfraquecendo seu espírito jovial.

"Eu não sei. Eles não são todos falsos e atrevidos; eles são normais".

Me esquadrinhando com os olhos, Edward respondeu, "Não há nada normal em você, Bella. Você já deveria saber disso".

Simplesmente, eu fui pega em sua compreensão. Minhas mãos foram até seu rosto de novo, com meu peito pressionado no dele, o fazendo perder a respiração com o contato, enquanto nossos lábios se encontravam. Suavemente, pressionamos nossas bocas unidas, aprendendo a mover perfeitamente sincronizados enquanto explorávamos um ao outro. Suas mãos que estavam em meus quadris percorreram até minhas costelas, onde ficaram por um curto período de tempo, acariciando minha pele gentilmente.

Virginia gritava de alegria conforme os dedos dele lentamente se aproximavam de meus peitos.

Eu podia sentir meu coração palpitando contra o peito dele. Meus peitos doíam por seu toque, por um pequeno golpe de seu dedo, mas ele não foi mais alto com sua exploração, alem de alguns toquinhos provocantes de seus polegares. Eu estava me contorcendo em seu colo.

"Por favor, me toque", eu disse timidamente em sua boca, o fazendo sorrir.

"Pensei que você nunca pediria".

Ainda não olhando pra baixo, ele permitiu à suas mãos irem pelo ultimo centímetro que nos separava e, finalmente, agarrou meus peitos. Instantaneamente, minha cabeça caiu pra trás com a sensação de suas mãos pressionando onde eu desejava. Ele tinha uma mão cheia, e a apertava com o tipo certo de pressão. Isso me fez esfregar em sua virilha, querendo mais.

Com apenas um leve aperto, ele tinha me feito implorar por mais. Quem saberia que ter seus peitos apertados era uma parte integral do processo preliminar? Inferno, eles eram sacos de leite pendendo do corpo de uma mulher, mas Jesus, Maria e José, também eram um botão de prazer que atirava certeiro em seu cactus feminino como um mecanismo de hidratação. Ele continuou a apertar meus peitos, mas lentamente começou a mover seus dedos por meus mamilos. Minha mente ficou branca enquanto Virginia começava a pedir pelos tiros, permitindo meus peitos pressionarem em suas mãos, encorajando-o a prosseguir em sua jornada.

Quando meus olhos abriram para ver por que ele não estava apertando meus mamilos mais, eu vi que o olhar caloroso de Edward estava colado em meu peito exposto. Ao invés de me cobrir, estufei mais meu peito, permitindo uma visão melhor. Lambendo seus labios, a cabeça de Edward se abaixou e sugou um de meus mamilos em sua boca.

"Filho de uma bolacha água e sal!" gritei com o prazer rolando através de mim.

Edward subiu os olhos para mim por um segundo com uma sobrancelha questionadora, mas voltou ao trabalho. Eu vou ser honesta, eu nunca pensei que chupar os peitos era algo que eu iria permitir, já que parecia estranho para um homem crescido estar chupando meus peitos como uma criança, mas maldição, isso parecia como o paraíso.

Sua boca se afastou, me deixando tremendo em suas mãos. Mas como o homem justo que ele era, ele trocou para o outro mamilo e deu a ele a mesma atenção especial.

Eu queria gritar; eu queria gemer; eu queria ir a igreja e agradecer Deus, Jesus, e a qualquer um que fosse sagrado, pela miraculosa ideia de chupar os peitos de uma mulher.

Virginia se apertava, e uma pressão profunda começou a crescer conforme a língua astuta de Edward continuava brincando com meu mamilo em sua boca. Minhas mãos foram instintivamente para sua cabeça, encorajando-o a fazer mais. Mas quando suas mãos viajaram para minha barriga, para o cós de minhas calcinhas, eu fiquei rígida, e não de um jeito bom.

"Whoa", eu disse, tirando meu mamilo de sua boca.

"O que foi?"

"Você estava chegando perto de minhas partes íntimas".

"Esse é o ponto", ele riu, encarando meus peitos. Meus braços cobriram meus peitos rapidamente, só para serem removidos por Edward. "Não se esconda de mim. Isso é um insulto. Você deveria ter orgulho de me mostrar seu corpo".

"Isso é meio novo pra mim", eu disse, resistindo a urgência de pressionar meu peito nu no colchão, me certificando de que só as molas do colchão seriam capazes de avisar minha metade de cima.

"Vamos, Bella. Você é absolutamente de tirar o fôlego".

Alegria pura fluiu por mim quando aceitei seu elogio. Eu encarei sua virilha, que estava um pouco úmida na ponta onde seus boxers apertavam sua ereção, e a estudei por um segundo.

"Você... gozou?" sussurrei, olhando para seu membro.

"Não, isso é só pré-ejaculação".

"Pré-ejaculação. Huh, não sabia que isso existia. Posso tocar agora?"

"Já acabamos comigo te tocando?" ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco desapontado. O sentimento fez meu coração voar.

"Só por um instante. Mas eu prometo que vamos voltar, por que sua boca em meus peitos foi realmente muito bom".

Uma risada gutural escapou de Edward enquanto ele balançava sua cabeça e colocava suas mãos sobre o cós de suas cuecas. Em câmera lenta, eu o assisti puxar suas boxers e liberar seu pau. O homem tinha zero vergonha, me excitando ainda mais.

E, puta merda, isso parecia como um rolo de salame germinado entre suas coxas.

Esta era a coisa verdadeira? Minha mão avançou, a centímetros de distância de tocá-lo. Não parecia real. Antes de tocar, eu me inclinei à frente um pouco mais, e examinei um pouco mais perto. Seu pênis estava bem ereto, e a pele quase parecia apertada, esticada de ponta a ponta. Havia veias, nenhum pelo – boa remoção da parte de Edward – e suas bolas, Bem, vamos dizer que minha visão de um escroto foi frutífera.

"Eu só quero que você saiba: o jeito que você está encarando meu pau? Tá me acendendo mais que um poste de iluminação bem agora", Edward admitiu.

Olhei para ele e vi suas mãos segurando os lençóis da cama, seu peito se movendo rapidamente. Aquilo era tudo 'só um olhar' e ele estava quase pegando fogo? Homens são tão fáceis.

"Eu vou tocar agora", anunciei, com minhas mãos se aproximando.

"Você não tem que anunciar, pode só tocar".

"Okay, eu só queria te dar um aviso. Eu vou tocar meu primeiro pênis. Essa é a minha primeira carícia em um pênis", eu disse com nervosismo. "Aqui vamos nós, estou quase tocando". Minha mão se comichava mais pra perto... mas voltei atrás por um segundo, me perguntando como seria.

"É só pele", Edward disse, "Não alguma cobra pegajosa, embora, depois que eu ter terminado com você, é certeza de que vai estar gosmenta".

"Ew, Edward!"

Ele riu, e eu observei seu corpo tremer de rir. Seu pau se movia com seus movimentos. Isso era fascinante. Eu me perguntava se homens pensavam as mesmas coisas sobre peitos. Embora, peitos não se contraiam por si mesmos, e eles certamente não tinham pré-ejaculação, graças a deus.

"Eu te desafio a tocar", ele sorriu.

"Eu vou. Veja", eu disse, enquanto cutucava a lateral dele. O pênis se moveu lentamente, mas depois voltou a posição. "Ahh", gritei. "Eu toquei. Toquei o pênis. Oh deus, é como um daqueles sacos de pancadas de ar, que você bate e eles caem, mas depois voltam".

"Certeza de que todos os pênis ao redor do mundo não querem ser conhecidos como sacos de pancadas" ele provocou. Eu o ignorei e movi minha mão de volta ao seu pênis ereto,

dessa vez envolvendo meus dedos ao redor dele.

"Wow, é bastante duro. Eu pensei que talvez parecesse duro, mas fosse molenga no meio". Eu apertei e testei a solidez de seu pau. "Sim, não é molenga, mas a pele é um pouco solta, só um pouco, o que me supreende, dado o fato de que isso parece que vai pular pra fora do invólucro".

"Não chame de invólucro", Edward disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Quero dizer, olhe isto", eu disse enquanto acariciava levemente, correndo meus dedos ao longo de suas veias. "É como se tivesse sua própria mente. Como se, se eu comandasse, ele faria o que eu dissesse, por que eu tenho a vagina, e este é o seu objetivo derradeiro". Aprofundei minha cabeça e olhei por baixo de seu pênis. Corri meus dedos ao longo da extensão dele, testando todos os lados, e aí foi quando vi Edward arquejar de falta de ar. Olhei pra cima e vi que ele tinha um leve brilho de suor em seus lábios superiores. Sentei e o estudei.

"Você está okay?"

"Sim, só tentando não gozar nos seus olhos".

"Do que você está falando?"

"Bella, você não pode só sentar perto de um pau, acariciá-lo, examiná-lo, e pensar que o cara não vai ser afetado".

"Eu estou excitando você?", perguntei, levemente perplexa.

"Sim! Eu tenho uma incrível vista de seus peitos, seus lábios estão perigosamente próximos do meu pau, e você o está acariciando com toque de pluma. Bella, você está me matando aqui".

"Oh, querido. Eu não tinha ideia. Você quer que pare?"

"Não, por favor, de forma alguma, continue explorando. Mas se você me ver ofegante, já sabe porquê".

"Justo", sorri.

Com renovada confiança pelo efeito que estava tendo sobre Edward, corri minha mão de seu pênis para suas bolas.

"Cuidado", ele rebateu a minha prensão. "As bolas são diferentes do pau; você tem que ser gentil".

"Oh, certo, eu esqueci. Estes carinhas são sensíveis. Anotado".

Com delicadeza nos dedos, eu levemente toquei suas bolas e senti o peso delas. Elas não eram gigantes, de qualquer maneira, e ele estava completamente raspado, então aquilo não era um problema.

Elas eram, na verdade, meio divertidas de se brincar, tipo como bolas de gude em um saquinho ziploc cheio de água. Me lembrando do que Edward disse sobre o períneo, eu sorri para mim mesma e deslizei minhas mãos para trás de suas bolas.

Mas subi rápido quando notei que ele estava sentado muito verticalmente.

"Você pode vir um pouco mais a frente e abrir mais suas pernas?" pedi.

"Você não vai fazer um exame médico ou algo do tipo, vai?"

"Não. Por que eu faria isso?"

"Não tenho ideia", ele riu e fez o que eu pedi a ele.

Nesse momento, eu olhei para ele, com suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça e seus olhos aterrizados nos meus. Ele estava dando seu corpo inteiro para minha leitura, para meu estudo, e eu sabia que nenhum outro homem teria sido nem a metade tão incrível, paciente e compreensivo quanto Edward tem sido através desse processo todo. Ele levou o papel de melhor amigo para um novo nível.

Bem na hora que eu estava para subir minhas mãos em suas coxas, meu telefone tocou em minha bolsa, que estava agora jogada no chão. Olhei para aquilo, me perguntando quem estaria ligando para mim, mas com um puxão em meu braço, Edward me trouxe de volta,

"Fique comigo, Bella".

Assentindo, me posicionei entre suas pernas e abaixei minha cabeça para seu pau.

"Eu vou tentar colocar em minha boca. Não posso prometer nada. Da ultima vez que eu fiz isto, vomitei".

"Bem, se você sentir que vai vomitar, me avisa. Eu seguro seus cabelos pra trás pra você".

Ele piscou para mim, fazendo meu coração tremer em meu peito.

Gah, eu instantaneamente comecei a me sentir caída pelo homem - simplesmente com uma pequena piscada eu era dele. Balancei minha cabeça para afastar os pensamentos danosos e foquei na tarefa em mãos... bem, eu acho que na boca, agora. Agarrei seu pênis com uma mão e abaixei minha boca até que ele estivesse a um sussurro de meus lábios.

Com uma lambida para umedecer meus, agora secos, lábios, eu abri minha boca e fui descendo para seu membro. Eu conseguia sentir minha boca tentando esticar ao redor dele, e pensei para mim mesma: 'como na terra as garotas faziam para segurar suas mandibulas abertas por tanto tempo?' A minha estava sobre seu pênis há um segundo, e minha mandíbula já estava gritando comigo.

Eu podia sentir meus dentes contra sua pele, e sabia que mordiscar o pênis não era uma boa ideia. Então, eu dei uma respiração profunda, relaxei meu rosto e escancarei mais a boca.

Para minha surpresa, fui capaz de movimentar seu pau em minha boca. Não era nojento como eu pensei que seria; era como se eu estivesse tentando chupar um picolé quente e carnudo. 'Picolé de carne' provavelmente não o melhor dos termos para usar em meu livro, mas era certeiro para usar com as amigas. Eu arquivei a informação, para quando conversasse com Rose ou Alice.

Respirando pelo nariz, levemente suguei o pênis de Edward. Eu não diria que era a melhor nisso. Eu nem mesmo diria que estava na média, já que nem mesmo conseguia controlar a baba que escorria de minha boca ou o constante reflexo de vômito que me ameaçava a cada momento que seu pênis estacionava em minha boca, mas eu podia ver, pelo jeito que os músculos de Edward retesaram que eu estava, na verdade, satisfazendo-o de algum jeito.

Querendo tentar alguns dos truques que Edward tinha me ensinado, para impressioná-lo e mostrar a ele que eu estava ouvindo, decidi tentar a vocalização.

Agora, eu não sabia nada sobre vocalização; eu não tinha lido isso em nenhum dos meus romances, então não estava muito certa de como processar tal ação sexual. Pelo que Edward descreveu para mim, eu deveria zumbir e vocalizar enquanto minha boca estava em seu pênis. Bastante simples. Pegando algum ar pelo nariz, comecei a vocalizar.

"Hm, hm, hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hm, hmmmm."

No meio da minha vocalização, Edward sentou e olhou para mim, com uma sobrancelha zombeteira.

"Você está vocalizando... jingle bells?"

"Yeah, uq tá eadu cu is?" perguntei. Seu pênis continuava em minha boca.

"Hey, não fale com sua boca cheia de pau", Edward admoestou, enquanto afastava minha boca de seu pênis e gargalhava.

"O que há de errado? Você não gosta da musica? Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Eu posso tentar alguma de Britney Spears, se funcionar melhor pra você".

"Isto não é o jogo Craniun, Bella. Eu não estou tentando adivinhar que musica você está vocalizando em meu pau. Você só deve vocalizar, nada em particular".

"Bem, onde está à diversão nisso? Eu acho que este é um novo jogo que nós deveríamos apresentar ao mundo: 'adivinhe essa musica'. A garota vocaliza uma música no pau do cara, e ele faz duas tentativas de adivinhar; se ele adivinhar errado, ele tem de vocalizar nos mamilos dela... droga, eu acho que isso seria bom".

"Eu aposto que seria melhor no seu clitóris", Edward disse, remexendo suas sobrancelhas.

"Umm", balbuciei, o fazendo rir.

"Só hum, Bella. Sem tons".

"Peguei isso", eu disse, enquanto nós dois voltávamos a posição.

Sem vocalizar uma música desta vez, eu voltei aos negócios, como Edward me guiou.

"Agora, quando você tiver sua boca sobre um pênis que não consegue engolir por completo, você deve usar uma de suas mãos para acariciar a base do pau; desse jeito o cara é completamente agraciado. O topo é legal para brincar, mas apertar a base do pau é... caralho sim, bem assim", Edward exaltou, enquanto eu apertava a base e acariciava, enquanto vocalizava em seu pênis.

"Foda, sim, Bella", ele disse, sua cabeça mexendo contra o travesseiro.

Me sentindo confiante de novo, minha mão sobressalente começou sua jornada abaixo, para encontrar o períneo. Eu rolei suas bolas em minha mão por um segundo, dando a elas um pouco de amor, até meus dedos viajarem um pouco mais ao sul, procurando por aquele lugar especial. Eu assisti com satisfação quando os olhos de Edward fecharam e suas mãos, que estavam atrás de sua cabeça em uma posição casual, começaram a agarrar a cabeceira da cama.

Passando suas bolas, meus dedos deslizaram em uma área quente, que parecia com o que Edward tinha falado. Até algo prender ao redor de meus dedos, e Edward praticamente voar da cama. Minha boca foi puxada de seu pênis com violência, e minha mão deslizou pra fora quando Edward foi pra trás.

"Whoa, Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo cavucando em minha bunda?"

O brilho de suor que estava agraciando seu lábio superior estava agora por todo o seu delicioso e robusto corpo.

"Aquilo era sua bunda? Ugh, que embaraçoso".

"Onde você estava indo?"

"Seu períneo", eu disse com vergonha, desejando que não tivesse estragado minha surpresa.

Com um olhar terno, ele acenou, e depois deitou de costas sobre a cama. Ele abriu suas pernas ao meu redor e pegou minha mão. Guiando por debaixo de suas bolas, ele pressionou meu dedo bem onde ele queria.

"Isto", ele respirava pesadamente, "Isto é o que você está procurando".

"Oh", eu disse, enquanto assistia seu pênis ficar mais duro.

Assumindo posições, eu coloquei minha boca de volta em seu pênis, minha mão livre na base, e no perfeito ritmo que eu pensei que era apropriado, movi minha cabeça e minhas mãos. Minha língua vocalizou contra a parte inferior de seu pênis, e uma de minhas mãos brincava com a base de seu pau, apertando tortuosamente, enquanto a outra mão brincava com

aquele lugar secreto.

"Caralho, caralho, caralho", Edward disse, se deslocando na cama e agora apertando os lençóis. "Droga, Bella, quero dizer... caralho. Deus, eu tô perto, Bella; você tem que parar".

"Por quê?", eu disse contra seu pau.

"Porque eu tô quase lá", ele disse com uma voz estrangulada.

Me afastei, mas não rápido o bastante, com minha mão conectando com seu perineo uma última vez. Eu poderia dizer que ele ia explodir, e então, para impedir o fluxo de acertar por todo lugar, coloquei meu dedo sobre o buraco de seu pênis, e rezei para que a ejaculação que estava quase acontecendo não acertasse por tudo.

Para meu desgosto, minha ideia de parar o jato de porra foi vencida pela mangueira de alta pressão que Edward tinha em suas calças. O que eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia se transformou em uma enorme bagunça, com meus dedos agindo como um borrifador de spray. Porra voou para todo lugar, sobre mim, sobre Edward, na cama, e, infelizmente, diretamente no meu olho.

"Gah, você me acertou!" eu disse, cobrindo meu olho com a mão e caindo de volta na cama, me perguntando se o líquido branco e pegajoso iria me cegar.

Meu olho queimava da ofensiva do leite de homem que eu não estava esperando me socar, enquanto eu ouvi Edward rindo ao fundo.

"O que é tão engraçado?" perguntei, cobrindo meu olho. "Eu acho que posso estar cega".

"Você não está cega", ele gargalhou. "Mas, droga, não pensei que eu iria fazer o pirata sujo com você. Bem, um pirata sujo, menos o golpe no joelho".

"O que é pirata sujo?", perguntei, começando a piscar, esperando que minha visão reaparecesse.

"Quando um cara goza no seu olho e depois chuta você no joelho, então você pula ao redor e segura seu olho, parecendo um pirata. Eu deveria dizer 'arghhh' quando fiz isso... mas perdi minha deixa. Não sabia que você estava indo com tudo hoje".

"Eu te odeio".

"Não, você não me odeia", ele respondeu, enquanto saia da cama e corria pra fora, pulado. Ele retornou rapidamente com uma toalha quente e úmida. Eu o observei se inclinar para mim, pênis ainda pendurado – bom deus – e secar meu olho. Lentamente, minha visão começou a voltar, e eu pude ver de novo. Ele também limpou todo o resto da bagunça. Uma vez que estávamos limpos, ele me puxou em seu peito e disse, "Quando eu disse que estava quase lá, você deveria se afastar, amor".

"Mas garotas não engolem, normalmente?"

"Elas podem, mas eu nunca pediria a você pra fazer isso".

"Tem gosto ruim?"

"Bem, não é como um milkshake descendo por sua garganta. É salgado, eu acho, e quente. Não a melhor coisa no mundo".

"Parece como se fosse grosso".

"É como cerveja, ou você gosta disso ou não".

"Você já experimentou?"

"Não posso dizer que já", ele riu. "Realmente, não nos caras. Meio que amo peitos", ele disse, beliscando um mamilo, acordando Virgnia de sua pequena siesta. "Agora, eu acredito que é sua vez, amor".

 _ **Bjs e até**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi de novo!**

 **É, eu estou postando mais um. Vou viajar amanhã e de forma alguma iria deixar vcs na mão até segunda.**

 **Por isso hj ainda venho com o capítulo derradeiro.**

 **Sim, eu sou uma pessoa legal! rsrsrsrs**

 **Boa Leitura**

 _ **A ovelha sacrificada**_

"O que você vai fazer?" perguntei, ligeiramente nervosa.

"Bem, eu planejo provar você, e depois, se você estiver ok com isso, eu quero finalmente retirar esse seu V-card".

O jeito que ele disse isso me fez encolher de leve, como se aquilo fosse um troféu que ele estivesse esperando agarrar e colocar sobre seu aparador do sexo. Mas eu deixei rolar, mesmo que a voz de Alice continuasse tocando em minha cabeça.

Caçador de cerejas.

Não, Edward não era assim, não mesmo.

"Você quer fazer isso comigo?"

"Yeah, eu quero fazer muito mais que isso, Bella, mas vamos devagar". Ele me rolou para o meu lado enquanto pairava sobre mim. "Primeiras coisas primeiro: hora de ficar completamente pelado".

Suas mãos encontraram minha calcinha, segurando as laterais e a puxando de meu corpo, me deixando completamente nua. Eu queria me esconder, me enrolar e cobrir minhas partes, mas depois de ver a leitura que Edward estava dando, com luxúria em seus olhos, um novo senso de confiança cresceu dentro de mim. Ele queria ver meu corpo nú, ele gostava de vê-lo, e isso, na verdade, o deixava excitado. Esse era um conceito novo para mim, e eu gostava de cada segundo. Sua mão correu por sua boca enquanto ele me assimilava.

"Eu sou um babaca", ele confessou.

"Por que?"

"Por esperar tanto tempo. Eu deveria ter feito isso no primeiro dia que te vi".

Com isso, Edward abaixou sua cabeça e colocou seus lábios suavemente sobre os meus.

Por um lado, quando eu o agraciei, foi mais como um experimento para mim, uma pequena experiência de aprendizado. Mas dessa vez, quando Edward estava com as baterias carregadas, era mais sobre paixão, algo que eu ansiava.

Enquanto ele me beijava, suas mãos percorreram meu corpo até baterem em meus seios. Com carícias gentis, seus dedos brincavam com a parte inferior de meus seios, algo que Virginia absolutamente adorava.

Suas mãos tocavam meu corpo como um instrumento, enviando ondas de prazer rolando através de meu corpo. Ele sabia o que tocar, e o tipo de pressão necessária pra isso. Quando seus dedões bateram em meus seios, seus beijos se tornaram mais fortes, e então seus dedos se afastaram, e depois seus lábios. Isso era pura tortura, fantástica e incrível tortura.

A impaciência crescia com a pressão que estava se construindo em meu centro. Eu estava quase encorajando ele a sugar meus mamilos de novo, mas nem tive chance, porque ele estava tão conectado com meu corpo que começou a rumar aos meus seios antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Sua boca encontrou um de meus mamilos, me fazendo curvar na cama com a mordidinha que ele aplicou.

"Deus, deus, isso é tão bom", eu disse, dando voz ao meu prazer, algo que eu nunca pensei que faria. Mas, considerando os sentimentos correndo através de mim, eu não consegui controlar o que fluia pra fora de minha boca. Alice estava certa, quando nos espasmos da paixão, você não consegue controlar o que sai de você.

Dando atenção ao outro mamilo, eu me contorcia debaixo de seu toque, sua chupada, até eu me sentir completamente exaurida e em desesperada necessidade para que ele parasse a dor entre minhas coxas.

Lentamente, ele levantou sua cabeça, sorriu diabolicamente para mim e beijou meu osso esterno, depois meu estômago, e depois meu osso púbis. Eu arfei quando ele desceu completamente pra baixo de mim e posicionou minhas pernas em cima de seus ombros. Ele me tinha em posição, e eu deveria estar nervosa. Eu deveria estar gritando embaixo dele, possivelmente suando da mera possibilidade de deixar escapar outro peido, mas eu não estava; eu estava com Edward, e eu estava segura.

Relaxando na cama, fechei meus olhos e permiti a Edward me experimentar, como ele disse. Seus dedos me tocaram, me abriram, e com uma pequena batida, sua língua correu direto em meu clitóris.

"Urrrghhhhhhhhh".

Deus, eu queria poder soar eloquente quando um cara estivesse lá embaixo, mas ao invés de ser sexy, eu soava como uma foca afogada.

Sorrindo, ele continuou sua missão de enterrar sua cabeça entre minhas coxas e sua língua dentro de Virginia. Batendo suas dobras, ela celebrava as boas vindas da língua de Edward em seus alojamentos apertados.

Há momentos na vida de uma garota onde ela sabe que irá se lembrar daquilo por muito tempo, e bem agora, com a cabeça de Edward entre minhas coxas, sua língua dando voltas em mim como um maldito cachorro lambendo pasta de amendoin, eu soube que nunca iria esquecer disto. Quando a pressão se ergueu em meu peito, eu soube que Edward seria o primeiro cara a me dar um orgasmo na vida.

Quando achei que não poderia mais aguentar sua língua, seu dedo foi pra dentro de Virginia, e sua língua bateu meu clitóris com uma pressão forte.

Naquele momento, minha visão ficou completamente negra. Era como se cada nervo que havia em meu corpo se agrupasse dentro de Virginia e explodisse todos de uma vez, me deixando muda. Meu corpo endureceu como uma tabua, meus dedos dos pés viraram, e este esmagador senso de completo e total prazer ultrapassou meu corpo. E a língua de Edward continuava a mover contra meu clitóris, fazendo meu corpo embaraçosamente convulsionar em todos os diferentes tipos de direções, até que percebi que estava começando a cortar a circulação de seu pescoço com minhas pernas, que estavam dando nele um mortal aperto.

"Glah, glah, quebre-me, me... fode" gritei, com meu corpo finalmente relaxando e só algumas contorsões ainda persistindo.

Observei enquanto Edward lentamente se afastou e subiu pelo comprimento de meu corpo. Sua cabeça baixou para a minha e, com um sorriso, ele me beijou, me deixando provar meu gosto em seus lábios.

Agora, eu tinha lido isso em livros antes, e deixe-me te dizer, eu não estava ligadona como todas as outras garotas estavam. Eu estava, na verdade, perplexa do por que Edward sentia a necessidade de provar meu gosto, ou ter meu gosto nele.

Quando eu o beijei antes, eu tinha gosto de pênis? Ele gostou do sabor de seu pau em minha boca?

Agora que estávamos nos beijando, e seu pênis esteve em minha boca, e minha vagina esteve na dele, aquilo significaria que nós estivemos inadvertidamente fazendo sexo sem penetração?

"Eu perdi você, não perdi?" Edward perguntou.

"Não, bem, mais ou menos. Eu estava só pensando sobre como você me beijou depois de ter ficado lá embaixo em mim".

"Você sabe o que é mais importante que isso?"

"O quê?"

"Esse foi teu primeiro orgasmo?" ele perguntou, quase desesperado para ouvir a resposta.

"Foi", eu admiti.

"E você curtiu?"

Dando a ele um olhar indicador, eu disse, "Você sabe infernalmente bem que sim, pelos gorgolejos obscenos que eu estava fazendo. Jesus, eu poderia soar menos atraente?"

"Eu gostei", ele sorriu. "Como você se sente lá embaixo?"

"Molhada".

"Bom, você acha que está preparada pra mais?" ele perguntou, espiando seu pau lá embaixo. Eu baixei os olhos para a ereção que ele estava apresentando e engasguei. Bom deus, ele estava pronto.

Estaria eu pronta para isto? Quero dizer, na verdade eu queria mais que qualquer coisa, mas diabos, eu estava nervosa. Os livros dizem que é uma beliscada de leve, e que as garotas amavam depois que a barreira inicial era quebrada. Então, isso não poderia ser tão ruim, certo?

Desejando finalmente descobrir, assenti com a cabeça e trouxe a cabeça de Edward junto da minha, querendo beijar seus lindos lábios e me afundar em seu abraço.

Seu corpo se estendeu contra o meu, me permitindo uma vez mais sentir seu pênis contra minha coxa, algo que eu estava começando a gostar... e rápido. Que coisa estranha para gostar, pênis contra vagina. Bella Swan: gosta de escrever, odeia gatos, curte comida chinesa, e pênis contra sua coxa.

Suas mãos perambularam meu corpo acima, brincando com meus seios e me provocando incansavelmente, enquanto minhas mãos perambulavam quase o mesmo tanto, mas nunca realmente tocando o pênis dele. Dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo.

"Não me provoque", ele me disse com a boca em meu pescoço enquanto me beijava de cima a baixo.

"Por que não? Você está fazendo o mesmo", eu disse ofegante, com ele beliscando meu mamilo. "Deus, meu mamilo ama você".

"Bom saber", ele riu, com sua boca envolvida ao redor de meus seios e chupando com força. Minhas costas arquearam, meus dedos dos pés curvaram e minha mente ficou negra enquanto eu pressionava sua cabeça mais funda em meus seios. Isso era patético, eu sabia, mas no minuto em que eu descobri que meus mamilos controlavam o começo e o fim do prazer, eu queria que mexessem neles todas às vezes.

Como um profissional, Edward chupou, mordiscou, lambeu e beliscou-os, nunca enfraquecendo, nunca prestando mais atenção a um único mamilo. Em cinco minutos, ele tinha Virginia pulando pra fora de seu calabouço, implorando para brincarem com ela.

"Eu não sei quanto mais eu consigo segurar, vendo você se retorcer debaixo de mim desse jeito", Edward disse em meu peito.

"Não segure", resfoleguei.

Ele se afastou, me deu um olhar questionador, como se para dizer: 'Você realmente quer que eu faça isso?' Com um brusco aceno, eu dei a ele o 'Vá em frente'.

Com o sinal verde, ele se inclinou para o criado-mudo e pegou uma camisinha. Se eu não estivesse tão saciada, eu teria me oferecido para colocar, praticar minhas habilidades de camisinha, mas o deixei cuidar disso.

Assim que terminou, ele se posicionou sobre mim de novo, e segurou minhas pernas para que elas ficassem suspensas sobre seus ombros.

"Oh-q-que você está fazendo?" perguntei, me sentindo incrívelmente nervosa.

"Facilitando pra você o máximo possível. Você confia em mim, Bella?"

"Mais que qualquer um que conheço", admiti honestamente.

"Okay, então eu vou ser honesto. Isso não vai parecer muito bom, pode doer muito, já que eu sou muito grande e você é muito apertada".

"Pensando bastante alto de si mesmo, heim?" perguntei, tentando iluminar o humor.

"Você sabe que é a verdade", ele sorriu perversamente. Ele estava certo porém: parecia um tronco de árvore. "Pronta? Eu vou devagar".

Eu assenti e me abracei. Suas mãos correram até meus peitos e ele disse, "Relaxe, amor. Quanto mais relaxada você estiver, mais facil vai ser. Fique no momento comigo".

Relaxando, eu tentei dar profundas respirações, enquanto uma das mãos dele ia até o meu mamilo direito. Sua outra mão estava segurando seu pênis, que agora esfregava em minha entrada. Surpreendentemente, eu estava inacreditavelmente molhada, então quando ele friccionou seu pênis contra mim, verdadeiramente agraciou a Virginia um grande arranjo.

"Oh, faz mais", eu disse, abraçando sua cabeça com minhas mãos.

Rindo, ele fez como pedido, e eu regojizei com a sensação da macia ponta de seu pau correndo a extensão do meu centro. Isso parece incrível. Incrível o bastante para eu esquecer o fato que Edward tinha inserido a ponta de seu pênis dentro de minha vagina.

"Oh", eu disse, me ajustando. Mas com cada movimento, ele lentamente ia mais fundo.

"Não se mexa, amor", Edward disse, parecendo um pouco aflito.

"Você está okay?" eu perguntei, tentando manter minha respiração firme.

"Você é tão, caralho, apertada, amor".

"Eu sinto muito. Deveríamos parar?"

"Não! Não sinta muito; você é além de incrível. Se estiver tudo certo com você, eu vou um pouco mais fundo. Você está bem como isso?"

"Eu acho que sim", disse cautelosamente, segurando minha respiração.

"Você acha?" ele questionou com uma risada.

"Bem, eu acho que se você já passou da soleira, então deveria ir pelo caminho todo, certo? Eu acho que com você eu posso dizer 'pense grande ou volte pra casa'".

Rindo, ele balançou sua cabeça enquanto olhava para mim. "Me lembre de conversar com você sobre papo de cama depois; nós temos esquecido toda a decência de cama".

"Como o quê?" perguntei, curiosa com o que eu possivelmente disse.

"Não agora, Bella", ele disse, um pouco aflito. "Meio que tô tendo certa dificuldade perfurando você".

"Perfurando. Huh, isso é um termo real?"

"Agora não, Bella".

Eu estava quase pedindo desculpas, quando seus lábios encontraram os meus de novo. Mas dessa vez, ao invés de ser gentil, ele estava mais exigente. Ele mordiscou meu lábio com seus dentes, mergulhando sua língua em minha boca, de novo acariciando meus seios.

Esse ataque de atenção com meu corpo tinha me feito esquecer que ele estava lá embaixo, e antes que eu soubesse, uma dor cortante fluiu por Virginia, fazendo meu corpo arquear no colchão e um gemido escapar de meus lábios.

"Você está okay?" Edward perguntou, ficando imóvel em cima de mim. Sua respiração estava trabalhosa, e eu sabia que isso era difícil pra ele.

Meus olhos estavam apertados da dor que cortava dentro de mim, mas uma vez que o choque inicial do que aconteceu passou, eu relaxei meu corpo e abri meus olhos.

A preocupação de Edward aliviou, após ele procurar por alguma indicação de que devesse parar. Estranhamente, não estava doendo como eu pensei que iria, apesar da inicial "beliscada" de que falei. Eu só me sentia cheia, de um jeito bom. Eu me sentia alongada, ainda satisfeita, como se Edward estivesse destinado a enfiar seu pênis dentro de mim. Deus, eu não deveria pensar coisas como estas.

Voltando ao presente, assenti com a cabeça e disse, "Eu me sinto cheia, mas de um jeito bom".

"Bom".

Gentilmente agora, Edward começou a mover seus quadris dentro e fora de mim, formando um tipo de fricção em Virginia que eu nunca senti antes, mesmo quando tive o vibrador enfiado lá. Seus lábios começaram a acariciar minha mandibula levemente, transformando um momento esquisito em um momento íntimo.

Suas mãos viajaram levemente pra cima e pra baixo de meu corpo, enviando arrepios em minha pele. Seus dedos traçaram a linha de minhas costelas em um ritmo de lesma, encontrando seus caminhos até meus seios, onde eu senti meu peito pressionar em sua mão assim que ele os segurou. Eu estava descarada agora.

Os movimentos de seus lábios e dedos, combinados com as gentis estocadas dentro e fora de mim, fizeram meu corpo querer mais, necessitar mais, ansiar por mais. Eu sentia que seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo, não era o bastante para satisfazer a pressão que estava começando a se erguer em Virginia. Isso até uma de suas mãos descer por meu estômago e rodear meu osso púbico.

Desesperadamente, eu aguardei pelo próximo movimento, desejando ver o que ele tinha guardado, por que por enquanto, eu estava praguejando por não ter participado de relações sexuais até agora. Com um deslize de seu dedo, ele pressionou contra meu clitóris, aplicando a quantidade certa de pressão para fazer o mundo ao meu redor deslizar em uma escuridão cegante e deixar só eu e Edward à vista.

"Tô chegando lá, amor" Edward gritou.

Eu queria responder, eu queria dizer a ele que estava okay, mas o épico sentimento orgásmico correndo em minhas veias tomou conta, e eu fui deixada sem palavras. Mais duas estocadas, um beliscão no mamilo e pressão em meu clitóris me tinham gritando seu nome, puxando seus cabelos, dobrando minhas pernas contra sua cintura, e enfiando meus quadris nele como um cachorro com tesão.

"Edward!" gritei, quando sentindo-o endurecer encima de mim, soltando um baixo gemido.

"Deus", ele murmurou, com seus quadris fluindo dentro de mim, comendo cada última ponta de prazer que nós experimentamos.

Uma vez que não podíamos extrair mais nenhum prazer de nossa cópula, ficamos parados e apenas encarando um ao outro. Edward pairava sobre mim perfeitamente, concedendo-me aquele sorriso sexy dele, e nesse momento, eu me sentia feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz.

"Pelos pêlos no mamilo de um gnu, está foi, por enquanto, a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei", confessei, acariciando os cabelos de Edward suavemente.

Com meu toque, Edward se virou para se inclinar em seus cotovelos, então ele estava apenas uns poucos centímentos acima de mim. Suas mãos foram para o meu rosto e acariciaram minhas bochechas.

Eu saboreei o sentimento de tê-lo em cima de mim, dele me acariciando, sendo íntimo de um jeito completamente diferente. Era isso que pós-sexo era? Provavelmente não com todos. Algumas pessoas provavelmente só faziam suas façanhas e seguiam com suas vidas, mas eu curti isto muito mais. Eu curti a visão dos olhos de Edward me encarando, me amando; esse era um momento que eu nunca esqueceria.

Meu telefone fez um beep, me avisando que eu tinha uma mensagem, e foi quando eu lembrei que tinha recebido uma chamada no meio de meu momento apaixonado.

Eu pensei em responder a mensagem, para evitar um momento esquisito, mas me segurei enquanto Edward perguntava - "Esta tudo bem?"

"Está perfeito, Edward. Dói um pouco no começo, mas você me ajudou a esquecer. Você é realmente bom de beijo".

"Eu devo dizer o mesmo sobre você. Você faz essa coisa com sua língua que me fez perder todo o auto-controle".

"Sério?" perguntei, meio que orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Sério", Edward sorriu. Acariciando minha bochecha, ele continuou, "Você é tão linda, você sabe disso?"

"Obrigada", respondi timidamente. "E você é um pouco sexy".

"Um pouco?" ele provocou.

"Só um pouco", eu ri.

Meu celular fez um beep de novo, o que me fez questionar. Ninguém iria me deixar mensagem, a menos que fosse importante, o que só levou minha imaginação hiperativa a enlouquecer com o pensamento de minha mãe e pai mortos numa cova em algum lugar.

"Você se importa se eu checar meu celular?" perguntei, sabendo que arruinei o momento.

"Esta bem", ele disse, escapando de mim.

Eu sentei e olhei pra baixo, para descobrir que os frescos

e limpos lençóis onde uma vez estivemos estavam agora cobertos de sangue.

"Puta merda, parece como se alguém tivesse sacrificado uma ovelha" eu disse, me perguntando se Virginia estava okay. Pela falta de comunicação, presumi que ela estava segura agora. Ela era realmente boa em se comunicar através do código morse vaginal, felizmente.

"Espera aí, deixe me pegar uma toalha quente para limpar as coisas".

Eu observei Edward sair da cama, tirar sua camisinha e vestir um par de shorts atléticos que estavam em seu closet, todo o tempo espiando seu traseiro. Nunca pensei que iria estar encarando meu melhor amigo, mas maldição, eu não conseguia evitar isso agora.

Em segundos, Edward reapareceu com uma toalha limpa. Tomando controle, ele abriu minhas pernas, me fazendo corar, e começou a me limpar. Dizer que me senti mortificada era um eufemismo. Eu li sobre homens limpando garotas nos livros, e como isso era um gesto gentil, o que era mesmo. Mas para uma garota que só começou a abrir suas pernas para o cara que a estava limpando, eu sentia vontade de fechar minhas pernas bem apertado, não me importando se sua mão estaria lá ou não.

"Aí, você está limpinha".

Querendo cobrir meu corpo, me inclinei e agarrei sua camiseta como um escudo de seus olhos, que estavam encarando meus seios.

"Não se cubra por minha causa", ele riu, enquanto eu pegava meu celular em minha bolsa e acessava as mensagens de voz.

A chamada perdida era de um número que eu não conhecia, então fiquei ainda mais preocupada. A mensagem de voz começou, e eu ouvi cuidadosamente, sentada próxima a Edward em sua cama.

"Oi Bella, é Atticus, você sabe, o cara que você chutou na virilha. Uh, eu sinto muito que levei tanto tempo para ligar pra você. Eu estive fora do país e também tentando ganhar coragem para te ligar de novo. Mesmo que as coisas terminaram com uma nota esmagadora" ele riu, "Eu ainda gostaria de ver você. Eu me diverti, menos o pé na virilha, então se você estiver achando que poderia querer sair de novo, me liga. Okay, até mais".

Eu sentei lá, paralisada, ouvindo a voz de Atticus do outro lado da linha.

Ele ainda queria sair comigo? Depois de eu machucar as jóias da família? Atticus era, provavelmente, a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir, especialmente depois de como tudo que aconteceu.

Agora eu estava confusa. Olhei para Edward, cujas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Ele estava encarando suas mãos, que estavam apoiadas em seu colo.

"Ummm, era Atticus, você sabe, o cara que eu chutei".

"Sim, nas bolas, certo?"

"Yeah, ele uh, quer sair de novo".

Silêncio penetrou no quarto enquanto Edward sentava na cama, digerindo o que eu estava dizendo. Eu estava confusa; não sabia o que dizer.

Óbvio, se fosse do meu jeito, eu estaria descansando ao lado de Edward, saboreando a sensação de seu abraço, mas não estava certa de onde paramos. De todas suas deixas e o jeito que ele me tocava e falava comigo, entendi que ele iria querer começar um relacionamento mais sério comigo, ao invés de ser só amigos. Mas pelo jeito que ele estava agora, se distanciando de mim, talvez eu estivesse errada.

Aplaudindo, Edward levantou e virou suas costas para mim.

"Parece que você deveria ligar pra ele de volta. Eu tenho de tomar um banho e depois sair. Eu, uh, vejo você por aí".

O tempo parou enquanto eu observava Edward pegar suas toalhas e seu suporte de banho, como se não pudesse tirar o meu cheiro de seu corpo rápido o bastante. Eu sentei em

silêncio, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

"O-o que você está fazendo?" gaguejei.

"Tomando um banho", ele repetiu, me encarando dessa vez, seu rosto completamente sem expressão, como se o que nós tivéssemos feito não fosse este mágico ato de prazer divino.

"Você vai sair?"

"Yeah, quero dizer, você tem coisas a fazer, coisas a escrever, agora que você teve o que queria".

"Do que você está falando?" perguntei, um pouco confusa com seu tom.

"Sua virgindade, isso não é mais um mistério. Vá escrever sobre isso".

Eu parei e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, tentando não ficar agitada. Mas não gostei do jeito que ele estava falando comigo.

"Por que você está sendo um babaca? Você está tentando me ignorar?"

"Não, só siga com sua vida, é isso".

"Seguir?" as palavras de Alice tocaram em minha cabeça, me relembrando da obcessão dele. "Oh meu deus, Alice estava certa. Você é um perseguidor de virgens".

"Como é?" Edward perguntou, parecendo mais bravo ainda, como eu jamais o tinha visto. Mas eu não o deixei me intimidar.

"Você é um perseguidor de cerejas. Você é aficionado por virgens e as segura em sua toca até pegar o que quer. Não me espanta que você seja tão bom nisso; você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo".

As palavras machucaram ao sair de minha boca. Mas, do jeito que ele estava me tratando, eu tinha de salvar meu coração de algum jeito. O que nós dividimos juntos iria ficar na história como um dos melhores momentos de minha vida, e eu não queria macular isso; era péssimo não poder impedir aquilo de acontecer.

"Wow", ele pausou enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos. "Fico feliz que você pensa tão bem de mim".

"Me diga que isso não é verdade", repliquei, desejando que ele dissesse que eu sou uma idiota, que eu estava errada, que eu sou a mais cuzona sem consideração que ele tinha encontrado.

"Acredite no que quiser, Bella", foi tudo que ele respondeu, me fazendo acreditar que o que eu estava dizendo era verdade.

"Você é um babaca", descarreguei. "Eu não posso acreditar que você sacrificaria nosso relacionamento, nossa amizade, por uma rodada em sua cama por causa de uma obsessão bizarra que você tem. Por que você faria isso?"

Minha respiração estava ficando presa em minha garganta enquanto eu falava, e lágrimas ameaçavam cair sobre meu rosto. Eu me recusei a chorar, apesar de tudo. Não queria ser uma ex-virgem louca, e se eu chorasse sobre ele fazer as velhas coisas e sair, então eu iria parecer uma verdadeira maluca.

Dando uma profunda respiração, Edward caminhou até sua porta e se virou para mim, para responder minha pergunta.

"Porque, de acordo com você, eu aparentemente não me importo com nossa amizade e iria só fodê-la, e jogar fora tudo o que nós temos". Ele balançou sua cabeça, e enquanto se afastava, disse, "Te vejo por aí, Bella. Boa sorte com Atticus; espero que ele trate você melhor do que eu".

Com suas últimas palavras, minhas lágrimas, que estavam se construindo, finalmente caíram. Escapei para meu quarto e bati minha porta, desejando voltar o dia ao começo de tudo. Eu nunca deveria ter beijado ele, nunca deveria ter deixado ele me tocar, e eu nunca deveria ter caído em seu jogo sedutor. Tudo estava arruinado agora.

Puxei meu diário e o encarei por um instante, até começar a escrever a única coisa que iria me lembrar para o resto de minha vida.

 _14 de junho de 2014_

 _Nota para mim mesma: nunca dormir com seus amigos. Isso nunca termina bem, não importa quantas comédias românticas você assista._

 _ **As sexualizações**_

O som da língua de lixa d'agua de Sir Licks-a-Lot ecoava pelas paredes de meu escritório enquanto eu observava ele esticar sua perna pra cima como um ginasta e ir com tudo em suas mini bolas felinas. Seu lugar favorito para se limpar era no topo do meu arquivo, de onde ele podia observar tudo ao redor do escritório, e hoje, de novo, ele estava tirando vantagem de sua vista da sala.

Ocasionalmente, ele afastava sua cabeça de sua virilha e a balançava, como se suas bolas de gato ficassem presas em sua língua. Mas depois ele voltava a se lamber. De novo. Era como se ele estivesse dando a si mesmo um oral, assim como Bear; era desconfortável e esquisito ficar perto daquilo.

Eu tentei espantá-lo de lá, daí eu não teria que ouvir sua aspera língua causando uma óbvia fricção em suas áreas privadas, mas tudo que ele fez foi mexer seus dedos. Coincidência que seu dedo do meio mexeu primeiro? Eu acho que não. O pequeno bastardo sabia o que estava fazendo.

Fazia dois dias desde que eu tinha falado com Edward. Ele não tinha estado no apartamento. E nem eu, para ser honesta. Eu tinha acrescentado algum tempo extra ao trabalho, apenas para evitá-lo. Agora que era quarta-feira, eu estava começando a me sentir louca por ter que ficar evitando o apartamento.

Ontem, quando cheguei em casa, Alice tentou falar comigo, mas eu fingi uma dor de cabeça e fui para a cama, evitando o jantar e qualquer motivo para ir até as áreas comuns. Eu até escovei meu dentes no meu quarto com uma garrafa de água e cuspi pela janela - não a opção com mais classe, certamente. Mas no momento que ouvi a voz de Edward vinda dos espaços comuns, jurei não colocar o pé para fora de meu quarto de novo.

Dizer que ter ido para a cama com Edward foi um erro era um eufemismo. Esse foi, provavelmente, o mais colossal erro que já cometi em minha vida. Por que, para meu horror, depois de uns poucos dias, vi que Edward estava procurando por um novo apartamento, depois de ver uma lista enfiada debaixo de seu computador que estava no balcão da cozinha.

Eu não apenas coloquei distância entre nós, como também praticamente o empurrei para fora de seu próprio apartamento. Bem, nós dois erramos, eu acho. Eu não podia levar a culpa sozinha por nada do que aconteceu. Foi ele quem me persuadiu, sendo todo pegajoso e... perfeito.

Maldição.

Eu sentia falta dele. Porque as coisas tinham que ir para Crapville? (Algo como cidade da merda).

Eu repassei o momento em que chequei a mensagem em meu celular de novo e de novo, tentando entender o que estava errado. Ele ficou louco com a ligação de Atticus? Porque, depois que eu desliguei meu telefone, seu humor inteiro mudou. O querido Edward que estava anteriormente me apoiando e amando se tornou um homem nervoso, cheio de comentários grosseiros e raiva.

A falsidade de meu melhor amigo me deixou em lágrimas depois que eu voltei ao meu quarto. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no jeito que ele falou comigo, o jeito que ele me olhou.

Uma batida na porta de minha sala me tirou fora de meus pensamentos. Rose estava do outro lado, e se permitiu entrar.

"Hey, Bella. Eu sinto como se não tivesse conversado com você há anos".

"Como foi sua primeira mini-férias?" perguntei, sabendo que ela e Emmett foram a um pequeno fim de semana estendido para New England.

"Foi tão lindo lá, mas eu tava enjoada. Você não vai acreditar no número de lojas de doce cremoso na região. Cada lugar tem sua própria lojinha, e você sabe quem queria experimentar cada um deles?"

"Emmett?" perguntei, claramente sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, e isso ficou detestável depois da sétima parada. O homem precisava experimentar cada sabor que aparecia".

"Qual era o seu favorito? Deve ter sido um de prender os olhos".

"Napolitano. Parece simples, mas confie em mim, depois de experimentar sabores como Oreo, Maple Walnut, e S'mores, napolitano foi o vencedor. O de morango te derruba também, sabe? Muito macio".

Eu ri.

"Eu já posso ver você se tornar uma conhecedora de doce cremoso em seu tempo vago. Estou impressionada".

"Não se anime. Eu agora tenho de gastar cada tempo sobressalente malhando cada caloria que comi no fim de semana passado. Emmett pode comer qualquer coisa que quiser e continuar tendo um corpo perfeito, mas eu, se eu como um amendoim, eu tenho de malhar na academia por horas".

Rose tinha um corpo perfeito, mas para ser justa, ela malhava pra caramba. Ela era paranóica sobre não caber nas mesmas calças que usava desde o colegial. Ela nunca as usava em público, dada a moda que era popular há dez anos, mas ela as guardava como um teste, para ter certeza de que continuava na linha.

"Como os jeans estão cabendo?" perguntei, verificando se ela os tinha experimentado.

"Bem, mas eu juro que eles pareceram um pouco apertados ontem".

"Você é doente".

"Eu sei".

Ouvi um espirro alto escapar de Sir Locks-a-Lot, e então sua cabeça se afastou de sua virilha e ele espirrou de novo, quase soprando a si próprio pra fora do arquivo.

"Pegou algum pêlo de gato em seu nariz?" Rose perguntou, me fazendo rir.

Sir Licks-a-Lot se alongou no armário de arquivos, depois pulou de lá, em cima da minha mesa, derrubando minha água bem no colo de Rose e fazendo ela saltar na cadeira. Pulando pra fora da mesa, Sir Licks-a-Lot se dirigiu a porta, mas não antes de virar sua cabeça para olhar para nós duas e sacudir suas pernas atrás dele, como se para nos cobrir com seu granulado imaginário.

"Aquele fodidinho", Rose resmungou, tentando limpar suas calças.

"Ainda bem que é água e não café".

"Você viu o riso em seus olhos? Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Maldito demônio felino".

"Parece até que você estava esperando alguma coisa diferente dele. Você não pode insultá-lo e escapar impune. Qual é, Rose, você sabe disso muito bem".

"Você está certa", ela concordou. Batendo suas mãos juntas, ela se inclinou a frente e disse, "Agora, me diz por que você tem trabalhado até tarde. Marian da edição tem mantido um olho em você para mim enquanto eu estive fora".

"O que? Qual é? Eu não preciso de uma babá".

"Precisa, porque tem ido a encontros com homens gostosos. Agora me diga, porque tem ficado até tarde? Você esta esperando por um encontro da meia-noite?"

"Quem dera", murmurei, tentando focar minha atenção no meu computador e deixar as palavras em minha frente sangrarem juntas.

"Okay, isto não soou bom. O que aconteceu?"

A excitação que estava presa na voz de Rose antes, agora se transformou em preocupação profunda.

'Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar' repeti em minha cabeça quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar em meus olhos.

"Bella, por que você tá chorando?"

Merda. Era só o que faltava. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, fora de meu controle. Eu estava em um naufrágio emocional, e manter minhas emoções engarrafas não duraria muito tempo.

"Nós fizemos aquilo", exclamei entre lágrimas.

"Quem?" Rose perguntou, confusa, tirando alguns lenços de minhas mesa e entregando a mim.

"Edward e eu. Nós fizemos sexo".

Rose sentou de volta enquanto pensava sobre minha confissão. Ela sabia de nossa amizade e do quanto ele significava para mim, então deve ter sido um choque para ela ouvir tal coisa.

"Uau, eu não estava esperando você dizer isso. Quando?"

"Domingo, depois do brunch na casa dos meus pais. Ele foi realmente carinhoso e doce, e eu não sei, só aconteceu".

"Estou presumindo que a parte do pós-sexo não saiu muito bem?"

"Não", eu funguei. "Eu pensei que tudo estava bem, ele estava tocando meu rosto gentilmente, cuidando de mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Mas depois, como se fosse Dr. Jerkyll e Mr. Hyde(Do livro O Médico e o Monstro)., ele apenas mudou. Ele se tornou rude e desapegado"

"Isso parece estranho. Quero dizer, eu não gosto muito do cara, mas esse não parece com ele. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre..."

Antes que Rose pudesse terminar sua sentença, minha porta abriu num rompante e Alice parou na soleira, parecendo muito brava.

Batendo a porta e convidando a si mesma a entrar, ela pegou a outra cadeira que ficava em frente a minha mesa e derrubou sua bolsa no chão.

"O que diabos esta acontecendo?" Alice perguntou. Ela brevemente olhou para Rose, acenou, e depois voltou sua atenção de volta pra mim. "Então, o que está havendo com você e Edward?"

"Nós estávamos conversando sobre isso", Rose respondeu por mim. "Aparentemente, eles tiveram as sexualizações no domingo".

"O quê?!" Alice quase cuspiu. "E você não me disse isto por quê...?"

Me sentindo culpada, me encolhi na minha cadeira e disse, "Eu não queria te colocar no meio de tudo".

"O que você quer dizer? As coisas não foram bem?"

"O sexo foi bom..."

"Mas o pós-sexo foi mal", Rose terminou por mim. "Ele se transformou em um babaca logo em seguida"

"Sério?" Alice perguntou, um pouco confusa. "Isso não parece com Edward".

"Foi isso que eu disse!" Rose respondeu, dando um leve tapinha no ombro de Alice. "E eu nem mesmo conheço o cara tão bem, mas sei que não é o tipo de homem que ele é".

"O que aconteceu depois que vocês dois fizeram isso?" Alice perguntou, tentando encontrar a fonte do problema.

"Era isso que estávamos discutindo", Rose acrescentou, enquanto as duas se inclinavam a frente e esperavam pela minha resposta.

Me sentindo um pouco oprimida, me endireitei na cadeira e revivi o momento para elas.

"Bem, depois que nós fizemos as coisas, ele me amparou por um tempo, conversou comigo, me disse que eu era linda, acariciou meu cabelo, coisas doces como estas".

"Agora, este é Edward", Alice apontou.

"Mas meu telefone continuava bipando por causa de uma mensagem. Então, para parar o som irritante e ter certeza de que nada estava errado com meus pais, a partir da minha mente vagante, eu ouvi a mensagem no telefone enquanto Edward sentava perto de mim. Ele estava totalmente relaxado com isso, mas assim que eu desliguei, foi como se ele se tornasse uma pessoa completamente diferente".

"Qual era a mensagem?" Rose perguntou.

"Lembra daquele rapaz, Atticus?"

"Aquele que você chutou na virilha?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim, ele. Ele me ligou e me chamou pra sair de novo. Eu achei isso esquisito, porque achava com certeza que ele estava cheio depois que eu usei sua virilha como saco de chutes. Eu fiquei chocada e não sabia como responder, e foi quando Edward ficou todo estranho".

Dando uma pesada expiração e se encostando a sua cadeira, Alice balançou sua cabeça para mim. "Deus, Bella, você é tão tapada às vezes. Você obviamente consternou Edward com a mensagem de voz. O cara é completamente a fim de você, e bem depois de vocês dois fazerem sexo, você fala sobre possivelmente sair com outro cara. Ele foi um cuzão por que ele estava protegendo o próprio coração".

"O-o que? Não..."

O rosto de Edward iluminou em minha mente quando eu comecei a falar sobre Atticus, e foi aí que isso me bateu.

Alice estava certa, Edward ficou triste sobre a ligação... aquela era a única explicação, porque depois daquilo sua atitude inteira tinha mudado.

"Oh Deus, eu sou tão tapada", disse, enfiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Vocês realmente acham que ele gosta de mim desse jeito?"

"Deus, eu mesma via que ele gostava de você", Rose disse. "Isto é tão óbvio, Bella".

"Ela está certa. É óbvio, querida. Sempre, desde o primeiro ano da faculdade ele amava você, mas você sempre só queria ser amiga; então isso foi o que ele concedeu: amizade. Eu consigo apenas imaginar o quanto ele queria você conforme o tempo passava, e depois, vendo você sair com todos aqueles caras em um curto período de tempo, ele surtou".

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Quer dizer, o que diabos eu faço agora?"

"Converse com ele", Alice sugeriu. "Você vai sair com Atticus?"

"Não, eu nem liguei pra ele de volta".

"Então o deixe saber disso. Você gosta de Edward? Você tem sentimentos por ele?"

Aquela era uma pergunta fácil de responder. É claro que eu tinha sentimentos por Edward. Eu tenho tido sentimentos por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas sempre pensei que era muita areia para mim. Foi por isso que eu o mantive como um amigo: eu só o queria em minha vida de algum jeito, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter dele. Mas agora, agora eu queria mais.

Eu queria ser aquela que ele dava beijos de boa noite, aquela que dormia em seus braços, aquela a quem ele enviava flores em ocasiões especiais. Eu queria cada último centímetro de Edward todo para mim. Mas eu estava aterrorizada para lidar com isso.

"Sim", admiti, fazendo Alice grunhir. "Eu só não sei se ele me quer ainda".

"Nunca vai saber até se colocar lá fora e perguntar. Hora de pegar sua vida pelas bolas femininas, Bella". Alice disse, com Rose assentindo em concordância. "Ele vai estar em casa esta noite. Não espere mais; faça isso acontecer".

"Eu sinto como se fosse vomitar".

"Bem vinda ao mundo do amor, Bella. Isso enche, é nauseante às vezes, e irritante, mas a recompensa vale a pena. Ter alguém ao seu lado te apoiando, te amando, e sendo seu suporte de vida, não há nada como isso".

Suporte da vida, yup, aquilo era o que Edward era para mim. Porque no momento, sem ele, eu podia me sentir lentamente deteriorando, perdendo a habilidade de ser feliz, de comer, de dormir. Ele era o meu suporte de vida, mãos rendidas; ele era a razão pela qual eu respirava.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, eu parei em frente a porta de meu apartamento, contemplando o que iria dizer a Edward, como eu iria abordar o assunto sem parecer incrivelmente esquisita.

Normalmente, nesse ponto dos livros que eu lia, era o cara quem tinha feito a confusão na maior parte, e ele ganhava a garota de volta com facilidade, explicando que foi um idiota e fazendo um grande gesto como pedi-la em casamento.

Bem, isto estava fora de questão; não haveria jeito de eu pedir Edward em casamento falando sobre um épico erro. Mas eu amaria pular em seus ossos e me reconciliar desse jeito. Eu li um livro onde isso era completamente aceitável, mas minhas entranhas estavam me dizendo que essa não era a melhor das ideias.

Conversar era, obviamente, a escolha mais segura, mas como entrar na conversa era a questão.

Eu deveria só dizer alguma coisa como, "Então, sobre as nossas relações pós-coito..."

Não, ninguém diz coito: a menos que seja um médico cinquentão que gosta de rodear por aí dizendo palavras como 'sexo' e 'foda'. Eu nem mesmo dizia 'fodendo' de verdade, mesmo que houvesse vezes onde as pessoas eram fodidas. Não que eu tenha experimentado isso - eu só tive inserção de pênis uma vez - mas em alguns livros que eu li, os personagens fodiam, puta merda, eles fodiam. Contra as paredes, em banheiras quentes, mesas, balcões de cozinhas, cadeiras, e o meu favorito... em cima de um cavalo. Aquilo era foder! O que Edward e eu dividimos era... deus, aquilo era fazer amor.

Eu sou uma idiota. Eu sou aquela garota!

Eu sou aquela garota que você lê em um romance, que você quer chacoalhar incontrolavelmente e dizer, "Sua idiota! Ele é o homem perfeito pra você!"

Houve muitas vezes onde eu li um livro e pensei: 'Deus, o que o autor estava pensando?"

Bem, duh, é a vida real aqui. Pessoas são idiotas na vida real, e não veem o que está parado na frente deles até perderem isso. A vida realmente não é um punhado de por-do-sol e arco-iris.

Não, pessoas cometem erros. Elas não podem tirar seus narizes fora de seus negócios para descobrir que aquele homem que tem estado constantemente em suas vidas era, na realidade, perfeito para elas.

Sam Smith estava certo quando disse, "Muito de uma coisa boa, não vai mais ser bom", especialmente se você não dá a isso a atenção que merece.

Meu estômago dava cambalhotas quando eu pensava sobre perder Edward para sempre, se eu realmente não conseguisse recuperar tudo que baguncei. Eu não achava que pudesse lidar com não ter Edward em minha vida.

Sem querer desperdiçar mais meu tempo, abri a porta do apartamento e dei de cara com pilhas de caixas espalhadas ao redor de nossa sala de estar.

Que diabos?

Caminhei ao redor das caixas para a porta de Edward, que estava fechada. Mas eu conseguia ouvir vozes do outro lado. Batendo levemente, aguardei Edward responder.

Eram caixas dele? Não tinha como ele encontrar um lugar tão rápido. Talvez elas fossem de Alice; talvez ela tenha esquecido de me dizer que estava indo morar com Jasper. Ou talvez Jasper tenha se mudado para morar com a gente.

A porta de Edward abriu, e do outro lado estava Tania, sua namorada da faculdade.

Ela estava usando uma das camisetas de Edward, e seu cabelo estava amassado. Atrás dela estava Edward, deitado na cama com as cobertas cobrindo a metade de baixo de seu corpo, mas mostrando seu tronco nu.

Meu coração cuspiu em meu peito com o que estava na minha frente.

Edward e Tania?

"Bella! Oh meu deus, faz tanto tempo", Tania disse, me agarrando em um abraço.

Involuntariamente, eu senti meus braços enrolarem ao redor dela e tomar parte no espontâneo abraço.

"Estou tão feliz que você está aqui. Estava com saudades. Você acredita que eu e Edward vamos morar juntos? Quando ele me ligou no domingo, dizendo que queria reatar, eu fiquei chocada, mas não podia estar mais feliz. Deus, isso não é excitante?"

Engolindo o nó em minha garganta, eu assenti com a cabeça, quando finalmente olhei Edward atrás de Tania, que falhou em fazer contato ocular comigo. Covarde.

"Isso é ótimo. Estou feliz por vocês dois".

"Você quer ajudar a empacotar? Nós estamos pretendendo nos mudar no sábado, mas vamos ver. Ele está vindo morar comigo por um tempo, e depois nós vamos tentar encontrar um lugar no Upper West Side. Dedos cruzados".

Ela cruzou seus dedos em cima e em baixo e deu pulinhos na minha frente. A garota era perfeita, com seu cabelo loiro, pele perfeita e brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela era a garota que você escolhia odiar só baseado na aparância, mas era tão fofa quanto poderia ser. Eu desprezava a mulher.

"Dedos cruzados", eu disse, sentindo vontade de vomitar. "Um, parece que eu interrompi vocês. Eu vou, uh, deixar vocês voltarem aos seus negócios".

"Você é fofa. Foi muito bom ver você, Bella".

"Você também, Tania".

Ela bateu a porta na minha cara, deixando meu coração quebrado e espalhado no chão. Ele ligou para ela no domingo?

"Domingo?"

Ele não deve ter sentido o que eu senti, para ter ligado para Tania tão abruptamente após nossa transa.

Cada nervo em meu corpo doía enquanto eu me forçava a andar até a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de água. Bem quando pensei que podia consertar as coisas, isso explodia na minha cara. E eu só tinha eu mesma para culpar.

Enquanto estava pegando água na geladeira, ouvi a porta de Edward abrir e fechar. Eu me recusei a virar para ver se era Edward, mas assim que senti seu peito contra minhas costas, eu soube que era ele; não havia engano nisso.

"Oi, Bella", ele disse com aquela voz profunda.

"Hey", respondi sombriamente, fechando a geladeira e começando a me afastar.

"Podemos conversar?" ele perguntou, soando um pouco desesperado.

Ganhando coragem suficiente para olhar para ele, ergui o olhar e vi que ele estava usando só um par de shorts atléticos, os mesmos que ele usou na outra noite, depois de nós... Merda, meu coração estava rasgando pra fora de meu peito.

"O quê, Edward?"

Seus olhos escanearam meu rosto, rasgando cada parte de meu coração com aqueles lindos olhos dele.

"Por que você foi até meu quarto?"

'Para dizer que eu te amo, dizer a você que estou apaixonada por você, que eu te quero mais que tudo. Que eu sonho em ser segurada em seus braços desde que eu te conheci'.

Apesar de essas palavras estarem na ponta da minha língua, eu não podia dizê-las. Eu não podia arriscar a rejeição.

Claramente, ele seguiu em frente; ele estava com outra pessoa, e levando o relacionamento deles a um novo nível.

"Um, eu vi as caixas e pensei que deveria te avisar que a camiseta que eu peguei emprestada vai ser lavada amanhã pra você empacotar".

Maldição, merda... porra!

O olhar pesado em seu rosto me avisou de que não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas honestamente, o que eu deveria dizer a ele neste ponto? Não havia opções restantes para mim. Eu não sou dessas de destruir um relacionamento, e pela aparência da expressão de Tania, eles estavam felizes.

"Isto é tudo?" ele perguntou em descrença.

"Yeah".

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, olhou para os lados e passou sua mão pelo cabelo. Eu podia ver a frustração derramando pra fora dele, mas não sabia o que ele queria de mim, o que ele queria que eu dissesse.

"Você vai sair com ele?" Edward perguntou, soando mais bravo no mesmo minuto.

"Quem?"

"Atticus. Não banque a burra comigo, Bella".

Dei um passo pra trás com seu ataque de palavras. Eu não gostava desse lado de Edward. Isso me assustava.

"Isto não é da sua conta".

"Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos", ele disse com um tom malicioso.

"Yeah, eu também. Até você começar a agir como um cuzão", atirei de volta.

"Eu sou o cuzão? Você é que estava conversando com outro cara no minuto que eu retirei meu pau de você".

A fúria me açoitava quando falei: "Eu não conversei com ele, eu só chequei minha caixa de mensagens de voz, e eu não disse que iria sair com ele. Eu nem mesmo liguei para ele de volta, porque na minha cabeça, pensei que talvez pudesse haver algo entre nós. Mas, claramente, eu estava errada. Você só queria minha virgindade".

"Quer saber? Vai se foder, Bella. Foda-se".

Lágrimas desciam em meu rosto com suas palavras rudes. Em todos esses anos que eu conhecia Edward, nem uma vez ele disse aquilo para mim. Suas palavras me bateram com força, me acertando diretamente no peito, que estava vazio agora.

Através de soluços de choro, vagamente ouvi Tania dizer algo para Edward. Ele apenas disse a ela para voltar para o quarto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas. Com toda a bravata em meu corpo, ergui meu queixo e olhei Edward nos olhos.

Minha voz era fraca, mas eu ainda tentava falar com paixão.

"Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham que terminar assim, Edward. Honestamente, eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido, que nós nunca tivéssemos nos tornado íntimos, por que o que realmente sofreu com tudo isso foi a nossa amizade, a coisa que eu mais valorizava neste mundo. Me deixa doente pensar em nós não mais como amigos... que eu não vou poder mais contar com você quando mais precisar. Mas acho que era tudo parte da aposta de tentar fazer alguma intimidade funcionar entre nós. Eu sabia das consequências, e ainda assim tentei, de todo jeito. Meu erro. Lição aprendida".

Virei e comecei a caminhar para meu quarto quando Edward chamou meu nome, me fazendo parar.

"Bella, por favor, vamos conversar sobre isto".

"Não há o que falar, Edward. Boa sorte com sua mudança, e eu espero que você e Tania sejam felizes juntos. Eu me lembro quão boa ela era para você na faculdade".

Com um coração quebrado, um buraco no peito e uma falta de propósito, me dirigi de volta ao meu quarto e repousei meu corpo quebrado em minha cama.

Era assim que dor no coração parecia.

Era isso o que todos aqueles livros estavam tentando descrever, mas nunca verdadeiramente fizeram justiça, por que eu queria nada mais que rastejar para dentro de um buraco escuro e nunca mais ver a luz do sol. O sentimento de total vazio me encobriu quando a escuridão tomou conta e eu fechei meus olhos, permitindo ao mundo ao meu redor avançar enquanto eu deitava, frágil e quebrada.

 _ **Bjs e até logo mais**_


	13. Chapter 13 Final

__**Oi Pessoas!**

 **Como prometido o último capítulo. Hoje foi uma verdadeira maratona, mas felizmente, missão cumprida.**

 **Foi um prazer dividir mais essa com vcs. Obrigada a todas que acompanharam até aqui.**

 **A todas que comentaram um beijo grande no coração e obrigada pelo carinho. S2 S2 S2**

 **Boa Leitura**

 _ **O cheiro**_

De minha janela, assisti Edward orientar o pessoal da mudança que estava enchendo o caminhão com as caixas dele. A semana tinha passado em uma névoa. Eu tirei a semana de folga, fingindo estar doente e só ficando deitada na cama, me perguntando quando a dor em meu coração iria parar. Mas infelizmente para mim, nunca passava; só ficava pior, especialmente por que era sábado e Edward estava se mudando.

Eu não tinha visto Tania desde o outro dia, mas então, eu ainda tinha de tomar banho e sair do quarto pela primeira vez desde que vi Tania e Edward juntos.

O cheiro saindo do meu corpo estava por demais esmagador esta manhã, então eu sucumbi e tomei um banho. Eu chorei pelo fato de não ver mais aquela lâmina de barbear no box. Contemplei a possibilidade de roubá-la para meus próprios propósitos doentios, mas me contive de fazer loucuras por ele. Ao invés, só esvaziei o shampoo que estava no meu vidro e enchi com o de Edward, então pelo menos eu poderia sentir o cheiro dele pelos próximos poucos banhos.

Patético? Yup. Aquela era eu, patética com P maiúsculo.

Quando eu não estava deitada por ai, estava escrevendo, consertando o problema em minha vida através das palavras em meu livro.

Eu me certificaria de que meus dois personagens principais ficassem juntos; não importa o que eles encarassem, eles acabariam juntos. Não haveria términos, sem vértices na estória onde tudo desaba. Eu estava muito ferida para deixar isso acontecer em meu livro.

Atualmente, eu era aquela garota sem sal que vai pra frente e pra trás entre amar e odiar Edward. Eu o odiava porque ele se mudou minutos depois de nós gritarmos um com o outro no domingo. Mas daí de novo, fui eu quem começou isso tudo, então eu realmente tinha o direito de culpá-lo? Não, eu não tinha.

Alice tentou vir ao meu quarto e me convencer a conversar com Edward, mas depois da segunda vez que ela entrou, eu comecei a bloquear minha porta com uma cadeira. Eu não queria visitas; eu só queria feder, ficar sozinha, e repousar na escuridão.

Jasper encontrou Edward e deu tapinhas nas costas dele enquanto lhe dava um aperto de mãos.

Eu odiava que Jasper e Alice estivessem ajudando ele. Quero dizer, eu entendia a razão, eles eram amigos, mas a pessoa amarga vivendo em minha casca queria que eles o odiassem Edward, o que era absurdo. Edward não tinha feito nada para eles. Não, ele só me envolveu ao redor de seu dedo, me fazendo amá-lo, e depois apenas me atirou para longe.

Aquilo era uma mentira, ele não me atirou para longe... essa era a minha parte amarga falando. A eu amarga inventava mentiras em minha cabeça sobre o que aconteceu, tentando convencer meu cérebro que tudo isto era culpa de Edward; ele tinha arruinado tudo, não eu. Mas meu lado sensível sabia que Betty Amarga estava só tentando ter sua vingança.

O pessoal da mudança fechou a traseira do caminhão e começou a se afastar do meio fio. Alice deu a Edward um abraço e depois encolheu seus ombros quando se afastou. Todos os três olharam para a minha janela ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo me esconder atrás de minhas cortinas. Meus movimentos dissimulados estavam me dizendo que não fui detectada, mas o jeito que os três balançaram suas cabeças depois que eu dei uma espiada me disse que eu fui mais lenta do que pensei.

Eu não ligava... se eles me viram, eles me viram. Que utilidade isso teria agora?

Eu observei quando Edward puxou seu telefone e começou a digitar, provavelmente ligando para Tania para ver se ela queria alguma coisa para comer no almoço. Aquele era o tipo de cara que Edward era, sempre pensando a frente e tendo certeza de que você estivesse bem cuidada.

Maldito.

Meu telefone bipou com uma mensagem, me arrancando de meus pensamentos. Eu chequei e vi que era Edward.

 _Edward: Bella, desça aqui e diga adeus. Não fique só nos encarando daí de cima._

Mortificação correu através de mim com a mensagem dele.

Ir dizer adeus a ele? Yeah, não, obrigada. Aquela era a última coisa que eu precisava agora. Mesmo que estivesse cheirando como Edward, graças ao shampoo, não havia jeito de ser forte o bastante para dizer adeus a ele e não chorar, não me agarrar em sua perna e implorar a ele para não ir. Eu tenho vivido com Edward por tanto tempo que não ter ele no quarto ao lao ia ser estranho. Eu não podia encarar a realidade ainda.

Ao invés de ser uma adulta e descer as escadas, enviei uma mensagem de volta.

 _Bella: desculpe, não posso. Provavelmente não é a melhor ideia, de toda forma. Feliz casa nova para você e Tania._

Lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos uma vez mais, quando fechei e desliguei meu telefone e fui para a cama, onde me enterrei de novo em meu edredom, me separando do mundo. Esse era o único jeito que eu sabia como viver atualmente.

A camiseta que eu peguei emprestada de Edward estava embaixo de meu travesseiro. Eu nunca devolvi, porque isso era a única coisa a que eu me agarrava, o último pedaço dele que eu poderia segurar, e eu seria condenada se tivesse deixado isso ir.

"Bella, eu não tô brincando. Se você não me deixar entrar neste quarto eu vou derrubar a porta, e você pode explicar ao senhorio por que sua porta está quebrada".

Lamentando, eu saí da cama e abri minha porta para dar de cara com Alice e Jasper parados do lado de fora, casualmente com seus braços dobrados sobre seus peitos.

"O que você quer?" eu disse, com minha voz nasalada e meus olhos tentando se ajustar a luz. Que horas e que dia eram?

"Você tá fedendo!" Alice disse, apertando seu nariz.

"Obrigada, é o que você quer dizer?"

"Não. É segunda, e Rose disse que se você não aparecer para trabalhar amanhã, Gladyz vai ter um infarto".

"Eu tô com pneumonia", fingi tossir.

"Não, você não está. Agora venha. Nós vamos te dar um banho porque, que droga, garota! E depois nós vamos sair para jantar. Eu não acho que você tem comido há dias".

"Comi algumas bolachas que encontrei embaixo da minha cama", confessei.

Jasper enrugou o nariz para mim enquanto estudava meu visual. Eu estava usando calças de moletom, uma camisetona roxa, uma meia, e meu cabelo estava emplastado em minha cabeça, já que eu não tomava banho há dois dias. Não era minha hora mais fina.

"Já chega de se esfregar por aí. Vamos".

Sem permissão, Alice agarrou minha mão e me guiou ao banheiro, onde ligou o chuveiro e me encarou. Ergui minhas mãos em protesto enquanto me encostava na parede.

"O que diabos você acha que está fazendo?"

"Tirando suas roupas. Eu não me importo de te ver nua; você precisa ser limpa".

"Bem, eu me importo", esgoelei.

"Então, seja uma garota adulta e tome um banho por si mesma, ou eu vou ter de fazer isso por você. Eu vou ter roupas escolhidas para você quando você sair. Se apresse, porque

Jasper e eu estamos ficando com fome".

"Tá bem", sucumbi e esperei Alice sair. Mas ao invés de sair do banheiro, ela sentou no vaso e cobriu seus olhos.

"Vá em frente, eu não vou olhar".

"Por que você não está saindo?"

"Oh, então você poderia me trancar para fora do banheiro e se afogar? Yeah, eu acho que não".

"Eu não vou me afogar", desdenhei enquanto rapidamente tirava minhas roupas e entrava no chuveiro. "Ahhh! Está congelante!"

"Sim, eu sei. Eu pensei que isso iria te acordar".

Desesperadamente mudei a água para quente, sabendo muito bem que não poderia pular para fora do chuveiro, por que daí Alice me veria nua, aquela demônia, garota demôniaca. Assim que a àgua esquentou, iniciei minha rotina de banho, tentando esquecer o fato de que a lâmina de Edward não estava mais apoiada ali. Não, eu não iria pensar sobre isso.

Tomei banho like a boss, levando só dois minutos para limpar meu corpo inteiro, por que quanto mais eu ficava lá dentro, mais me sentia enfraquecer e querer rastejar em posição fetal no meio da banheira.

Fechei o chuveiro e agarrei minha toalha pendurada perto do box.

"Você ao menos lavou seu cactus? Este foi um banho muito, muito rápido", Alice disse.

"Sim, eu lavei meu cactus. Deus, eu não sou uma neanderthal".

"Com certeza nearderthais lavavam seus cactus".

"Você está fazendo disso uma alegre experiência", eu disse sarcasticamente, enquanto enrolava a toalha ao redor de meu corpo e puxava a cortina do chuveiro.

"Eu pensei que você teria roupas prontas para mim".

"Oh, yeah. Bem, venha, vamos para seu quarto. Você pode pentear seu cabela lá e colocar ao menos alguma máscara nos cílios".

Virando meus olhos, segui Alice fora do banheiro e pra dentro de meu quarto, enquanto Jasper sentava no sofá, assistindo os destaques esportivos. Minha mente foi para as muitas noites que vi Edward e Jasper assistindo os destaques juntos, falando sobre seus times e suas vitórias e derrotas. Meu coração doeu.

"Você está muito depressiva pra ficar perto", Alice disse, depois de momentos de silêncio comigo penteando os cabelos e ela escolhendo uma roupa.

"Obrigada, você é realmente fofa."

"Bem, quero dizer, qual é, Bella. Você poderia ao menos me dar um sorrisinho".

"Eu não sinto vontade", eu disse com tristeza. "Você sabe, Alice, eu nunca imaginei quanto uma pessoa poderia precisar de outra até Edward partir. Pessoas sempre falam sobre ter outra metade, mas eu nunca realmente entendi isso até agora". Dei uma respiração profunda e olhei para ela. "A dor vai diminuir alguma hora?"

Alice me deu um sorriso triste, mas assentiu com a cabeça. "Vai, Bella. Eu prometo. Isso está recente agora. Vai melhorar".

"Assim espero. Eu posso só jogar meu cabelo pra cima em um coque? Eu não sinto vontade de fazer nada especial com ele agora".

"Está bem, mas ao menos use uma tiara".

"Bem, é claro", sorri de leve.

Alice escolheu meus jeans favoritos e um simples top preto que ficava ajustado em meu corpo. Eu combinei o top com uma tiara preta que tinha uma pequena flor vermelha, passei delineador – sim, louco eu sei – e apliquei máscara de cílios. Aquilo estava tão bom quanto poderia ficar.

"Passe um desodorante", Alice adicionou, quando me viu me dirigindo para a porta.

"Ugh, estúpidas axilas".

Eu passei o desodorante e um pouco de perfume – as coisas estavam ficando selvagens – e peguei minha bolsa.

"Okay, vamos".

Jasper nos encontrou na sala de estar com suas mãos em seus bolsos.

"Pronta?", ele perguntou, enquanto puxava Alice a seu lado.

"Pronta", eu relutantemente respondi, já sabendo que era a vela esquisita desse passeio.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

"Que tal Shake Shack? Simples, mas bom, e a perfeita cura para esse seu coraçãozinho partido", Alice disse.

"Eu poderia ir. Você vai pagar?" bati meus cílios, fazendo a cena da piedade.

"Eu vou", Jasper piscou para mim. "Mas isso significa que nós vamos parar na casa de meu amigo muito rápido para pegar meu conjunto de Ultimate Frisbee. Sua casa é bem perto do Shake Shack".

"Ugh, quebre meus braços".

Sendo os ricos que éramos – não – nós entramos em um taxi e nos esgueiramos um do lado do outro atrás, enquanto Jasper dava ao motorista nosso destino. Eu não estava pagando, então não iria reclamar sobre tomar um taxi. Jasper tinha um monte de dinheiro; eu não estava preocupada em gastar o dinheiro dele.

As ruas cheias de New York passaram por mim enquanto íamos pra dentro e pra fora do trânsito, chegando perto demais dos outros carros às vezes. Tomar um taxi em New Yok era definitivamente uma versão dirigível de roleta russa. Você iria passar ou levar bala, ou ainda bater no carro na sua frente, ao seu lado, ou mesmo atrás de você. Essa era uma chance que você tirava cada vez que entrava em um taxi.

"Pensando sobre qual tipo de shake você vai pegar? Morango?" Alice perguntou, cutucando meu ombro.

"Yeah, algo assim", respondi.

A corrida até a casa do amigo de Jasper foi surpreendentemente sem complicações. Paramos em frente a um prédio onde um porteiro estava parado do lado de fora, aguardando para atender novos visitantes. Chique.

Eu estava com inveja da localização; era bem perto do distrito teatral, onde eu sempre quis viver.

A história de New York e os velhos tempos sempre chamaram por mim, especialmente tudo que tivesse a ver com a Broadway. Eu não era nem mesmo um pouco boa em cantar, mas coloque um musical na minha frente e eu iria assisti-lo por dias. Eu tinha uma alma antiga.

"Uau, estou com inveja de seu amigo", admiti, enquanto Jasper acenava ao porteiro, que abriu a porta para nós.

O lobby do prédio era lindo, cheio de mármore branco e pilastras.

Aquilo quase parecia chique demais, como se Donald Trump pudesse pular de trás de uma porta a qualquer minuto.

Jasper nos guiou aos elevadores, onde apertou o botão para o décimo andar, o meio do prédio.

O amigo dele era chique, mas não tão chique, já que não estava na cobertura. Mas quem era eu para julgar? Eu tenho estado usando minha meia como máscara para cobrir meus olhos nos últimos dias.

"Lugar legal", eu disse, enquanto subíamos.

"Yeah, o aluguel era um roubo. Mas o cara tem contatos".

Nós caminhamos até o fim do corredor, para uma porta amarela-dourada com um oito nela.

Jasper batou algumas vezes e nós aguardamos pacientemente a porta abrir. Mas tudo que ouvimos foi um "entre" de um ponto distante.

Jasper abriu a porta, e eu segui atrás dele e Alice, sentindo uma leve estranheza por estar entrando no apartamento de um estranho.

O chão do apartamento era de um carvalho escuro, e as paredes eram de um tom cinza claro natural. Não meu favorito, mas pareciam bons com o chão. A sala de estar era no canto do prédio, oferecendo uma linda vista envidraçada do que estava acontecendo nas ruas abaixo. Yup, eu estava oficialmente com inveja. Eu escaneei a sala de estar e apreciei o sofá vermelho brilhoso que parecia o paraíso para sentar, e a lareira branca que ficava no meio da sala.

Não foi até eu notar as fotos emolduradas de mim e Edward no aparador da lareira que percebi que estava parada no apartamento novo de Edward.

Comecei a andar para trás, mas não notei que Alice estava sendo uma vadiazinha complicada e interrompendo minha fuga.

"Hey caras", Edward disse quando entrou. Mas ele parou imediatamente quando me viu. Eu queria mergulhar em um buraco, enterrar minha cabeça na areia, fazer qualquer coisa para me afastar dos olhos chocados de Edward.

"Uh, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward me perguntou.

Meus olhos pairaram sobre o aparador, onde cada foto era de mim e dele. Elas eram a única decoração agraciando o lugar. Depois me voltei para seus olhos, aqueles lindos e hipnotizantes, olhos.

"Pegando Frisbies", eu disse, como uma idiota.

"Frisbees?" Edward perguntou, agora olhando para Alice.

"Olha isso, nós temos de ir, Jasper. Nós temos aquela consulta com a guru de sexo e yoga. Desculpa, nós não podemos ajudar a desempacotar, mas, oh hey, olha só, Bella está livre. Vai nessa, Bella". Alice me empurrou pra dentro da sala de estar. "Ajude Edward. Te vejo mais tarde".

Dessa forma, Jasper e Alice deram o fora do apartamento de Edward, nos deixando completamente sozinhos.

Eu me sentia esquisita parada lá, mexendo com a minha bolsa, tentando pensar em algum tipo de desculpa que me daria uma opção para sair, mas minha mente estava tendo brancos.

Brancos completos.

"É bom ver você", Edward disse, se aproximando de mim, fazendo minhas glândulas sudoríparas trabalharem mais.

"Você também. Lugar legal", elogiei.

"Obrigado".

"Como está Tania? Ela já se mudou completamente também?"

Por que Alice me trouxe aqui? Por que ela estava sendo tão cruel? Eu entendia, eu precisava seguir em frente, mas me lançar no tanque dos tubarões enquanto eu ainda sangrava... aquilo não era um movimento de amigos. Aquilo era, com certeza, um movimento de cadela.

Edward olhou pra baixo e falou, "Tania foi um erro. Eu, uh, a deixei no começo dessa semana".

"Então, porque você se mudou?" perguntei, antes de conseguir me parar.

"Eu tenho estado procurando me mudar há um tempo, já que Alice e Jasper vão ter de encontrar um lugar juntos em breve. Este lugar ficou disponível, e eu não pude deixar passar".

"Oh", respondi, sentindo que meu coração iria cair pra fora de meu peito na frente de Edward, pra que ele pudesse pisoteá-lo um pouco mais.

Ele estava planejando se mudar todo este tempo. Não me admirava que ele decidiu finalmente fazer sexo comigo, porque ele já está saindo de todo jeito... não haveriam cordas o prendendo.

Precisando sair fora do apartamento pra que eu pudesse respirar de novo, comecei a caminhar de costas para a porta.

"Bem, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que tenho que ir". Não uma completa mentira. Eu literalmente sentia que ia vomitar.

"Bella, espere", Edward disse, enquanto rapidamente se dirigia a mim e me agarrava pela mão. Instantaneamente eu senti o calor saindo dele, me fazendo querer me soltar e chorar. Eu sentia falta dele terrivelmente.

"Por favor, sente-se e converse comigo por um segundo".

Eu era fraca, eu era patética, e não ia fazer nada além de passar alguns minutos a mais com ele, então assenti e permiti que ele me guiasse para seu sofá vermelho, que pareceu o

paraíso sob minha bunda. Eu estava certa, ele era supremamente confortável.

"Sofá legal".

"Obrigado, comprei na liquidação. Amei a cor, me lembrou de você".

Yup, eu não queria que ele dissesse coisas como aquela, porque isso me revirava mais.

"Okay", eu disse deprimidamente.

Às vezes, eu realmente desejava ser mais profunda, mais prolífica, mas quando meu coração estava se segurando por um fio e meu cérebro estava como um mingau pelo homem sentado perto de mim, eu não tinha como ter a habilidade para formar uma sentença.

Correndo suas mãos por seus cabelos, eu observei seus músculos flexionarem por baixo de sua camiseta. Os mesmos músculos que eu uma vez tive em minhas mãos.

Então isso me bateu... oh meu deus, eu era uma virgem em maluquice.

Não!

Não, eu não era maluca: eu era a garota que se apaixonou pelo garoto antes que tivesse intimidades com ele. Eu só neguei meus sentimentos para proteger meu coração. Um monte de ajuda aquilo foi, eu pensei, sentada no sofá novo de Edward, contemplando se eu iria ou não ter um ataque cardíaco por estar perto dele.

Suavemente, sua mão agarrou a minha, e ele me forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Meu coração socou contra meu peito, me fazendo muito consciente de que ele estava me segurando.

Virginia parou de choramingar por um segundo e tomou nota de que o homem que roubou nossas almas estava agora nos segurando.

"Bella, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa".

"Você está morrendo?" perguntei, deixando minha mente vagar pela pior coisa possível.

"O quê? Não", ele disse, confuso. Mas depois sorriu de leve. "Eu não estou morrendo. Eu só... droga, eu pensei que isso iria ser mais fácil".

"Você não está grávido, está?" provoquei, tentando facilitar a pressão em meu peito.

"Não", ele riu. "Mas eu tomei um susto por um segundo na segunda-feira".

"Soa ameaçador. Nunca esteve mais feliz em ver Sr. Chico, né?"

"Isto é tão errado", ele riu um pouco mais, e depois deu uma profunda respiração. Suas mãos subiram e seguraram minha bochecha, me fazendo suar ainda mais.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

"Deus, Bella, eu estou tão apaixonado por você, isso é ridículo. Eu não apenas amo você, eu estou apaixonado por você, meio desesperadamente, e não posso ficar sem você, apaixonado por você".

Calafrios fluíram por meu corpo, com meu estômago dando cambalhotas e Virginia começando a bater palmas de excitação.

"Eu sei que fui um cuzão, e eu sei que eu não tenho sido a pessoa mais fácil de se estar por perto ultimamente, mas eu culpo você", ele sorriu. "Você virou minha vida de ponta cabeça quando decidiu que queria namorar. Eu não conseguia aceitar o pensamento de você com alguém mais, porque eu sabia profundamente em minha alma que você pertencia a mim. Bella, eu sinto muito por tudo, o jeito que eu te tratei, por trazer Tania pra dentro disso; eu estava só... perdido. Eu pensei que você queria sair com aquele cara Atticus, logo depois de nós dividirmos um dos mais incríveis momentos de minha vida".

"Um dos mais incríveis?", perguntei, enquanto lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto.

"Sim, o primeiro foi quando eu te conheci".

Eu ri e enxuguei uma lágrima do rosto. "Isso foi tão brega".

"Sim, mas verdadeiro". Me olhando nos olhos, ele perguntou, "Você sente o mesmo, Bella?"

Seus olhos suplicavam aos meus, me imploravam para dizer sim. E aí foi quando eu entendi que o homem verdadeiramente me adorava.

Ele não estava brincando comigo, ele não estava só tentando ser gentil. Não, este homem sentado perto de mim, vasculhando meus olhos por uma resposta, indubitavelmente me amava com cada fibra do seu ser. A revelação foi intensa, reconfortante, e tão impressionante que a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era jogar meu corpo em cima dele e beijar aqueles lábios com os quais eu estive sonhando na semana que passou.

Sem avisar, eu me lancei em seu colo e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

"Edward, você não tem ideia do quão apaixonada eu sou por você".

Um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, e então meus lábios encontraram os dele. Suas mãos foram direto para a minha cintura, onde ele me apertou forte, como se eu fosse voar para longe.

Lentamente, eu senti suas mãos tomarem seu caminho por baixo de minha camiseta, mas não de um jeito sexual, só em um jeito que transmitia que por tocar minha pele, ele estava ficando o mais perto de mim possível.

Meus lábios dançaram com os dele, ambos felizes por estarem um com o outro, cedendo a toda a ansiedade, aos bloqueios e dúvidas que nosso relacionamento tinha trazido à frente. Em vez disso, nós empurramos isso tudo, colocamos nossos corações na trilha e pegamos a chance.

Eu o afastei por um segundo e o encarei nos olhos enquanto acariciava seu rosto com meus dedos.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta".

"Eu também senti a sua, Bella. Não te ter perto de mim nestes dias passados tem sido torturante. Eu realmente pensei que tivesse te perdido".

"Eu também", disse com tristeza. "Mas se você estava apaixonado por mim, porque você se mudou?"

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e levou suas mãos para os meus ombros, onde me apertou com firmeza.

"Este apartamento surgiu em meu radar, e eu sabia que não podia deixar passar, porque é o apartamento dos seus sonhos. Se eu não pudesse te ganhar de volta por mim mesmo, eu estava esperando que o apartamento poderia".

"Espere, o que você está dizendo?"

Ele beijou meu nariz e disse, "Bella, eu quero que você se mude pra cá comigo. Só você e eu. Sem Alice, sem Jasper, sem viagens de metro para o Brooklyn. Eu quero você aqui, comigo. Eu quero uma vida com você".

Meu coração voou e lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos. Desta vez, lágrimas de alegria.

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Além de sério, amor. Mora comigo?"

"Sim!" eu disse, enrolando meus braços ao redor dele e o abraçando apertado. "Eu não consigo acreditar nisso".

"Acredite, amor. É só você e eu agora".

"Isto significa que nós somos namorado e namorada?", perguntei timidamente.

"Assim é melhor", ele fungou no meu pescoço. "Você é minha, amor".

"Uau. Você está tirando todas as minhas virgindades? Primeiro namorado, primeiro apartamento que eu dividi só com um cara, primeiro a visitar minhas partes baixas".

"Suas partes baixas?", ele perguntou, rindo. "E aquele cara do elevador que você peidou na cara?"

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer", eu disse, enquanto divertidamente dava tapinhas em seu ombro, fazendo-o rir ainda mais forte.

"Você acha que tem material suficiente pra terminar aquele seu livro agora?"

"Hmm, não tenho certeza. Eu devo ter que fazer mais algumas pesquisas no quarto. Testar algumas coisas que tenho lido em alguns dos meus livros".

"Eu sou seu, amor. Me teste".

Seu sorriso meigo me bateu com força nas entranhas quando olhei de volta pra ele. Eu era uma maldita garota sortuda. Como eu tinha conseguido fazer Edward meu, eu não tinha ideia, mas agora que ele era meu, eu não o deixaria ir.

Amor é engraçado. Ele vem em todos os diferentes formatos e tamanhos. Às vezes é dificil encontrar, e às vezes está sentado bem na sua frente, esperando ser reconhecido.

O que eu aprendi de todos os livros que li, e do livro que estava escrevendo, é que não importa o quê, você tem de trabalhar para encontrar o amor. Isso não é dado, e não é instantâneo. É um privilégio encontrar, e nunca deve ser dado levianamente.

Todos merecem um final feliz; e eu estou muito feliz que encontrei o meu. Agora, só tenho que transformar esse, felizes para sempre em um livro. Com Edward ao meu lado, eu não tinha dúvidas que seria capaz de fazer isso acontecer.

 **A insáciavel Virginia**

"Edward, você tem que ficar parado. Não dá pra enfiar a linha na agulha se a agulha fica se mexendo".

"Eu sinto muito, mas o olhar em seu rosto é tão compenetrado, é dificil não rir".

Edward e eu estamos morando juntos há uma semana, e nós passamos a maior parte do tempo na cama, explorando os dentros e foras um do outro. Compramos uma cama juntos, encontramos os mais macios lençóis disponíveis e escolhemos um edredon neutro, e estávamos felizes com isso. O quarto era o único cômodo decorado no apartamento todo, mas estávamos felizes com isso também. E francamente, esse era o cômodo onde passávamos mais tempo, então fazia sentido.

Nos livros, uma vez que os casais faziam sexo, eles tendiam a continuar a fazê-lo como coelhos, e eu sempre me perguntava, se isso acontecia realmente na vida real. Bem, se aquelas personagens tivessem uma vagina comedora de pênis como a minha, então sim, era verdade.

Virginia era insaciável e não parava. Eu não sabia como mantê-la, mas ela era como uma máquina cuspidora de orgasmo. Edward se inclinava para mim, orgamo, Edward enfiava o dedo em mim, orgasmo, Edward usava um dildo, orgasmo, Edward abaixava suas calças... yup, orgasmo. Ela era uma putinha sem vergonha, mas eu a amava.

"Eu estou me concentrando".

"Não é tão dificil, amor. Só enfia isso"

"Não vai caber. Como você pôde achar que caberia?"

"Amor, vai caber, só enfia isso ai".

Sentei em meus joelhos, estudei o anel peniano em minha mão, e depois olhei para o pênis ereto de Edward. O homem poderia segurar uma ereção por dias, mesmo quando estava rindo.

"Você deveria ter pegado um pneu... daí caberia".

"Droga, amor. Você realmente sabe como elogiar um homem".

Instantaneamente ele começou a bater uma, fazendo minha boca salivar.

Então, uma vez eu fui uma virgem que teria cutucado um pênis para ver se era real. Agora eu era uma namorada cheia de tesão, com a necessidade de realizar cada fantasia sexual que cruzava minha mente. Meu último experimento originou-se de uma cena que comecei a escrever em meu livro, envolvendo um anel peniano e cavalgar Edward no estilo cowgirl enquanto o anel está nele, como meu próprio dildo pessoal, mas no formato de Edward. Eu não sei de onde o pensamento veio, mas a fim de verdadeiramente descrever isso, eu queria

experimentar primeiro. Edward estava muito agradecido pela minha escrita - na verdade, estava amando isso - porque ele se beneficiava de todos os meus experimentos.

Por favor, observe como transar contra uma parede não é tão fácil fazer quanto é escrever sobre. Há muita trapalhada envolvida. Sexo no chuveiro também é estranho e um pouco desconfortável, especialmente quando o chuveiro começa a te afogar. Sexo no estilo cachorrinho enquanto está deitada sobre um sofá? Animador, mas cuidado com o ar que entra.

"Você está babando", Edward apontou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Não estou", eu disse, enquanto limpava minha boca, percebendo que sim, eu estava babando.

"Você é tão certinha. Não fique com vergonha; isso é excitante".

"Baba? É uma excitação estranha, Edward".

"A excitação é pelo fato de poder fazer você babar apenas tocando meu pau. A propósito, se nós pudermos nos apressar seria ótimo. Poseidon está ficando um pouco ansioso".

Sim, Poseidon. Este é o nome que Edward deu a seu pênis. Infelizmente, Virginia estava bastante apaixonada pelo nome e pelo membro em questão, então não havia como trocá-lo.

"Okay, mas se isto rasgar a camisinha, a culpa é sua".

"Você lubrificou, vai dar certo".

Eu me inclinei à frente e coloquei o anel peniano na ponta de seu pau, e depois lentamente o desci até a base, receosa de estar cortando a circulação do pênis dele.

"Puta merda", Edward gemeu, jogando sua cabeça pra trás. "Amor, por favor, eu preciso estar dentro de você agora".

Esse argumento nunca ficaria velho demais para mim, nunca.

Dando ao homem o que ambos queríamos, me arreganhei sobre ele e me posicionei para colocá-lo dentro. Lentamente, permiti à ponta de seu pênis brincar com meu já úmido centro - graças a Virginia. A vibração do anel peniano correu pelo comprimento de sua vara e me bateu com força, me fazendo colapsar em cima dele, ao invés de levá-lo lento como eu queria.

"Caralho!" ele gemeu, segurando meus quadris e começando a meter. "Nunca fica velho, amor. Você foi feita para mim".

Eu não podia concordar mais. Nós encaixávamos perfeitamente juntos.

Com pequenas estocadas, Edward se movia para dentro e para fora de mim, enquanto seu pau vibrava em nós dois. O sentimento era intenso, magnífico, e tão impressionante que minhas mãos caíram pra frente e seguraram seu peito enquanto eu sentia meus orgasmos já começarem a se construir.

"Oh meu deus, Edward, isso é tão bom".

"Caralho, é mesmo".

Edward era fofo, por que toda vez que estávamos tendo intimidades, sua língua soltava e ele xingava mais do que normalmente fazia. Era fofo que eu pudesse fazê-lo levemente perder sua mente daquele jeito.

"Amor, eu tô muito perto".

"Eu também", gritei, com meus cabelos caindo na frente de seu rosto, bloqueando minha visão de Edward.

"Você é tão linda", ele grunhiu, endurecendo embaixo de mim.

Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava e, juntos, nós dois caímos sobre a borda, ainda enfiando um no outro, dirigindo nossos orgasmos até que não restasse mais nada.

Meu corpo despencou sobre o dele enquanto ele retirava a camisinha e o anel peniano e os jogava no chão. Este era um habito que eu não amava, mas que poderia ser consertado com anticoncepcionais ou uma cesta de lixo ao lado da cama. Simples. As mãos de Edward subiam e desciam em minhas costas enquanto ele beijava meu ombro, lentamente me trazendo de volta ao presente.

"Isso vai estar no livro?" Edward me perguntou, cheio de esperança.

"Isto definitivamente vai estar no livro".

"O que mais podemos tentar?" ele perguntou, me fazendo rir.

"Que tal nós darmos uma pausa por um segundo?"

"Qual é, você sabe que Virginia quer mais".

Ele estava certo, porque Virginia estáva, me enviando seus sinais de sim em um ritmo rápido. Mas eu a ignorei. Ela não podia tomar todas as decisões.

"Ela quer, mas dê a ela ao menos alguns minutos".

"Justo", Edward disse, beijando ao longo de minha mandíbula. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, e merda, estava funcionando.

Me pressionando contra seu peito, eu me ergui e olhei Edward nos olhos. "Eu amo você, Edward".

Seus olhos suavizaram quando ele apertou minha bochecha com sua mão. "Eu amo você, Bella. Mais que tudo".

E simples assim, eu tive o meu 'felizes para sempre'.

E assim fizeram também Virginia e Poseidon.

 _ **Gostou? Então deixe um joinha aí embaixo. rsrsrsrs**_

 _ **Beijo grande e até a próxima**_


End file.
